


I knew this would have happened anyway

by abk1973



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, F/M, Panem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 166,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abk1973/pseuds/abk1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Panem where the Snow Regime is deposed in a bloodless coup d’état, the games end with Johanna Mason’s victory.  In district 12 things are slowly getting better, but still struggles with poverty and class divide.  This is a story of how Katniss and Peeta fall in love without the games.  Inspired by the hunger games quote “I knew this would have happened anyway…”.<br/>A multi chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It will include some lemons and would love to have a beta, if anyone is interested PM me!

Chapter 1

The nation of Panem had arisen from the ashes in what was once the North American continent, which war, plagues and natural disasters had devastated. The country was divided in to 13 districts and a capitol, where each district fed the capitol with its specialized good. Production was strictly controlled and the populations in the districts were “provided” with the basic necessities of living food, clothing and shelter, but barely, while the people of the capitol lived in gross excess. The negligence and disregard toward the condition of the district population where starvation, cruelty and generally slave-like conditions fed an undercurrent of anger and hatred towards the capitol to seethe in the districts. Finally, after being treated too long like the conquered provinces of ancient Rome where non-citizens were expected to feed the excess of the rotten city, the people revolted against their oppressors. Unfortunately, like ancient Rome, the superior military might of the capitol was able to suppress 12 of the districts and was at an impasse with the 13th. The capitol made a deal with 13 that they would leave them alone if they stayed hidden and pretended to be destroyed. The remaining districts were then punished for their impudence that they would dare rebel against the capitol.

Thus began the horror of the Hunger Games.

Every year each district would provide a female and a male tribute between the age of 12 and 18 to be thrown into an arena as a reminder of the folly of defying the capitol and their dominance. Much as Minos had required King Aegeus to send 14 of his kingdom’s children to their death in the Labyrinth of Minos and sacrificed to the Minotaur. The games served the purpose of entertaining and distracting the capitol citizens preventing them from actually questioning their government. They are fed and stuffed so full of decadent food that they think and move about in a haze unable to see the inhumanity in the games, except for a few.

The games go one for years and a new president takes the helm, although the word president is a facade for dictator and tyrant.

On the 50th year of the games a special treat, the 2nd quarter quell the districts must offer up twice as many tributes. This is the year that the unthinkable happens, a scrappy boy from the poorest part of the poorest district wins. He uses his brains to outlast and outwit the arena and the careers with the help of an intelligent girl from the less poor part of his district. It didn’t hurt that secretly with a few of his friends this boy had been poaching outside of the fence to help feed his family.

Haymitch Abernathy of district 12 was from a section called the seam, the poorest part of their district where all men and some women were destined to become coal miners for the “glory of Panem”, won by outsmarting the arena. After arriving home he was made an example to all other victors to come. His Ma, brother and girl were all killed in an accident. Consequently he retired to his new extravagant home in the Victor’s Village to live a life burdened by guilt thus cutting all contact with his friends to prevent their possible early demise. He lived in constant fear and misery. His body was sold to the highest bidders in the capitol and he had to mentor all forthcoming tributes watching the underfed children of his district die year after year, so he turned to alcohol to dull the pain and try to forget.

In Year 54 of the games Haymitch Abernathy watched from afar as two of his closest friends, and former fellow poachers, James Everdeen and Hunter Hawthorne marry their sweethearts. He did not attend the toastings. Hunter Hawthorne, a tall lanky man married a fellow classmate from the seam, Hazelle, a sturdy but pretty woman who was well liked in their part of the district. It was James Everdeen that surprised everyone, when he married Lilly Stone, the daughter of the town apothecary. Lilly was well known as the prettiest girl in the district with her blonde hair, luminescent skin and blue eyes. However she was from the wealthier side of the district, from the town, but more important she broke her previous engagement to Farl Mellark, the only son of the town Baker.

Three months later Haymitch observed Farl Mellark hastily marry Meredith Miller, a fellow girl from town known for being jealous and a nasty temperment. 7.5 month later they welcomed a son, Bannock.

In year 56 of the games Hunter and Hazelle Hawthorne welcomed their first child, a boy named Gale. And to the disappointment of Meredith she and Farl had another boy, Rye.

Year 58 of the games brought about some extraordinary events; Haymitch was called in to meet a new gamemaker, Plutarch Havensbee. The meeting was at a small bar in the capitol and as Plutarch spoke, quietly and quickly and Haymitch began to realize that not all capitol citizens were without a conscience. It seemed that within the upper crust of the capitol citizens, education had become the new pastime, learning about their ancestors and reading literature. Books written before the dark days such as Uncle Tom’s Cabin and Heart of Darkness, books on history detailing the rise and fall of the Roman Empire were circulated and the authors Thomas Paine, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson and Abraham Lincoln were oft quoted amongst these citizens. These citizens began to realize that the path of their nation would eventually lead to ruin, if they did not alter its course. These citizens quietly began to infiltrate the government as well as recruit and question those district citizens they had access too, namely the victors. And plans began to form….

That winter Meredith Mellark received her final disappointment further cementing her bitter nature into a mean and violent one. By giving birth to her third son, Peeta, not the daughter she had desperately hoped for. Meanwhile that spring James and Lilly Everdeen gave birth to their first child, a girl, with the seam coloring of olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes, but with the delicate features of her mother. They named her Katniss, for the life giving tubers that grow in fresh water. Four years later, their second daughter, Primrose, was born as a miniature version of their mother. The Hawthornes also began to expand their brood.

Year 63 of the games, Haymitch found himself more embroiled in the plans to topple the current regime. He silently recruited district 12 miners so naturally first turned to his good friends James and Hunter. Already used to a bit of rebellion, by supplementing the meager mining income by poaching outside the fence to feed their families, James and Hunter immediately joined up desperate for a way to prevent their children from enduring the current hardships. During discussions Haymitch would ask what actions should capital take to prevent a war and what changes could be made when the current regime toppled. The first was ending the hunger games, the second real living wages with some choice of career and finally some sort of district representation in the new government. Haymitch took all the input he gathered and took it back to the Capitol and over the next few years, Plutarch steadily gained information from the districts via the victors as to what would be needed. And their plan began to take shape and move forward…

At year 65 a young man named Finnick O’Dair won the games at the tender age of 14, he was unabashedly handsome and charismatic and he was quickly a capitol favorite. Unfortunately, at age 16 he was indoctrinated into the seedier aspects of being a victor and was a favorite toy of those most debauched at the top. Fortunately he was also intelligent, and used his looks and charisma to gain access to secrets and government officials for the benefit of those working to overthrow the government. It didn’t hurt that the people of the capitol perceived those who lived in the districts as primitive and unintelligent making his mission even easier.

Year 69 saw President Snow become more and more paranoid and he ordered more surveillance on the districts. His paranoia hit a peak when he ordered an accidental mining cave in in district 12 because of recorded conversations that he felt could be seditious. Killing people always kept them in line. This action saw Haymitch watch from the sidelines as the oldest children of his two closest friends, accept medals of valor for their dead fathers. He vowed to end this reign of terror as soon as he could to avenge his friends.

Year 71 of the games saw a little ax throwing spitfire named Johanna Mason take the crown. During her nationwide televised coronation party, the head peacekeeper appeared to the side of the President and suddenly the corrupt officials were grabbed restrained by various plants of the rebellion. Plutarch Havensbee walked to the podium next to President Snow and announced the coup. The head peacekeeper, a rebellion plant, arrested the offenders. Allowing Havensbee to announce to the Nation that the dictatorship had been disposed and a new kinder gentler Panem would continue henceforth. He then brought forth all the current living victors explaining to the citizens of Panem that they would work together to elect a new President with term limits. All districts would be represented by one vote and remain on the council to advise the president. The games were over, never to be brought back, and the nation would work toward improving living conditions in the districts.

One week later, the council voted a woman named Paylor as President; she was from district 8, the sister of a deceased tribute and a tireless member of the rebellion. It was her idea to depose of the President with minimal bloodshed. Haymitch smiled to himself, knowing his 21 years of pain watching kids die was over. He also felt as though he could finally again feel safe enough to have friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peeta Mellark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a multichapter fic. If anyone is available and want to beta please PM me!  
> Also, do not get used to this posting schedule. I have the first few chapters written and decided to post because I couldn’t figure out how to make the Chapter section on the info line show #/? without posting!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2 – Peeta Mellark

Peeta Mellark learned early on in his life to avoid his mother, she was mean and would hit him for no reason. He was a quiet boy, inclined towards the arts, which his mother deemed as feminine and not worthy of praise. Although she did exploit his talents in their family bakery, by charging extra for his beautifully decorated cakes and pastries. By the age of 5 Peeta was already working in the bakery and had clearly surpassed his older brothers in decorating and was on a path to bypass his father’s skills fairly soon. 

So in year 63 of the games while the rebellion was in its infancy, Peeta began school. Holding his father’s hand walking to the school on his first day, his dad suddenly stopped. Crouching down next to his son, Farl pointed out a beautiful, happy smiling blonde woman holding the hand of a dark haired girl in a red plaid dress, who was just as beautiful as her mother. Peeta’s eyes grew as Farl related the story of the beautiful woman who left him, married a miner and leaving town for the seam. Of course Peeta questioned the intelligence of this move; his dad made cookies, an obvious reason to choose him in his mind. His father looked at Peeta and told a tale of the miner that sang so beautifully the birds would stop to listen. Internally the boy scoffed at the idea, because well, COOKIES.

Later that day the teacher asked for someone to volunteer to sing the Valley Song and to his delight the young beautiful girl got up on a chair, her eyes were sparkly and then she sang. At that moment Peeta knew exactly what his father was trying to tell him that morning, cookies be damned. He could feast on her voice, forever. In that moment he was a goner for Katniss Everdeen. And when she stopped singing he noticed the birds had too.

Peeta grew up admiring the strong young girl from afar. He watched from behind the bakery door when she arrived in the morning with her father to trade the squirrels James had caught for bread. He watched her at school. He observed her sparkly eyes that he couldn’t quite get right in his sketches. He listened for her voice, which became even more beautiful as they grew. He learned never to mention her name in his mother’s presence; it would just result in more bruises than normal. He learned that his mother hated all things seam. He learned that he was expected to socialize with other kids from their social class, children of other merchants, and he secretly hated it. His mother abused him and his brothers with words and fists and his father healed them with ice and a sad kindness.

Peeta was social and friendly to all, he was known in school as friendly, outgoing, smart and athletic. He hid his artistic talent, drawing in private and keeping his sketch books hidden. He also kept hidden his infatuation with the dark haired songstress, as best he could, understanding, but not agreeing with, the social rules that necessitated his silence.

In year 69 of the games when Peeta was 11, tragedy struck twelve in the form of a mining accident where many miners were killed and families devastated. Peeta thought the loss was awful. His family stopped getting squirrels, so he couldn’t see Katniss in the morning as he spied behind the door. She stopped smiling. Her eyes stopped being sparkly and became sad. She started getting skinny, too skinny. The worst thing that happened, in Peeta’s eyes, was she stopped singing. 

This went on for months and he knew in his heart the outcome and his heart ached trying to figure a way to help. One evening he heard his mother yelling at someone digging in the trash outside. When he peered outside his heart dropped, it was her. Desperation caused him to do something he would never normally do. He purposefully partially burnt 2 loaves of bread and when his mother hit him, he felt nothing. Stumbling outside, to “feed them to the pigs you worthless boy”, he saw her collapsed under the tree in his yard. Quickly and stealthily he threw them to her. Her eyes widening in surprise she looked up at him grabbed them and ran.

Over the following months he saw her regain weight. The morning when she showed up at his back door to trade squirrels for bread (just like father) he finally could breathe again. Her eyes started to regain life, but they were not as sparkly. Her smiles had been traded for scowls, she was more withdrawn socially then before. Nonetheless Peeta was happy she was alive, not dying, still strong and independent, although he still didn’t hear her sing.

Sometime around the time Peeta turned 12 a horrible development occurred, she started showing up to trade with a boy. He was two years older than them and in Rye’s year at school. Rye called him, Hawthorne. The worst news was when Rye told Peeta that this Hawthorne was a ladies man, like Rye. In fact he was Rye’s biggest rival for the affections of the girls in his year. Rye had started kissing girls at the slag heap being 14 and in the upper school. At night Rye and Bannock would regale (or shock) Peeta with their deeds at the storied slag heap. Peeta listened closely, praying that he never heard Katniss’s name among the slag heap conquests.

In year 71 of the games, the Victor’s and rebels were successful in over taking the government. Peeta noted that things were getting better in the district and it seemed that everyone got a little more food. More importantly Peeta did not have to worry about Katniss being reaped for the games anymore. They turned 13 and her eyes started to sparkle just a little again. She smiled just a little more and sometimes Peeta could hear her hum when she thought no one was listening. Of course Peeta still had to worry about this Hawthorne guy who just kept growing taller and handsomer according to the squawking girls, but mercifully her name was never mentioned as a slag heap conquest.

At the age of 14 Peeta entered the Upper school and started to grow. He also noticed the girls started changing. He started wrestling; years of practice with his brothers made him an instant success. In fact, the only people he couldn’t beat were Bannock and Rye, including his giant of a friend, Cole. The girls in his year started to follow him, fluttering their lashes and puffing up their lips. They gossiped about his blonde curls, bright blue eyes and strong broad shoulders. Invitations to the slag heap followed, but Peeta never went. He just watched as Katniss started to get slight curves and small breasts and added lust to his love of all things her. His friends and other boys started to notice her too, the combination of her mother’s town features with her father’s coloring made her unique and desirable. Luckily for Peeta her withdrawn, shy nature and her reputation with her bow made her unapproachable. She had one friend, Madge Undersee, who she quietly sat with at lunch. And, of course, with Hawthorne as her large and looming shadow, no one dared approach her, so Peeta continued to admire her from afar. In the summer before his 3rd year in upper school when they were 16 his mom, Meredith Mellark (the bane of his existence) unexpectedly caused the opportunity Peeta needed to finally know Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Katniss Everdeen

Chapter 3

Katniss Everdeen stealthily approaches the back door of the bakery; she has been coming here to trade for 5 years. In that time she learned that the most important thing to remember about the bakery is to avoid any contact with the witch. So she sidles up to the door, peaks through a window and listens. She sees Peeta the youngest of the Mellark boys at the big wooden table diligently working on some sort of dough Just as she lets out a sigh of relief, his mother bursts through the door red faced and screaming hurtful obscenities at him. She watches Peeta bring his hands up in a defensive maneuver obviously anticipating a slap, even though he is clearly bigger than her, but what the witch does surprises her. Mrs. Mellark turns as if to walk away and Peeta drops his arms, suddenly her arm shoots out grabs the rolling pin and begins to wallop him in the head and upper back. As Peeta cries out in pain Mr. Mellark bursts into the back room and pulls his wife off his son sending her away. Stunned and horrified Katniss slowly backs away from the window and begins to trudge home. The vision of the nasty cut under Peeta’s eye and the knowledge of the nasty bruises and terrible pain he will undoubtable feel weighing heavily on her.

As she arrives home she slowly walks up to her room her mind wandering back to her last significant interaction with Peeta. The day he threw her the bread. The day she almost gave up. Her family had been in a bad place after her dad died, her mom withdrawing into an unresponsive lump. Leaving her, an 11 year old, to figure out how to feed and care for herself and her 7 year old sister. Katniss knew he got hit for burning that bread and then giving it to her, but she never thanked him. How do you thank someone for something so big, plus she had nothing to share. Later Katniss remembered her father’s teachings and ventured into the woods to gather food and later begin to hunt with the bow just like her dad. 

In time, she stumbled across the snares of Gale Hawthorne and agreed to trade archery lessons for snare lessons. Over time the older boy and she began to work together to pull in bigger hauls. She shared her merchant trading route while he took her turkeys to Cray, the lecherous head peacekeeper that gave her the creeps. In the beginning it was clear that he barely tolerated her presence, but over the years a deep friendship and familial bond grew. Gale treated her like a little sister and she appreciated having the older brother figure, especially one so tall. People were less likely to tease or bother her or her perfect little sister Prim. 

At the time of the coup, Haymitch appeared at her doorstep explaining he was an old friend of her father’s. Although her mother had been getting better, Haymitch being a victor and access to resources that were still unavailable to the poorer districts was able to consult a physician in the capitol. Her mother was diagnosed with something called depression and provided with medicine that quickly helped her recover. Katniss was wary of Haymitch at first, then angry, why hadn’t he been around when they were starving if he cared about her dad so much? When Haymitch explained that if he had shown any interest in them at all it would have put them on the Capitol’s radar, potentially endangering them, Katniss understood. They cautiously let Haymitch into their lives, not taking charity, but he paid really well for a goose. Hazelle also became a housekeeper of sorts for Haymitch, which added to the coffers of the Hawthorne family. No charity, but a fair exchange for work well done. So steadily and slowly over the past few years her mother had been able to function again as a healer providing a small but steadily growing income to help supplement Katniss’s hunting. With that and the small stipend the capitol provided to children now in lieu of tesserae the Everdeen’s did not worry about starving, they were still poor, but things were getting better.

With the oppression of the old regime gone and the fact that Katniss now didn’t worry about Prim getting reaped and with her mother working she began to slowly forgive her mother. Still a guarded and shy girl, Katniss still worried about food, money and heat hence she was not concerned with silly and superficial things like clothes, gossip and boys like some of her classmates. She did begin to enjoy a friendship with Madge beyond sitting together at lunch. They slowly began to talk, not gossip or say unnecessary things, but move beyond acquaintances to forge a true friendship.

At the beginning of this summer her friend Gale had graduated from school and began work in the mines. Twelve hour shifts, 6 days a week cutting down the time he could hunt with her to Sundays. So she did the weekday morning hunts and snare runs, traded in town and at the hob and left his share with his mother. She had even started teaching his younger brother Rory to do the snare run, although when she tried to teach him archery, he was helpless. His presence did help her if she had a particularly large haul. At 12 Rory was starting to grow…. tall, just like his brother, only his personality was softer, sweeter and less broody, but still able to help her carry large game when she shot it. On Sunday she and Gale would fall back into their previous routine and would bring in a fairly large haul together.

However this morning all she could think about was Peeta and what she had witnessed. She knew it was bad, had suspected it for years, but he was always so happy it never truly concerned her. He also was a merchant, although the coup d’état had made life better; the merchant seam divide still existed. She started to gather all the facts that she knew about Peeta beyond that fateful day 5 years ago. 

She knew he was kind, unfailingly so to everyone, seam kid or merchant. He liked to sneak cookies to little kids, like his dad, regardless of what side of town they came from. Prim had been on the receiving end of many a cookie from both Peeta and Mr. Mellark. She knew he had a way with words, he easily deflected questions regarding his various bruises and he was able to convince many a teacher to forgo homework assignments. He was strong, she had seen him carrying all those sacks of flour like it was nothing and the only people he ever lost a wrestling match to were his older brothers (though she suspected he let Rye win the championship last year). He was even kind of handsome, all blonde curls, dimples and his eyes were such a vivid blue a color unique to him alone in the merchant class. He also looked really good in that wrestling singlet, especially if you believe the entourage of three girls that swooned after him. 

Katniss and Madge had decided those girls (all blonde haired, blue eyed merchants of course) were really annoying. Kira Jameson (the tailor’s daughter) was the leader of the group and kind of mean, she wasn’t overly pretty but she was nice looking. Jessica Kirkland (the butcher’s daughter) was nicer then Kira, but only because she wasn’t the smartest duck in the group. She was all blonde haired and blue eyes like the rest of them but she was tall and a little, well masculine, with shoulders that could rival the shoulders of the Mellark boys. Jessica’s twin brother, Cole, was massive (he intimidated Katniss if she was being honest), but he was friends with Peeta and not a bad kid. Katniss sometimes felt bad for Jessica, Kira was always making small digs at her that went over Jessica’s head. But then Jessica would call someone a seam slut and then Katnis would stop feeling bad for her. The last was Cassidy Wentworth, she was the worst, as the 2nd daughter of the blacksmith she had a large dowry. With the mines in operation the need for pick-axes is always steady and now that the capitol tolerates small personal gardens, tools were in high demand. Cassidy was pretty and she knew it, she looked down on all things seam and was quick with an insult. But Katniss knew her “shameful” secret. Cassidy had a thing for Gale and had been to the slag heap with her best friend several times.

Those three girls panted after Peeta like wild dogs after an injured deer, but she noticed that although he was never mean to them, he never encouraged their behavior either. He was polite, but never accepted their invitations to attend the dances or events, instead attending with his best friend, Delly Cartwright. Delly was a nice girl and lived next door to Peeta, she was a little lumpy and not super pretty, but a smile always graced her face and she was sweet to everyone. Delly was friends with Madge and would sometimes stop to talk at their lunch table, but she was so bubbly and so exuberant she was exhausting to Katniss. Even Madge admitted that Delly was best in small doses and could wear her out with her happy energy. At one point Katniss wondered if Peeta and Delly were more than friends, but hearing conversations between Madge and Delly had told her this wasn’t so. She had even heard Peeta refer to her as his sister. That type of relationship made sense to Katniss, after all Gale was like her brother.

Katniss did think it odd that Peeta did not seem to have a girlfriend like many of his friends did. His older brother Rye was legendary as a ladies man and was Gale’s slag heap rival. Rye was handsome and nice like Peeta, but he was kind of a jokester. In fact he was the opposite of Gale’s broodiness, all light and fun. Rye was harmless and never had a steady girlfriend, but had many trysts all the same. In fact Katniss was suspicious that Madge had a small crush on Rye, but Madge was not a slag heap girl. She had never heard Peeta’s name as a participant in slag heap trysts, even though it was well discussed in the girl’s locker room that he was desired. 

Katniss had always felt a connection to Peeta since that day when he saved her family from starving but had no way to repay him. That debt weighed heavily on her conscious over the years and was occupying her thoughts when her sister walked in the room. 

“Morning Katniss” Prim grinned at her.

“Morning” Katniss replied distractedly.

“Did you trade for bread this morning?” Prim asked. “Hmmmm?” Katniss replied looking past Prim out the window. “Did. You. Trade. For. Bread. This. Morning?” Prim slowly asked, “Katniss, what’s the matter?” 

“No… no I didn’t, something....happened… I just didn’t get to the bakery. I’ll trade there tomorrow though” Katniss replied still in deep thought. The image of Peeta’s beating this morning entered her mind as her eyes turned towards her sister. A light went off in her head and she knew how she was going to get that debt off her shoulders. “Prim” she said while a smile slowly crept on her face, “Is mom home?” 

“Nope, Mrs. Henderson’s in labor” Prim replied. “Good, I need your help” Katniss stated as she walked towards the kitchen and the closet that housed her mother’s herbal remedies. “I need a small pot of that salve you use for cuts, a small pot of the cream for bad bruises and some of that tea for pain”

Prim looked at Katniss slyly as she started gathering the supplies to prepare the requested items. “Any particular reason why you need them, Katniss” Prim inquired? “Care to share it with me?”

“Yes”, Katniss stated firmly with a big smile on her face, “I’m settling and old debt”.


	4. Chapter 4 - Settling a debt

**A/N: Thank you to all that have followed/reviewed this story so far. I change POV’s every chapter and it should be firly clear whose POV I’m writing in, but if not let me know. This is Everlark with a long slow burn. The M rating is warranted, but it will be a while before it really earns it. Phrases in _italics_ are head thoughts. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4 – Settling a debt

 

Peeta worked quietly all alone in the back of the bakery, his mind wandering to the events of this morning. His mother had been especially brutal and he was in pain, but it was his shift and trying to get out of it would just make things worse. His mother’s eyesight had started giving her trouble over this last year or so and it was making her crankier than ever, but he knew exactly what had set her off.

 

Mrs. Cartwright had been in the bakery just previous to his mother’s rage. She had been talking about Lilly Everdeen and how well she seemed to look lately and how much Primrose looked like Lilly did when they were young. “I will just bet that she will be the most beautiful girl in her year, just like Lilly was in ours. Why she could really just be a merchant girl with her looks!” Mrs. Cartwright had declared chattering on in her cheerful tone. “My Delly told me that all the boys say that Katniss is the prettiest girl in the upper school now that she is filling out. And I would agree, but only if she smiled more and maybe wore more dresses. She looks like a more exotic version of Lilly, don’t you think? Perhaps we should think about inviting Lilly back into our Wednesday night card games like before she married that miner? Oh, look at the time, Meredith, I have to go. Time really does fly when you’re chatting with friends! See ya!” The bell then tinkled signaling the departure of the overly cheerful and mostly clueless Mrs. Cartwright.

 

Peeta had agreed with Mrs. Cartwright’s assessment that Katniss was the prettiest girl in their year, in fact he thought she was the beyond pretty. In his opinion she was the most beautiful, stunning, ravishing creature ever to exist. It was most definitely this conversation (if one could call being yammered at a conversation) that had sent his mother over the edge. He knew she HATED Lilly Everdeen. It was clear even to Peeta as a young boy, that Meredith was Farl’s consolation when Lilly left town. So as usual, Peeta got the brunt of her anger. To make matters worse, Katniss didn’t come by to trade this morning. During the summer, when school was out, the only time he saw her was when she came to trade. This summer had been glorious so far, Mon-Sat Katniss traded alone, NO HAWTHORNE, he only came on Sunday’s now. This meant that Katniss talked more, and to him her talking voice was the 2nd most beautiful sound in the world, right behind her singing voice of course.

 

This train of thought led to daydreams of her and her eyes _those sparkly eyes_ , her thick chocolate hair, her freckles, her delicate nose and her rose bud mouth. Those thoughts then leapt to his very vivid, very detailed dream of her last night. This particular dream was a recurrent one and a favorite of his. It always starts with her in a white dress in the meadow looking up into his eyes, and then she kisses him. Somehow they end up naked with her under him, him moving, and the sounds she makes while he’s moving in her, _ugghh_ , they are always his undoing. He woke up wet and sticky, breathing heavily and thanking god that Bannock had married his girlfriend leaving he and Rye on opposite sides of their room.

 

Prepping the bakery for the next day allows him plenty of time to reminisce in his dream. So lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the soft knock at the back door. Flustered, Peeta looked down making sure his apron covered his burgeoning issue. Who knows who would be knocking this late in the afternoon on a Friday, and he wasn’t in the mood to be teased or embarrassed.

 

When he opened the door with a soft “Good afternoon” he stilled in shock when he was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes, _they were sparkly_. “Katniss… Hi… Hi.. Umm what are you doing here?” _Oh god, he was so flustered he could barely speak a coherent sentence_ , but then his mouth continued much to the annoyance of his brain. “It’s not morning, are you trading? Dad’s gone home… you didn’t come this morning. Ummm….. Can I help you?” _Shut up Shut up!_ He knew he was turning beat red and went to run his hand through his hair, but the action caused him to grimace in pain from the bruises on his shoulder. He dropped his hand and hung his head in embarrassment looking at her through his lashes.

 

Katniss stood there quietly looking at him with her sparkly eyes and when he thought she just might be mute with disgust at his bizarre behavior, she finally spoke. “I actually did come this morning to trade, but felt it best that I come back later.” Her voice was soft with a tone of sadness to it, he immediately understood, she had seen or heard his mother this morning. He stilled his fidgeting hands and looked down and could feel his ears turning redder then they already were. “So I came back, this afternoon….. to see you.” She said it so gently it felt like a caress to his battered soul. His head shot up and he stood there silently not knowing what to say, until his brain registered that she was waiting for him to respond. “Really? Me? Wh….why?” he stuttered out.

 

“I brought you this”, she stated as she handed him a cloth sack. Slowly he took it from her and untied it. He looked inside he saw 2 small clay pots and a small packet of herbs? As he looked up at her the confusion written all over his face she spoke again.

 

“The pot with green mark is a salve for cuts, to prevent them from getting infected and it helps minimize scars. It needs to be applied 2x a day after thoroughly washing the wound, it also works for burns. The pot with the blue stripe is a cream that helps bruises heal much faster. You just need to rub it in 3 times per day. The herbal packet will dampen the pain if just add a pinch to your tea and let it steep for 5 minutes, you can drink up to five cups per day” All of this was said in a soft soothing tone that he had never heard from her, but was absolutely beautiful.

 

“You did this for **me**?” he questioned. He quickly followed up with “what do you need to trade for this, I don’t think my mom will let me…..” he trailed off looking at the door that led to the upstairs apartment.

 

“It’s not for trade, it’s for you” she stated in that firm, negotiating voice that he knew well from years of listening to her trade behind the door. Her eyes looked right into his with a no arguing look and, _Oh god, her eyes were no longer sparkly they were molten silver and swirling_.

 

“Th…Thank you” he managed to stammer. “Are you sure….. maybe bread…or...or ..I may have some coins in..”

 

“NO”, she cut him off, her voice spoke of finality. She dropped her head and looked at her feet and said in a softer tone, “no”. He then watched as she took a slow deep breath, causing her thin t-shirt to stretch across her chest. _Oh God_ , his head screamed as the taught fabric revealed her breasts to him, _small, perky, perfect, oh god_! Then they disappeared from view as she exhaled she lifted her head slowly. Her eyes locked with his and his knees began to shake, his heart beat faster, harder, _swirly, molten, silver, perfect breasts, fuck, I am going to fall down, please don’t let me fall down._

 

“It’s for the bread” her voice was quiet, firm and a little shaky. “The bread? You mean from when we kids? In the rain? Katniss I never expected anything” he started to answer back.

 

“I know” she cut him off again and took another big breath keeping her eyes locked on his. _Shit, the breasts again, the eyes, swirling silver,_ he’s starting to feel lightheaded as his heart makes its way from his chest to his throat.

 

“It’s for the bread” she said more steadily, with more conviction. “It’s for the cookies you give the skinny, little kids. It’s for being nice to everyone. It’s because no one (another deep breath causing his knees to buckle) no one, especially YOU, deserves to have THAT happen.”

 

Peeta couldn’t breathe.

 

Katniss then nodded at him. Pursing her plump lips she then gracefully and quietly turned and walked, _no floated_ , away, braid swinging, hips swaying, torturing him. He stood there, mouth gaping, eyes wide, breathing hard still holding the precious gift long after she disappears from view trying to process what just happened. It was too much to take, his senses on overload, _her words, her breasts, heaving chest, eyes silver and swirly and sparkly, her hips swaying, her lips pursing and her voice, fuck that voice_. It was all too much.

 

He gathered himself and slowly turned while closing the door. Looking up from the precious parcel he saw his dad standing at the edge of the room. Obviously he had heard some of the interaction because he was in just as much shock as Peeta. Looking at his dad he came to a decision, one that he would not back down from. “Dad”, he says firmly “I will be taking care of all the morning trades from now on”.

 

“Yes. You. Will” his dad replies, as two identical grins creep up their faces.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Katniss Everdeen

**A/N: I am posting 2 chapters, because I have taken so long to get this up. I went on vacation this past weekend. I would love to have some reviews, please let me know how I am doing, this is my first fic and feedback is welcome!**

 

Chapter 5

 

Katniss felt light walking home, no she felt weightless, that burden of debt was GONE, off her shoulders. She felt good about what she had just done. A smile crept onto her face she was happy; it felt good to help someone. It felt good to speak her mind, she felt BRAVE. She knew people already considered her brave for going into the woods and hunting, but that was easy for her, something she had done as a young girl with her father. Talking to people, new people, that was hard in Katniss’s book. It had taken a lot of courage for her to say what she said to Peeta _. I told him he was nice, right to his face!_    She felt giddy with her bravery, but also a little tired; it took a lot out of her to do that.

 

Her stomach rumbled just as she reached the front steps of her house. She could smell the squirrel stew simmering on the stove. She had never traded the squirrels that morning with Mr. Mellark, so she had extra, and nothing went to waste in her house. She saw Prim tending the stove as she walked through the door and greeted her with a smile and a “Hey”.

 

“Hey, back at you”, Prim replies, “how did your secret mission turn out”? Katniss looks at her contemplating her answer, Prim was a little nosy and she never told her who the care package was for. “It went well” was finally what she went with.

 

“Sooo…. The person was happy? Can you tell me who you gave it to? Why did they need it? Was it a gift or to trade? Was it a boy? Was it Gale?

 

Katniss contemplated what to tell her, she was used to what she called the “Rapid Fire Prim” form of questioning from her sweet sister. She reasons Prim figures that if she bombards Katniss with questions all at once that at least one or two will be answered directly instead of the roundabout way Katniss usually answers her. She likes to be vague with Prim when it comes to certain things to either protect her sweet innocence and/or protect her own privacy.

 

“Well they seemed happy….and it was definitely needed. No I did not trade for it ….it was a gift…for…a…an….important incident…..that happened a long time ago.” She answered back, “and no, it was not for Gale”.

 

Are you going to tell me anything else? Prim pleaded with those puppy dog eyes.

 

“Nope”, she answered, “but I’m hungry let’s eat” and with that the topic was closed. The girls ate dinner discussing their day; well it was more like Prim was detailing her entire day, which seemed to have an awful lot of Rory in it.

 

Later that night when Katniss was in bed, she went over the events of the day in her mind. She mused over Peeta’s stammering and seemingly loss of ability to talk in complete sentences, which she knows is not him. _He even does well in presentations at school_ , she thought. _He looked like he was going to throw up? Was he nervous talking to her? Why? Did she just throw him off his routine? Did SHE make him nervous? Gale always laughes saying that she scares the crap out of people especially boys, is that was this was? Does she scare him?_ Katniss hopes that’s not the case, scaring Peeta, was really not on her agenda. _Maybe he just doesn’t like me, or maybe he was so shocked because, well, the bread incident was 5 years ago._ She sighs and rolls onto her side, looking out the window and the night sky where the full moon shone brightly as she considered what to do. _Hmm, maybe I should try to be less, scary? How would I do that, it’s not like I’m trying to be scary?_ Katniss tries to think of the least scary people she knows _, Delly and Prim_ pop into her mind. _Nope, too friendly, too much, can’t do that._ Her mind wanders to her friend Madge. _Well Madge is not scary but she’s still quiet like me? Maybe I can try to be a little more like Madge…._ Katniss starts cataloging Madge things as she falls into a contented sleep.

 

The next morning she pauses as she goes to knock on the back door of the bakery, she had already assessed that Mrs. Mellark was not in the back. _OK, less scary,_ she thinks, _practice on Mr. Mellark, that’s easy, she likes him._

This time it’s her who’s surprised into silence when Peeta answers the door instead of Mr. Mellark and her face instantly scowls. _Stop! Think nice, think Madge, channel Madge_ , runs through her mind.

 

She sets her face to neutral and asks Peeta if she could speak to Mr. Mellark in what she hopes is in a non-threatening tone. “Actually, if you’re here to trade, then you want to speak to me”, Peeta answers softly with a small smile. “I’m taking on more responsibility at the bakery now that Bannock is married and at the woodshop. One of the new responsibilities is the trading”

 

Katniss looks at him in surprise, he seems to be beaming at her and speaking normally again. _I did it! Not scary!_ She thinks. Clearing her throat and says “OK, well that’s good then. I am here to trade, but if you don’t give me as good a deal as your dad can I go back to dealing with him?” she softens the statement with a small smile. A low rumble comes from Peeta as he starts to chuckle at her joke. Her stomach starts to clench as she watches him chuckle softly, his tight white T-shirt shows his stomach muscles moving underneath and his eyes seem to get bluer, ( _is that even possible?)_. The foreign feeling in her belly throws her, so she ignores it, focusing on what she had just done, made him laugh.   _Good, look at me, I’m funny! Not scary_ , she internally praises herself.

 

“OK, what do you have for us and what does dad usually give you?” Peeta asks her with a soft smile.

 

“Four fat squirrels”, she states as she pulls them out of her bag displaying their plumpness. “That should be two loaves of bread.”

 

“What kind?” he asks her back, still smiling that smile.

 

“Umm, I think your dad just gives me whatever is left over from yesterday. I usually don’t get a choice, but we never get the pumpernickel”

 

“Why not? Do you want the pumpernickel? I think we have some left over..” he responds as he glances to the day old racks.

 

“No, no, I don’t get it because well...” she pauses, thinking about how to answer him; she doesn’t want to insult him but… “I just don’t like it” she finally blurts out, slapping her hand over her mouth.

 

Peeta chuckles again. _Good she didn’t insult him and what is up with her stomach? Maybe she’s getting her monthly early or that weird stomach flu?_ He leans in closer to her, looking around in a conspiratorial manner and says “I don’t like it either, don’t tell my dad”. This time it’s her turn to chuckle with raised eyebrows.

 

“OK”, he says standing up and reaching for the squirrels, using a friendly business tone that is eerily like his dad’s. “Four fat squirrels, shot expertly through the eye.” He continues, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Is worth two loaves of bread” he states while he grabs two loaves off the rack and starts bagging them.

 

“Thanks you” she smiles up at him. As she goes to grab the bag from him, he pulls it back slightly from her causing her to move closer to him. _What_ _the heck,_ she thinks as she looks up at him confusion on her face.

 

“Katniss”, Peeta starts in a quieter, softer voice then before. “Thank you again, for last night, the gift I mean, it was wonderful, it’s really helped a lot. And, ummm, thank you for the kind words too. I needed that. So I um…. put a small gift in your bag, but before you argue, it’s for Prim, because I am guessing she also had something to do with it?” Then he places the bag in her arms.

 

Startled she looks up at him, narrowing her eyes, “yeah…yeah, she did. That isn’t necessary, but ummmm, _channel Madge, channel Madge_ , thank you.” Katniss hurriedly says “Bye” and scurries away towards home.

 

 _I did it_ , she thinks, _I was nice and didn’t scare him_! She bounds home, booty in tow, with a big smile on her face. _Now I only hope I’m not getting that stomach flu._

Trading over the next few weeks goes well; she even starts to chat with Peeta a little bit each day. She learns little bits and pieces about him and in turn she tells him bits and pieces about herself. It’s nice; she looks forward to their short interactions. She even avoided that stomach flu! Peeta is funny in a shy way and is really gentle and relaxed. She does notice that he does get this wild scared look in his eye if his mother calls his name from the front. He’s only slipped an extra treat in her bag once or twice more, always a smallish sized sugar cookie and always iced with a Primrose. She likes that about him, it’s clearly not charity since the cookie is smaller than the ones in the front glass display case so it probably can’t be sold, but he makes it pretty for her sister. They laugh quietly sometimes when he tells her jokes, that are really stories where Rye does something stupid, and she likes that too. She likes the soft smile he gives her with the “good morning Katniss” he greets her with daily, well daily except Sunday.

 

Sunday was still her time to hunt with Gale and he likes to be in charge of the trades, especially in town. “Katniss”, he told her one time, “We are more likely to get a better deal with me doing the bargaining than you. They might try to take advantage of the fact that you’re small and a girl, where as I am pretty intimidating. The Hob is different, those are seam folk and they all knew and respected your father, so they would never shortchange you. It’s the merchants you have to be careful with that they don’t cheat us.” That statement led to a fight. It was so big they didn’t talk for a week, but Gale didn’t relent, he didn’t even listen to her arguments. He never listens when he disagrees, because in his mind, he is always right. So she surrendered and always stands a step behind him as they conduct their trades in town. He always seems to forget that she had been trading at the merchant’s back doors before they teamed up and now during the week while he’s in the mines. That was years ago, but Gale still conducted the trades and she still stood quietly a step behind him.

 

He was a little embarrassing actually, that next day after Peeta had taken over the trades, was a Sunday. Gale knocked and Peeta answered the door with a smile and addressed them both “Good morning Gale, Katniss, what do you have today?” Gale immediately asked for Mr. Mellark, but the way he said it was like a bark. Peeta then explained the “taking over more responsibilities” thing and all Gale did was extend 4 squirrels and say “two loaves”. Peeta quietly took the squirrels, gathered up the loaves and handed Gale the bag with a smile and a “thank you”. Gale grabbed the bag and then said “Catnip lets go”, which was more of an order then anything. As they were walking home Gale then started in on one of his seam vs. merchant tirades and how unfair it all was. Then he turned to her and said, “Make sure he doesn’t cheat you when you trade with him and be careful all merchant boys want is to get a little action on the side from a seam girl”. She took her share without looking at him or saying anything and went home her happy mood dashed.

 

 

Summer ends and they start back at school, it’s nice since she only has two more years of school and more importantly the lower grades are starting to add different classes. This means by the time Prim gets through school, it won’t have been ALL coal, so she might have a chance to become something. That’s all she ever wants for her sister, the ability for her to choose. She eats lunch with Madge of course and they talk more than before. So she feels like she really truly has a girlfriend, which is nice. And of course there is the mini-friendship she has with Peeta, she’s not sure what to call it, since their somewhere between friends and acquaintances. They don’t speak at school, but sometimes she catches his eyes and he gives her a secret soft eye-smile (her own invented term) and she will nod her head almost imperceptibly. Hunting had been plentiful all summer and into the early fall and her mom’s healing has been doing well so they even have a little spare coin for the Harvest Festival that’s coming up, which means she can treat Prim.

 

It’s a Saturday morning in mid-September a week before the Harvest Festival when Peeta asks her something. “Why do you step back and let Gale do all the talking on Sunday?”

 

“What?” She’s a little taken aback by his question because its more personal then they usually talk about.

 

“Well on Sunday you stand behind him, don’t say a word and let him trade and you don’t seem happy about it” he clarifies.

 

She’s not sure if she should go into it, this seems a little too personal, but she ends up answering anyway. She tells him about what he said years ago and the ensuing fight and how she just conceded because it’s easier.

 

He’s standing there listening; it looks like he’s formulating his answer in his mind. When he speaks he says something unexpected. “Why would I give a better deal to a grumpy tall guy as opposed to a pleasant, beautiful girl?”

 

Her mouth drops open as she looks at his serious face, but then she notices he’s fighting a smile. He starts chucking, she giggles ( _Giggles!_ ) and she says “makes sense to me”! So the she tells him about the whole being careful because merchant boys only want one thing from seam girl’s comment. Peeta takes a step back looking offended and snorts a “that’s rich” at her.

 

“What do you mean” she replies back defensively.

 

“Well come on, the guy who rivals Rye in bringing the most girls to the slag heap says **THAT** , about **ME**? A guy who’s never been kissed, unless you count that one time when Delly made me kiss her while we played house at the age of **seven** , which I **don’t** , let alone gone to the slag heap.   That I would try to take advantage of **YOU** , a girl who could shoot me with her arrows. It’s a little ridiculous don’t you think?”

 

“It is rediculous” she snorts, “right through the **eye** ”. Then they both start to laugh as Peeta feigns being terrified, covering his eyes with his hands.

 

Then he starts to talk again.

 

“Katniss, tomorrow is Sunday, and well I don’t get to talk with you on Sunday’s. I was wondering if maybe you had some time in the early evening to maybe get together and talk? I um… well, today Rye is going to try to make up a new recipe, and I can guarantee it’s going to be disastrous. So when I tell you the story, it might be better if we had more than a few minutes and in a place where you don’t have to keep your laughter quiet.” It all rushes out at her pretty quickly and she’s looking at him a little confused. _What? Meet outside the bakery? At night?_

“Umm would that be OK? I mean we are friends, right?” He asks her with those eyes they do the same damn puppy dog thing her sister’s do. _Friends? Are they friends now? Perhaps upgraded from mini-friends?_ _Is the puppy eye thing a blue eyed thing?_

“Uhhh, yeah… sure….I guess… Why not?” She replies unsure of herself. “But it has to be in a place people don’t see us, you know the whole merchant-seam thing”, she adds hurriedly.

 

“Great! Uhh how about the far side of the meadow, you know where the willow trees are, maybe at 7?” He’s looking at her, waiting for her to respond, biting his bottom lip looking almost scared again. _You Are_ _Not Scary Katniss, you can do this. Friends are not scary and they meet outside of school and work stuff._   

 

So she takes a big breath looks at him and says “Sure”.


	6. Chapter 6 - Peeta Mellark

Chapter 6

 

Peeta Mellark closed the door unable to believe what just happened. _What the hell came over me? Meet in the meadow? Tomorrow night?_ Jesus, Rye better give him something awesome to work with here or he was going to drown. Nope, he was just going to die. Drown in embarrassment then die in shame with an arrow through his eye, yup that is exactly what’s going to happen.

 

Well, he better start thinking of something else to talk about at this meeting (he’s not calling it a date, no way he’d get his hopes up that high) in case his idiot brother doesn’t come through.   The best he can think of is food, _Katniss likes food_ , he thinks. _Fuck, get it together, everybody in district 12 likes food (except maybe Haymitch). Think. Think. Think._

_Nooooo, not just food, cheesebuns_ , a smile creeps up his face; _Yes! That is my fallback. Cheesebuns._ He has a lot of memories with Katniss trading with her dad, her face lighting up whenever her dad would get her a treat and she always chose cheesebuns. _Well this Katniss steel trap mind I have sure comes in handy_ ; he’s muses as he hears Ryes feet pounding down the stairs followed by the slightly softer steps of his father.

 

Rye bursts into the kitchen, grabs his apron and yells, “Give me space! The Master Baker is about to get creative!” He even does some weird hand flourish thing, with a skip and a dance step. _Awesome_ , Peeta thinks, _Rye, you are already not letting me down!_ So with a bow and a flourish of his own hand, Peeta concedes the kitchen to his bother. He steps back next to his dad, gives him a grin and says “the fire extinguisher is behind your back right?”

 

“Sure is” his dad shoots back with a grin of his own, “think he’ll make something edible this time?”

 

“Nope” Peeta shoots back, “but it will make one hell of a story!”

 

The next morning, Peeta opens the door to Gale’s firm and demanding knock with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “Morning! Gale, Katniss! What do you have today!” he’s exuberant in his greeting, he can’t help it.

 

“What the hell’s up with you?” is Gale’s reply. “Oh Sorry, nothing, just had an amusing day yesterday… just bursting to tell someone!” he states stealing a sly glance at Katniss. At his statement he can see the small smile ghost over her lips, _ahh those lips_ , before she steels her face into her usual ‘It’s Sunday so I am annoyed but indifferent’ expression.

 

“Oh goody for you, can we just get on with this because I have important things to do.”

 

“Yup, sorry” he says back in a more subdued manner and proceeds to conducts the trade with as much politeness as he can muster. _Why does he always act like he has a stick up his ass, what the hell?_ It doesn’t matter how much of an idiot Gale Hawthorne thinks he is, Katniss is intrigued and will be there tonight.

 

Seven pm finds him sitting in the meadow, desperately trying not to think of his ‘Katniss meadow dream’ which made an appearance last night. He’s not wearing an apron, so this encounter needs to be an exercise in restraint. He did think ahead and took care of himself in the shower (twice) before he set out for the meadow; he figured it might stop any embarrassing situation from occurring. Ah hell, who’s he kidding, he really hadn’t planned that in advance, he just had a Katniss daydream in the shower, twice. While he’s sitting there he figures he should study the wild flowers, see if he can add to his frosting repertoire, she seems to be a little late any way. He’s contemplating a purple aster, _his dad really doesn’t add enough depth to the petal section and the middle is really more orange then yellow_ , when he’s startled by someone clearing their throat. He looks up to see Katniss standing there a few feet away from him in what seems to him a slightly guarded stance.

 

“Hey, glad you could make it I didn’t hear you coming, come on, sit down, I brought something to share” he says giving her a reassuring smile and patting the grass next to him while showing her the paper bag he had on his lap. _Careful Peeta don’t scare her, nice and slow_ , he’s thinking as he watches her slowly walk over and sink down next to him leaving a good foot of space between them. She turns to look at him asking “What’s in the bag?” her tone is defensive and she looks ready to flee.

 

“Oh well it’s not from Rye’s experiment, sorry, ‘Baking Extravaganza’ yesterday”, he adds finger quotes for empahsis, “if you’re worried about poisoning. This is just bakery research for next week’s Harvest Festival.”

 

He watches as she chuckles a little at the ‘Baking extravaganza’ quote and with that she seems to visibly relax. _OK good, not poised to bolt, moving forward_. “So what’s ‘Bakery Research’?”, she asks.

 

“Oh well, sometimes dad and I tinker with the recipes a little bit to see if we can make them better. Then we ask people to compare them to the original version and gather different opinions to see which is better.” _Good she looks intrigued; just gotta hope shell ask the right ques…_

“So what recipe is that?” She interrupts his thought pointing to the bag.

 

“Cheesebuns.” _aaaannnnd jackpot, got her, hook line and sinker_ , he thinks watching her eyes widen, her mouth might already be drooling. She plays it off well though and states casually “So do you need another opinion? Is that why you have that bag?”

 

“Yeah, trying to figure out if dad’s old recipe or my new one is better. Figured you can try them and let me know while I’m telling you about the ‘Master Baker’ disaster from yesterday, you know kill two birds with one stone. You want to try them? You don’t have to if you don’t want to….” Peeta watches as she seems to shake from excitement, but tries to hide it with indifference.

 

“OK, why not, it will help right?”

 

So Peeta opens the bag for her and steam rushes out with all the smells of cheesebuns. “Sure, the one on top is ‘A’ and the bottom is ‘B’, just tell me which you like the best and why.” He watches as she removes ‘A’ takes a big bite, and then he almost dies as she moans in pleasure. _I knew her moans would be spectacular, I want to be a cheesebun, no I want her to devour me like that cheese bun_ , his mind is rambling and he’s practically vibrate himself, but for a completely different reason.

 

Not wanting to get caught he shakes his head to snaps himself out of his Katniss-moaning-induced haze, “OK while you eat that, I have a story to tell”.

 

He jumps up and starts to regale her with the tale of ‘Rye and the rock hard bacon-biscuits’. He starts from the beginning of the tale imitating Rye’s entrance (hand flourish, dance step and all) and ends with an imitation his father trying to bite into one, pretending to like it. He has her in stitches, both of them laughing together, tears leaking out of their eyes from laughing so hard. He even has to stop at points so they can gather themselves before he can continue with the harrowing tale. During the entire story he has to be careful she never notices his stiff reaction to all the _chest heaving, eye sparkling, and musical laughter_ he endures.

 

After the story, he sits down next to her _not too close_ stating “see this is why we had to come out here? There is no way I could have told you this at the bakery”.

 

“I agree” she chortles back. “I don’t get it, how is Rye a bad baker? Doesn’t he work in the bakery? Haven’t all 3 of you been baking forever?”

 

“Rye isn’t a bad baker, per se, he’s actually fairly competent when hes not being an idiot. He can make all the standards from memory just like the rest of us, it’s just the…. Hmmm how do I put this? It’s the **creativity** part along with the caring part that’s lacking”

 

“So Rye doesn’t care about the bakery”, Katniss asks looking at him questioningly?

 

“Not really, I don’t think he wants it, but it’s his if he has nothing else to fall back on.” Peeta looks down at his feet sadness flits over his features before schooling his face back into his usual happy countenance.

 

“You want it”, he hears her gently state, “you like the bakery and want to be there”.

 

Looking up at her his breath catches at the way she is looking at him, _molten swirling silver, those lips, If I leaned over I could kiss them, I could ravish her mouth. Stop thinking you are causing issues, focus that the hell did she say_? Oh yeah the bakery. “Yeah, I want it, I’m good at it, I like it. But I’m the third son, I’ve known that for a while so I try not to think about it and get my hopes up. Right now the thing I’ve got going for me is that Rye doesn’t want it and he is ‘exploring his options’ trying to figure out what he can do. I known this since I was 5 and I have been saving all my money that I make in tips for my decorating or my wages when mom lets dad actually pay us. I never go out and buy things and since the end of President Snow, things are getting better. I plan to try and buy a business or something, plus I would always have a job at the bakery. Rye would need someone to decorate the cakes.” Peeta ends with a sigh, “sorry didn’t mean to vent there, I’m sure that was too much information”.

 

“It’s OK” she says, “I’m not sure what I plan on doing after school is out”. “I am definitely **NOT** working in the mines, maybe I’ll keep hunting, make a deal with Rooba, provide meat or something. I need to keep taking care of Prim.”

 

“Youll figure it out, Im sure”, he reassures her.

 

“Yeah. You really save all your money since you were 5? That’s really dedicated; most kids spend it on candy or other stuff”

 

“I have, never really had anything I wanted to spend it on except art supplies and they give those to us for free in school now.” Looking around he notices that the copse of willows creates a sort of cave hiding them from the outside world, “this place is nice, very peaceful, and no one can see us here”.

 

He watches as she looks around, “it is nice, I like it”, she smiles at him.

 

“We should make this our special meeting place, if we want to tell each other stuff…. Or… whatever” he stammers back _. Great, now I sound like I’m eight, ohh it’s our fort Katniss, let’s start a secret club. I’m an idiot._

Surprisingly she replies “Yeah, good idea, I’ll meet you here for Rye stories and cheesebun tastings”.

 

Emboldened he asks her what her opinion was of the two cheesebuns, making it a point to be very serious about her answer, so there is no way this could be construed as a bribe or charity. As she is answering him he lets it slip that B, which was her favorite, was his new improved version.

 

“I know”, she states “cheesebuns are my favorite and I could tell which was the original and which was the new one”. He pretends to be surprised at the fact that cheesebuns are her favorite, _like you don’t know Mellark, she can’t know you’ve been stalking her since you were 5_ , his mind screams at him. _End this before you kill yourself, baby steps baby steps and don’t launch yourself at her._ So he lets her know how much fun he has had, but that they should probably be getting back home, and he’ll see her in the morning.

 

She agrees and thanks him for the buns before setting off towards the seam, braid swinging, hips swaying. _Aaannd I’m going to need another shower_ , he thinks before setting off towards home.

 

The next few mornings they are relaxed around each other, he doesn’t change the nature or length of their interactions, but he’s waiting, he has one more thing up his sleave.

 

So Thursday morning during the daily trade he puts the next part of his plan into action. “Are you going to the Harvest Festival tomorrow”, he asks casually?

 

“Yeeesss?” she replies in her guarded tone. _Why are you asking_?, is what he can tell she is really saying from her tone.

 

“Well I wanted to let you in on a secret; dad and I have made a bunch of the individual apple tarts that well be selling at the booth this year.”

 

“That’s not a secret, you guys always make and sell them” she interrupts him.

 

“Yes, but we made a batch, by accident, that are a little smaller than normal so we can’t sell them at full price” he says while thinking; _please buy the ‘by accident’ part_. “So at 8 pm we will start selling them at ½ price, mom wanted to sell them at full price, but dad thought it wasn’t fair. So we plan to have the Mayor announce the ½ price part at 8, so if you stand around the booth just before 8, you can make sure to get some. We don’t have many and they are only a little smaller, so the deal is really good.” Holding his breath he waits chanting, _please don’t think this is charity, please don’t think this is charity, don’t be offended,_ over and over in his brain.

 

To his surprise, she smiles. “Thanks for letting me know, Prim loves those tarts, so maybe we can get more than one. Is this a secret, should I let others know?”

 

“Ummmm, maybe only tell a few people, if a lot of people are hanging out before the announcement it will look suspicious to mom. Plus you might not get one!” He cautiously answers her smiling back. “And I’ll see you there, right? Umm not that well hang out, I will be working the booth the whole time, ‘expanding responsibilities’ and all.” _Oh my god, I sound so lame._

“Sure, we can say hi when I buy the tarts” she replies as she turns walking away, torturing him.

 

The festival goes well; Katniss and Prim are the first in line for the tarts, followed by the smaller Hawthornes (although Rory is not that small anymore). He is ecstatic, even though he works the whole festival. He really wants to just ask Katniss to dance, but that would be impossible anyway so he’s alright with working, sort of. Actually, Peeta’s a little irritated at that, but it was necessary, those 3 girls that follow him around were getting insistent about dancing with him and his usual ‘Delly block’ wouldn’t work the whole festival. Plus Delly has been irritating him lately, getting a little clingy with him and lately making comments about his ‘Katniss infatuation’ that were a little less than her usual encouraging. He knows she’s just trying to look out for him by giving him advice like “Peeta, it has been years, I think you should just talk to her or give this up, you are only going to make yourself miserable and lonely.”

 

He told her she was right and he would ‘try to get through this’. He didn’t tell her how or that he was already speaking to Katniss and making progress, it was a snail’s pace, but it was progress nonetheless. This new Katniss-interaction was something he was keeping close to his heart and was very guarded about letting anyone know about it, He even didn’t tell his dad how well it was going, there was no way he would jinx this. So he just let Delly assume everything was status quo and worked the whole festival.

 

After the festival, the friendly interactions increased, they even met again the next Sunday at the willow copse, just to chat. It somehow became a regular thing, meeting Sunday evening and just chatting and laughing about the past week. Somehow they developed a silent communication during Sunday morning trading to determine if they would be able to meet. Peeta would raise his eyebrows and lift his chin at Katniss, Katniss would imperceptibly shake her head yes or no, if she was able to go. October passed and soon they were meeting a few times during the week as well, this development was originated by her.

 

Peeta was shocked when Katniss first initiated a Tuesday evening meeting, asking if he could meet her, usual time usual place. This time she had a story to tell, about ‘Buttercup’, the hated cat, and how she found them, Buttercup apparently riding ‘Lady’, Prims goat, like a horse an incident that may or may not have been initiated by Prim.

 

By mid-December Peeta was in heaven and the meetings were no longer mostly initiated by him. It is clear that Katniss enjoys her ‘time in the willow cave’ with him almost as much as he does. He started bringing a few old empty flour sacks out to the trees, using them to create a little shelter, so they could be a little more comfortable when they meet. He was surprised that even though it was cold and snow was imminent their meetings did not cease nor decrease in frequency.

 

It was during one Sunday meeting that Peeta decided to make a move that was wonderful, stupid or completely suicidal.

 

They were sitting on the flour sacks in their normal positions (they had started sitting a little closer together since that initial foot distance, not touching but closer) and Katniss had just finished telling him a riveting story of a Lynx that had followed her in the woods when she first started hunting when he decided to just go for it.

 

“Ummm Katniss”, he said softly, “I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoy our meetings and talking to you”.

 

“Me too…. I uh… never would have thought, but I … I like having this um… time…talking …too” she said back, giving him more confidence to move forward.

 

“I…. I like you and I was wondering if you uhh if you would…letmebeyourboyfriend”, he stammered out. She was staring at him in silence with a confused look, so he stammered forward to explain. “Um you wouldn’t have to be my girlfriend, um not that I wouldn’t mind, but you wouldn’t have too. I could just be your boyfriend if you would let me” he desperately states holding his breath, waiting… waiting.

 

“Can you even be my boyfriend without me being your girlfriend?” She’s looking guarded now as he rushes to answer her question.   He’s thought long and hard about how to approach this topic with her, he took her consideration her ‘I can take care of myself’ stance. He figures to do this, to convince her is a good thing, he needs to let her be the dominant one. He needs to let her feel in charge and set the pace, but he can subtly guide her there, by offering himself to her without asking for anything in return.

 

“I don’t see why not, we can make our own rules, we already are with our friendship.” He figures he’s doing pretty well _, she hasn’t run, she hasn’t injured me or even insulted me, just don’t push._

“I see… so what would this entail” she asks, her tone is a little sharp almost suspicious.

 

“Well, I’ve never been a boyfriend before, but I think it wouldn’t change this too much” he waves his hand between them to explain the ‘this part’. “If you let me be your boyfriend it would mean that you would know that I like you and only you, that you are the only girl I think of like that. Umm it would mean that you would let me be nice to you every once in a while. Maybe you would hold my hand if you felt like it or…or let me kiss your cheek or just a… a kiss… occasionally if you felt OK with that. I guess it wouldn’t change our chats or meetings except that you would know that I care about you in a special way. If you want to say no, that’s OK too we can pretend that this didn’t happen and just keep being friends” He finishes his little speech and holds his breath waiting for her to reply, facing the grass between his legs, but looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

 

She has been staring off in the distance while he’s been talking and when she turns to him and says “Why me?” he gets a little flustered. It’s a question he hasn’t anticipated so he just stammers back a “What”?

 

“Just, why me? I’m not really the girlfriend type. I’m not like your friend’s girlfriends.” She clarifies.

 

“Ohhh,” he breaths out a sign of relief, _this I know how to answer_ , “Well I don’t want to be a boyfriend to the type of girls like my friends have. I think it’s important to like having intelligent conversations with someone and it’s important to think the girl is just as pretty on the inside as well as the outside. Not that you’re not pretty, you are, I think your beautiful, but I like **talking** with you, I like just **being** with you”.

 

“You mean you don’t have intelligent conversations with the ‘three panting wild dogs’?” she replies, referencing Kira, Jessica and Cassidy. Last week he had told her how much they annoy him and they laughed when she told him the nick name she and Madge had given them.

 

He looks at her a smile slowly creeping up his face laughing lightly. “Yeah, no. I don’t think they’ve ever had an actual conversation, let alone an intelligent one.” He’s hopeful, so hopeful, giving her a shy smile looking at her. “So what do you think?” he asks as she appraises him, most likely trying to figure out how to let him down. _Don’t cry, don’t cry when she crushes your puny heart, don’t cry,_ he think as he waits.

 

“OK” her voice cuts into his haze. Shaking his head in utter disbelief he looks at her and asks in confirmation, “So, you’ll allow it”?

 

“Yes, I’ll allow it”, and it’s the only answer he needs.


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Allowed

**A/N: I have nothing really to say except, that I am starting to write some future chapters that may or may not contain some lemons. Is there anyone out there that wouldn’t mind taking a preview of these for me? First time writing these. Also please review; I welcome all kinds even critical ones.**

 

Chapter 7 – It’s allowed

 

Katniss sits on the usual meeting rock waiting for Gale to meet her so they can get started. He’s a little late and she getting annoyed and is about to start walking the snare line without him, but she waits trying to be patient. She knows that since he started in the mines he has little time for anything and it all has to be packed into his Saturday nights and Sunday’s. She recognizes Saturday night is when he spends ‘quality time’ with one of his girls. She doesn’t begrudge him this, he’s always fit in trips to the slag heap around their hunting and she knows feeding their families and their hunting is his first priority. He doesn’t talk about his trysts, never really hid them either. He seemed to slow down after he graduated, but she knows what goes on in town as much as anyone. Plus she’s pretty happy for him, Gale has always had a number of girls, but lately he and their mutual friend Leevy seem to be pretty steady. Well as steady as her best friend can get when it comes to girls and she likes Leevy. Katniss wonders if they will dance the ‘engagement’ dance at the next Harvest Festival. Prim seems to think so and she gets all of her information from Rory so it’s pretty accurate.

 

Plus she has her own little happiness to think about. Peeta has been her ‘boyfriend’ for just over a month and he was right, it really didn’t change much. She has asked him if it was OK that they not tell anyone and he was happy with that. Occasionally she has found a little note in her locker saying nice things about her or a cookie (one of the small ones) always with a katniss flower frosted on it. Sometimes when they are sitting in their willow cave talking, he’ll hold her hand. He’s gentle, holding her hand as if its glass and she likes it. His hand is warm and callused like hers, it’s big and envelops hers completely making her feel protected which is silly, but nice.   The day after he found out her favorite color she found a cookie with a green ‘Katniss’ frosted on it in her locker. He tells her how pretty he thinks she is frequently, she doesn’t think she’s pretty, not like Prim, but he seems to think she is so she grudgingly allows him to say those things.

 

Last week started the New Year and he brought cheesebuns to their meeting place to celebrate. He then asked if he could kiss her, ‘for luck’ he stated. She allowed it and she swore his smile melted snow. She really didn’t know what to do, so she just stood there looking at him. She remembered hearing the girls at school talk about kissing, something with tongues which made her really nervous. _What if she was not good at this, would Peeta still want to be her boyfriend?_ _Where do I put my hands, where will he put his hands? Will our noses bump? IS there really **tongues** involved? The tongue thing really is freaking me out._ All these thought raced through her mind causing her to sweat a little even though it was January and cold.

 

In the end she had nothing to worry about. Peeta delicately cradled her face in his hands and leaned down. He placed his lips on hers and then released hers after a few seconds. His nose had been next to hers and she never had to worry about her hands. _More importantly, no tongues!_ His lips had been soft and warm, firm but gentle and the whole thing made her stomach flip or get ‘butterflies’ as Madge calls it. Then Peeta confessed that it was his first real kiss and asks her if it was OK.   She admits that it was her first kiss too and that it was perfect.   The she laughs a little and teases, “what about that kiss with Delly”?

 

“Oh god, you remember me telling you that? Well I don’t think that counts. We were seven and it was raining out and somehow she had convinced me to play house with her dolls. I was the daddy and she was the mommy, but I at least got to be the baker daddy so that was OK. We were playing fine and I was pretend making cheesebuns and then she just grabbed my cheeks and smacked one on me. It was awful, all spitty and yucky; I was sooo mad at her. I actually yelled at her and then she cried, which was awful because she sounds like some squeaky cow-mouse combo when she cries. I told her never to do that again or I could never play with her again. So it does **NOT** **COUNT!** ”

 

Katniss was laughing again at his explanation, he was getting all worked up while telling the story, his cheeks getting red, spit flying; it was almost like he was getting angry all over again. She pictures a little angry Peeta in her mind, all blonde curls, stomping his feet, demanding that Delly never kiss him again and it makes her laugh harder. “Geez Peeta, OK, it doesn’t count. Why did it bother you so much, was there that much spit?”

 

“No”, he replied looking at her, suddenly very serious, gazing at her with those ocean blue eyes of his. “No, I was saving my first kiss for a special girl, a girl that I have had a crush on forever. So there was **no way** that I will count that as my first kiss, because I needed my first kiss to be her, because I have always belonged to her even if she didn’t know it.”

 

Katniss sucked in her breath, the meaning of his words smacking into her chest, causing her stomach to dance with those butterflies. “Me” she managed to squeak out?

 

“You”, he confirms. Peeta then proceeded to tell her the story of the first day of school and how he didn’t believe how Lilly could have rejected his dad for a miner, because, hello cookies. When he gets to the end, where he swears the birds went silent when she sang her heart beat faster.

 

He finished with, “I was a goner that first day, and every day since. All I need is to hear you sing and I will be happy for the rest of my life”.

 

Katniss had no idea how to respond to that, what do you say to someone when they tell you something so beautiful, so nice?

 

So she said nothing, just leaned up and kissed his cheek. The whole kissing and feelings thing wasn’t scary at all and Peeta has been beaming at her this whole week it’s like he can’t contain his sunshine _. She did that, she made him that happy all with a simple kiss that she enjoyed!_

She jumped off the rock hearing him approach before he called out to her. “Catnip, hey, sorry I’m late, rough night” he apologized to her.

 

‘No problem, just been doing some thinking. I thought I saw some turkeys over to the west yesterday, wanna start there, run the snare line last?” she said grabbing her bow.

 

“Sounds good, I’m tired anyway, let’s track some slow turkeys”, he laughed as they set out together.

 

“I’m sure you are” she joked back “how’s Leevy doing? I haven’t seen her in a while”

 

“Wh... what?” Gale stammered back at her, looking like a guilty cat. “Oh come on Gale, I know about Saturday nights, Leevy and I are friends and, well, Cassidy can’t really whisper as quietly as she thinks she can.”, she jokingly replied giving him a cheeky grin. “Oh please I’m going to be 17 in a couple of months, you don’t have to protect your ‘little sister’s’ innocence anymore. It’s not like I’m still 12.” She kept walking as she looked back for Gale had halted with a horrified look on his face.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop teasing you, let’s go get some turkey”, she calls back as she smiles back at her best friend.

 

Gale snaps out of whatever stupor he’s in, jogs to catch up and pulls her braid saying “Let’s see who can shoot the most turkeys, ehh?

 

Katniss ends up winning, 4-2, right through the eye.

 

It’s the first Sunday in February as Peeta is describing another round of ‘Rye, Master Baker’, while holding her hand, Katniss is feeling pretty happy. She looks over at him and notices how long and thick his eyelashes are and how they seem to catch the remaining sunlight and suddenly she wants him to kiss her again.

 

“What would it mean if I am your girlfriend?” she suddenly asks interrupting his story midsentence.   “What?” he says turning to her, “you mean like when I became your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes” she answers, ‘say if I were to be your girlfriend what would that mean?”

 

He looks at her with that special shy smile he has just for her, she gets those butterflies again. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t really change much, other than knowing how you feel. It would tell me that you care about me in a special way and that you only think of me that way. Maybe I could get to kiss you more or maybe you could kiss me if you want. We could even hug if you wanted to sometimes or hold hands more. Umm, it would mean that what we have is special and you aren’t going to kiss anyone else. I think that’s it? Unless, you have any ideas?” He’s looking at her for her input, waiting for her opinion. Katniss likes that Peeta has his own opinions but always respects hers and he is never bossy, which is good because she is plenty bossy on her own.

 

So she sits there thinking, as he waits patiently weighing each thing he said in her mind. Katniss knows she cares about Peeta, she hates when he shows up with bruises from his mom, it makes her heart ache. She’s sure she doesn’t feel that way about anyone else, except Prim, but that’s different _. I like when he holds my hands and I liked the kiss and was hoping to get some more. Hugging sounds nice too, and there is no one else I think about kissing soooo, why not,_ she decides.

 

“I think, I would like to be your girlfriend” she tells him, watching his smile grow huge.

 

“Really?!”, she can hear the excitement in his voice, “Katniss that’s great, no wonderful, no no its perfect! Thank you”.

 

“Can I try and kiss you now”, she demands of her ‘boyfriend’?

 

“ **YES** ”, Peeta almost shouts at her.

 

“Shhhh, quieter please”, she says enjoying how he seems to be vibrating with happiness.

 

“Oh sorry, sorry.” Peeta whispers back, he’s still vibrating.

 

Katniss then decides to kiss him like he did her, so she gets on her knees, because he seems to be growing taller lately. Then puts her hands on his cheeks (which are a little scratchy) and tilts her head slightly, leaning in and placing her lips on his. When she breaks free she stays in close to him foreheads touching, their eyes locked, both smiling, and she feels his breath on her lips. So she kisses him one more time, just because she liked it.

 

Their secret is fun, she likes it and the winter slips into spring


	8. Chapter 8 - The siblings

**A/N: The last Chapter was short, important, but short. So here is another, please review.**

 

Chapter 8 – Siblings

 

Primrose Everdeen knows something is up with her sister, something has been up for some time. If she could pinpoint a time when the strange behavior began it would be when she helped her with the ‘mysterious gift’ in the summer. It’s now late fall and she’s noticed these small, almost imperceptible changes in her sister. Most people won’t notice the differences, including their mom, but she does.

 

It had been a very strange day that had got her thinking and now trying to puzzle out what’s going on with the sister that’s now sleeping beside her, her beloved sister that’s sleeping with a smile on her face. She’s up and can’t sleep and won’t be able to until she has sorted through everything and then has a plan, so she starts with the day.

 

It’s a Sunday that started out normally; Katniss woke up early to meet Gale for hunting. _OK that is not abnormal._ She and Gale returned mid-morning dropped off some herbs her mom had requested from the woods and then both went out to trade their haul in town and in the hob. Her sister was normal, she and Gale weren’t arguing more than normal. After they left, Rory stopped by, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, to spend some time with her.

 

Prim stops to contemplate how tall and handsome Rory seems to be getting lately, he’s looking more and more like Gale lately. Prim likes how Rory’s different from Gale, less grumpy and bossy, more gentle and nice. He’s been spending some mornings during the week with Katniss learning how to hunt. Katniss says he’s doing well with the snares, not so great with the bow, but he has been a great help to her carrying larger game. Rory likes to tell her stories about him and Katniss in the forest and his own personal exploits and deeds. Somehow she knows the stories he tells her about his great hunting adventures are greatly overstated, but she doesn’t mind. Prim knows Rory’s just trying to impress her, she’s pretty sure he has a crush on her, which she returns, though she hasn’t told him yet.

 

 _Stop Prim, focus here, you are contemplating Katniss_ , she chides herself to get back on track. It was when Katniss returned from trading was when things got weird. First of all Katniss did not scold her for being alone with Rory in the house, she barely noticed he was there. She was silent and sort of dreamy, was that it? Was that a dreamy expression on her sister’s face? It’s a new expression that has been added to the other new expressions that have recently graced her sister’s face since the summer. Normally Rory at least gets the stink eye from her, later followed by Katniss commenting to Prim about how she is too young for boys or even worse the ‘love will make you weak’ lecture. That didn’t happen, Katniss just quietly (or was it dreamily) walked in to the kitchen and started to prepare that evenings dinner.

 

After Rory left, Katniss made some light conversation with Prim while she was heating the bath water. This was normal after hunting on Sundays Katniss liked to get clean, but what wasn’t normal was the slight smile that stayed on her lips all day. Mom came home and they had a nice dinner, with an enjoyable conversation. Ever since their mom had been diagnosed with depression, put on meds and then subsequently recovering, Katniss has been s l o w l y thawing towards their mother. This evening at dinner, she had been downright pleasant; the nicest Prim has ever seen Katniss act towards her mom. Her mom was so happy, that when Katniss announced she was going out for a bit to take care of a few things, her mom didn’t question it. Katniss acted as if this was normal, her mom acted as if this was normal, but Prim KNEW this was not normal, she did not go out Sunday evenings. Katniss didn’t stay out long, but when she came home it was expression and countenance that tipped Prim off to the fact that she had NOT been running errands. She had a smile on her face, she looked like she had been laughing and she was content, her eyes seemed to have lost that constant worry look. The biggest thing was that she didn’t see Katniss scowling at all the rest of the night and now she’s smiling in her sleep. _WHAT the HELL is going ON?_

Prim began cataloging all the other strange Katniss behaviors. First there was the gift, which Katniss said was ‘paying back and old debt’? She was softer lately, less likely to bite peoples head off and seems lighter. She has been more generous, Katniss has been getting a few treats at the bakery for Prim lately. Some smallish cookies with primroses on them those are really yummy. Katnis doesn’t seem to get anything for herself, but that part isn’t unusual. She tells Prim about some of the things she and Madge have been discussing at lunch lately, that’s different.

 

Prim sighs, she knows there is something she’s missing, but perhaps she doesn’t have all the pieces yet. So she resolves to be more observant to try and figure out what’s going on with her sister, because whatever is making her change, she likes it.

 

It’s another sleepless night for Prim because she is now positive that whatever is going on with Katniss has continued and escalated. She is positive Katniss has a secret and she is determined to puzzle it out. It has been a few months since the first mysterious Sunday outing and they have continued through the fall and into the winter. Not only have they become a routine, there are now more of these outings during the week. She has caught Katniss humming and smiling to herself. Prim hasn’t received the ‘love will make you weak’ lecture in so long and she just says hi to Rory now, no stink eye. Her attitude towards her mother has improved. She still sees Katniss scowling and she is still stingy with their money and food, it is winter after all and the hunting isn’t as good at this time of year.  

 

Katniss is even taking interest in listening to the gossip that Prim has always liked to tell her. Prim has always relayed what she knows to Katniss, but her sister always has not really listened to her and has never actively participated in that before. She seems to take an interest when Prim tells her who likes who and who is dating who. She seemed pleased when Prim had told her the news that Rory had told her regarding Gale and Leevy possibly getting more serious. The kicker though is that she sometimes catches Katniss, giggling (GIGGLING!) to herself as though she is replaying a joke in her head. _That girl has a secret and I plan to figure it out_ , she thinks to herself. _Geez if I didn’t know Katniss better, I would guess that she has a secret boyfriend._ Prim almost chortles aloud at the absurdity of the thought.

 

Then she stops, and reflects _, holy shit! I bet that’s it! Katniss has a secret boyfriend! Who the hell could it be? Gale?_ _No_ , _there’s the whole Leevy, plus other girls, thing. Katniss may be changing, but not that much, no way she’s going to the slag heap._ Prim continues to muse as to the possible boy.   The potential list is long; she knows there are tons of boys who like her. Katniss is beautiful, even though Prim knows Katniss doesn’t think so. The fact that Katniss is completely unaware as to how pretty she is only adds to her beauty and allure. Plus there is the ‘unapproachable deadly huntress thing’ she has going for her and pair that with her complete purity, well that just seals the deal. Prim knows that whoever this guy is he has got be something special and patient and nice and very, very pent up.

 

So Prim goes to sleep with a new plan, a plan, which requires her to go beyond simply observing her sister, to downright spying on her.

 

Weeks, it’s been weeks since Prim has made her decision to spy on her sister. Its hard work, Katniss is silent when she walks, she’s fast, she is smart and she can go places Prim would never dream of, like the woods, but Prim is sneaky too. Prim knows something about herself that others would never dream of, she would make an excellent spy. Prim knows her friendly unassuming nature makes her the least suspicious person in district 12. No one would ever consider that Prim would sneak around and spy on people, but she is actually pretty good at. Although she’d not a hunter like Katniss, she can walk just as silent; she’s small so she can hide behind anything. Prim is unpretentious and can become silent and still so she can fade into the background if needed. Most importantly for spy work, she is smart.

 

So for a number of weeks she has been following Katniss when she goes on these mysterious outings, not all the way, just a little bit each time. First she found out the general direction of where she’s headed. Then she made sure it was the same direction every time. Now she has it narrowed down to the far edge of the meadow, she’s not sure if Katniss slips into the woods from there or not because she loses sight of her when she goes into a copse of willows. Prim stays far behind Katniss, careful never to get too close, she knows her sister can hear pretty much anything with those hunter’s ears of hers.

 

So it’s Sunday and instead of following her, Prim has a new plan, a sneaky plan. After dinner she tells her mom that she has to go over to the Hawthorne’s to study for a test with Rory. Neither her sister nor her mom object, so she grabs a school book and heads out towards the Hawthornes, but as soon as she knows she is out of sight she takes off running. Prim heads to the meadow using a route she knows her sister doesn’t take and then skirts the edges of the meadow, so there are no tracks for her sister to see and circles round to the other side of the willow stand. Then she checks out the inside of the willow copse, where she sees what looks like some sacks that seem to make a little shelter. _Huh_ , she thinks to herself, _is that where she goes_? It’s cold, but Prim has dressed accordingly, so she finds a hiding place in the hollow of a tree and hunkers down to wait.

 

The first thing that happens is she hears someone approaching, their steps aren’t exactly quiet, and in fact they are quite heavy. The steps enter the copse and then stop, Prim knows it’s not Katniss, but she can’t quite see what’s going on and she won’t move to take a peak. She’s not sure where Katniss is and she is not risking her hiding place. Not 5 minute later she hears the musical sound of her sister’s voice greeting heavy walker in such a way that Prim knows that this is planned and happens all the time.

 

It’s the voice that answers back that has Prim almost squeaking out loud in surprise. It’s deep, gentle, soft, full of adoration and familiar. Prim knows this voice, she knows she does, she can’t quite place it. Prim can’t quite hear what they are saying; they aren’t talking loud enough to decipher words. But Katniss is having a real conversation with heavy walker, and they are familiar with each other this is clear. He is chuckling, she is laughing and _who the hell is it, I know that voice why can’t I place that voice?_ Curiosity is killing her, they are so quiet and she placed herself far enough away so she can’t be caught. So when she hears heavy walker say loudly “Yes”, in the most excited voice possible and her sister shush him, she can’t contain her curiosity anymore. So she slowly peaks out of her hollow and what she sees almost makes her fall over.

 

Katniss is there kneeling on the ground with her lips pressed against a boy in the most delicate and chaste kiss possible, her hands are on his cheeks blocking his face from view. But Prim knows who it is, wavy blonde hair, and solid wide shoulders that taper down to a thin waist, there is no mistaking a Mellark boy. And Prim knows that one of them (the best one) has been watching her sister forever. She should have known, the cookies should have been a tip off. So when Katniss ends the kiss and drops her hands, it reveals the very happy and very smitten face of Peeta Mellark.

 

Prim can’t wait to get home; she is so having a conversation with her sister.

 

 

Rye Mellark knows there is something going on with his brother. First, Peeta is happy all the time and second he is being secretive. Their mom isn’t being any nicer; her failing eyesight has been preventing her from being at the bakery too often, which would make any Mellark boy happy, but not THAT happy. It’s the secretive part that’s tipped him off; Peeta is not the secretive type.

 

This has been going on for months, Rye knows he should have been paying more attention, but he has had other priorities. His flings have kept him busy and his dad has been on him to either learn more about the bakery or figure out ‘what else you plan on doing’. Plus Rye is usually focused on Rye, he knows he is a little self-centered, but he is OK with that. He did get a small side job as an assistant coach for the wrestling team at the school.

 

Rye has been sleeping later in the morning; he now works the whole day in the bakery since he graduated, so it’s a shock when he learns that his brother has taken over the trading duties at the bakery as part of getting more responsibilities.

 

Peeta is also not good at lying and Rye knows it. So when he notices his brother has been taking off on these little trips and no one knows where he is going, he asks him. The stumbling bumbling reply with the red face is a huge tip off to Rye. He knows it’s got to do with a girl. So he doesn’t push he just walks away and lets Peeta think he has believed his lie. He has much to contemplate.

 

Peeta is not going to the slag heap, he knows that, Rye is way too hooked into the gossip scene and if his brother went anywhere near there he would know instantly. He knows it’s not Delly. He knows how Peeta feels about his ‘little sister’, also Rye can sense her unrequited love a mile away. Plus if that were to happen Delly couldn’t keep her mouth shut, she would let the whole district know Peeta was hers instantly.

 

No way it’s Kira, Jessica or Cassidy; even though those girls think the sun shines out of Peeta’s ass. He knows his brother would never stoop that low, plus Cassidy still slums it with Hawthorne, (well to be honest with him too occasionally, but he let her know right away **never** to expect more). Those girls are also well known gossips and would never keep a relationship with his brother a secret. In fact there aren’t that many tight lipped girls in the district that could or even would keep this a secret for very long let alone months, he and his brothers are hot commodities in town and he knows it.

 

 _This girl can keep her mouth shut_ ; he figures this thing with Peeta has been going on for months maybe more at least since the beginning of school and it’s February. _What the hell would make his brother this happy, but also make him want to keep it a secret?_ This is the part that baffles Rye. The fact _that his brother has a girl; he is clearly taken with her, but it’s that he is staying silent on the matter which is troubling. This is a new development in his little bro’s life because for as long as he can remember Peeta has been single mindedly focused on and infatuated with Katniss Everdeen. Who could have persuaded him to look somewhere else?_

_Jesus Christ_ , Rye thinks as an epiphany hits him, _its fucking her, he is secretly seeing Katniss Everdeen!_ _That’s got to be it, what else could make Peeta this happy? That little shit, no wonder it’s a secret, Hawthorne would fucking kill him, if mom doesn’t get to him first. I love it! Peeta is finally getting what he wants AND he’s sticking it to that ass Hawthorne_! Rye is giddy; he resolves to get up early from now on to observe these ‘trading sessions’. _Rye Mellark, super spy_ , he thinks to himself as he resets his internal clock to get up earlier than normal.

 

It’s Monday morning and Rye hears Peeta and his dad get up early and head down to start working the dough and open up the bakery. He figures he’s got about till 6:30 until Everdeen shows up to trade. So at around 6 he gets up and very quietly goes downstairs, his father is in the front tending to the customers and Peeta is diligently kneading dough, smiling to himself. Rye situates himself in the corner, where Peeta can’t see him, but he has full view of the back door and waits. Normally this would be torture to Rye, waiting, his patience is about that of a 2 year old, but he’s got a goal so he sucks it up.

                                                               

It seems like **f o r e v e r** to Rye and he is getting bored (so very very bored), but then he stills when he hears it, that soft knock. He watches as Peeta’s face light up as he seems to leap for the door. Now Rye is giddy inside, he is positive he is right and he can’t wait to goad his brother. So he silently watches his brother trade with Katniss and he listens to them quietly chat as she takes a step in through the door. She and Hawthorne never stepped inside when they traded with his dad.

 

Rye is amazed; he has never seen that face on Katniss before, softly smiling and not scowling. _Where the hell is the scowl? This girl is freaking beautiful when she smiles like that, beyond the hotness that everyone talks about._ Peeta’s joyful face openly radiates adoration for her and she’s not attacking him. _This is awesome_ , he thinks to himself watching them interact. Then he watches in shock as his brother seems to check around outside, and then he leans over and kisses her cheek and he watches as she blushes. _She is fucking blushing for him!_

_Bingo_ , Rye’s mouth drops open and stays there as he watches them say goodbye and Peeta gently closes the door and goes back to the block. After waiting a few minutes to make sure Katniss is gone from the backdoor, Rye stands makes it look like he just entered the room and clears his throat.

 

Peeta shoots up like ten feet whipping around to see who it is, he looks petrified. “Jesus Rye you scared me”, he say looking like he trying to be nonchalant. “Umm how long have you been standing there”, he asks going back to his dough.

 

“Not long”, Rye replies watching Peeta’s shoulders relax, so he pauses, letting Peeta think he wasn’t seen. Rye then casually walks to the other side of the work table grabs some dough and starts kneading. _Peeta sooo thinks he’s off the hook_ , and then after he’s got Peeta sufficiently relaxed, he decides to go in for the kill, so Rye speaks “Only about 20 minutes.”

 

It’s comical how fast Peeta’s head snaps up, the look of terror is priceless as his mouth flaps open and closed. Rye starts to laugh, he can’t help it, “what are you scared of Peeta? Seems to me you have a death wish, do you want death by arrow?”

 

“Jesus Christ Rye, **shut** **up** ”, Peeta hisses at him, “What the fuck did you see”?

 

“I heard enough, saw enough. Katniss fucking Everdeen, huh? Good for you little Peet, exactly what and how long has that been going on?”

 

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, please do NOT TELL ANYONE about this, and don’t ruin it for me, please, please.” Peeta is full on pleading with him and he’s looking at Rye with those god dammed puppy eyes he has always been able to pull off.

 

Taking pity on him, Rye sighs, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, I know what this means to you, I won’t screw it up. But you just gotta give me some details; I am dying to know how this came about. She’s a freaking ice queen, a beautiful, scowling ice queen that kills things, silently. Everyone guy wants her and she gives no one the time of day, except Hawthorne. How the hell did you take her off the market? Scratch that how the hell did you even talk to her?”

 

So Rye listens as Peeta tells him the story and when Peeta finishes, Rye’s quiet and contemplative before he speaks. “You know I always thought I was the Mellark that was the best with the ladies, I was wrong. You are a freaking genius! This going slow, stuff, is brilliant! So, you know what, I’m asking for **your** help. There’s this girl that I like. I like her a lot, I want it to go somewhere and I am not sure how to begin, she’s not a slag heap girl, you know what I mean?”

 

Peeta is looking at him in shock, and then he watches as Peeta smiles at him, “so you really like this girl huh? Sure, I can help with that. You might not like my methods, but I can help you get to your end game”.

 

“Awesome”, Rye smiles back, “is Everdeen still good friends with Undersee”?


	9. Chapter 9 - The Friends

**A/N: I have a beta! So thank you to oakfarmer, she is awesome! Also sending out thanks to all who have favorited/followed my story. As always I love feedback, enjoy!**

 

Chapter 9 – The friends

 

She was irritated, so very irritated all those girls gossiping and making fun of the kids from the seam as if making fun of them will make them better people. Madge disapproved of the way most merchant girls behaved, but she kept quiet and silently hated it, she was being what her father called ‘diplomatic’.

 

Currently Madge was at Jessica’s 17th birthday party and she was wishing she wasn’t there. At least, Delly is there too, so Madge has been hanging by her side the whole party. Madge felt out of place and the other girls were ignoring her, Jessica really didn’t want to invite her, but her parents had made her. Madge knew this, Jessica’s brother Cole had a crush on her, had for a while and his parents encouraged it. The Kirkland’s harbor illusions that Madge and Cole will get together and get married. Cole could then be the husband of the mayor, leaving the butcher’s shop to whomever they could entice to marry Jessica. _They need 5 butcher shops to entice anyone to marry that girl_ , Madge thinks as she looked over at the group of blonde heads. _Stop it Madge, be nice it’s not her fault she looks like her brother._

Her father had encouraged her to attend this party, saying that it was good practice for when she became mayor. So right now, she’s kind of mad at her dad.

 

Not really, Madge appreciates her father. She appreciates the fact that he doesn’t treat her any less because she is a girl rather than a boy. Her dad is training her to become mayor, not encouraging her to get married and then having the boy be mayor. Her dad praises her intelligence, he’s always teaching her, always giving her opportunities to learn. Her father isn’t biased towards the merchants over the seam; in fact he is working with Panem’s ‘Reconstruction Committee’ to bring new safer, cleaner industry to the area. Her dad is even investigating the new virtual university; which is being broadcasted from district 3. He has her learning how to use a computer, because when she graduates, she will be attending this University to get a degree in what he is calling ‘Political Science’. Its more than that, he is looking into getting the aptitude tests from district 3 and the capitol that they use for their children and try to implement them in district 12’s school. Her dad is going to educate their population and she loves him for it.

 

But right now, she is irritated at him, as she listens to these vapid girls gossip.

 

“OK”, squeals Kira, “let’s talk about boys”. _God that sounded like one of the Mellark’s pigs_ , Madge thinks while steeling herself for the onslaught of ridiculousness.

 

“Jessica, your brother Cole is kinda good looking”, Delly pipes in quickly.

 

“Thanks Delly”, Jessica answers, “but I don’t want to talk about my brother that way it’s kinda gross”

 

 _Ahh nice move Delly, going to try and steer this conversation away from your best friend as fast as you can. I think I will help you out._ “I think Gale Hawthorne is one of the hottest guys and he isn’t engaged yet”, Madge speaks up, glancing mischievously at Cassidy.

 

“Yeah he’s hot all right, but he’s got coal dust under his nails now”, Kira shoots back.

 

“Doesn’t stop Cassidy from jumping all over that”, Madge satisfyingly replies.

 

“Shut up”, Cassidy snips, “it’s not like I’m gonna marry the guy, he’s just a really good kisser”.

 

“Good kisser my ass, you said he knew exactly what to do with his dick to make you sing”, Jessica blurts out.

 

Death Ray beams shoot out of Cassidy eyes towards her ‘friend’, “Yeah, like you would know what it’s like to get your bell rung unless it’s by your own hand”.

 

“I am so not a virgin”, Jessica shoots back.

 

Kira laughs, “yeah right, who did you ‘do the deed’ with Jess”?

 

“Devlin”

 

“Whhaaattt”, Delly screeches, “Devlin, my brother Devlin”?

 

“Yup” Jessica pops at Delly. _Shit just got real,_ OK, maybe Madge is having a little fun now.

 

“Makes sense”, Kira pipes in, “he’s a nice guy, would never turn you down.”

 

 _Hmmm, Kira is insinuating the pity fuck, let’s see where this goes._ Madge then holds her breath.

 

“Thank you, he is a nice guy”, Jessica replies smugly. _Aaaaannnd its way over her head as usual._

Kira then turns it back to Cassidy. “So what does Hawthorne do, that makes you overlook the coal dust and dirt?”

 

Madge then listens as Cassidy launches into the details of how Hawthorne ‘rings her bell’. Complete with phrases like, ‘jackhammer, stamina, and hips twisting’. She ends the tale with how he can pick her up and do it without even pushing her up against anything.

 

The rest of the girls listen fascinated by this tale, none of the other girls here have the guts to go after that man candy. At the end, Ruth Turner, whose parents own the sweet shop pips up, “but aren’t you afraid of that girl he’s always with?’

 

“Katniss Everdeen? No, why would I be afraid of her?” Cassidy replies spitting out her name like it’s the black plague.

 

“Ummm, because she goes into the woods and hunts. They are always together and she continuously looks like she is ready to rip someone’s head off?” Ruth shoots back.

 

“Oh, but they’re not together like that, never have been”, Cassidy smartly retorts, “right Madge? You are still friends with her aren’t you?”

 

“No, they’re not together and yes I am her friend”, Madge replies thinking, _and now the Katniss bashing begins._

“Why?” Kira whines. “I don’t get her. She looks down at the rest of us. She scowls at everyone and she is always dirty from the woods. She kills things for Christ’s sake and gets blood on herself. I swear I’ve never seen her wear a dress or anything pretty.”

 

“I know”, Jessica complains, “But all I hear from Cole and his friends is how pretty she is and how much they want to take her to the slag heap. I don’t get it, she’s not that pretty”

 

“No one is taking her to the slag heap”, Cassidy butts in, “she’s a freaking ice-queen. I really don’t think the guys think that much of her, plus she’s seam.”

 

“No”, Delly says putting her foot into her mouth, “My mother said Katniss’s mom was the prettiest girl in the whole district before she moved to the seam. Mom thinks it’s the combination of her mom’s looks with her dads coloring that makes her so pretty. Have you seen her little sister, she’s adorable. Plus, Devlin says her hunting is hot.”

 

_Oh Delly, when will you learn? These girls **know** Katniss is gorgeous they’re just jealous._

“Whatever Delly, your mom just talks to hear herself”, Kira jumps in. Speaking of hot, how’s your best friend doing?”

 

 _That is where you so didn’t want this to go, shoulda kept quiet._ Madge watches as all the girls in the room turn to Delly suddenly very interested in what she has to say.

 

“Fine”, Delly answers, “Peet’s been really busy at the bakery lately, ever since Bannock got married. He has taken on a bunch of new responsibilities too.”

 

“Do you know who he might want to take to the Junior Winter Dance this year or is he just going with you as **friends** again?” Jessica sweetly inquires, emphasizing the friends. “Does he mention who he might think is pretty?”

 

 _Katniss Everdeen_ , Madge muses, _none of you have a freaking chance with him._

“No, he said he’s not going to the dance this year. That he is too busy to go”, Delly looks a little sad when relaying this information.

 

_Huh, that’s an interesting development. Peeta always brings Delly as his buffer._

“What the Fuck”, Kira blurts out, “Rye always went to the dances. What’s up with Peeta?”

 

“Not sure, but he worked the whole time at the harvest festival a few months ago too.   He said he didn’t even have time to dance with me?” Delly looked downright morose, well morose for Delly. “I think he wants the bakery and his mom is making him work for it.”

 

“That woman’s a witch, I don’t know what I will do with her when I marry Peeta and she is my mother in law”, Cassidy butts in.

 

_Fat Chance, that’s gonna happen, not while Katniss is alive for him to moon over._

“She’s not that bad to me” Delly interjects back to her bright and bubbly self.

 

“Forget it Cartwright, it’s not like Peeta will marry you”, Jessica chimes in.

 

“How do you know, he won’t marry me?” Delly bursts out in a fit of passion and frustration Madge has never seen from the bubbly blonde before. “He was just telling me that he thinks it’s important to marry someone you love **and** who is your **good friend**.”

 

The rest of the girls dismissed her statement laughing and then continued to discuss the upcoming winter dance and how good the wrestling team looked in their singlets this year.

 

 _Oh, Delly_ , Madge thinks, _you know he’s in love with Katniss has been for years. When did you let yourself get in this deep?_

Madge knew something was up with her best friend, they had been back at school a week after winter break and Katniss was, well, different. Not in a bad way, in fact Madge liked it. This had been a good year for them growing closer as friends, they talked more at lunch. _Getting away from Hawthorne has really been good for her she’s less broody_ , Madge contemplated, _she’s softer and more willing to open up, but that’s not it, something else is going on._

 

Madge sits there and watches her friend with a critical eye as Katniss is telling her about how she bagged a deer when everyone else was getting ready for the dance. Something catches Katniss’s eyes and Madge watches as Katniss subtly tracks her prey, it’s almost imperceptible the way Katniss can do this. Funny thing is Katniss has a slight smile on her face and the tiniest blush imaginable on her cheeks, but it’s the intense look in her eyes that gets Madge curious. So Madge drops her napkin and turns, bending down to pick it up, catching the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark subtly looking at Katniss. This is not the usual Peeta stare, where he has that angsty look on his face that she has seen over the past years. This look is of happiness of shared joy and total adoration, it’s subtle but it is there. _Damn, how did she miss this? When did this happen?_ Madge sits up and slowly turns to her friend whose face has returned to indifferent steel.

 

Madge then comments on Katniss’s story and tells her about how she went to the dance stag and hung out with Delly the whole night, with only Devlin and Cole asking her to dance. She then commented that normally Peeta would have been there to dance with Delly and her, but he was supposedly was working hard at the bakery. “Apparently, he has taken over a lot more responsibilities”, she noted, watching to see what her friend’s response would be.

 

“He does all the trades for the bakery now, he has since this summer”, Katniss replies her face tinging a slight pink.

 

 _Gotcha_ , Madge thinks, “Oh I didn’t know that”.   That olive skin hides her blush pretty well, but if you look hard enough you can see it.

 

A few days later, they are at lunch again when Katniss startles Madge with a question she wasn’t ever expecting to come out of her friend’s mouth.

 

“How do you know if you like somebody?”

 

Shocked all Madge can get out is a stumbling “What”?

 

“How do you know if you like someone?” Katniss then smirks at her mischievously, “Like how do you know that you like Rye”?

 

“I don’t like Rye”, Madge counters back. _How does she know?_

“How do you know”, Katniss just patiently asks back.

 

Thinking about how to answer this question, because she **knows** Katniss is asking for a reason that has nothing to do with Rye, she takes a bit to answer the question. “I like to talk with him, we have interesting conversations. I enjoy being around him, he makes me laugh. I feel comfortable with him and I wish he would notice me. I get a little jealous when I hear about the girls he has been with or when I see someone fawning over him. He gives me butterflies.”

 

“Butterflies”, Katniss questions her, “He gives you bugs”?

 

“No, no, he gives me butterflies in my stomach, it’s just a term, umm, he makes my stomach feel all weird, kinda flippy” What _the heck, she doesn’t know what that is?_

“Oooohhhh”, her friend replies and she can tell that she’s thinking when she mumbles, “Butterflies”.

 

Its early spring and Madge is beginning to wonder if Rye will **ever** see her as anything more than the Mayor’s daughter that stops by the bakery every day. She’s getting depressed because rumors are that Rye has stopped going to the slag heap and that it’s because of a girl. _Must be some special girl to get him to stop going to the slag heap_ , she grumps to herself, plopping down at her usual lunch table.

 

She looks up to see Katniss looking at her with a smirk gracing her face.

 

“What”, Madge bites at her, “I’m in a bad mood”.

 

“I can tell”, Katniss laughs back.

 

“Madge, do you have a minute to talk?” The deep voice of Peeta, interrupts them walking next to Katniss, but across from Madge. “Do you mind if I sit here for a minute”, he asks looking to Katniss at the seat on her left.

 

“No”, Katniss replies quietly, suddenly looking very interested in her lunch. “Wont your friends get upset?”

 

“Don’t care” Peeta replies as he sits down, “I’ll only bother you beautiful ladies for a minute anyway”. _He is awful close to Katniss._

Madge looks up to see that Peeta seems to be digging into his lunch pail he takes out a cookie, and using his left hand he slowly pushes the cookie across the table to her. Looking down at it, Madge sees the cookie has a name, her name, Madge, written on it in beautiful scrolled frosting, around her name is a frosting heart. Confused, she looks up to see Peeta and Katniss looking at her expectantly. What she also sees is that Peeta’s right hand and Katniss’s left hand are under the table. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out they are holding hands where no one can see.

 

“It’s for you, from Rye”, Peeta explains gently.

 

Madge watches speechless as Peeta then gets up to head to the lunch table he always sits at with Cole, Devlin and Delly. She looks up to see three panting wild dogs are glaring at Madge like they want to eat her for breakfast.

 

“Better mood now”, she hears Katniss gently ask?

 

“Yeah, yeah, I am” Madge replies, her breath is shaky and all she can think is, _Holy Crap!_

“Good, although you better watch your back, those three look like they could tear you to pieces over there. I think they believe that cookie is from Peeta”, Katniss giggles at her.

 

Madge looks up at her quickly with a mischievous smile, “They do, but I don’t think it’s me they should be jealous of. Seems Peeta is quite taken, isn’t he **Katniss**?”

 

Madge then watches as Katniss’s eyes widen and she whips her head around looking to see if anyone is close and stammers out, “I… I don’t know what you mean”?

 

“Really, Katniss, I am **not** an **idiot**. I’ve suspected for quite a while. Plus, he just held your hand under the table didn’t he? Don’t worry about it, no one else saw, but I would like some details please!”

 

“Fine”, her friend grumbles at her, eyes flashing, and then points to the cookie. “But only if you tell me how that works out.”

 

 

 

It is early spring and Gale is irritated; no he is beyond irritated, he is pissed! _It’s all that Zeke’s fault,_ he thinks as he hurries to meet Katniss in the woods. He just gets angrier and angrier as he thinks of what happened yesterday at work with his team.

 

Bristel, Thom, Gabe and he were all sitting around eating lunch during their break, when the new guy, Zeke, plops down next to Gale with his lunch. They had been sitting around discussing the girls that they liked and thought were pretty. Thom had weirdly thought that girl, Delly, the shoemaker’s daughter was pretty. Gale, Gabe and Bristel didn’t think so, she wasn’t pretty at all in his mind, she wasn’t ugly, but she couldn’t hold a candle to Leevy, or Cassidy or several other girls he could think of. He and Bristle were both naming girls that they thought were waaayyy prettier than Delly, when Zeke decided to butt in with his opinion.

 

“Actually I don’t think any of those girls is even close to the hotness that is Katniss Everdeen.”

 

 _What the Fuck?_ Gale’s head is screaming as he stares at the new guy, looking at him like he just said he was in love with President Snow.

 

“Yeah, no doubt that girl is beautiful and freaking hot too. The way she walks and glares is just so sexy”

 

Gale whips his head around to stare in horror at Gabe, _What the hell, is he insane?_

“Yeah, I heard Cole, you know the butchers son, talking to a bunch of his townie friends about how they voted her the most beautiful girl in school”.

 

This time it was Thom spewing garbage out, Gale couldn’t believe his ears nor could he contain his commentary. “Catnip? My little Catnip? Are you all nuts?”

 

“Sorry, dude, I didn’t know she was your girl. Thought you were with Leevy?” Thom apologizes.

 

“What? No, NO, **NO**! She is not my girl, what the **hell** are you all talking about? Catnip is this surly little thing, who would gut all of you if she heard you talking this way. Sure she is an awesome hunting partner, and my best friend and the best god damned shot I have ever seen. But, Katniss, hot? What the fuck?” He is offended, it’s like they are playing a joke on him.

 

Bristel clears his throat to speak so Gale turns to listen to him. Bristel is 2 years older than he is and Gale respects him, _he will straighten these guys out, this whole thing is ridiculous._

“Gale, I think when you look at Katniss you are picturing the girl you started out hunting with, a little starving 12 year old.   I think being with her all the time has fixed an image of her in your brain that is not entirely accurate right now. When these guys look at her, hell when every other guy in the district looks at her, they see what she has become.”

 

 _This is getting more and more freaking ridiculous_ , Gale is thinking staring wide eyed at Bristel.

 

“Katniss **is** beautiful, she’s grown up real nice. She has unusual looks because she’s a combination of seam and town. She’s tiny, sure, maybe not as well-endowed as other girls if you get my drift, but she proportionate. Nice hips, nice breasts, small tiny waist and her face is gorgeous. Her innocence along with the fact that she **can** gut pretty much any of us, just adds to the allure. Maybe you should take another look. If I were you I would have wrapped that up and put a ring on it as soon as possible before some other guy gets bold enough to brave her arrows. Like Zeke here.”

 

Gale stares at his friend in disbelief, _what the fuck? Are they all god damned crazy?_ He is trying to comprehend what everyone here is saying, but it’s impossible, she’s just plain Catnip. _This has gotta be a joke, they are totally playing him,_ and then Zeke has to open his stupid mouth speaking again.

 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out? I mean, it sounds like she’s just your friend and I am only 2 years older than her. Do you think she would say yes? Could you ask her for me? Do I need to talk to her mom? Actually, would you mind asking her about me, maybe see if she would go out with me?”

 

“You are freaking crazy; you want me to ask Catnip if she will go out on a date with you? Sure why the hell not, I see her tomorrow anyway”, he responds to Zeke’s asinine questions. “I just want you **all** to know that if this is some sort of joke, I will kill you guys. Katniss has been through a lot, she doesn’t need this bullshit.” Then looking over at Bristel he adds for good measure, “I am not going to wrap that up with a ring, I think you are all idiots, I love her, like I love Posy, but Katniss hot? You are all insane.”

 

So now here he is heading toward their rock, angry and late. _This is the stupidest thing he has ever been involved in._ Now he is thinking about it, it is in his head. _Is she really hot, what the hell? Would she want to go out with Zeke?_ No way, Katniss doesn’t date, she doesn’t like boys. _She probably still thinks they have cooties or something._

When he arrives, she’s there, waiting for him and he can tell she is irritated. She is sitting on the rock, the morning spring mist surrounding her.

 

“Hey, nice of you to make it”, she says teasing him as she jumps off the rock, “let’s go, I think we can get a buck today. I saw a bunch of deer out here yesterday.”

 

He looks at her as she lands, quietly, her knees bending to absorb the sound of her landing and he watches as she slowly stands up and turns to walk away. He sees it, he sees her as if for the first time. Her body is graceful, lithe, sinewy, feminine and almost feline in its grace, the mist is doing weird things to her eyes. She turns briefly and smiles at him, it’s quick, but he sees it. _Fuck._ He gets it, now he gets it, what the guys were telling him. _How the hell did I miss this, when did she grow up?_ He follows her, quietly, falling into step behind her as they begin to track the herd of deer she discovered.

 

Their motions are practiced familiar, only now things are different; he notices the slight sway of her hips, an almost seductive motion, when she walks. He sees the way her hair frames her face and the glow of her skin, that although is the same tone as his, is a shade lighter and has a faint light glow about it. He sees her lips as they purse when she makes the Shussh sign at him as they get closer to their prey, they are pink and the top lip mimics the shape of her bow. He sees the slight muscles in her arm and the swell of her breasts when she raises her bow to take the first shot, it will be the only one she will take, she only ever needs one. He watches as her eyes light up with joy and her whole face becomes something different when the buck goes down. The arrow right through the eye, just like it always is.

 

 _God Dammit_ , he thinks to himself, _this is all Zekes fault, I was **fine** before. Now I have to deal with this? Shit Zeke, I have to ask her if she would date him, damnit!_

While he field dresses the buck and ties it up for the trek home, Katniss bags a few squirrels so they can get some bread. They then head to the snare line hoping for a few rabbits. When the bow hunting is done and they work on the snare line, Gale and Katniss are able to talk, not worrying about scaring any animals away. It is then he decides to broach the Zeke topic.

 

“So, uh do you know Zeke, from my team _?” Jesus I am an idiot, he is the only guy in 12 named Zeke._ He watches as she stills and looks up at him.

 

“Yeah, I know of him, why do you ask?” _God she is beautiful, they were right. Shit. Shit._

“Well he wanted me to ask you if you would ever consider going out on a date with him?” He’s holding his breath in anticipation of her reply, _say no, say no._

“No, I don’t date.” Her reply is sure and strong. _I am right; she still does think guys have cooties._

“Good, cause the guy is an idiot, but I had to ask, he is a buddy of mine.”

 

She laughs at that and then he is laughing with her, both of them falling right back into routine. _Good_ , he thinks, _she may have physically changed, but nothing else has she is still just Catnip and I love her like my Posy. This hotness thing changes nothing for me._

 

He spends the whole rest of the day convincing himself that this is true.

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Growing Closer

**A/N: Again Thank you to my beta oakfarmer, kudos to her! Additionally, I just wanted to address some comments. I am trying to keep the characters as close to cannon as possible, but just remember their personalities have evolved to fit that there are no more games. Someone made a comment that they were glad that I wrote Katniss as beautiful, since some fics write her as plain. My comment to that is in cannon, that is how Katniss sees herself as plain, when reading the books it is clear she is stunning. Additionally, when I read the books I saw no ‘triangle’, Gale was never really in the picture. Even if you overlook all the symbolism including his name, let’s just look at the fact that Katniss never was interested. Because let’s be honest, I don’t care how emotionally stunted you are when a guy that hot is around you all the time, you think about it.**

 

Chapter 10 – Growing closer

 

It’s early spring and he has been Katniss’s boyfriend a little over 4 months now, but even better have been the past few months since she has decided to be his girlfriend. He knows it was a backwards way to start things. Rye didn’t quite get it the first time he explained it to him when he told him the story after he discovered Peeta’s secret that morning. It took a lot of explaining to make him understand why Peeta had felt this was the way to go with Katniss. It was easy for Peeta to understand, he had been observing Katniss for years. She was a hunter, she liked control, and she liked to feel like she was the one making the decisions. So Peeta was patient letting Katniss take the lead, letting her control the pace, so although he is happy with where they are now, a part of his body did get a little impatient at the slow development of their physical relationship. Peeta knew if he pushed that aspect, it would be all over. Plus he did like where they were, so what if he was probably the only virgin in his group of friends, he got to kiss Katniss.

 

He made a decision a while ago that he would wait for her and he wanted it to be special. Now that he knows she is a virgin too, he has made a further commitment, he will remain a virgin until he marries her, because he **will** marry Katniss Everdeen. He just has to figure out how to make that happen before she gets bored of him and more importantly how to get her to agree.

 

The problem is he is still a teenage guy; he just turned 17 in February, so controlling himself around her has been hard. The week that Katniss asked him if she could be his girlfriend was the week of his birthday and he considers that kiss his birthday kiss. He and the shower have become best friends, so now a lot of his fantasies include him and Katniss actually in the shower, together. Today he lifts her up and takes her up against the wall, while he is sucking on her breasts and she is moaning and making noises _and naked so so naked_ , while the water cascades down around them. It is easier to imagine her noises now, he just thinks back to the cheesebun incident. Imagining her naked is easier too, just the visions from the times she takes deep breaths is enough for him to picture her. It doesn’t take long for him to finish, which is good, because taking too long in the shower is something that pisses off his mother. Getting her angry is something he really doesn’t like to do; he can’t wait till he can figure out how to get out from under her.

 

This is something he has been thinking about a lot lately, how to get out. He and Katnis have talked about keeping their relationship a secret for many reasons. Katniss is very private and she does not want to deal with the whole merchant-seam relationship sigma especially while they are in school. She told him that both Prim had figured it out, and although she doesn’t mind her knowing she really doesn’t want anyone else knowing. When he told her about Rye, she got angry, but when he reassured her he wouldn’t say anything and then recruited her to help with operation Madge/Rye she settled down. It turned out Madge had already had a thing for Rye making their job pretty easy. After that incident Madge had discovered their secret, but since they had been instrumental in getting Mage and Rye together they were not worried about her either.

 

The biggest reason she didn’t want to go public with their relationship was his mother. “I will not have you getting hurt again, because of me”, was what she said. He would gladly get hit every day for her, but he knew she was right, this wasn’t the time, why make it harder on themselves.

 

He also didn’t really want to see what would happen at school if this leaked out. The girls would be merciless to her and he would not put that on her.

 

He would need to buy a business if he didn’t get the bakery, or he would need to get the bakery signed over to him before he could go public with this and more importantly get her to marry him. He also knew he needed to figure Prim and possibly Mrs. Everdeen into the equation. Katniss would never agree to marry him without some plan for taking care of them, at least until Prim was married. So what happened yesterday at school was a godsend.

 

The new art teacher from the capitol had approached him at the end of class two weeks ago. He liked the new teacher, Portia, and although she was from the capitol she was really nice and seemed to care about people in the districts. Early in the year she had noticed him drawing. Telling him that he was talented and way past his peers in school, she pulled him aside and told him he could do what he wanted. He immediately gravitated to the oil paints and soon she provided him with actual canvases!

 

He had just finished his latest painting, when she approached him. It was his favorite; it was a picture of the meadow in the morning mist, where the main focus at first glance is the burst of beautiful flowers. Off to the side though he has painted a girl from the back she is walking away, hair swinging free. It is Katniss of course, but her hair is free from the normal restraint of her braid so really only he can tell it is her. He got to see her hair down once or twice in the willow copse and ever since then he cannot get that vision out of his mind. He loves the braid, but her hair down, now that is something. _Maybe when we make love, I can surround us in her hair, like the willow cave, but it’s a Katniss hair cave. Her eyes will be swirling silver and her hair all around us, maybe she’s on top leaning down_ , his mind is wandering and his eyes glaze over.

 

“Peeta”, Portia calls to him snapping him out of his haze. After she had his attention Portia then praised his work and vision and then asked if he wouldn’t mind parting with it. Apparently she has a friend in the capitol, ‘in the art scene’ (whatever that means) who is always looking for new talent. If they send it to him, her friend may be able to sell the painting and of course Peeta would get the money from the sale. He looked at her stunned for a few minutes, and then he looked at the painting. He loved this painting it was his love for Katniss in paint, but he could part with it if it got him closer to his goal of actually marrying her. So he agreed and Portia packed it up and sent on the next train to her friend, Cinna.

 

Yesterday, Portia pulled him aside to let him know that Cinna had sold the painting. Not only did he sell the painting, but he wanted to know if there were more where that one came from. Apparently several people had been interested in buying it and so would he be able to paint some more? Peeta thought it was ridiculous, it was just a painting, besides the next one he had started was a gift for Katniss’s birthday which was next week, so he almost turned her down. But when Portia pressed the money he had ‘earned’ into the palm of his hand with a “think about it”, he almost fell down. _Shit!_ The amount she gave him was staggering in his eyes. If he sold a few more painting he could easily buy a business, more importantly he could buy the one he had in mind.

 

The Apothecary, the owners were older, and had no one to give it to since they had abandoned Lilly Everdeen to the seam. Peeta knew nothing about apothecary stuff, but his girlfriend’s mother did, _that place should have been hers anywa_ y. It is right next to the bakery, so if it did go to Rye, he could still work there part time icing for his brother, while his wife and mother in law ran the business. _My wife, I love the sound of that._

So he quietly accepts the opportunity Portia has given him asking her not to tell anyone about it. He explains that if his mother ever got wind of this she would take the money from him and he needs this so he can get out on his own and possibly get the girl of his dreams to marry him.

 

After he finished the gift for Katniss, he spends his art class painting for Cinna, for himself and for his future.

 

So Spring blooms and moves to the end of the school year.

 

 

 

It had been such a beautiful spring, it started out a little rocky. Prim had somehow ferreted out her relationship with Peeta. _She still hasn’t told me how she did that, the little sneak,_ she thinks back as she recollects that day in early February.

It had been a wonderful evening; she had come home in a really good mood. Prim had come home from studying with Rory and she was in a good mood. Her mom was present and happy and they were all full. They drank tea together chatting; her mom was even able to talk about their dad without going into her room.

 

‘Was, it worth it, mom?” Prim was asking, “Was it worth being in love, to then just lose him?”

 

Katniss’s narrowed her eyes at Prim, _was she thinking about falling in love? Is this about Rory, what did they study?_

“Yes”, Katniss then turned to her mother in shock when she answered Prim's question. “It was worth it, to know what love is like. To have you girls, it was more than worth it. I know I wasn’t the best mom after he died, and I’m sorry to you both for that. You girls are everything to me; your father was everything to me. To have enjoyed the happiness that I got with your father was worth losing everything I lost leaving town, worth it 100x over.   Love is worth it and you can find it in the unlikeliest of places. Don’t limit yourselves based on where we live. I didn’t and it was worth it.”

 

It was the most their mother has ever said on the subject, but what was even better was that her mom then got up and hugged them, Prim was happy, she was happy and her mom was happy.

 

Now here she was lying in bed next to her sister reminiscing on her wonderful day. She had shocked herself when she asked Peeta about the whole girlfriend thing. Then she had decided to be his girlfriend and then she had kissed him, twice! Peeta had been adorable and she could tell he was happy when they kissed. She felt content as she snuggled in to sleep and then her sister opened her mouth.

 

“So how was Peeta this evening?”

 

“Wh…What?” Katniss managed to spit out, her mouth had suddenly grown dry. There is no way Prim knows where she has been, no way for her to know about Peeta. “What are you talking about, Peeta, how would I know how he is?”

 

“Well, I just figured you would know how he is, since he is your boyfried.” _Oh, holy hell_ , her mouth goes dry and her heart starts to beat she starts to panic.

 

“No, he is not. Does anyone else know?” _Shut up_ , she’s flustered and not thinking straight. “How did you find out? What do you know _?_ ” _Oh God Katniss shut up shut up, you just confirmed it you idiot._ Finally her mouth catches up with her brain and she clamps her mouth shut.

 

Prim starts to softly giggle at her, “Katniss, I have suspected that something was up with you for some time, I’m not still seven you know. It’s OK, calm down breathe, deep breaths.” Katniss finally gets her breathing under control as Prim rubs her back.

 

“I…I…don’t know what to…we aren’t telling anybody. It’s… Its… **private** Prim” it’s all she can manage to gasp out.

 

“I understand, Katniss you’re my sister, I love you. I won’t tell anyone, and I am sorry I invaded your privacy. But Katniss you are so happy, I needed to know what was making you so happy. No one else knows, I promise.” Now Prim is talking to Katniss with those puppy eyes (like Peeta’s) while stroking her hair and Katniss can’t help but forgive her sister.

 

“I guess it’s OK, but how did you find out?” Katniss asks her sister, trying to figure out just where the breech insecurity was.

 

“Well, Katniss, that’s my secret. Let’s not talk about that, let’s talk about Peeta and how this happened. Will you tell me Katniss? Will you tell me please? Prim is in sweet little sister begging mode that Katniss cannot resist.

 

“Fine I’ll tell you, little duck, but only because I love you and only if you promise not to tell a soul.

 

“I won’t Katniss, I won’t, please?” Prim giggled hugging Katniss with her spindly arms. And at the smile on Prims face she quietly told the tale of Katniss and Peeta to her wonderful sister.

But then Rye had seen Peeta kiss her on the cheek at the bakery, which was really embarrassing. She was sure Rye would say something to her, tease her, and do something to her because he was always saying something to somebody about anything. Finally, Madge had somehow figured out that she and Peeta were together. Three people knew their secret and at first she was convinced that this was a disaster, but Peeta had calmed her down. Telling her all three of those people cared about them and wouldn’t say anything. Prim would never betray her, Rye would never betray him and Madge was friends with them both and could keep a secret. Finally, Katniss agreed with him that everything would be OK and allowed herself to relax. It was nice to actually have someone to talk about these things with, besides Peeta of course. Prim thought it was wonderful and Madge was a good listener and seemed to know more about these things then she did. To be honest even Prim knows more about these things than she does.

 

It was fun when she and Peeta devised the cookie thing for Rye. Peeta had told her how Rye had asked him to help get Madge to notice him. Of course then Katniss explained that it wasn’t really necessary because Madge already had a crush on him. Peeta had told Rye he needed to stop seeing other girls for at least a month before he ‘makes a move’ and that he had to go slow. As Peeta said, ‘Madge is not a slag heap girl and needs to be treated with respect’ and Katniss agreed. So after the cookie / holding hands under the table incident, Rye and Madge had begun a slow and sweet courtship.

 

It was nice hearing how her friend was happy, but to be honest Katniss did get a little annoyed with her friend, mostly for one reason. Madge and Rye could be open about their relationship and it was encouraged by Mrs. Mellark. Katniss knew she would never get that courtesy from the woman and said so to Peeta, who quickly said he didn’t care. She knew he didn’t care, but she still wondered if maybe a merchant girl might be better for him. When she voiced that opinion out loud to him once, he silenced her pretty quick. “Katniss, my mom will hate me no matter what I do or who I date, my biggest sin was not being born a girl. I would rather be happy with you than miserable with a girl from town. I refuse to be my father; I would rather be alone then with one of those girls.” Then he had kissed her and the butterflies came back, so she dropped it.

 

On her birthday he gave her the best present she could have ever hoped for. He painted a picture of her and her father when she was young. He said he could remember them coming to the bakery to trade together holding hands, she must be about 7 in the picture and it is beautiful. It is small so she can hide it in her room and the only person she has ever shown it to is Prim. She is glad he didn’t buy her anything, but that he made it in art class at school.

 

It was after he gave her the painting, that he told her about the painting Portia had sold for him in the Capitol. He was so excited about the money that he got and how it was one more step towards freedom from his mother.

 

“I still think you should get the bakery”, she told him, “you really are the most talented and you said Rye doesn’t even want it”.

 

“Yeah, I know, but if I could buy my own business and still do some decorating for Rye, I could be happy with that.”

 

“Do you have one in mind?” she’s curious, Peeta is a long term planner; it is the opposite of her, constantly living day-to-day, although recently she has been trying to think long term.

 

“Yes”, but he doesn’t say anything more, in fact he looks kind of nervous.

 

“So do you plan on telling me which one?” She asks in a teasing tone smiling at his nervousness.

 

“Ummm, yeah…. potentially the Apothecary” He says it quietly so she barely catches it while looking at his feet.

 

“The apothecary? My mom’s apothecary? Do you even know anything about healing?” It makes her sad and a little angry that it might be for sale before it goes to her mom and sister, who are really talented at healing.

 

“No, I don’t, but… but… my girlfriend’s mom and little sister are really talented healers, so I figured… well… I just figured.” He is stumbling over the words and his face is beet red. She may be naïve about boys, but the implication is so heavy in the air even she chokes on it.

 

“Yeah?” it’s more of a question then a statement.

 

“Yeah” he breathes at her, his big eyes open, full of question, hope and promise.

 

“Well they are really talented healers and would be a big help.” It is all she can promise right now, but she knows it’s enough when his smile eclipses the sun.

 

It has been a wonderful spring, but now she is angry, and frustrated and irritated and just so angry. Katniss couldn’t contain all the emotions as she practically stomped over to meat Peeta at their willow cave. She is mad at Madge, though she has no reason to be. She is mad at Peeta though she has no reason to be. Katniss knows deep down she is not really mad at him, it’s not his fault what happened, she saw how he shrugged it off, she saw the disgusted look on his face, but she is still mad. Unfortunately when she is this mad she either kills something or explodes at someone.

 

Katniss sees red as she tromps through the meadow her mind replaying the event she saw this afternoon. It was supposed to be a surprise, he has been asking her to watch his wrestling practice, the big tournament is this Friday after all marking the end of the school year. So she snuck in to see him practice, hiding so no one could see her, but what he didn’t warn her was that those three **wild dogs** would be there too. He looked good in that outfit, they were right and she had planned on telling him that tonight, but they kept cheering and fawning over him, so much so that she just wanted to go over and tell them he was hers. But she couldn’t, they talked about that, she was more adamant about then he was. It was at the end of the practice that made her lose it, just lose it. Peeta was putting away the mats with Cole, when Kira snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind, touching his chest. _She touched his bare chest, what the fuck, I haven’t even touched his bare chest._ Katnis was fuming.

 

She saw him shrug her off, she saw him politely ask her not to do that, but it wasn’t enough, _it just wasn’t enough god dammit._ She has been putting up with this shit for months, the fawning, and the touching. “Oh Peeta your cookies are soo yummy. Ohh Peeta are you going to the Harvest festival with anyone? Oh Peeta what do you think of my new dress, isn’t it pretty?” The high pitched tones resonate in her head, _ugghh they are so fucking annoying._

So it’s in this mindset that she comes barreling into their meeting place, storming up to Peeta and poking him in the chest. She can tell he had no idea this was coming since she sees his smile disappear and meld into this confused terrified face as she storms towards him, her finger pointing.

 

“Do you want to break up with me?” is the first thing she says to him, well not really says more like seethes, she still can’t see straight.

 

“What… what…Katniss… what?” he’s stuttering at her and she knows he doesn’t want to break up with her, but she just can’t help it she has fire in her veins.

 

“Do. You. Want. To. Break. Up. With. ME?” she says it slowly forcefully, “Because after what I saw today, I am thinking you do”. _No he really doesn’t_ , but she doesn’t know how to handle this. _All this freaking emotion_ , it is making her even angrier.

 

“No, no, no! I don’t what are you talking about, what Katniss, what is going on?” His voice is desperate she knows he means it, but the crap comes out of her mouth anyway, “I went to your wrestling practice today, but I didn’t know it was a touch Peeta Mellark’s bare chest day!” She was spitting now, spitting and pointing and poking at his chest.

 

“Katniss, you know I hate that shit, I hate when they do that, please, please you know that.” He is begging and his eyes are wide, frightened, but then his voice gets softer, “you went to my practice?”

 

“Yes, I went to your practice and those girls are lucky, so fucking lucky I didn’t have my bow. AND YOU, you didn’t do enough, you **never** do enough, you are too polite. It’s not FAIR, they don’t do this to Madge and Rye” The truth comes spilling, tumbling, pouring out of her, “and I am just so **Angry** that this made me so **Angry** ”. Her eyes are shooting fire; she’s spitting and still pointing and poking.

 

He starts chuckling, _Peeta is laughing at me? He is freaking laughing at me?_ “What the **hell** Peeta, you’re laughing at me, making fun of me? Maybe all you want to do is have some fun on the side, keep me a secret while you date other girls. Maybe you don’t want me anymore.” The venomous words come pouring out of her mouth and she knows he doesn’t deserve them, but she can’t help it. _Stop Katniss, stop talking._ Her mouth is just erupting with word lava and she can’t stop it as she watches as he flinches in pain reacting instantly.

 

“No, no Katniss, no! I don’t want… No… I… I love you.”

 

She steps back as if slapped by his words watching as he starts towards her like a wounded puppy babbling nonsense.

 

“Katniss I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that, you’re not ready. I shouldn’t have said that in reaction to you being angry, but I DO, I do love you.” More quietly, “I’m in love with you”. Pleading, “I don’t care if you don’t feel that way yet, I’m OK with that, if you’re not ready right now, or…or never, but…but… you **have** to know. I will never be the one to break up with you, if that happens, it will be your decision. It is always your decision, it always has been. But Katniss, for me, it’s you, it always is you, it always has been, and it always will be. Always… Always… Please.”

 

“Then why were you laughing at me” she’s slightly calmer now, the boiling tempest cooling to a simmer. But she is not ready to address everything he just said, she’s not ready for that. And it’s true, he has always let it be her decision.

 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, but when you said that you were angry because you were angry, it made me happy to know that you were just a little bit jealous, that you care enough to be jealous. I feel like that every day with you, I do, I understand.   When the guys talk about how hot you are, or when one of the guys mentions that he wants you on his slag heap list or they even look at you funny, I get so angry, I just want to take them down but all I can do is ask them to talk about girls respectfully”

 

He moves in closer to her, grabbing a hand, pulling her in towards him and bending down to look in her eyes, “but you are right, what those three girls do is unacceptable and I have let it go on way to long. I don’t have to watch guys try and touch you, it must be unbearable, it would be for me. So, I will fix it tomorrow at school, I’m not sure how I am going to do it yet without making people suspicious but I will.”

 

“Thank you”, he has mollified her, calmed her down, but she is still not touching that whole ‘love statement’ from earlier. Katniss isn’t sure how she feels yet, but that whole ‘situation’ scares her, not enough to give Peeta up, but it scares her.

 

“I get jealous of Madge and Rye too”, he continues, “but I promise you that one day we won’t have to hide. I promise you.”

 

Katniss looks up at him, the change in his voice doing funny things to her stomach, the deep timbre, the husky quality. The way he is looking at her, like he wants to devour her makes those butterflies turn into a flock of birds. Suddenly he is kissing her, but it’s different than before. One hand is on the small of her back pulling him toward her, the second is tangled in the base of her braid. But it’s his lips that pull her in, they mold to hers moving hesitantly, but insistently. They are learning and moving, it’s clumsy and she’s nervous that she’s doing it wrong. Noses bump and teeth hit until she feels him guide her head as he tilts his to the side and _Oh lips fit better, move better, get closer this way._ Katniss slides her hands up his chest relishing in feeling it for the first time, it is hers to feel and touch, no one else’s, _mine_. She encircles his neck pulling him closer to her as his hand that burns the small of her back pulls her closer to him. Her blood is singing and burning and, _oh I can’t breathe, but I don’t want to stop, don’t stop, but I can’t breathe. Does he like this? Do I make him feel like this too?_ Her thoughts race as he presses her to him, _I need to be closer closer closer, but I can’t breathe?_ Suddenly, Peeta sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and _Oh my god did I just moan? Was that from me_? _And I’m hungry, so hungry._ But then she feels a growl in response to her involuntary moan-noise rumble through his chest into hers as he’s pulling on her lip.

 

And she whines when he releases her lips, leaning his forehead on hers, panting breathing puffs of air that she feels on her lips as she is panting and puffing on his, their breaths mingling and joining. Opening her eyes to darkened blue staring directly into hers, into her soul, into her heart, she shivers in his arms. Still pressed against him, chest to chest, the realization that her stomach is feeling his hardness between them causes her to release a breathy sigh.

 

“Wow”, it’s quiet and sweet and full of reverence as he finally speaks. “Was that OK, was I …ummm …was that good?”

 

As the fog lifts from her brain she remembers what he said, what she knows _. He is just as inexperienced as her; this is his first time too. They are learning together, figuring this out together._ So she murmurs something, something in the positive and pulls his lips back to hers.

 

Katniss sits quietly at the lunch table with Madge observing the table filled with blondes in the center of the room. Madge is quiet too, they are waiting observing and listening. She has already filled her friend in on yesterday’s incident. Although she did gloss over the details of the kiss, or two kisses really, when telling the story. Madge got the point without those details.

 

Katniss still isn’t ready to divulge actual details of their physical relationship to anyone, she does hear details from Madge and she knows she and Peeta are going a little slower than most, but she is OK with that. Tongues still scare her, even though Madge gives her information that makes her think they shouldn’t. Rye is experienced, Madge had a little bit of experience before starting to date Rye, so what if they are further along? Katniss likes to hear the stories; she’s soaking it up, for reference. Katniss knows Peeta has heard many stories from his two older brothers giving him a much greater working knowledge than she has, and there is no way she is talking to her mom about this stuff.

 

Katniss tenses causing Madge to turn, they see it coming before it happens; Kira practically plants herself on Peeta’s lap as she pretends to trip. “Oh Peeta thanks for catching me, you are so strong and helpful” her nasally voice grating on her nerves.

 

“Stop” the voice is commanding and deep and loud enough that the entire cafeteria quiets as everyone strains to hear what’s going to happen next.

 

“Enough of this, please stop touching me, stop, I don’t like it. I don’t like it when any of you do it, I don’t like it when you ask me to dances. I don’t like it when you hint at going to the slag heap. I don’t like it when anyone does that, it’s not ME. It’s not who **I** am please respect that, please respect me. When I want a girl to touch me, she will know. When I tell a girl I love her, I will mean it. This behavior does not endear me to you, it only pushes me away. I’m sorry but that’s how I feel.”

 

Everyone is quiet; shocked and a slow buzz begins to build in the cafeteria as the student body all watch as three blonde girls (who usually spread the gossip now suddenly becoming the subject of the chatter) look upset at their humiliation or rejection. They all watch as Peeta slowly stands up gathering his food addressing his male friends that sit with their mouths open, “Sorry guys, I can’t sit here right now. I’m going to go finish lunch with my brother’s girlfriend. See you at practice later.”

 

As Peeta, slowly sits down next to Madge, he looks across the table at Katniss mouthing “Enough?”

 

Katniss has to fight the smile that wants to creep up her face, but makes due with mouthing back, “Enough”.

 

It’s with lightness in her soul that she goes to see him handily defeat all in the wrestling tournament. She rewards him that night with another one of **those** kisses. School ends with a new understanding between the two of them, a promise of things to come, unsaid, but not needing a voice to know it’s there. Summer allows for more time in their cave of green leaves, more leisurely talks, more heated kisses, more hugs. And time is slowly, lazily but surely barreling them towards their last year of school and their futures.

 

And as Spring bursts into Summer and Summer cools into Fall, Katniss, without her knowledge, without her permission, slowly, quietly, gently, irrevocably, completely and irretrievably utterly falls in love with Peeta Mellark. Never noticing it was happening until it was too late, until she didn’t want (couldn’t even if she tried) to stop it from happening anyway.


	11. Chapter 11 – Moving Toward A Goal

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely beta oakfarmer and to all the wonderful reviews. Welcome to all the newcomers. I welcome all reviews even the critical ones.**

 

Chapter 11 – Moving Toward A Goal

 

 _The district really is beautiful this time of year_ , Peeta leans back against the booth enjoying the momentary break. The booth had been beyond busy at this year’s Harvest Fest and he was taking a moment to breath and of course to see if he could get a glimpse of Katniss. He saw her earlier when she walked by with Prim, her mom and the whole Hawthorne clan and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a dress, a blue dress, it was a little old, but it was perfect on her. They had planned to meet later that night and he couldn’t wait to tell her how beautiful she looked. It had been a spectacular summer for him, for the two of them really. Their relationship had continued to grow and flourish and although she never said it, he was pretty sure she was in love with him too. The physical part of their relationship had continued to evolve and move forward. Although Rye told him that he had never seen a couple moving so slow. He knew that Rye and Madge had already moved past where he and Katniss were, but he was content with holding her hand, hugs and kisses (which had grown more heated and frequent since the ‘fight kiss’), he hadn’t even attempted to French kiss her, though he wanted too. _There you are beautiful_ , he thinks as he catches a glimpse of her.

 

“She’s really grown into a beautiful young lady”, his father’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts, “her mother used to wear that very dress when we were younger”. He turns to look at his dad; he can’t mistake the wistfulness in his voice or the sadness in his dad’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, she’s something else isn’t she”, he quietly agrees turning back to look at her.

 

“How is the trading going in the morning? You getting anywhere with that?”

 

“Actually I am, we chat and I am pretty sure we are friends now.” _What’s a little lie_ , Peeta is not ready to tell his dad what is going on yet, turning his head he looks for his mom. After ascertaining her location is still at the table with the Cartwright’s, he turns back to his dad, “it might get somewhere”.

 

“Good son, that’s good. Look at your brother out there; he finally seems to be settling down”

 

“He’s pretty happy. Madge is something special, pretty and smart, to damned good for him. He’s lucky his earlier escapades didn’t ruin his chances with her.” Peeta smiles thinking of when he told Rye that the way to get Madge was he had to show her he was serious and that meant no more trysts. The look on Rye’s face was pretty funny, but he saw the determination on his brother’s face when he huffed an “OK” at him.

 

“Your mother likes the match; it’s got her all excited, I’m pretty sure she is thinking she can use Rye being with the mayor’s daughter to get you a good one as well.”

 

“No”, Peeta is pretty firm in his response, “No dad, I’m sorry but I won’t be like you, I **will** marry for love. I **will** make my own choice on this, please, don’t let this happen.”

 

“I can stall her until after you brother gets married, because until he does, we won’t know what you will have to offer a future bride. I’m going to take your mom home now, her eyesight might be getting worse but her hearing is fine and she will be miserable tonight if I don’t get her away from Mrs. Cartwright. I’ll be back to help you in a few minutes.”

 

“OK”, Peeta replies watching his father go to his mom, that’s all I need, I just need one year and either then I have the bakery or I’m buying the Apothecary. Then I get to make my own decisions and they **will** include Katniss. He looks up to see her laughing and dancing with Prim and the little Hawthorne girl, he catches her eye and she sends a little grin at him. It’s a beautiful sight, because all he can picture is a future consisting of Katniss dancing with a dark haired, blue eyed little girl. It’s all within reach Peeta, all within reach. He smiles back at her, but its then when he sees it, sees him. Hawthorne is standing there to the back surrounded by a couple of seem girls that are older than he and Katniss. It’s not that unusual for him to be near her, but it’s the look he is sneaking towards Katniss when she’s not looking that catches his eye. Shit, he has finally noticed her, shit, he’s not looking at her like an annoying little sister anymore. Shit. I need to keep an eye on that.

 

“Peeta”, it’s the whine of Delly as she comes bobbing into view that snaps him from his thoughts. _When did Delly start to whine at him for attention?_

 

“Hey Dels, what’s up”, he strolls back over to the counter to talk with her.

 

“I haven’t seen you in forever”, she whines at him. “We never just chat anymore. Can you trade with Rye so maybe we could dance and talk?”

 

Fuck, she’s right, I haven’t been a good friend lately. “Sorry Dels not tonight, I promised Rye that I would work the whole night. He is the one with the girl.” Plus I told Katniss I wouldn’t dance with another girl tonight, even my best friend. I wouldn’t want to dance with anyone else anyway, I would just be thinking of dancing with her under the stars tonight. Ohh, I get to dance with her while she’s wearing that blue dress, her hips look really good in that dress. When I hold her I am so putting my hands on her hips so I can feel them sway. I bet that color brings out those tiny blue flecks in her silver eyes and she said she would sing…

 

“PEETA”, Delly cuts off his musings again.

 

“Sorry, sorry, just really tired you know? Maybe you can stop by the bakery tomorrow morning and we can catch up?”

 

“Sure, but you know aren’t you tired of taking a backseat to Rye? You know when do you think you might want a girl?”

 

“Nah I don’t mind, he is two years older, plus I know what girl I want and we are already close friends, so….” Peeta’s mind wanders off to Katniss’s lips.

 

“That’s really great, Peet, I’m sure she would wait for you to be ready.” He barely hears her response as all he can think about is exactly how he plans on kissing Katniss tonight while she is wearing that dress, that dress which is currently torturing him.

 

“Thanks Dels, I’ll see you tomorrow” he calls out as he moves to help a customer.

 

Fall had given way to winter and it is mid-December when the Hawthorne issue finally needs to be addressed.

 

Katniss and he are sitting talking about their day, their week really. It’s Sunday evening and it is **cold** , so they are sitting close together and he has his arm around her shoulder’s holding her close to him. She starts going off about her hunting trip this morning and how strange her best friend has been acting lately. How overprotective he is and how annoying it is. _Possessive, not overprotective_ , Peeta thinks to himself.

 

“What? Possessive? What do you mean by that?” Katniss stops talking and turns to him waiting for him to answer her question.

 

“Shit, I said that out loud didn’t I?” he laments looking at her.

 

“Yes you did, but what do you mean by it?” she’s looking at him like she doesn’t know. _Shit she doesn’t know, well at least that means she has never noticed._

 

“Well, I just noticed that Gale, he has been looking at you differently lately, I think he might have developed feelings for you beyond the family bond you guys have.”

 

“Gale? Like me? Noooo.. no way, just the last week he patted my head after I shot that deer. He patted my head, like I was three.” Katniss is looking at him like he has two heads.

 

“Maybe, maybe not, it was just something I noticed.” he replies looking at her anxiously. _Maybe if she realizes he does like her, she won’t want to be with me anymore, she will want to be with him._ Panic starts to bubble up his stomach making him begin to babble. “But if he did, if he did, like you like that… would you …want him too? I mean would you… would you…not want to be with me anymore? He can’t help it, he needs to know, but he doesn’t want to know the answer to this question. _Stupid, why the hell did you ask this question?_

 

Katniss is still looking at him like he has two heads. Oh god, she will leave me for him, or just leave me because I’m a babbling idiot, or because he is better looking.

 

“Peeta”, her voice is soft and gentle, “Gale is like an older brother to me. Even if he did like me that way, which he doesn’t, it would be too weird. Jesus, we fight like siblings anyway, we are way too much alike to get along like that. Plus it would be weird kissing him, like I kiss you. It would be like you kissing Delly.” His nose scrunches up at that thought and she laughs gently at his response. “Plus I thought, you liked kissing me and would never breakup with me?”

 

“I…I did say that”, he beams at her, “and I do like kissing you”

 

“Well then why don’t you show me”, he hears her say to him her voice low and sultry.

 

“Yes, ma’am”, he responds while leaning down to place his lips on hers; he doesn’t need to be asked twice.

 

“Your brother asked Madge to marry him last night” his father says as he joins Peeta in the bakery, it’s early March and it is late in the morning.

 

“She said yes?” Peeta asks grinning at his dad

 

“She said Yes” his father confirms with a smile. “I just got back from talking with Mr. Undersee. He has a job for Rye, in the mayor’s administrative office. The job of Mayor has begun to include some travel to other districts and occasionally the capitol, so anyone who marries Madge will need to have a job that is flexible. This would make it difficult for Rye to be running the only bakery in town if he wants to travel with Madge.”

 

Peeta looks at the wide smile his dad has on his face, his smile matches it as his dad continues. “It seems your brother is good with computers, Madge has been teaching him during their dates. Mr. Undersee will be bringing education to kids in twelve that do well on those new tests they just administered last month to the kids in the lower school. So some upper school classes as well as ‘University’ classes will be taught from three using these computers and he needs Rye to help them run the computer part.” _Prim did really well on that test; she will be one of those kids_. Katniss was so proud when she was telling Peeta all about it.

 

“Sooo” Peeta asks his dad trying to lead him back to what he thinks he is going to say.

 

“So, you will be getting the bakery. I have already talked to your mom; we will sign it over to you at this year’s Harvest festival”

 

He can’t help it, he just launches himself at his father and starts to cry and laugh. He just stands there hugging his father he is just so happy.

 

“So dad told you”, he looks up to see Rye waltzing into the room. Releasing his dad, he launches himself at Rye, hugging him fiercely.

 

“Congratulations, I am so happy for you bro. You lucky son of a gun I can’t believe she said yes!” Peeta laughs smacking Rye’s back.

 

“Dude, of course she said yes, like she would miss the opportunity to jump on this for the rest of her life.” Rye is joyous and laughing and pointing at his groin as a way of explanation.

 

“RYE!”, their dad’s voice booms, “Mellark men respect all women, especially their wives”.

 

“You got it Pop”, both he and Peeta say in unison, they have both heard the ‘Mellark men respect all women, especially their wives’ lecture many many many times before.

 

“So when is the toasting?” Peeta asks his brother as all three men grab some dough and begin kneading.

 

“A few weeks after the Harvest Festival. Madge wants to do the traditional engagement dance at the festival, but she wants a big toasting, so we plan on waiting a couple of weeks so we can use the square for the party.”

 

“Sounds like it will be fun; do I get to make your cake?”

 

“You better”, Rye laughs as he puts Peeta in a headlock, and they are all laughing now.

 

“So, Peeta”, his dad begins, “I actually plan on semi-retiring after you take this place over and plan on moving out of the apartment upstairs.” Peeta’s head snaps up at this, “Your mom, cannot really be up there anymore, her eyes are just getting worse and worse. We really need to live in a place with no stairs. So, I put in for one of those new homes on the other side of the town that the capitol is building. We are first in line since we never took the house that was assigned to us when we were first married. We thought it was easier to live over the bakery, having to get up so early and all.”

 

“So, I will have the apartment to myself?” Peeta is slowly starting to consider the benefits, including being away from his mom.

 

“Well at least until Rye moves out, we’ll be moving the week before the harvest festival. I don’t plan on leaving you alone here to run this place by yourself, until you can hire help or have your own family. I’ll still work the day shifts with you and Rye will still work to, just not every day.”

 

‘Thanks dad, thanks Rye, you guys don’t know how much this means to me.” All three men smile at each other and go back to kneading.

 

Peeta is lost in his thoughts as he works, I don’t need to buy the Apothecary. I have the bakery. Although I could still buy it, I have more than enough from my savings and the paintings. He is deliriously happy inside and he knows what his next step is and he cannot wait. He won’t wait another day; he will make his dreams come true and this requires a trip to the hob.

 

“Dad, Rye, I have an errand I need to run. Can you guys cover for me for about 30 minutes?

 

“Sure Peet. Want to let us in on where you’re going?” His dad says pulling a batch of bread from the oven.

 

“Umm, I just have to go buy something,” he hollers as he throws off his apron and runs up to his room. Digging in the back of his closet he finds the box with the money he has saved, taking out a little bit then re-hiding the box. _I have to find the perfect thing_ , he thinks to himself as he takes off running to the now ex-black market trading center.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 _Something is wrong_ ; Katniss can see it as soon as she enters the willow copse. Peeta is standing waiting for her and he’s bouncing up on his toes. He is normally sitting and relaxed when she meets him. They have been doing this for over a year and she can read him like a book now. It doesn’t hurt that he wears his emotions all over his face and right now he is pale and possibly looks like he is going to puke.

 

“You feel OK?” She asks him concerned as she reaches up to feel his forehead. “I’m fine”, he answers her in a shaky voice as he leans into her touch. _He’s clammy and sweating, maybe he is coming down with something?_

 

“Peeta, maybe you should go home, go to bed. You don’t look so hot, we can meet tomorrow”   _He really doesn’t look good and he’s fidgeting all over._

 

“No! no…we…I want to talk to you tonight, I need to talk to you tonight.”

 

Katniss looks at him, suddenly nervous; she knows something is wrong now. _He is going to break up with her, another girl kissed him, and he would rather be with a town girl._ She is starting to panic as thoughts race through her head and he’s not helping at all. _He hasn’t touched me,_ she observes, looking at his hands that he is wringing in front of him, hands that would normally be holding hers by now.

 

Suddenly white hot anger courses through her body, this is why I didn’t want to date and he promised, he promised that he wouldn’t break up with me.

 

“What is it?” The words full of anger burst out of her, “What do you need to tell me tonight, what has got you so worked up? Did you go to the slag heap with someone?”

 

She watches as her words knock him out of whatever state of shock he is in, “No! No, I’m just really bad at this, ummm”

 

“WHAT IS IT PEETA?” She is about at the end of her rope, patience is not her strong suit and this is killing her.

 

“Rye asked Madge to marry him and she said Yes” he blurts at her, it’s so comical the way he does it that she bursts out laughing. _That’s it, that’s the news? He was worked up over this?_

 

“OK”, she smiles at him, “that’s great, that’s good for them, but why are you so worked up about that”?

 

“Well…ummm that’s not all”. He’s stammering at her like when he first met her, and it takes him a moment to continue, “I’m getting the bakery, dad told me this morning.”

 

“Peeta that’s wonderful!” she rushes up to hug him and he happily hugs her back, they melt into each other and it just feels right. Katniss pulls away to look at him a little concerned, “so how does that work with your mom, will she always be there?”

 

“No, dad said that she can’t stay there anymore, because of her eyesight, she can’t do stairs. They plan on moving into one of those new places the capitol is building on the other side of town. I officially get the bakery at this year’s Harvest Festival and they are moving out the week before. Rye and I get to share the apartment until he moves out to be with Madge.”

 

Katniss is ecstatic she hugs him again murmuring in his ear. “Peeta that’s so wonderful, I am so happy for you. You finally get everything you wanted.”

 

“Well, no… not everything, ummm, that’s why I wanted…no I needed to talk to you.” Peeta is pulling away from her embrace but clinging to her hands, he is looking sick again, scared and really not the Peeta she has come to know.

 

All of a sudden he is on his knees in front of her looking up at her and she can feel him shaking, but his grip on her hands tighten as his mouth opens and closes several times, and she seriously is thinking that he is looking like the fish from her lake after she catches them. Then he’s stuttering at her while trembling and she is truly getting worried again, “Katniss… I was hoping…I was thinking… that you would want, oh god I am not doing this well.” She watches as he sucks in a huge ragged breath and looks at her with those blue eyes that can see into her soul. She’s horrified as she sees them get glassy, with unshed tears as his face gets even paler then it was before. _What is wrong with him, I stopped being scary. I was right he doesn’t want me anymore._

 

“Katniss, you know I love you, and… and… I want to ask if you would maybe… well… maybe marry me?”

 

Katniss stills and takes a step back, _marry him?_ She’s shocked into silence not knowing what to do, _He wants to marry me? Not break up with me;_ a second ago she thought he wanted to leave her. _What do I say, what can I say? I can’t talk, my mouth won’t work._ Her mouth is dry as she stares at him she sees the panic invade his face.

 

He grips her hands tighter and starts babbling at her “I...I don’t mean tomorrow. We won’t, we shouldn’t even tell anyone right away. After the festival maybe…and… we could still buy the Apothecary. You wouldn’t have to work at the bakery, or you could, or not. You could still hunt everyday if you wanted. Prim could live with us…if you’re worried about that…or she and your mom could move into the apartment above the Apothecary. We could hire someone to help in the bakery if we need to or until our children can help, or not have children. We don’t have to have children if you don’t want. I mean I would like that.   We could do whatever you want…you could do whatever you want…and…and. “Ohh God”, she hears him groan, “This was too soon wasn’t it? I’ve ruined it and now you’re going to leave. Please don’t leave, we can…we can just forget this happened. Not because I don’t want this, I do, I do so much, but… ohhh god…please, please, just say something, Katniss”

 

The last few words are whispered and desperate and she looks down at him as a tear slips down his cheek as his shoulders slump and he drops his chin to his chest. _No, no don’t cry, don’t cry_ , her mind screams even though her mouth won’t work, _speak Katniss speak._

 

“Peeta”, she manages to choke out her mouth still painfully dry, but he won’t look up at her. “Peeta”, she repeats his name having to swallow to try and moisten her mouth, he still hasn’t moved, so she pull a hand from his, it’s hard to remove her hand from his, he clearly doesn’t want to let go and his shoulders shake harder. Desperately she grabs his chin and forces it up so he has to look at her, “Peeta…Peeta…I…I love you”.   Katniss doesn’t even know she’s saying it until she’s saying it, but when she does, she knows it’s true, _I’ve never told him that before_.

 

Katniss watches as his eyes grow wide as what she has told him sinks in. “Really, you do? You love me?” He questions her, his eyes (eyes that she loves) starting to shine with hope.

 

Getting better control of herself, because really Katniss thought he was going to tell her something bad and in reality he was just nervous about asking her to marry him, a slight smile graces her lips as she gazes down at him. “Yes, Peeta, I really do.”

 

His smile outshines the sun, blinding her so she can’t see anything else but him as he continues to murmur at her, “I love you too, so much and I can’t believe it, you love me. Katniss, does this mean...does this mean… um what does this mean? Will you…do you want to…would you?”

 

“Yes”, its soft and timid and she can barely hear herself say it, but as she does she know it’s right and wonderful and perfect. Peeta is laughing and it’s a joyous sound and he hugs her around the waist still kneeling on the ground. His head is buried in her belly nuzzling as he’s laughing and repeating the word ‘yes’ over and over. Suddenly he’s gripping her tighter and standing and he’s twirling her in the air as he is looking up at her, so happy. She feels likes she’s flying and soaring so her arms go out to the side like wings as she tilts her head back to the sky and now she is joyously laughing, calling “Yes, Yes!” to the willow trees that surround them.

 

Peeta stops spinning them slowly letting her slide down his body stopping when they are face to face, resting his forehead on hers. They are both beaming and panting and laughing and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they are clinging to each other and it’s wonderful. This is wonderful.

 

“So just to be sure”, he murmurs at her, “you just agreed to marry me, to be my wife, real or not real.” It’s a simple statement that contains so much meaning, so much love and there is only one way for her to answer, so she does “Real Peeta, real.”

 

Instantly his lips capture hers in a kiss, a kiss that contains so much meaning, so much love, so much joy, that she hugs him tighter. Their lips slide against each other the way they have practiced, sweet and joyful with an underlying heat that always seems to be carefully restrained. The heat builds in her and she’s hungry, so hungry and her blood is burning in her veins as he holds her tightly, gently. One arm is securely around her waist as the other slowly glides up her back as he tangles his hand in the base of her braid. And _Oh he is tilting her head, and oh his mouth is deeper, oh so good and cinnamon and sugar,_ she tastes him. Salty tears slide in the kiss, she’s not sure if they are hers or his, but they are happy tears. Suddenly his tongue swipes along her bottom lip causing her to squeak in surprise, but she liked it and when he does it again her mouth opens, she doesn’t even think, it just happens. Then his tongue is there slowly exploring her teeth and lips and she’s moaning, because it causes the butterflies to change to birds. It feels good, so so good and suddenly he tilts his head and his tongue touches hers and it’s a soft, warm caress, not slimy and weird.   Before she knows it, hers is moving against his too and she’s tasting him and it’s right so right. Peeta’s rumbling and moaning and she’s swallowing his groans.

 

The heat moves and spread down her belly, to between her legs and she needs more and she doesn’t know what more is, but she needs it. Gasping “more, more, more” into his mouth makes him pull her lower body tighter to his and his mouth begins to move frantically, tongue exploring more and then he is sucking on her tongue pulling it into his mouth. Then suddenly she feels her back against a tree and she grips him harder with her legs.   It’s too much, she can’t see and she needs something, something more, and she is undulating her hips to try and relieve the pressure inside. He’s thrusting back and moaning, rumbling, groaning and she can feel him hard through their clothes, right where she needs more, where she suddenly feels wet and hot _. Breathe, I can’t breathe_ , ripping her mouth away she sucks in the air desperately trying to fill her lungs crying out “Peeta, oh god Peeta, I need… I need”. “I know, I know, Katniss, I know” he’s moaning back as his lips gasp air while they move down her neck kissing, sucking and lighting her skin on fire. They are still moving and pushing and grinding and the pressure is building, it’s too much too much. Suddenly it bursts, she bursts, flames licking through her body, rushing through her torso, rushing down her limbs and the flames singe her toes and fingers. It feels so good she’s crying out his name and she’s singing it, while panting and breathing. Suddenly, Peeta stops kissing and grinding and is holding her gently cuddling her against his body, because she is limp and exhausted and she doesn’t even know what happened, she still can’t think.

 

Slowly the haze clears from her brain and she hears him, whispering softly to her over and over, “so beautiful, I love you, thank you, so beautiful”.

 

“Peeta” she pants spent as she drops her shaky spent legs to the ground, “that was...was…was that a… a…” Katniss can barely think let alone talk, he is still holding her, caressing her supporting her.

 

Lifting his head from her neck looking in her eyes, his hand stroking her face, gently, lovingly, “yeah, I think so. I didn’t mean for that to…I couldn’t think…” his voice trails off clearly embarrassed.

 

“I love you”, she blurts out, then starts giggling, which causes Peeta to chuckle, then they are both laughing together.

 

“Oh”, Peeta starts, “you said yes” a smile gracing his lips. “So I um, I don’t have a ring for you, not yet, my great-grandparent’s set belong to me to give to my future wife, but I won’t get them until the bakery is mine.”

 

“That’s OK Peeta, I don’t need a ring” and she doesn’t, she just needs him.

 

“I know you don’t and that’s one of the reasons I love you, but I wanted to get you something. An engagement gift for you to have and I found this.” Peeta pulls a leather pouch out of his back pocket, opening it he pulls out a necklace; it is simple, with a single pearl charm hanging from the chain. “I found it in the hob, and it was you, perfect, beautiful and born from nature. For you” He gently places the pearl around her neck as she looks at him, in awe. He is so faultless so wonderful and _mine_.

 

As if echoing her thoughts he speaks as he gently cups her face in his hands, “this way, even without a ring I will know you are mine and that you agreed to be mine and whenever you see it you know that I am yours and I belong to you”. He bends down and gently kisses her swollen lips, swallowing her ‘thank you’.

 

It’s perfect and feels cool on her skin and all she can do is touch it while she looks at Peeta in complete amazement that she is going to marry him that she even fell in love in the first place.

 

He grabs her hand and leads her to their flour sack tent to sit down. “OK, now that you’ve said yes, and made **all** my dreams come true. Let’s figure out what we want to do and plan our future together.”

 

So they sit, with his arm around her waist and her head leaning on her shoulder and plan their toasting, their work plans and their future, together.

 

They decide to buy the Apothecary, for Mrs. Everdeen and Prim to run. Katniss will continue to hunt so they won’t have to buy meat from the butcher and she will help Peeta in the bakery (not the cooking part, she’s not sure she won’t burn the place down if she does). Since Peeta says Katniss is better at math than him (he didn’t really pay attention he was too busy staring at the back of her head) she could do the books for both businesses. Then, because they own two businesses their future hypothetical children (if they have them, Katniss is still a little unsure, but there are no more games) would have a choice of what they wanted to do.

 

They decide to wait to reveal their engagement (except to Prim, Madge and Rye) until after the Bakery officially belongs to Peeta at the Harvest Festival. Peeta says he will secure the purchase of the Apothecary before they announce their engagement, so the Bay’s can’t back out after they find out it will be run by their daughter. They decide they want to toast soon after the Harvest Festival, which is six months away (Peeta secretly thinks the next night is perfect). Then Peeta addresses how they maybe got a little out of hand during this most recent kiss and states how he wants their toasting night to be their first time, to which Katniss agrees. Then they smile and chastely kiss and both go to their respective homes deliriously happy. Katniss already satiated and Peeta planning to get there in the shower.

 

As spring slides forward to the end of their schooling they are so enthralled in each other that they both miss the signs of their adoptive ‘siblings’ respective feelings.


	12. Chapter 12 - Changing Circumstances

**A\N: Sorry for the delay, RL takes over…so as an apology you will get two chapters today. A big thanks to my lovely beta oakfarmer, she has been instrumental in keeping me on track with the details!**

 

Chapter 12 - Changing Circumstances

 

Gale is in shock as he hurries to join Katniss for their Sunday hunt and he can’t wait to tell her his news.

 

Yesterday when he climbed out of the elevator ready to head home after a long day he was a little irritated to get called over by the foreman. Telling his buddies that he would see them later that night at the bar (one has sprung up in the hob during the evenings) he hurries over to see what his boss wants. To his utter shock he finds Mayor Undersee waiting for him. Mayor Undersee was polite asking Gale to sit telling him he had an interesting opportunity for him and a few friends of his.

 

The mayor waited for him to sit and then proceeded to tell Gale about the ‘district rebuilding effort’ that the capitol has been slowly trying to move forward after the fall of Snow’s regime. He informs Gale that currently there are two planned efforts being undertaken in district 12. The first involves the ‘placement test’ that all the kids in the lower grades took a few weeks ago to identify children that could undergo higher education and lead to important jobs later in life. “Of course”, Mr. Undersee said that Gale knew of this effort since Vick (his youngest brother) had been identified as some sort of science genius and starting next year would begin training in chemistry and medicine development. Gale pretended he knew this, but really when he gets home he is too tired to talk to his family and promptly falls asleep. He makes a mental note to talk to his mom and Vick about this when he gets home.

 

The second effort is bringing a new cleaner, safer form of industry to district 12, thus giving the people another option for work besides the mines. It had been decided that a manufacturing facility for medicines would be built and located here in district 12. “I truly believe that the advent of this manufacturing facility will start to bring down the imaginary walls between seam and town that fracture our small fragile community. I am convinced that for us to have a healthy and thriving population we need to break down that divide and work together to get ahead” Gale listens to the mayor’s political talk thinking, _yeah good luck with that one buddy, you will never get those merchants to respect us._

“I’m sorry sir”, Gale interjects, “but I am not sure what this has to do with me”?

 

“Oh, yes, sorry, well it is the second initiative that I find I need someone with your “talents’ to help move forward. Frankly, we need to find a nice location to build the facility as well as a small corresponding power plant, which would not only power the facility but also bring a steadier supply of power back to our district. Add a little self-sufficiency as it were.” The mayor pauses and then looks at Gale, “what we need is a location with a river nearby and enough surrounding flat land to build the plant.”

 

“I am not really sure how I can help you with that, Sir; there are no rivers in 12”

 

The mayor chuckles jovially at Gale, “I am quite aware of that young man. Additionally, we are a small district and finding enough space for the plant inside the fence would be a challenge of grand proportions. That is why I have been given permission to expand our district, by going outside the fence to find this location.”

 

Gale’s mouth drops open in disbelief, _outside the fence, I cannot believe it._ Now he is getting interested and leans forward to listen to what the mayor has to say next.

 

“I have been informed by the capitol that according to old records they believe there is a large enough river and enough flat land directly east of the district. What I need is a few men to go out and discover this area as well as map it out so that we can begin planning the construction of a road and then building the power plant and medicine facility.”

 

What the mayor says next causes Gale to sit back in shock, “I would like you to head this expedition.”

 

“Me? Why me? I have never led and expedition. I have a job a family to help feed; I can’t just leave them behind. What makes you think I am qualified to lead this thing?”

 

“I am pretty sure that you are the only one qualified to lead this, don’t you think? Well you or Katniss Everdeen” the mayor chuckles.

 

Gale’s eyes bug out of his head and he quickly looks around for peacekeepers or someone to come get him. “I…I…don’t know what you’re talking about”, he says meekly.

 

“Gale, I have known about and been purposefully overlooking you and the Everdeen girl’s poaching for years. Honestly it’s not even really illegal anymore, plus Madge really likes strawberries. No one else has the skills to go outside the fence for an extended period of time and you know it.”

 

Gale smiles at him because he is right, no one else but he and Catnip could pull this off. _Maybe she will come with me_ , he muses, Gale has been thinking lately that he may want to start a relationship with her, but he hasn’t really made a move yet. _This might be a good opportunity to start something._

“I might be interested”, he tells the mayor, “but I am concerned about my job and family”

 

“That’s the easy part”, starts Undersee, “I have already spoken to your supervisors and your job will be waiting for you when you get back. Additionally, I have been authorized to pay you and your team each a sum of 100 coins per week, that you are gone. You may be gone 6-7 weeks so I will pay your mother directly each week if you wish. You can choose up to 3 more men to accompany you, but you will have to bring along a lumber expert from district 7 as well as a cartographer from the capitol. He is an expert in making and drawing maps and will need all of you to escort him.”

 

“Can Katniss Everdeen be a part of my team?” Gale blurts out excitedly, _Geez 100 coins per week that’s a little more than I get now_ , his mind is running with all the things he could do with that money.

 

“I don’t know? I am not sure that’s a good idea.” Undersee slowly replies, “I am sure she is capable, but you will need to leave a few weeks before school finishes. I am also a little cautious about sending her out into the woods for a prolonged period of time with a bunch of men. It wouldn’t be great for her reputation. I knew her mother when we were young; I am not so sure she would be too happy to let her daughter do something like this.”

 

“But you wouldn’t say ‘NO’, if she wanted to and her mom let her.” Gale asks cautiously, _Like she would ask her mom, Catnip hasn’t listened to her mom in years._

“No, I wouldn’t say no, but it may effect whether or not she graduates and I am really hesitant, I am not sure it’s a great idea” Mayor Undersee patiently explains.

 

“OK, good to know, I accept your offer. When do you need to know who is on the team? Is there anything else you need from me?”

 

“Fantastic”, the mayor proclaims as he slaps Gale heartily on the back, “our office will keep in touch with you, let me know in a week or so who will be heading out with you so we can make the arrangements with their employers.”

 

Gale was giddy as he headed home to talk to his mom about this opportunity as well as congratulate his brother for being such a smart little shit.

 

Gale’s a little surprised when Katniss doesn’t acknowledge his arrival, in fact it looks like she hasn’t even heard him. He stops to covertly observe her before she notices him. She is sitting on their rock, looking out into the vista of the valley below. _She really is beautiful, those idiots are right._ As he gets closer he notices the dreamy look on her face and it entrances him _. I can’t believe that this is my Catnip?_ He hasn’t noticed how possessive he has been of her lately. He can hear her humming something and it’s surprisingly beautiful. She clearly has something pleasant on her mind and she has something small in her hand, she seems to be rolling it across her lips and it is enticing, causing his dick to stir. _Shit_ , he thinks, _gotta nip this in the bud, Catnip would freak if she saw an erection._

“Hey Catnip, what’s up” he calls to her making his way over to sit next to her on their rock.

 

He watches as she startles clearly not knowing he was there, a smile breaking out on her face. “Hey Gale, you startled me, I didn’t hear you come up” he watches as she drops whatever it was that was against her lips as it falls down to just between those breasts of hers.

 

“Clearly”, he jokes back, _look at that smile, she is happy to see me; maybe I should start making a move._ “Looks like your mind was a little preoccupied, that can get dangerous out here. Good thing it was just me that found you.” He can’t help but lecture her.

 

“What was so important that you were in such deep thought, hmmm” he teases her.

 

“Madge and Rye just got engaged” she replies with a wistful edge to her voice.

 

“Mellark is marrying Undersee? Did he knock her up or something?” Gale busts out laughing, _Mellark getting married, he’s an idiot._

“Gale! What the Hell? No she’s not knocked up, they haven’t even done that, come on, be nice. They’ve been exclusively dating for almost a year”

 

“OK, Catnip, OK, but come on who cares about baker boy Mellark and Princess Undersee getting engaged?” _Geez its funny, Mellark engaged eating cookies everyday with the princess._

“I care, she is my friend. Madge is happy, she has liked him for a really long time and it’s nice that he stopped tramping around for her. They are going to toast after the Harvest fest, it’s going to be a big event they are inviting the whole town” Katniss is looking at him upset, like she cares about these two townies.

 

“Still don’t see what it has to do with you?” Then he thinks of their trade route. “Shit, you’re right this does pertain to us. Will we still trade strawberries for coins since we’ll have to trade them at the bakery with the squirrels? Will they even want squirrels anymore? I bet the princess doesn’t eat them.”

 

“Fuck Gale, stop calling her that. They won’t be at the bakery, Peeta is getting it.” _Why the Hell is she getting so freaking worked up over this?_

“Peeta? Is he the little dorky Mellark, the one that took over the trades? He’s in your year, the one perpetually happy? Do you think he will still want squirrels? He’s with that Delly girl, right? It’s weird; did you know Thom’s into her? Do you think she will like squirrel?” _Hmmm this development could mess up their trade route._

“Stop it Gale, Peeta’s nice and **not** with Delly. I’m sure you can still trade squirrels and strawberries. Madge and Rye will be in the Mayors house. Rye will be working the computers for those kids that were picked for advanced studies. He will be helping Prim and Vick.” Katniss is visibly upset; this whole Undersee-Mellark conversation is irritating him. Who cares about a bunch of Merchant kids? So he decides to change the course of their conversation.

 

“Yeah, I just heard about this, there must be something wrong with that test. It thinks Vick is a genius.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with that test. Prim got picked to train to be a doctor, Gale, and Vick is smart. This is a good thing for our families.”

 

“Nahh, Vicks a little shit and you know it. But you’re right this is good for us. Prim must be really excited she totally deserves it.” He smiles at her hoping she will relax a bit after their heated exchange.

 

“Prim does deserve it”, her face softens as she talks about her sister, “and you’re right sometimes Vick is a little shit”. Then she laughs throwing her head back and its musical and beautiful, it exposes her long graceful throat to him and he can’t help but thinking what it would be like to suck on it, mark it as his property As he is staring at that neck contemplating about whether he should just lean over and kiss it he notices something glinting along her collar bone and disappearing into her shirt.

 

“What the hell is that?” he asks as he leans over to grab it, but just as he goes to touch it she slaps his hand away.

 

“What are you talking about, don’t touch my neck” she snaps at him, turning and jumping off the rock.

 

“What is that around your neck? I’ve never seen it before, where did you get it?” He can see it now it seems to be a necklace with, a pearl (?), hanging from it.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing, its mine, OK? Let’s get going” she answers quickly and he can tell that her mood has definitely changed, but he won’t let up it’s not in his nature.

 

“OK fine, it’s yours, where did you get it? I’ve never seen you wear jewelry before.” She is avoiding his questions and it is starting to aggravate him.

 

“Well maybe you never noticed before!”

 

“Bullshit!” The word busts out of his mouth before he can stop it. “You have never worn it before, why won’t you tell me where you got it?”

 

“Fine, Nosy Mcnosy pants, my… mom gave it to me. It’s for my…my 18th birthday, she gave it to me early.” He thinks she’s lying, he is pretty sure she is, but he’s not going to call her on it, not today, not with the news he has.

 

“Ok, it wasn’t so hard to tell me that was it?” He tries to diffuse the situation; because he is fairly sure she is going to want to come on this trip with him. “So, I have some news. Mayor Undersee came to see me at the mines.”

 

“Did you accept the offer to lead the expedition?” She asks him walking towards the snare line. “Let’s just do snares today, I already got some squirrels.”

 

“What the? How did you know? What the fuck? Yeah I accepted it.” She stole his thunder Jesus, Katniss can be so irritating sometimes.

 

“Madge told me in school last week, sounds exciting for you.”

 

“Yeah well it is exciting and what are you doing gossiping with her? Jesus Catnip, she’s not really your friend, she’s a **merchant** and you know after you graduate she won’t talk to you anymore.”

 

“Shut up Gale, I am tired of all your merchant-seam bullshit, it hurts you know, she is my friend.” Her face is getting red and her eyes flash in anger at him and she takes a step forward menacingly pointing at him. _Damn she looks sexy when she is mad, maybe I should just throw her down right here._ “I am **half** merchant or did you forget that? Prim looks all Merchant, but we live in the seam. It’s not easy, we don’t belong in town but we don’t 100% belong in the seam either.” Her words knock him out of his stupor and deflate his anger, a little bit.

 

“Whatever Catnip, I don’t want to talk about that.” He shoves her finger away from his chest and stalks off to release the rabbit hanging in the snare. I do want to talk about this expedition, though. Mayor Undersee says I get to choose 2 or 3 guys to take with me, so what do you think?”

 

“What do I think, what? Your team? Thom would be good, he’s tall and strong, Zeke might be a good choice too, he’s a funny guy, and I like him. Maybe Gabe from your team, you guys all work so well in the mines it would make sense to extend it to the woods.” He’s watching as she ponders while resetting the trap that had caught a nice big fat grouse.

 

_She just doesn’t get subtle does she, I wonder if she’s even ready for a relationship? She likes Zeke, in what way? She wouldn’t even know how to get me off; I’ll have to teach her. Jesus, would she even know what to do if I kissed her?_ “Yeah those are good choices, but I thought you might want to come?”

 

“Me? Don’t you have to leave while school is still going, won’t you be gone for like almost 2 months? I can’t do that. I can’t leave P…Prim for that long.” She looks like she smells something gross and it irritates him that she didn’t even think that she would be away from him for 6-7 weeks.

 

“Oh come on, it will be awesome, you and me out there together constantly for weeks. It’s not like you care about graduating.” He can see it now, the two of them sleeping under the stars together, her succumbing to his romantic charms.

 

“No, no, this is ridiculous; you and I constantly together that long will cause an explosion of epic proportions. We will just fight all the time, it will be miserable. I want to graduate, I have plans. I will not leave Prim and mom alone for that long!”

 

“We will not constantly fight”, he yells back at her. “What plans do you have that you need to graduate, what **plans** are these. What do you **plan** on doing Katniss?”

 

“I have plans!” Now she’s screaming back at him, “I am good at math, I plan to use that, I want to graduate! And we will fight, we are fighting now you big oaf in case you didn’t see that!”

 

“That’s because you never listen to me! If you just listened to me, we wouldn’t fight!” He’s steaming at her; she is just so stubborn sometimes.

 

“Why because you are always right? You know what, I’m done today, let’s just go trade and go home.” He watches as she stomps off into the woods towards the fence. _Fuck, she is irritating; I wish I had never heard those guys talk about how pretty she is, things were just easier then. Forget this I’ll just wait till I get back from the expedition, maybe she will have grown up by then and her missing me will just hurry things along._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delly watches her best friend run out the bakery and then down the road through the front window of her shop across the street. Sighing she turns to look at her brother Devlin as he is sewing a sole on a new boot; he has been working here full time since he graduated last year.

 

“Who’s the boot for” she asks him, “It looks like a nice one.”

 

Devlin looked up at her with his normal cheerful smile gracing his face, “Yup it’s for Rye, seems the dude popped the question and he came in last night asking for new boots for his toasting in the fall”.

 

“Rye’s engaged, when did that happen?” Delly is curious, well she is always curious to know the gossip, but when it comes to the Mellark boys she has a vested interest.

 

“Like yesterday, he’s excited and he is going to work for the mayor. Doing some sort of computer thingy. I didn’t really understand it at all, but he’s happy. Madge is hot and nice. Not sure what Cole’s gonna do now though, he’s been hoping this Madge thing was a phase for Rye. Thought he would dump her or cheat on her and then Cole could swoop in and pick up the pieces, so to speak.” Her brother is a chatterer too, all the Cartwrights are, and she can get tons of information from him without even trying.

 

“Soo does this mean Peeta will get the bakery?” Delly is giddy over the prospect. Last time she and Peeta chatted he said he wasn’t ready for a girlfriend. He didn’t think it was fair to date anyone, since he didn’t know what his fate would be. She understood, it looks like Devlin is getting the shoe shop, so she didn’t have anything to offer him, but now…

 

“Looks like it.” Her brother’s voice is a low rumble, “Hey Delly can you fix the heel on that shoe over there, the customer is coming in to get it today.”

 

“Yeah, I got it”, she replies reaching for the shoe and starting the repair, “these are old barely worth re-healing.”

 

“I know, said the same thing, but I was told, that the shoes are only temporary stop gap anyway, she said something like ‘her feet are growing like weeds’. Devlin turned back to his fancy boot to continue stitching.

 

“Who’s it for?” Delly asked as she finished it up, putting it in the pile of pickups.

 

“Primrose Everdeen, Katniss came in with a few repairs, were getting a turkey out of this deal. I can’t wait, I love turkey, all the gravy and mom can stuff it with bread, my mouth is watering just thinking about it.”

 

Delly looks over to Devlin and indeed he does look like his mouth is watering, laughing at him, she agrees, “Yeah it does sound good.”

 

Staring back out the window she wonders where Peeta ran off too and when he’ll get back. Maybe she should go see him today, catch him while he is happy, maybe he will even agree to take a walk with her tonight. _That would be nice, maybe they can start dating now._ She is pretty sure that Peeta is talking about her when he said he didn’t want to date until he knew what his future was.

 

“Devlin?” Delly says turning to her brother, “you ever think about dating or maybe getting engaged and toasting?”

 

“Yeah, I do Delly, just trying to find the right girl.” He sighs and looks at her; she can see the sadness in his eyes. “Want to know the truth, there are two girls I really like and one of them is unattainable, I could never even talk to her. The other is so hung up on another guy and she won’t even notice me until he figures out who he does want. It kinda sucks, baby sis.”

 

“Oh Dev, I’m so sorry, who are they, and maybe I can help?” Devlin is the best big brother ever and she would do anything for him.

 

“Naahh, you can’t help, Kira won’t look at me until Mellark is off the market. And well even if I got the guts to talk to Katniss, there is Hawthorne lurking in the background.

 

_Kira, nonononono!_ Delly’s mind is screaming, _that girl will just be mean to me, mean to Devlin. Is he an idiot?   And Katniss, what the Hell? I know she’s gorgeous, but why are all the guys so infatuated with her?_ Peeta was in love with Katniss for years and she still secretly hates that. She looks across the street thinking about that, the last couple years have been nice, Peeta really seems to have moved on from that phase. Although it was a really l o o o n g phase, she had to watch him pine over her for years!

 

Turning to her brother she tries to console him, “well now that Peeta is going to get the bakery I bet he will make a choice”. “I am fairly certain it won’t be Kira, Jessica or Cassidy, so you might have your chance after all.”

 

“Yeah?” Devlin responds turning to her with hopeful eyes, “you don’t think he’ll pick Kira?”

 

“Yes, I am pretty sure I know what his choice will be, he’s been dropping hints for a while now. He just said he didn’t want to date until he knew what his future was. Now that he has the bakery, it will just be a matter of time”

 

“Peets an odd duck, don’t get me wrong, I like the guy. But did you know he hasn’t been with a girl? Says he’s waiting for the right one, wants to do it right. Says he wants his first to be his only. I get it, I get the sentiment, but how can he wait that long? Especially with all those girls throwing themselves at him all the time, all he has to do it snap his fingers.”

 

“I think it’s nice he wants to wait, its romantic.” Delly sighs wishing she had waited, although she never told anyone about it. _Maybe Peeta won’t know the difference?_ _Not all girls bleed and it’s been so long, maybe it will be like being a virgin all over again? If the rumors are right the Mellark boys are unusually well endowed, so well-endowed that it might hurt anyway. Cassidy said that Rye hurt her, even though she was far from being a virgin, maybe she can ask Madge about this. I hope it runs in the family, Peeta is so strong and his arms can just crush her to him. I can’t wait to lick his jaw from his ear to his chin. Maybe I should practice taking large things into my mouth so I can suck him off._

Devlin’s voice interrupts her from her thoughts, “What about you Delly? Any thoughts on who you might want to toast with?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea”, she says smiling at her brother, but her eyes are trained on the bakery.

 

“So you think you’ll give Cole a chance?”

 

“Cole? What do you mean Cole? I thought he had a thing for Madge?”

 

“Yeah, but he also has a thing for you, I mean you guys did sleep together”

 

“Whaaat”, Delly’s screeching frantically looking around for her mom and dad. “Who told you that?”

 

“Delly, I live with you. I’m not an idiot, I know what you two were doing when you were ‘studying’ that one time, and I know what those noises were.”

 

“Who else knows, Devlin, who else knows?” She is frantic and in full out panic mode now.

 

“No one, Geez, Delly, calm down, Cole has never said a thing, but I can tell he likes you. You should snatch that up soon, now that Madge is off the market, someone else might start looking at him.”

 

“No, no, I’ve got someone else in mind.” Her panic is receding, “I’m pretty sure he’s got me in mind too.” _There you are_ , she watches as Peeta comes jogging back up the street going back into the bakery.

 

“Well, OK then, good for you sis and when you’re ready to let me know who this mystery gentleman is, let me know so I can read him the riot act, big brother style.”

 

Delly laughs at the thought of her mild mannered brother reading virginal Peeta the ‘riot act’, “you got it Dev. Want a cookie? I’m going across the street to congratulate Rye and see Peeta.”

 

“Sure, I could always use a cookie, tell Rye congrats for Madge and give your ‘brother’ Peet congrats for getting the bakery for me, will ya?

 

“You got it, I’ll be back soon.” Delly is a little annoyed that people still reference when Peeta and her decided they were brother and sister, they were 4 for Christ’s sake. It’s not like he still thinks like that.

 

The familiar chime of the bell as she opens the door comforts her along with the rush of warm sweet scented air that envelops her as she walks to the counter. _I could get used to this,_ she thinks as she goes to talk to Mr. Mellark."Hey, Mr. Mellark is Peeta around?"

 

"Good Morning Delly, he's in the back, you just caught him. He was out running an errand earlier. You want to head on back, or should I get him for you?"

 

"Don't worry I'll just run back and see him if it’s ok with you". Which it obviously is Delly has always gone back and besides she most likely will be the lady of the shop soon enough. As she goes around the counter she can hear the booming voice of Rye teasing Peeta and she doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but she can't help it if she walks a little slower.

 

"So are you going to ask her now that you have bakery?" She can hear the happiness in Rye’s voice as he talks to Peeta.

 

"If I have the nerve, but yes that's the plan. She's been my closest friend for the past year and I have never been more in love. I just hope it doesn't take her by surprise and freak her out, you know how she is." Peeta is laughing as he is talking to his brother and he just sounds so happy.

 

Delly swings open the kitchen door and both boys turn to see her, both calling out "Dels" when they recognize her. "Hey guys, I was just working with Devlin and he told me about your news! Congrats Rye, I can't believe you are engaged and getting married to Madge no less!" She moves to give him a big hug squealing at him while doing her little happy dance.

 

"Thanks Dels, I'm pretty lucky she said yes, with my prior history I thought I had blown it with her, but thanks to Peeta's genius with women I was able to pull it off". She watches as Rye gives Peeta a pat on the back mumbling a "thanks bro I owe you. I owe both of you".

 

_Peeta's genius with women? What's he talking about Peeta's never had a girlfriend before? How can he be a genius with women?_

Then Rye follows that up with, "but I plan to pay him back by giving him plenty of advice to make sure he knows what he is doing on his toasting night. I gotta make sure he knows what he is doing with the Mellark Monster so he doesn't hurt his girl"! He then starts laughing loudly while Peeta turns bright red although his smile makes her think he doesn't mind the ribbing.

 

"Well there are very few of us with the willpower to wait for their wedding night, but it makes no difference to me if people don't wait. It's just my choice." Peeta laughs quietly, "besides I think I've heard enough stories at night from you and Bannock that I know what to do".

 

"Sooo", Delly says turning to Peeta, "I heard congratulations might be in order for you too".

 

"Yeah, I'm getting the bakery it will be official at the Harvest festival, but even better mom and dad are moving into the new houses across town the week before. Rye and I will have the apartment until the toasting a couple of weeks later". Peeta replies clearly excited.

 

"Awesome, good for you Peet, so does that mean you are putting yourself on the market now? I know you said you have been waiting until your future was secure. Think you can attend some dances now? I've missed my dance partner." Delly tries to say this in such a way that gets his attention. Maybe make him think she is flirting with him, but she could pass it off as just being friendly if he didn't want it.

 

To her annoyance he doesn't even turn to look at her when he answers, “nah I have so much to learn in the next 6 months, I am just going to concentrate on that.   Plus, I really don't want to give Kira, Jessica or Cassidy any hope since I know who I want. They will just make my life miserable". He then turns to Delly and gives her one of those smiles that makes her heart pound faster and says, "what about you Dels, you finally gonna get a guy, maybe, I don't know, Cole?"

 

"Cole, why would I want Cole?" The whole question is annoying wasn't he just saying that he wants her? He is going to ask his closest friend and that's her, he clearly said that he has been in love with her for the past year. Her stomach rumbles like she ate something bad and wonders, _could she be wrong? Could he be talking about someone else? No, there is no one else that's as good a friend to him as her._

Delly then looks up to see both Rye and Peeta giving her a knowing look, while Rye smirks a “whatever Dels, whatever" at her. _Jesus, could they know? Who knows about this? No one is supposed to know._ “Hey guys, I have to get back to work and I need to get Devlin a cookie, I'll see you both later." _Bail Delly bail, get outta here. Crap, I need to find out if they know._

The rest of the school year flies by and soon the end of the school year wrestling tournament is upon them. Peeta wins the wrestling tournament again solidifying the dominance of the Mellark boys when it comes to wrestling. Just before the championship match she notices Peeta scanning the crowd. _Maybe he is looking for me!_ His eyes seem to light on their section and she swears he is looking at her when he winks and taps his chest. Although half the girls in her immediate vicinity swoon swearing he winked at them, including Kira, Jessica and Cassidy but she knows it was for her. Only Madge and Katniss were sitting behind her and it wasn’t for them. _Oh my god I just know that was for me, I just know it!_ She turns to chat with Madge for a second and notices that Katniss is wearing a dress. "Wow, Katniss you’re wearing a dress! I never see you in dresses, any special occasion?"

 

"Ummmm no, I was just told to wear a dress today." Katniss replies in her usual soft tone with her indifferent gaze fixated on the match. Delly finds that look a little intimidating. Katniss is brushing a small round object over her lips, Delly peers closer and realizes it’s a single pearl attached to a necklace.

 

"Oh, I totally understand, I hate it when my parents tell me what to wear. That’s a pretty necklace too, you look nice!" Delly chirps back at her then turning to Madge she says, "Do you think Peeta will win this twice in a row, I hope so! It’s too bad that he doesn’t get to wrestle Rye this time, I bet Peeta would be able to beat him now!"

 

"I would never bet against my fiancé, but I am not so sure about Rye beating Peeta two years ago, Delly." Madge says smiling sweetly at Delly, while looking at her engagement ring.

 

"I don’t know what you are talking about, but I like your ring, where did Rye get it." Delly is looking at the beautiful gold ring on Madge’s left hand, it has a pretty green stone in the center. _I wonder what the one Peeta is going to give me looks like?_

"This is from his mother's parents, Bannock got Mr. Mellark's parents set and Peeta gets Mr. Mellark’s grandparents set. They are all really pretty, but I do like the way it looks." Madge looks happy and wistful as she looks at the ring on her finger.

 

"Oh that’s really nice", Delly replies to Madge, "Are you going to the seniors after party tonight?" Delly then looks to Katniss when Madge shakes her head no, "What about you Katniss are you going?"

 

"No" Katniss replies, "I have plans".


	13. Chapter 13 - Explorations

**A\N: Everyone can thank my beta oakfarmer for the title of this chapter!**

 

Chapter 13 - Explorations

 

Peeta has never been happier. The girl of his dreams has said 'Yes' and this spring has been wonderful. He and Katniss have continued to further solidify their plans; Cinna sold his last painting for the largest amount yet. The subject was personal; it was a picture of Katniss so close up the entire painting was her face with her hair swirling around and around, as if being whipped around by the wind. Peeta had painted it so the focus was on her eyes so that everything else was hazy almost fuzzy. It was the look in her eyes that was personal though, it was that molten silver heated expression that was there after they had lost control when he had proposed to her. It was a look so unlike Katniss that unless you have happened to see her directly after she orgasmed you couldn't possibly recognize that it was her. Since he was the only one who has ever seen this look, only he could know it was her.

 

For her birthday they had a picnic in their willow cove, he made cheesebuns and she brought rabbit. He instantly decided that he liked rabbit better than squirrel, but said he would be happy with either. Their kisses also got heated that night and they decided that they would have the toasting the day after the Harvest Festival. Since the Harvest Festival is on a Friday night they could toast on Saturday, honeymoon on Sunday and Monday and start life Tuesday. This year the capitol had brought back a new old holiday, Memorial Day, and all businesses are to be closed Friday-Monday. Originally it was to remember fallen soldiers, now it was was to remember the fallen tributes from the games. They just needed a place for Rye to stay Saturday night through Monday.

 

Currently Peeta was putting the mats away after the last wrestling practice he would ever attend, stopping to wipe his blonde curls out of his eyes he looked up to see Delly striding towards him with her normal jovial smile on her face.

 

"I think you need a haircut Peet", she chirped at him, "I don't think I have ever seen you let your hair get that long".

 

"Nope, new style. I like it a little longer, even if it does get in my eyes a little bit". Truth be told it did kind of annoy him at moments like this, but when Katniss is running her fingers through it and she whispers how much she loves seeing it flop over his eyes from across the room he could care less. "I do plan on getting it trimmed soon, but just a trim"

 

"Are you ready for tomorrow’s tournament? I don't think anyone could beat you this year." She said as she gave him the Delly smile.

 

He reached over and rumpled her hair thinking about how he wishes Rye or Bannock could compete, because at least then it would be a match. The three of them have been practicing two on one since neither of them has been able to beat him for years. "Nope there hasn't been much competition for a while."

 

"Not since you lost to Rye in that match two years ago" she chuckled at him as they made their way out of the gym. "Do you think you could beat him now?"

 

Peeta chuckled to himself as he replied "Maybe, maybe" to Delly's question. Peeta had let Rye win that match and he thought he had done a good job at making it look real, until Katniss called him on it a few weeks ago. Apparently she knew he had thrown the match, she said it was the way he had dropped back on his heals just before the takedown. It’s funny how she knows him better than anyone, even better than Dels a person he has known since diapers and someone he calls his sister.

 

"So will you be at the senior party celebrating your win? Want to walk over with me?"

 

"Why don't you head over by yourself, I’m not sure when I can get there or if I even can? I don't want you to miss the fun!" No way is he going, he has plans with Katniss. When she requested that he not cut his hair he agreed only if she promised to wear a dress to his tournament.   When she agreed he was ecstatic and further begged that she wear it to their personal celebration the night after the tournament. He planned on bringing a small picnic to their date complete with cheesebuns (of course), he was planning on some kisses too. Ever since the day he asked her to marry him and they let things go a little too far too quickly he has been active in keeping things in check, but it’s not to say that sometimes he did wish that he would let them loose control sometimes. Suddenly he needs to be alone.

 

"Hey Dels, I have got to get going, I will see you tomorrow" he throws at her over his shoulder as he runs into the locker room to shower. _Thank god they have individual shower stalls in here and the place is empty, thinking of that night just gets me going. I cannot wait until were married._ He doesn't bother to turn to see the hurt on Delly's face when he just runs off.

 

The tournament has been going well; it has been pretty easy so far, he has barely broken a sweat. He figures if he doesn’t screw up the final match will be him and Cole again. He considers throwing Cole a bone and throwing the match his way, but dismisses the idea when he remembers that Katniss told him that she has a surprise for him when he wins. I am so not missing out on a Katniss surprise, especially when she said she had been getting 'hints' from Madge. Over the past few months they have perfected the art of silent communication. Katniss can convey a thousand emotions and stir feelings deep inside of him with one brief heated gaze and then return her face to complete indifference instantly. He can tell her his heart belongs to her from across the room; he just taps twice quickly the index and middle finger of his right hand over his heart. Katniss sends him kisses by touching the pearl to her lips. He looks up into the crowd searching for her, he caught a glimpse of her earlier coming into the gym with Madge, but then he had to huddle with the coach and lost sight of where she went. _I’ll find her before the last match,_ he thinks before returning his focus to the current fight.

 

Finally after several more rounds of matches, they announce him and Cole for the final match. He is tired already having beaten four competitors to reach the final round, but he is ready to go. When he stands up to enter the ring his eyes sweep the crowd for her, finding her in the back sitting next to Madge behind a pack of senior girls. Catching her eye he quickly taps his fingers and then winks at her, he can hear the tittering of the panting dogs, but he knows she got the message when she rolls the pearl over her lips while looking at him. He easily wins and can’t wait to collect his prize later.

 

Katniss is an explorer in all things, she has to lead the pace and she likes to thoroughly discover the intricacies of her surroundings. Peeta feels that he is presently reaping the benefits of this part of her personality because she is allowing her hands to wander all over his torso while they are making out. His back is a little uncomfortable as he is shirtless with his back against a tree sitting on the ground. Although he doesn’t mind, since it was Katniss that had removed his shirt and is currently straddling his lap her hands thoroughly exploring all of his chest and shoulders. He doesn't care if his back is rubbed raw by the end of this evening. He also has done some Katniss exploration (although it has been fairly chaste) over the last several months. He knows when he nibbles her earlobe her breath will hitch and her body will shiver. He knows that when he kisses and sucks on a particular spot where her neck meats her shoulder she will elicit the most delectable of moans. He decides that he wants to hear that moan so he rips his lips from hers and attaches them to her cheek and begins to head to his goal of getting that moan. Her hands are messaging his shoulders and moving down, down, down his chest and it feels so good that he can’t think. Then he gets to his goal and she moans softly in his ear sending ripples of pleasure through his body _. Control Peeta control_ , he desperately thinks locking his hands tighter on her hips to prevent them from roaming. Then Katniss’s small calloused fingers brush over his nipples causing a jolt of lust to course through him and swiftly he is harder so much harder. He can feel her heat through their clothes he knows he can, her dress has just made her closer.

 

“I think you like that”, Peeta feels her whisper in his ear and all he can do is groan against her neck in response. Katniss then does it again this time tweaking them with her nimble fingers and he can’t control it anymore he can’t think, he needs to taste to be a part of her. Attaching his lips back to her mouth their lips mash and suck and tongues tangle and lick. He revels in her taste of mint and smells her pine scent and it all over whelms him that he doesn’t notice that she has grabbed his wrists guiding his hands. Until _, Oh god, am I touching her breasts how did my hands get here? So soft, so perfect, so mine,_ he begins to knead them over her clothes reveling in the new sounds she is making until suddenly she is rubbing his nipples again. “Fuuuck”, he barely manages to moan out, “Oh god, Kat, Oh god”. She is sucking on his tongue, grinding his dick and he is kneading her breasts and, _holy hell, what is she doing to his nipples?_ Suddenly he feels it coming, feels the tingling in the base of his spine, he can’t think, crying out in desperation a warning, “Stop Kat, stop, I’m gonna… I’m gonna”. “Good” she breaths in his mouth as she does that nipple thing again he barely hears it through the misty fog of lust. His body starts shaking, colors begin bursting his hips then jerk as he is grunting and crying out, “Kat, Kat, Katniss” with every exquisite burst from his body.

 

“Feel good?” her soft voice breaks through his haze as he is panting coming down from a high he didn’t know existed, one he could never get to on his own. Her hands are gently caressing his face as he opens his eyes to find soft silver gazing back into his own an indulgent smile on her lips.

 

“Oh god Katniss, so good, so good… but… but… was it too much?” Peeta shifts as he begins to notice how sticky and wet he is, not that he really cares, and he will just wash his clothes when he gets home. “And you… I don’t think you… came, umm”, he stammers as he drops his hands to her waist just now realizing they had still been attached to her breasts.

 

Peeta watches as her eyes light up in mirth and she chuckles just a bit, “well almost, but no, it was your **prize** , Peeta.”

 

“Ohhh god Kat, that was a… almost too much prize for me to take, I didn’t have enough competition to deserve that as a prize. Where did you learn all that? Is that what you and Madge have been discussing?” She grins back at him with a “yup, I don’t have any older siblings to learn from so I asked her; apparently Rye likes that nipple thing too”.

 

Laughing and smiling broadly at her he kisses her lips lightly muttering a soft “thank you” and then asking if she is ready to head home.

 

“I can stay and chat a little more if you want, I mean, is this ‘Kat’ thing here to stay or what” she giggles at him.

 

“Oh well I don’t know, it just came out, when you were doing those… those things to me. Do you not like it? I won’t call you that if you don’t want me too?” Peeta had totally forgotten that he had cried out the pet name he uses for her in his nightly dreams.

 

“No, it’s OK, maybe not all the time, but it’s nice that you have your own special name for me. It’s like another one of our secrets.”

 

“OK” he sighs out in relief, “So you know we only have a little over 3 months until we aren’t a secret anymore”!

 

“Yeah I can’t wait and the summer should go by quickly. Mom has been hounding me about what I plan on doing when I graduate though. I think she is worried that I will end up in the mines. I can’t really tell her yet what the plans are though, so I told her I have a job lined up in town starting in the fall. I told her Madge arranged it for me.” Katniss moves from his lap to sit next to him and leans her head on his shoulder as he holds her hand.

 

“I talked to the Bay’s the other day”, he starts glancing at her,

“and we have a deal struck. We agreed that I would take full ownership by giving them full payment the week before the Harvest festival, and they would vacate the apartment before the fest, but that they would continue to run the apothecary through that Thursday”

 

“How much was it? Did you end up getting it in writing; was it close to what we discussed?” Katniss questions him; he has really learned to discuss the details of these types of important decisions with her. He has found that she has an astute eye for valuing things, she knows when she is being over or under charged and she can do math in her head faster than he has ever seen anyone.

 

“It was for exactly what we discussed, you really know your stuff, Katniss. It made the negotiating so much easier just knowing what the worth of the business truly is. Plus I wrote up the contract while I was there as you suggested and included a statement regarding confidentiality attached to a small cash bonus to be paid on the date of the Harvest festival. I did request to go over the books, as you suggested, they will give me the last 2 years’ worth of records to look at next week. I’ll get them to you so you can let me know what you think. Prim and your mom can move in that Friday night or Saturday morning and your mom can begin running the place right away. I figured she doesn’t really need training.”

 

There was a lot to consider when buying a business and Peeta was grateful that Katniss had so much business acuity, she really was smart and it made him love and appreciate her even more. He planned on giving her free reign of the books at the bakery too, he was eager for her input on how to make things better. Their personalities fit well, she was practical and he was artistic.

 

He had some ideas on how to make some recipe changes to create nutritious affordable bread for the seam folk, and Katniss was on board with his plan. The profit margin per loaf may not be as high, but with expansion of the customer base he figures it will be worth it. And with Katniss running the counter the seam folk will be more willing to come into the bakery. This was an idea he had had for a while, but when he had posed it to his parents, he ended up with a black eye and his mother screeching “I will not have those people darkening the front of my respectable business; those people can come to the back door where they belong.”

 

“Hey, Rory will be joining me on my Sunday trades starting next week”, Katniss stated startling him out of his thoughts. “Gale leaves for that expedition this coming week and I think it is time to start training Rory on town trading, but I don’t plan on bringing him the rest of the week, that’s our time.” Peeta smiles at her when she says this; he is silently gleeful that Gale will be gone for almost 2 months, besides he likes Rory.

 

“Hey, I heard from Rye that Mayor Undersee told him the lumber expert they are bringing in is no other then the victor Johanna Mason.”

 

Katniss smiles at him, “Yeah Madge told me that today. I wonder what she is really like, she scares me a little. I bet she can keep Gale in line though, I wonder if she will try to usurp his leadership.” Peeta starts laughing when he thinks of petite Johanna Mason threatening Gale with an axe while walking around naked. Katniss busts out laughing too, when he tells her the image that popped into his head. Finally they decided to call it a night, so Peeta could clean himself up at home.

 

So school ends never to begin again for Katniss and Peeta and Summer busts forth full of hope.   Summer speeds towards Fall with cheesebun and roasted rabbit dates filling their evenings, and suddenly the heat of August is upon them, where they can just taste the approach of September and the Harvest festival.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Return

**A/N: I just wanted to address a review from a guest, since I am unable to respond directly to them. The reviewer was unhappy with my portrayal of Gale calling it “painful”. And that I made him out to be “stupid unobservant inconsiderate d***, who does not care for his own family”. I disagree, but I would also say that in reading the original books that some of this is true. When Katniss returns from the hunger games Gale ignores her because he is upset over the ‘relationship’ with Peeta. At that point he had no claim over her and makes her feel guilty, he never asked her how her experience was, he never asked about the nightmares. In this story Gale is still very dedicated to his family. Also remember they are 2 years older here, the games are over and people grow. If you don’t like how I have written Gale so far, I would suggest not reading any further.**

**I don’t own anything. Thank you to Oak Farmer for her guidance on this chapter.**

**Please review**

 

Chapter 14 – The Return

 

Katniss has had a wonderful summer. In June she saw Peeta dominate the wrestling tournament and then she gave him his prize. When Madge had first told her about the nipple thing she was a little apprehensive to try it, but when Madge described what it did to Rye it made her a little curious to see if it would do the same to Peeta. Apparently both boys have a penchant for having their nipples played with, although his ultimate reaction shocked her a little. Watching him orgasm was wonderful, his eyes all scrunched up and his jaw dropped open and the way he said her name was just so delightful. It was looking into his eyes when he could finally open them was what made her heart stutter; she could just see the love and devotion in them. On Monday at lunch when she told Madge what had happened, she watched as her friend's jaw dropped open, apparently she didn’t think Katniss was going to actually try out some of the things she had told her. Granted what Katniss had done to Peeta was by far the tamest of the things Madge had shared, but she was pretty proud of her accomplishment. The two of them had giggled that the brothers were alike and Madge hinted perhaps they were similar in other ways too. Katniss couldn’t comment on that, she had not actually ever seen ‘him’ only felt him through clothing.  

 

Later that week she said goodbye to Gale as he and his team took off on their expedition. Just before they left she got to meet Johanna Mason, which was a treat in itself. Rumors about the last ever victor were that Johanna was loud and crass and had a penchant for nudity, her own nudity. When the victor had arrived in the district Katniss had been visiting Madge at her house.

 

Katniss had arrived there initially to trade strawberries and then had ended up at Madge’s insistence in her closet looking over older dresses that didn’t fit Madge anymore, so Katniss could possibly borrow one for the Harvest Festival. They had settled on a beautiful boat neck long sleeve dress the shade of soft orange. Katniss was immediately drawn to the dress for the color, she knew Peeta would love it and it fit her perfectly. Madge then pulled out a beautiful white cap sleeve dress with floral lace overlay proclaiming that it was too small for her, but that Katniss could borrow it for the toasting. Never one to take charity, Katniss then struck a deal that she could take those dresses plus two for Prim, she would have Prim get Madge one of those new once a year birth control shots that they sell at the apothecary, when she and Peeta take possession of the place. Secretly she planned for Prim to get her one of those shots too, she was not ready for kids, and she didn’t plan on relying on her mother’s herbal teas.

 

During their trading they heard a booming woman’s voice downstairs, both girls being curious they descended the stairs to see who was making this much noise. Turning the corner into the living room they came upon the petite victor talking with Madge’s father and a person who could only have come from the capitol. Katniss originally wasn’t sure if the odd green skinned person was male or female, the clothes were weird and the lips were puffy, but when Mr. Undersee introduced him as Robert the cartographer she was pretty sure it was a guy.

 

As weird as the green skinned man was it was the presence of Johanna Mason that filled the room. The two girls watched in awe as the woman commanded the room with a larger than life personality, she was crude and loud and surprisingly funny. The Mayor had introduced his daughter but it was when he introduced her as Katniss Everdeen to Ms. Mason was when things got weird.

 

“Katniss Everdeen, you’re the scowling archery huntress yes?” Johanna proclaimed suddenly looking critically at Katniss.

 

“Umm, I guess so, I’m the only Katniss in the district, and how did you know I hunt?” Katniss replied back a little warily.

 

“Haymitch”, Johanna replied back curtly, “said you were one of the few kids in district 12 that had a shot at winning the games, but that you were the daughter of a good friend and he was glad you never had to go in.”

 

Katniss didn’t know what to say to that so she just returned Johanna’s stare, “maybe you can show me how to shoot when I get back from this adventure, I’ll teach you to throw an axe. I’m going to be in this district for a while.” With that statement Johanna dismissed herself yelling about taking a shower and then going to try and find a humpable man down at the only bar in this hob place. After the front door slammed shut signaling Johanna’s departure, Katniss and Madge looked at each other and then burst out into a fit of giggles, both enjoying the woman’s over the top personality.

 

A few weeks later after the expedition had left Katniss ran into Leevy at Greesy Sae’s stall. Katniss hadn’t seen her friend in a while and the two fell into a nice conversation as they ate their wild dog stew. When Leevy mentioned that she had started dating Bristel Katniss turned to look at her friend confused. “I thought you were with Gale? Aren’t you two going to dance the engagement dance at the Harvest Festival this year?” Gale had been talking about wanting to settle down and have a toasting when he returned during their hunting trips; she had assumed that he and Leevy were settling down.

 

Leevy chuckled, “No, I mean yes, I thought we were together. I was pretty sure we were headed in that direction too, until just before he left.” She then listened to Leevy tell her how on one of their last date nights left before Gale went on the expedition Leevy had been late to meet him at the hob. When she arrived there she found Gale sucking face with Johanna Mason, who was loudly telling Gale what she had planned to do with him that night. “I pulled him aside and confronted him, asking what his plans were for us and he said ‘don’t wait around’, then he left the bar with her. I know he’s your best friend Katniss but he was a real ass.” Leevy was in tears as she told Katniss the story finishing with, “I spent a lot of time on what I thought was a relationship, but I guess was no more than an arrangement. Bristel’s been real nice to me, he doesn’t sleep around and I could see the two of us together for the long haul.”

 

Katniss was speechless; she then hugged her friend and wished her happiness. Katniss was saddened as she related the story to Prim that night in bed, she had really looked forward to her friend settling down with Leevy. Later that week she relayed the story to Peeta, ending it with “I love Gale like a brother, but he is going to alienate himself from everyone and is going to end up alone”. The story got around the seam and even Hazelle was distraught over the news, she had been hoping for some grandchildren sooner rather than later complaining to Lilly over tea that “her son could be such an idiot sometimes”.

 

July had been a wonderful month, Rory was a good kid and Katniss liked hunting with him. He still couldn’t shoot worth a damn, but as he continued to grow he carried his worth in hauling Katniss’ s catches for her. Rory had found a new game trail that after trapping yielded an abundance of small game. Rory had even modified some of Gale’s snares to handle larger ground game and they were successful in getting a few wild pigs that they took to the butcher netting them a fair amount of coin. Additionally Rory was nice to her, it was clear he was totally infatuated with Prim and he had a nice gentle nature that Katniss liked. They rarely fought and often laughed on their way home and Rory was super polite to Peeta when they traded with him on Sundays. He complimented Peeta on his wrestling wins and on his decorating talent, noting that ‘Prim thinks the cakes are really pretty’. Katniss was having such a wonderful summer with Peeta, spending time with Prim and with Rory filling in as a hunting partner so well that she barely missed her best friend.

 

It’s now early August and Katniss is waiting for Rory and Gale at the meeting rock. The expedition had returned this past Monday and its now Sunday. Gale had to report right to work, so Rory had been telling Katniss stories from Gale’s adventures, most of which included a Miss Mason. Katniss was still a little miffed at Gale for hurting Leevy, but Bristel had proposed to Leevy not two weeks ago and her friend was happy. Katniss was a little worried how Gale would react when he came home, Leevy had always been with him, but he deserved it she reasoned. Maybe things worked out the way they were supposed to Katniss mused; Leevy was telling Katniss that she and Bristel were going to dance at the Harvest Festival and toast that next weekend. Katniss was secretly happy at the date Leevy had picked, she wanted Leevy at her toasting party and she didn’t want any conflicts.

 

“Catnip”, Katniss looked up to see her best friend striding towards her a big smile on his face, jumping off the rock she met him with a friendly hug.

 

“Gale, great to see you, glad you’re back”, pulling free from his embrace she looked around noticing Rory was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Rory, thought he would be with you?”

 

“No, I haven’t seen you in so long I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone with you.” Gale smiled at her pulling her in for another hug. Wiggling out of his second hug, Katniss started walking towards the new snare line. Katniss was not really a hugger unless someone was sad or injured, two hugs were too many unless they were Peeta or Prim hugs of course.

 

“OK, I just would have thought Rory would have wanted to show you the new snare line himself, you should see it it’s awesome. He also modified some of your old designs to accommodate larger game; did he tell you we’ve caught 3 wild pigs that way?” Katniss begins to inform Gale of all things hunting that have changed while he was gone, "What do you want to do today, your choice since you just got home, track some ducks, check out the old snare line, new snare line?”

 

“Catnip stop, slow down”, Gale reaches out and grabs her elbow, effectively turning her to him, “I’ve missed you”.

 

Katniss pulls her elbow out of Gales grip with a smile and a “Yeah I’ve missed you too, your brother still can’t shoot for shit. Besides I want to hear all about your adventures in the wild, although I could live without the details of your exploits with Johanna Mason.”

 

“It wasn’t serious with her, not a big deal and it’s over now”, Gale tells her stretching his hand out to grab her elbow again.

 

“Gale look, I really honestly don’t care about that aspect of your relationship with her, but I will say I’m a little disappointed. Leevy was really hurt when you left, she cried on my shoulder. I don’t get it, just before you left you were talking about settling down and toasting and then you threw it away for what, a fuck?” Again Katniss extricated her elbow from Gales grip to start walking again.

 

“Yeah, she was so upset she got engaged to Bristel while I was gone.” Gale grumps at her. _I knew he would take this hard_ ; Gale does not like rejection even though he was the one who initiated it.

 

“Well you did tell her not to wait, it is kinda your fault, you have been playing her for years.” Katniss snips at him as she bends down to grab a rabbit out of the first snare. “OK, so Rory found this small game trail, it has a great yield, it runs off this way, but the best part is the wild pig trail that cuts perpendicular across it further up. Head up that way to check the next snare.” They begin to work together just as they always have, while Katniss is explaining the placement of snares and praising Rory as a partner.

 

“Sounds like Rory took my place as your partner”, Gale suddenly barks at her, she looks up to see him his eyes flashing with anger, she can practically see the steam coming out his ears.

 

“He’s a good kid Gale, I liked working with him, you should be proud of your brother. But no he can’t take your place, he can’t stalk or hunt larger game with me like you can. He can’t do ‘geese’ with me like you can. You and I can work together silently and know what the other needs, and he is not there yet. Although, I did enjoy having him out here, he likes to talk about Prim a lot.” Katniss knows she has to mollify his anger, Gale’s competitiveness is legendary and she doesn’t want them to escalate into a fight his first day back.

 

Gale smile back at her, “yeah we are a pretty good team aren’t we”?

 

“The best hunting team in twelve”, Katniss jokes; they are the only hunting team in twelve.

 

“I think we could be a great team inside the fence too”, her head snaps up at that statement suddenly worried, _nononono, he is not going there is he?_

Suddenly Gale is on her before she can blink; her back slammed into a tree, the wind knocked out of her. His lips slam against hers in a harsh kiss that has her frozen in horror. Trying to push him off her she can’t budge him; he is too strong pushing her against the tree with his whole body. Suddenly his tongue tries to force its way into her mouth and she begins to panic and struggle. Her hands desperately claw at him to try and get him off, just off of her. Finally she pushes at his face clawing her nails down his cheeks causing him to release her and jump back in pain, screaming at her “What the FUCK Catnip”.

 

“What the FUCK **ME**? What the FUCK **YOU**?” Katniss is screaming at him in absolute rage. “You fucking **ATTACKED ME**!”

 

Gale takes a step towards her causing her to step back away from him, “I did not attack you, I kissed you, this is good Katniss. We should be together.”

 

“Are you fucking crazy!” She is screaming and there will be no more hunting today, “ **No, NO, NO**!” She keeps backing up as Gale stalks closer to her.

 

“Come on Catnip, you know this is right, it would work. I know you are innocent, but I could teach you. I would give up all other girls for you.” His hand shoots out and grabs her elbow again, before she can think her other hand shoots out and punches him in the eye. He stumbles back his hand over his eye looking at her in anger, “what the fuck, you punched me”.

 

“Don’t **touch** me; I am not a replacement Leevy for you to **fuck**. I am sorry you lost her, but no this wouldn’t work it doesn’t make sense.” Katniss is shaking in anger yelling at him.

 

“You are not a replacement!” Gale bellows at her, “I was thinking of **you** when I was talking about toasting and settling down. Catnip we make sense, we should be together.”

 

“No, No No, you HURT ME that kiss **HURT**!” Rage is starting to bubble up in her chest so before she can do something stupid like shoot her best friend, she takes off like a shot for home, yelling “you can have the trades today, I can’t see you right now.”

 

Stumbling into her house breathless, Katniss races past Prim running for their room tears of anger beginning to stream down her face and she launches herself onto her bed and begins to beat the pillow in frustration. _He hurt me, he kissed me, Oh god Peeta, and I have to tell Peeta. I didn’t mean too, I didn’t want that. Did I just cheat, was that cheating? Will he still love me?_ Katniss is throwing an all-out tantrum when Prim comes into the room and hugs her.

 

It takes a while for Prim to calm Katniss down enough to get the story out of her. When a fresh wave of expletives starts to die down Katniss looks at Prim asking “Will he still love me?”

 

“Oh Katniss”, Prim says while stroking her hair, “Of course he will, it’s Peeta. You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t cheat, I promise you Peeta will be mad, but not at you.” Prim continues to stroke her hair and she falls asleep exhausted from her ordeal.

 

Waking up a few hours later she is still in Prims arms, her head is throbbing from crying and her knuckles hurt from punching. Her eyes are red and blood shot and she looks awful. Taking a shaky breath to control the rage, she looks at Prim, “I need to see him, and can you get him for me, please Prim. Just knock on the back door and tell him I’ll be in our place, tell him I need him.”

 

“Of course, I will. Katniss everything will be fine.” Prim comforts her as they both get to the front door.

 

Katniss looks at her sister sadness infused through her features. “No, Prim it won’t be fine, I may lose Peeta, and I may lose my best friend too.” Katniss then takes off towards the willow cave, knowing that everything has just got a lot more complicated.


	15. Chapter 15 - Seeing Red

**A\N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and new favorite/follows. I don’t have the time to reply to every review. I enjoy receiving reviews including critical ones, but if you leave an anonymous review I can’t have a healthy debate with regarding your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please review! Thanks to Oakfarmer for her help!**

 

Chapter 15 – Seeing Red

 

To Peeta every day finished this summer is one day closer to being with Katniss. Hawthorne has been off on some grand expedition and Peeta hasn’t had to worry about him all summer. It is one of his fears that Katniss will leave him for Gale. Deep in his heart Peeta knows she wouldn’t do that, Katniss is the type of girl that once she makes a decision she sticks to it. She loves him, she has told him so several times. Still he is worried that Hawthorne might make things more difficult for them now that he is back. The expedition arrived back on Monday, Rory has been regaling Katniss with tales from Gale’s trip, apparently Gale and Johanna Mason had quite the summer fling.

 

Rory on the other hand is a great kid, Peeta really likes him, and he can’t believe they come from the same family. If they didn’t look so much alike he wouldn’t even think they are brothers. Rory is inquisitive and happy and treats Katniss with respect. It’s clear he looks up to her as a big sister, even though he literally looks down at her. Katniss is tiny and maybe 5 and a half feet and at just over 6 feet Peeta towers over her, but Rory is on his way to being 4 or 5 inches over 6ft just like Gale. It’s a good thing Prim looks like she is going to be taller than Katniss so he won’t totally tower over her. Rory is polite and respectful to Peeta and has been asking questions about frosting and baking. Knowing he will need help in the future he has been contemplating offering Rory an after school job, he likes the kid that much.

 

Peeta is startled from his musings at the aggressive knock at the back door, of course it’s Sunday and now Gale is back to running the trades in a show of male dominance. Opening the door with a “Welcome back”, Peeta is greeted by a pissed off Gale Hawthorne, an injured and angry Hawthorne who just grunts at him. Peeta is instantly alarmed at the fresh bloody scratches on his face and the eye that is swollen shut, well on its way to being a very nice shiner. He quickly scans behind Gale looking for Katniss and Rory but neither is in sight making him worry even more. _Where are they? Katniss said she would see me at trading last night._

“Gale, Jesus, what the hell happened to you, are you OK?” Peeta questions, “Where are Rory and Katniss, are they OK? Did something attack you guys in the woods?” Peeta is beginning to panic, _oh god what if she is injured?_

Gale answered his questions by shoving three squirrels in his face, “Do you wanna trade or not Mellark? I aint got all day. Katniss and Rory are fine. What are you, their friend now?”

 

Peeta silently begins to fume, taking the squirrels and giving Gale his loaves. “Sorry here, your face just looks like shit, sorry to show concern”, his apology drips with sarcasm.

 

Gale grabs the bag and huffs a “yeah whatever” turns and stomps angrily down the street and Peeta goes back to kneading the French loaves he was working on before, but in a much more pensive mood. All he can do is work and worry about Katniss, _what happened out there?_

Rye finds him about an hour later still silently stewing his mood getting worse and worse.

 

“What’s wrong, Peet?” Rye questions him as he puts on his apron and begins to make up the next batch.

 

Peeta huffs out a frustrated breath and then relates this morning’s incident with Gale to Rye. “I don’t know what happened Rye, is she hurt, sick, what? How did he get those marks, what if one of those badger things Katniss talks about attacked them? What if she is still bleeding out there in the woods?” His hysteria is rising as he pictures Katniss being attacked by a mini-bear with long claws and lying in some unknown location bleeding to death.

 

“Calm down Peet, calm down. Gale is her best friend, he’s an ass, but he cares about her. He wouldn’t leave her bleeding in the woods. Maybe she just felt sick and went home, both Delly and Devlin have that stomach bug maybe she got it too.” Peeta begins to calm listening to Rye’s possible explanations.

 

“OK, yeah you’re right, but what the hell happened to his face?” _She’s fine, she’s fine,_ he begins to chant in his mind.

 

“Not sure, maybe it was a Johanna Mason injury”, Rye laughs, “maybe they like it rough.”

 

That makes Peeta relax a little and chuckling he goes back to work, but the ache in his bones tells him something is not right.

 

A few hours later there is a soft knock on the back door. Peeta who is currently wrist deep in sticky dough looks at his brother who is pulling a pan out of the oven. Rye ambles over and answers the door, with a lazy “yeah I’ll get it”. “Peeta”, Rye says quietly looking suddenly concerned, “I think it’s for you”.

 

Rushing over while wiping the dough on a towel Peeta stops short when he sees a very pale Primrose Everdeen. Panic immediately invades all his senses and he leans over and scoops her up in his arms brings her in and places her on a stool. “Rye, get her a cookie. Prim are you OK? Is Katniss sick? Where is she, what’s wrong? Only Gale showed up this morning, he looked hurt? Is Katniss hurt?” He barrages little Prim with questions his voice cracking in pain. _Something is wrong, I knew it, something is wrong._

“Peeta, give our ‘lil sis time to answer. Breathe, Peet, breathe”, Rye places a steadying hand on his back helping him gain some semblance of focus.

 

“Katniss is not hurt, at least I don’t think she is physically hurt”, Prim begins, “she came home early from hunting this morning, freaking out, she fell asleep in my arms.”

 

“Ohh, god”, Peeta moans in agony, “what happened, where is she?”

 

“Katniss asked me to come get you; she said to tell you she needs you. She said you would know where to meet her?” Prim tells him in her little voice.

 

“Yeah I know where, is she there now?” At Prim’s nod, Peeta throws off his apron and turns to Rye, “Cover for me will you? I will be back as soon as I can. Give this one some bread to take home, OK?” Peeta stops quickly and grabs a few cheesebuns and throwing them into a bag.

 

“I got it bro, go, go” Rye tells him shoving him towards the door then turning to Prim he says “so I hear we are going to be siblings.” That’s the last thing Peeta hears as he starts running.

 

Breathing heavily Peeta bursts into the Willow copse and immediately stops in his tracks at what he sees. Katniss is sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest hugging them with her arms, her chin resting on her knees. It is her face though that halts him, tears track down her cheeks, and her eyes are bloodshot, snot is dripping out of her nose. But it’s the look in her eyes, a look of pure fury and anguish that rips through his body and pierces his heart. _What the hell happened?_

Finally regaining control of his limbs he’s down on the ground beside her instantly, his hands go to her face, looking for the source of her distress. “Katniss are you hurt, where are you hurt?” Scooping her up into his lap, he starts scanning her body for injury as she quietly trembles. “Kat, baby, you’re scaring me are you hurt?” _Please answer, what’s wrong, where is my Katniss?_

“I think my back is bruised”, she gets out, “and maybe the back of my head”.

 

Ever so gently Peeta turns her in his lap so that her back is facing his chest. “OK, I’m just going to lift your shirt and take a look, alright?” He gently tells her, _just let her know what you’re doing, nice and gentle Peeta._ As delicately as possible Peeta lifts her shirt holding it away from her skin, normally any hint of removing Katniss shirt would have him seeing stars, but right now he is scared and all he can think of is her potential injuries. As he inspects her back he can see them several large bruises beginning to form going down the center of her back all the way to her tailbone (he only pulls the back of her pants down and inch to verify this). _Not so bad, Peet, she’s not bleeding to death._ Leaning down he gently kisses each one and with every kiss he can feel her start to relax. “Yeah you do, you have what looks like three large bruises going down the center of your back and another on the tailbone, but I didn’t see the whole thing. They are just starting to form, but they don’t look like they go very deep. Do you feel like anything is broken? Can you breathe without pain?” Peeta knows from experience that bruises like this can also come along with broken ribs.

 

“No, I don’t think I broke any ribs my breathing is fine.”

 

“Good, I’m just going to feel the back of your head now, alright?” Peeta hears her soft “OK” giving him permission to go ahead so he gently starts feeling her scalp for that telltale bump (another injury he is familiar with). Katniss winces as he finds the lump (or egg as his dad calls it), but it seems like its mild not to large or tender, he kisses that too. “Yeah you have a bump, but it doesn’t seem so bad. Are you dizzy? Can you see OK?”

 

“No I’m not dizzy, I can see fine”, Katniss turns speaking into his chest and snuggles deeper into his arms. _Something else is wrong; this type of injury should not have reduced her to this._

Holding her tight he decides to keep quiet for a few minutes while she composes herself and he is pretty sure she is wiping her tears and snot on his t-shirt. When he can feel her getting stronger he asks, “Katniss what happened out there, Prim said you came home distraught. I’ve been worried since this morning when you and Rory didn’t show up to trade. Gale was injured with scratches all over his face and a black eye. Did one of those badger thingies get you?”

 

At the mention of Gale, Katniss stiffened in his arms, “No it wasn’t a badger. Peeta I didn’t… I didn’t mean too, I… I… didn’t want too.” He watches as she composes herself and took a big breath and started to talk. “Rory didn’t come this morning and I was showing Gale the new snare line and telling him how well Rory had done, when Gale got upset. He was mad about Leevy replacing him so quickly then he accused me of replacing him with Rory.” Another big breath but her voice keeps getting harder and louder her eyes flashing while the gears start turning in his head. Now that he has ascertained she is physically OK his panic is receding, allowing him to think more clearly.

 

“I told him the Leevy thing was his fault and that Rory still can’t shoot. I think I told him that we were still the best hunting team in twelve. Then, I don’t know how it happened, it was so quick, one second I was standing there next to the snares and the next I was slammed against a tree and Gale’s lips were shoved on mine, and I…I couldn’t get him off me, Peeta, I couldn’t get him **the fuck off**.”   Her voice was shaking as Peeta begins to realize what had happened.

 

“ **Gale** did this to you?” he gasps in disbelief. He can feel the anger begin to course through his veins when she nods in ascent and his muscles begin twitching in response. He can only see red as rage begins to overtake his body. _What the fuck_ , his mind screames and then, _how far, how far did he get?_

Controlling his anger using his (and his brothers) know how from years of ‘training’ with their mother, he asks in as calm a voice as he can possibly manage. “Katniss”, he said holding her arms looking straight in her eyes. “Katniss, how far did he get, did he grope you or…or… **force** you?” He can’t even say the word rape. _If he touched her, I’ll kill him, I will kill him._

“ **Fuck No”** , she lashes out, “no Peeta, but he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I swear I didn’t want it and… and…I didn’t cheat on you.” The pleading tone in her voice catches his attention through the haze of his rage. _She is worried that you think she cheated on you. Deal with this, help her first, and then figure out what you’re going to do with the fucker._

“Katniss, you didn’t cheat on me, what if that was someone you didn’t know who did that, would you consider it cheating?” He starts to stroke her face holding her gently trying to reassure her.

 

“No, but he is my best friend, I was in the woods with him.” Katniss is staring at him clearly worried and her beautiful silver eyes full of anger and pain.

 

“No, Kat, No. Did you ask him to kiss you? Did you like it? Did you return it?” Peeta gently prods her, her head shaking no with each question.   He knows what each answer would be, if she had wanted it, this would be a completely different Katniss in front of him and they would be having a very different conversation.

 

“No, I didn’t. I’m sorry, Peeta I’m sorry. I love you.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I love you.” Holding her close, his mind wanders to the condition of Gale’s face this morning when he traded, and lets out a little chuckle. “So I am guessing that you did that to Gales face this morning?”

 

Letting out a breath Katniss finally shows a small smile “yeah, only way I could get the dick off me was to scratch his face”.

 

Peeta lets his grin go wider as he looks at her, “so how did he get that black eye”?

 

“Idiot kept coming after me, saying he wanted to try, that we could be ‘good together’. He wouldn’t back off no matter how much I screamed at him ‘no’. He tried to grab my elbow, so I decked him.” Katniss was beginning to shake again her fists clenching like she wanted to hit something, “he’s lucky there isn’t an arrow in his eye right now.”

 

Peeta chuckled at that, “that’s my girl. Remind me to never argue with you or piss you off, you have a good right hook.” Katniss chuckles with him the tension slowly leaving her body. Looking down at her he gently tilts her chin up with his finger and places a soft gentle kiss on her lips. “All better?” he asks still cradling her in his lap.

 

“Better”, Katniss answers him. “But Peeta, what am I going to do, what are we going to do? I don’t want to lose his friendship; he has been like a big brother to me for years. I am not sure he really meant it, that he wanted me. I think he was upset about losing Leevy and now he just latched onto me. He never said I love you, he just thinks well be good together. He’s not thinking straight, we fight **ALL THE TIME** , that does not constitute being ‘good together’. ”

 

“Katniss, I am not going to tell you what to do, but I’m not sure it’s such a great idea for you to be out in the woods alone with him anymore.” Peeta stops, taking a deep breath thinking, _I don’t trust the guy and if he hurts her again, so help me god._ “I don’t know what he was thinking, maybe you are right and he will come to see reason.” _Fat chance, he has her in his sights like a prize to be won in a contest._ “Do you think he will come and apologize to you? Do you want to talk to him calmly?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I would feel better with Rory there until I know he is over this, whatever it is.” Katniss is being pensive as she answers his questions; _good she is no longer hysterical and is thinking reasonably, my girl is back_. “I think I might want to talk to him, try and let him know I don’t want that, but I would like Prim there. Her presence will keep him from trying anything or flying off the handle.”

 

“OK, that sounds like a good plan, but remember you tell Prim that if things get out of hand for her to run and get Rory, I trust him. If you think you need to you could always get me or Rye, but Katniss I am telling you now. If he ever physically hurts you again I don’t think I could control myself. I am so angry at him right now, if he had **forced** you; I swear I would have killed him. Katniss, you are my **everything** , and I know that you can take care of yourself probably better than anyone in twelve. But you trusted him and he hurt you and I swear I would defend you to my dying breath.” Peeta begins to shake again just at the thought of what Gale did to her, what he could have done to her and how he made her feel. _Deep breaths, deep breaths_ , closing his eyes he chants to himself to try and control the onslaught of emotions, he feels her hands on his cheeks. Opening them he is met with her eyes looking directly in his.

 

“I know you would Peeta, I know. I am just so glad I have you, I was afraid I would lose you over this and then I really would have killed him.”

 

“You will never lose me, never; you have me always, Katniss, always.”

 

“Always” she repeats backs to him as they both lean in, with their lips, kissing softly. Kissing with love and forgiveness and healing, holding each other with all the tenderness and love that overwhelms them both.

 

“Here, I brought you a few cheesebuns. We should both be getting back, I am sure Prim is worried about you and I just ran out of work.” He stands and pulls her with him into a hug, kissing her forehead. “I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I should get back to Prim, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Later when Peeta walks back into the bakery he sees the worried face of his brother. Taking a deep breath he washes his hands and ties his apron back on.

 

“Is she OK”, Rye gently prods, “I sent little Prim home with a couple of loaves, but she didn’t tell me what happened. That girl is freaking adorable by the way.”

 

Peeta takes a deep breath before he answers, “Yeah, Katniss is fine, but Rye those marks on Gale’s face this morning? They were **nail** scratches… from Katniss.   He basically threw her against a tree and attacked her.” Peeta paused to compose himself, just thinking about it made blood pound in his ears, then he continues to tell the whole story to Rye.

 

Rye, much to his credit doesn’t interrupt Peeta during the story, but there are moments when Peeta can see him pound the dough a little too hard and his jaw clench. “Damn, Peet, what are you going to do?”

 

“Nothing, for right now anyway, Katniss believes Gale wasn’t thinking straight and that she can fix their friendship. I am going to let her try; telling Katniss what to do is a bad idea in any situation. I don’t want her to end up resenting me, thinking that I am the reason for the loss of Gale’s friendship. I plan on letting that **fucker** dig his own grave if that’s what he wants to do.”

 

“So you don’t believe that this is an anomaly?”   Peeta can tell Rye is also controlling his emotions and is just as upset by this whole thing.

 

“No. No I don’t”, Peeta huffs out, “I think he finally sees her as a woman and not his little sister. I think that he feels possessive like he has some claim on her. He will back down for a bit, but this is **not** over.” Peeta looks at his brother and makes a decision, “I think we need to bring Bannock in on this”.

 

“Probably right, I’m guessing you think the Harvest festival may get a little ‘controversial’ after the engagement dance.”

 

“It’s a distinct possibility”, he says looking at his brother, relieved that they are clearly on the same page.

 

Rye then looks at Peeta his trademark grin taking over his face, “I’m up for it. I haven’t had a good **‘dance’** in a while. Perhaps we should up our training, maybe add some more weights and longer runs?   You look like you’re getting a bit soft anyway and with that hellcat you plan on having for a wife you might want to toughen up.”

 

Peeta laughed with his brother feeling lighter than he had all day. The Mellark boys may not have had the most loving childhood and they certainly took their own frustrations out on each other physically, but they have each other’s backs when needed. _Things are going to be OK._


	16. Chapter 16 - Confrontations and Apologies

**A\N: This chapter changes POV several times. I own nothing. Thank you to Oakfarmer, who corrects my mistakes and keeps me on track. Please review**

 

Chapter 16 – Confrontations and Apologies

 

Prim was going to like having a bunch of older brothers. She already really likes Peeta, what he has done for Katniss alone makes her love him. Now here she is with Rye eating a cookie while Peeta runs off to help Katniss. At first she was a little intimidated to knock on the back door, what if their mom was there? But all that worry went away when Peeta scooped her up and placed her on that stool.

 

“So I hear we are going to be siblings.” Rye flashes one of those devilish grins of his that he is well known for instantly making her feel more at ease.

 

“I think it was pretty inevitable don’t you?” Prim grins back at him, “I mean your brother has been in love with Katniss for as long as I can remember. He would stare at her all the time I’m surprised she didn’t punch him for looking at her so much, but then she has always had a soft spot for him. God knows he’s probably the only guy who would be patient enough to wait for her to figure it out.” Prim giggles at this, “I think I am more aware of boys then she is.”

 

Rye laughs with her flashing his pearly whites, “did you know he was her boyfriend for like 2 months before she decided to be his girlfriend?”

 

‘Yes, when she first told me the story, I had no idea what she was talking about. I mean come on how could he be her boyfriend without her being his girlfriend?” Prim smiles at the memory, “but he was right, Katniss needed to figure it out on her own. And by putting himself out there for her, giving himself to her without expecting anything from her in return. He earned her trust and love, unfailingly; your little brother is smart.”

 

“Gets it from me!” Rye grins at her tweaking her nose, “but seriously Prim, is Katniss OK?”

 

“She’s fine, she just had a really rough morning and Peeta will help her. After they talk she will be better. I am sure Peeta will tell you about it when he gets back. Just do me a favor, don’t let him go all crazy OK? He might want to hurt someone. Don’t let it happen, it will just make things worse.”

 

Rye looks at her with a funny expression on his face but complies with her request, “you got it sis. Here take this home”, Rye packs a bag with a few loaves, “Peeta will be pissed if he finds out I didn’t send you home with bread.”

 

Jumping off the stool, Prim looks up at her giant of a soon to be brother-in-law, smirking “I think I’m going to like being related to bakers! I better get home, see you soon…brother.”

 

Waving at him as she walks out the door she takes off for home, she considers stopping to see Rory, but Gale might be there and she doesn’t want to see him right now. Plus they would question how she got 3 loaves of bread. _I think they are fresh too, the bag feels warm._ So she just decides to head home figuring Rory will come and see her later _. I wonder if he will come see me when I am living in town,_ she muses, _I sure hope so._ Prim is one of the few people aware of Katniss and Peeta’s plan to not only run the bakery, but the Apothecary as well. It’s pretty ambitious of them, and it would probably fail but for the exception of her and their mother. When Katniss told her that Peeta had been saving his money for years in anticipation of having to buy a business because he was the third son, Prim was impressed. Apparently being in love with Katniss since he was 5 years old had given him a goal to work towards and made him selfless.

 

After Peeta had discovered that he would be getting the bakery, he still thought that purchasing the Apothecary was the right thing to do. A sound investment, Katniss called it, but Prim knew what it was. Peeta was taking care of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen making them independent so that Katniss wouldn’t worry, he was going to be a great husband.

 

Peeta was lucky too, not only would he be getting the only girl he has ever loved, he will be getting a fiercely devoted wife. If there is one thing that Prim knows about Katniss it is that once she loves, she loves with everything and gives you everything she has. _There will be no one straying in that marriage; they remind me of mom and dad._

Skipping into her house, Prim decides to eat some of the bread while it is still warm, so she cuts herself a slice and spreads some goat cheese on it. _Oh my god,_ Prim moans to herself, _warm bread, melting cheese, so good._

After finishing her snack and wrapping up the bread to try and keep it as warm as possible, she grabs a book and settles on the couch to read, she is trying to learn all she can about medicine, she wants to get ahead.

 

Hearing a knock on the door she jumps up, figuring its Rory, but is instantly soured when she finds Gale there instead.

 

“Hey, Prim is Katniss here?”   Gale looks a little contrite and his face looks like hell, but Prim is not happy with him.

 

"No, Gale she is not here right now" Prim tries to sound stern as she addresses him.

 

"Do you know where she is or when she will be back", he is starting to look a little annoyed with her but she doesn't care.

 

"Yes, I do know where she is, but I am not telling you and you will NOT be going after her. She wanted to be alone and you will respect that."   Prim is trying to channel the stern voice of her sister, but while Katniss's voice can get low and deadly sounding when she's angry, Prim knows she just sounds like an angry chipmunk. It’s not the real intimidating voice she would like to have as she confronts the boy she has always looked up to as an older brother, but it’s the best she’s got.

 

"Prim, stop fooling around and just tell me where she is." He snaps at her, losing patience, _time to get out the big guns, Prim._

"No, Gale, you listen to me, you are going to come in here and sit and wait for her to get back, and you will not chase after her or go looking for her." Prim looks up at Gale sternly with fire in her eyes, "I know my sister; I know what she does for me, and how she will go hungry so I can eat. I have never taken advantage of that and I never want to, but I will. Gale, so help me, if you go looking for her I will tell her you hurt me. And you know if I do that, she will **never** , **ever** talk to you again." She sees the fear in his eyes and she knows she has won, because he knows she is right, Katniss will hate him, if he ever hurt Prim.

 

"Fine", Gale hangs his head in defeat and steps inside.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Entering the Everdeen house Gale looks at Prim who is pointing at a chair, "sit", she directs him. _Shit, when did Prim get so daunting?_ So he does what this pint sized Napoleon tells him to do.

 

"I am going to talk to you and you are going to listen, do you understand me?" Prim is standing in front of him pointing at him and making him feel two inches tall, so he just nods his head.

 

“I know exactly what happened in the woods this morning.” Prim starts out, _crap she knows? Why would Katniss tell her?_

“What exactly did she tell you, because I think, Katniss misinterpreted what happened”, he interrupts her.

 

“Don’t interrupt me, and looking at your face I am pretty sure she didn’t ‘misinterpret’ what happened.” Prim spits at him her voice starting to get a little squeaky, _wow she sounds like a chipmunk when she gets mad, how the hell am I intimidated by a fourteen year old girl that sounds like a chipmunk?_

“You hurt her Gale”, Prim begins to lecture him again. “Katniss came home furious, she threw a tantrum and was so angry she was crying then she fell asleep in my lap. This is the first time in years, in fact the first time since father died that I have seen my sister break down like that.” Gale lets this information sink in, that is not what he meant to do. He was just so excited to be home and he thought Katniss would be too.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just was happy to be back and I thought she would return my feelings.” _Why wouldn’t she, I told her I wanted to marry her, isn’t that enough?_

“Fuck Gale are you an idiot or did having all those girls throw themselves at you really screw you up.” Gale winces at Prim’s crude language; it’s unnerving him to see this normally sweet and docile little girl be so blunt. “I asked her to marry me; that’s not a little thing Prim.” Suddenly Prim barks out a sarcastic laugh at him making him sink even further into the chair. _How does she make me feel so crappy?_

‘Yeah, let’s talk about that ‘marriage proposal’ which I have to say there really wasn’t one and if it was it was the shittiest one on record.” Prim is looking at him like he is an idiot.

 

“Let’s go over what happened and see if I can’t get you to see what a dick you were. First, you have been treating Katniss and me like we are part of your family for years. I have seen you pat her head like you pat Posy’s. I have felt, no, **we** have felt like you are our older brother for years and trusted you as such. I have watched you for the past six years create quite the reputation for yourself as a ladies man, spreading your charms around the district quite liberally.”

 

Prim pauses and then looks at him with a stern face, “Then we watched as you became close with Leevy, who I might add is Katniss’s friend, and all of your family including Katniss and I thought you would toast with her. Apparently before you left on this trip you began telling Katniss you were thinking of settling down and toasting, which she took to mean you would toast with **LEEVY**. Then you left for the expedition with a, screw you to Leevy, and started a very public physical relationship with Johanna Mason, which according to stories went on the entire trip.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I told Johanna about Katniss and how I planned to start up with her when we got back.” _Jesus when Prim says it like this, it does sound like he was kinda being a dick._

 

“Let’s look at this morning from Katniss’s point of view, you moron. Her best friend and pseudo big brother (who had just broken the heart of her friend, by very publicly engaging in a relationship with a former victor known for her promiscuity, might I add) returns from a long trip. The first indication she ever has that his feelings might have changed is that he slams her against a tree, kissing her so forcefully she has to scratch him on the face to get away.” Prim is breathing heavily and she is terrifying him as her eyes are flashing fire at him. _Jesus she is just like a little blonde Katniss._

“Then you yell at her that you could be ‘good together’ and you would ‘teach her’ because she is innocent!” Gale winces at the words Prim is spitting at him and he starts to see where he maybe went wrong, _did I really say that_? “So where was this marriage proposal Gale? Was it the part where you said you were ‘thinking about Katniss when you were discussing toasting’? Or was it the **very romantic:** ‘I would give up other girls for you’ line? When would you not give up other girls for someone you love? Nowhere in that speech did you even say, ‘I love you’, so I don’t see how you asked her to marry you. ”

 

“So maybe I approached this wrong…” He begins to say but is cut off by Prim yelling, “Maybe? Maybe? Are you delusional? This morning Katniss left to go hunt with her best friend and one of the few people she trusts and she came home angry, confused and hurt. She had no idea you wanted that from her and honestly Gale I’m not sure you really do. I think you just lost Leevy and are looking for a replacement.”

 

“Look, Prim, I just thought Katniss wouldn’t want all that romantic crap, that's not who she is. We make great partners and it would make sense for her to marry me. I just didn’t think that she had never considered it? Who else would she marry?”

 

“How do you ‘know who she is’? How innocent do you think she is, Gale? Why would marriage to you ever cross her mind while you were out gallivanting around sowing your wild oats everywhere while treating her like a kid sister? I don’t know Gale why didn’t it? Do you honestly think you are the only person who would want to marry her?”

 

 _Shit_ , Gale thinks to himself, _she’s right_. _Katniss has no idea, she is so inexperienced how would she even know his feelings. I guess I have to start over._ Gale sighs heavily to himself, he really wanted to get married this year, but maybe he will have to wait until next year. “You are right Prim, I’m sorry, what can I do?”

 

“You will wait here, for her to return and you will apologize, you will grovel. Then you will spend effort trying to regain her friendship. But I am telling you now, I don’t think you should pursue a relationship with her; Katniss loves you like a brother. I would get it out of your head if I were you.”

 

He looks up at Prim and her little 14 year old self, “Yeah OK Prim, I will be her best friend again.” _Then I will work to have Katniss fall in love with me, why wouldn’t she want to?_ _What does this little girl know about relationships anyway?_ Gale begins to plan how he is going to approach this; _first I get back on good terms with Katniss. I think I’ll wait and ask her to the Harvest Festival, that’s romantic; she will have to go with me…_ His thoughts are interrupted by the front door opening and Katniss stepping through the door. He takes in her obvious blood shot eyes and disheveled appearance, her eyes narrow and take on a deadly gleam when she notices him, she continues chewing whatever she is eating. _Crap, I just didn’t anticipate this response._ He watches as she slowly walks over to her sister and hands her a bag, the two of them walk into the kitchen and begin a whispered conversation that he cannot make out. Finally, Katniss turns and walk back towards him, Prim right beside her, she stops and giving him her steely gaze opens her mouth and says, ‘talk”.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Walking home, Katniss is feeling much better after seeing Peeta, knowing that he won’t leave her and that he didn’t consider what had happened as cheating was a big relief. Even though Prim had initially reassured her that Peeta would not be mad at her, it still lifted a weight off her shoulder when he confirmed that he still loved her and it wasn’t her fault.

 

Katniss could feel the anger in Peeta, when he found out what happened to her. It was clear it was taking all his willpower to not go beat the shit out of Gale. Katniss was grateful he didn’t, things would have gotten very complicated awful quickly. She can take care of herself, but she appreciates how much Peeta cares for her, how he wants to protect her and she knows she would protect him too.

 

It was when Peeta asked her if she had been groped or even forced her that the reality of what had happened this morning, what could have happened, hit her hard. Katniss trusted Gale with her life every time they went into the woods; their partnership had sprung from mutual need and blossomed into friendship one that had been a central part of her life for years. Katniss was shocked with what had happened this morning her trust shattered, even though she knows he wouldn’t have gone so far as to force her, at least she is pretty sure that he wouldn’t have. Unfortunately a tiny niggling bit of doubt has rooted in her brain causes her to sigh, _maybe Peeta is right, maybe I shouldn’t be alone with him in the woods for a while?_

Sighing to herself she thinks of what he said to her and wonders how much of a complication this will add to her life. How serious Gale really was about him wanting to toast with her and how much of that was just a reaction to losing Leevy. He didn’t proclaim his undying love for her, just thought they would make good partners, like they do in the woods. Katniss really doesn’t want any more added crap in her life; she has a lot of big changes coming pretty quickly. Drama with her best friend really wasn’t something she needed right now, there was going to be enough drama when her relationship, no engagement, goes public.

 

Telling her mom that she has been seeing Peeta for almost 21 months (really 2 years if she is being honest) and oh yeah by the way we are toasting tomorrow and you don’t mind that I am marrying your ex-beau’s son do you, has her nervous. But that doesn’t compare to how worried she is over telling Peeta’s parents, well not his dad per se, really just the witch. Katniss can just see her beating Peeta over this, the visual from 2 years ago when she saw Peeta’s mom attack him with the rolling pin still makes appearances in her dreams. Luckily for them, the hag is basically blind. Then there is the added stress of the two of them owning two businesses and they plan on relying on her mother remembering (and wanting to remember) how to run the Apothecary. Katniss shakes her head to get all that out of her mind, taking a bite of cheesebun helps her to remember why she is doing this, Peeta, plain and simple, she loves him.

 

Katniss then focuses on Gale, before this she really didn’t think he would object to this other than his whole merchant-seam hang-up. But she had figured when Gale realized that Peeta had never taken advantage and was marrying her that his whole argument would disintegrate and Gale would then be happy for her. Now she has to rethink that whole assumption, she had planned for him to be involved in the ceremony, wanting Gale to escort her to the Justice building to give her away, to perform what would have been her father’s role. Haymitch may have to serve as a backup for that position if Gale can’t handle it.

 

Most importantly though Katniss does not want to lose her best friend and she needs to figure out a way to prevent that from taking place. She has no intention of starting a relationship with Gale and leaving Peeta, that would be ludicrous, it’s not even an option. First she would never leave Peeta she loves him, is **in-love** with him and is devoted to him and him to her. _For god’s sake he has been faithful to me emotionally and physically since he was five._ Katniss loves Gale, she does, as her brother and best friend, but she has never felt even a twinge of attraction for him. _Apparently I have been just as faithful to Peeta since I was eleven, I have never noticed any boy other than him. I don’t really think Gale is truly serious about this whole thing, how can you be thinking about toasting with someone and be sleeping with other people? It’s probably just some sort of random phase and once a new girl catches his eye, he will drop this like a hot potato._

It is with this frame of mind and a mouth full of cheesebun (she will never tire of them) that she enters her house. Katniss instantly takes in the scene, a fairly contrite looking Gale sitting on their chair with her sister hovering menacingly over him (well as menacing as Prim can look). Ignoring Gale she immediately gives her sister a follow me look, hands her the bag with a remaining cheesebun and walks into the kitchen with Prim following. Turning to Prim she leans into her and begins a whispered conversation.

 

“How long has he been here and what does he want?”

 

“He got here a while ago, wanted to go after you, I wouldn’t let him. I then lectured him; he was under the impression that he asked you to marry him.” Katniss looks at Prim with disbelief in her eyes at her response.

 

“He did no such thing” Katniss seethes, “if that was a proposal no wonder Leevy is with Bristel.”

 

“Yeah, I set him straight on that point, I also strongly suggested that he not pursue you.” Prim quietly tells her sister, “how about you, did everything go OK”?

 

“I’m better, you were right he wasn’t mad at me. I’ll tell you the rest later, right now I need to deal with this. Also, I need some bruise cream. Peeta says there are some nasty bruises up and down my back and I’m sore, which I plan to use as ammo by the way.” Katniss watches as Prim smirks a little at the mention that Peeta was looking at her back, but she will set her straight later, right now she needs to deal with the tower of idiocy in the next room. “Please stay right behind me, Peeta doesn’t want me alone with Gale and right now I think it is a good idea too, if it gets out of hand get Rory. If it gets worse, get Hazel. Peeta and Rye are a last resort; we aren’t ready to go public yet.”

 

Katniss straightens herself out and puts on the most menacing glare she has, turns and marches out into the living room and with a growl says “talk”.

 

Gale looks at her and she notices that he looks to see that Prim is standing right behind her, _good girl_ , she thinks, _Gale won’t get out of hand with Prim here._ “Catnip”, he begins, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, but…”

 

“No buts”, Katniss forcefully interrupts him, “I will **not** accept an apology with conditions. You are either sorry or you aren’t. You know what? Why don’t you **listen instead**.”

 

Katniss takes a big breath and looks straight into the eyes of the man before her. “Gale you hurt me, I am not talking just my feelings. I am physically injured, so I will **not** apologize for your face.” She watches as he visibly flinches at her statement, _good, now you are starting to get it._ “I have a line of bad bruises going down my spine, all the way to my tailbone. I also have a large bump on the back of my head.” Katniss watches as his eyes go wide in understanding and then she continues with the verbal assault.

 

“I have **never** been under the impression or even had inkling that you had any feelings for me beyond that of my best friend and a big brother. You have never shown any affection to me or said anything beyond brotherly fondness. Have you ever patted Leevy’s head or Johanna Mason’s head? No, you pat Posy’s head, you pat Prim’s head **and you pat MY head**.” Katniss takes a breath to control the rage surging through her veins and tries to word the next part very carefully, “I love you, Gale, like I love Rory, like I love Vick, like a brother. I don’t think we would be ‘good together’. Just because we make a great hunting team does not mean we would have a good relationship.”

 

“Katniss, I disagree, we would do well together. I think toasting with me is a good option for you.” Gale begins, but then Katniss sees him start to backtrack when she starts to advance on him eyes blazing and fists clenched “but you are right, I was wrong, I did not approach this correctly. I hurt you and I am sorry.”

 

Katniss stops and looks at Gale critically thinking, _is he really sorry or is he just saying he is?_ “Fine you are sorry, that does not negate the fact that you hurt me and you hurt my feelings. I am pretty positive that whatever you think you are feeling is not real, and will disappear with the next girl. For the record, you did not propose to me, whatever that was, was not a proposal. I do not want to toast with you.” Katniss pauses, takes a breath and continues on, “I don’t want to lose your friendship, you mean too much to me. I am going to demand, that until I feel more comfortable and until you regain my trust that Rory accompany us on Sundays.” Katniss watches as Gale sucks in a breath at that last statement, it is harsh, she knows it is, but she doesn’t want to be worrying out there and most importantly she doesn’t want Peeta to worry or go all crazy on Gale.

 

Katniss watches as resignation sinks in Gales face, she knows the moment when he accepts defeat; it happens so rarely that when it occurs it is pretty monumental. “OK, Catnip, whatever you want.”

 

“Thank you”, she replies with a slightly warmer tone, “I think we are on the right track to getting back to where we were”. Katniss extends her hand to Gale and shakes on it continuing, “I appreciate that you came here and waited to apologize to me. Whatever happens I am going to ask that we remain friends, I need you in my life, OK?”

 

Gale perks up and responds with an “I can do that”.

 

“Good, now please leave, Prim needs to treat my injuries.” Katniss watches as her best friend gives her his best apologetic look, gets up and leaves, as the door closes she lets out a breath and relaxes.”

 

“You think this is over?” The soft voice asks from just behind her, “I don’t know, Prim I sure hope so.”

 

“So Peeta discovered a bruises on your back and **tailbone** huh?” Katniss turns to see Prim smirking at her.

 

“Geez, Prim it wasn’t like that.” Katniss should have known that was coming, “would you mind grabbing the cream and treating me. While you do I will catch you up on what happened and you can tell me how you and your angry chipmunk voice managed to have a six foot five inch 20 year old Gale Hawthorne cowering in our living room chair.” Prim and Katniss both burst out laughing as they turned to each other to share their stories.

 

Later that night as Katniss sat in Peeta’s lap she told him exactly what Prim had told her and then what happened when she got home, at the end of the story they both fell silent. Katniss leaning on Peeta’s chest while he rubbed her arms gently. After a few minutes Peeta spoke quietly using the exact same words as Prim, “You think this is over?”

 

“I hope so Peeta, I hope so” and she truly did. They both did.


	17. Chapter 17 - Brilliant Ideas and Shoes

**A/N: Welcome to all who have just found and favorite this fic, This story now has over 110 followers on Fanfic and more on AO3! To those who have asked I follow no set schedule, but please keep the reviews coming! Thank you to Oakfarmer for her wonderful job as my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 

Chapter 17 – Brilliant Ideas and Shoes

 

"Mmmmmmm, Peeta, feels sooo goood." Katniss's voice was low and sultry causing Peeta's fingers to pause their ministrations, looking down at Katniss her eyes were closed and her face is totally relaxed. Peeta has to concentrate on taking deep breaths to prevent himself from losing it _,_ what her voice just does to him, _3 cups of flour, 2 eggs, 2 tsp baking powder, 2 cups of shredded zucchini...,_ Peeta began to recite the new muffin recipe to himself.

 

"Peeta, don't stop, please don't stop", her seductive voice interrupts his thoughts, _shit what is she doing to him, I am trying so hard to be good, she has no idea..._ "Katniss, you can’t say things like that", although his fingers do resume their attentions at her request.

 

"Ohhh, what do you mean? Say what?" Peeta looks down at her suspiciously, _is she playing with me?_

"Ooooooh...oooooohh yeah just like that...oooooh" Katniss is laying there with her head on his lap as he messages her scalp, but then he catches sight of the corner of her mouth fight a smile, _she is totally playing with me she knows exactly what she is doing, well two can play that game._

"Katniss, you are killing me, please!" Peeta moans at her while watching for the smile.

 

"What do you mean, ooooohh Peeetaah... Umf what the…" Peeta suddenly has her pinned with his entire body, her hands are restrained above her head with his left hand, and his right is poised dangerously over her side.

 

"You knew exactly what you were doing you little stinker", he laughs at her and their faces so close their noses are touching. Her eyes light up with merriment and she giggles delightfully at him, "what do you think I was doing"?

 

"Torturing me."

 

"Torturing you, really, so what are you going to do about it?" Katniss continues to snicker at him, as she lifts her head and nips at his lips playfully.

 

"Torture you", Peeta retaliates by rolling his hips over hers to make sure she really feels him, "see what you do to me, my beautiful fiancée?" Peeta hears her breath hitch and sees her pupils dilate just a little, so he does it one more time breathing out softly, "Yes, torture you".

 

"I’m not so sure what you are doing is torturing me any more than it is torturing you."

 

"Oh, but Katniss, that wasn’t the torture I was talking about", Peeta pauses just for a moment and then his right hand descends on her side and begins to tickle her. "This is what I was talking about!"

 

Peals of laughter rip through her and into him as he tickles her relentlessly, she cries out “stop, stop” through her laughter and he is asking her to yield, to which she replies “Never!” Peeta continues to tickle until she pleads, "stop, I have to pee, you are going to make me pee!”

 

Rolling off of her with a kiss to her nose, Peeta lays on his back so they are side by side holding hands, the remnants of their laughter still subsiding in their bodies. Peeta turns his head to look at her as she turns to him; Katniss has a huge smile on her face that matches his own. "You are going to be my wife soon, and we won’t have to hide anymore, but I will miss this willow cave."

 

"Who says we have to stop coming here? In fact, when I am your wife I am going to insist you bring me here for picnics until we are old and wrinkly and can’t get here anymore." Her smile as she tells him this just warms his heart and he consents easily, "Whatever you want Katniss, we can come here until we can’t physically travel here anymore.”

 

Peeta reaches out with his free hand and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ears, it has been two weeks since the incident in the woods and the past two Sundays have been better. “How is Rory doing hunting with both of you on Sunday now? He seemed a little more subdued this morning and last Sunday then he has all summer.”

 

Katniss rolls on her side to more completely face him. “Rory is doing fine, he is a good kid, but he talks less around Gale. He really looks up to him as more than a brother, almost as a surrogate father and I think he gets nervous. It’s like he wants to please Gale so badly that he is afraid of making mistakes, so he is more cautious, he doesn’t share his opinion as freely as he does during the week when he is only with me.” Her hand that isn’t holding his is running through his hair and it makes Peeta want to close his eyes and sleep. “Rory has good instincts when it comes to animals, but he is a little excitable and can get to babbling which can scare away game. Gale was a little harsh with him the first day about how loud he was and ‘would he please quiet his tread’. It wasn’t the way I would have approached the problem, but it worked, Rory has really improved his footwork.”

 

“Maybe I can come out in the woods and hunt with you sometime? What?” Katniss had snorted and was snickering at his statement, “What, I could help”.

 

“Peeta, I know you could help, but sweetie”, Peeta winces a little at the use of her pet name for him; she only uses it when she is being amorous or she is trying to soften an impending blow to his ego. “If Rory’s walking was loud, you sound like a herd of elephants; you would scare off all the game within a 10 mile radius.”

 

“Are you telling me I am a loud walker?” Peeta retorts with mock indignation.

 

“Yes, you are, but I am OK with that, I always can find you. How do you think I would be able to locate you in the halls in school so easily?”

 

“You could distinguish my steps from the other kids?” Peeta is a little amazed at this, she always could find him, quickly meeting his gaze and then flitting back to the ground, _it’s like she has bionic ears._

“Actually all four of you Mellark men have very similar tread, but I have been listening for you for years, pretty much ever since you gave me that bread. You may have been watching me with your eyes, but I kept track of you with my ears.” Peeta smiles at her confession and leans in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. It is these small little admissions, that perhaps she noticed him too, just in her own way that hit him in the gut, _and her eyes are swirling silver again._ “I love you… even though you just compared me to a herd of elephants.”

 

Katniss just smiles at him in reply, she doesn’t tell him she loves him as often as he tells her, but the smoldering looks she gives him tell him what he needs to know. The gentle touches, the way she remembers details of stuff he has told her, how serious she takes it when they talk about their future; it is all those little things that communicate how she feels that mean so much more than words.

 

“How are things going with Gale? Has he been behaving himself, do you think he would if Rory wasn’t there?” This is something that has been bothering him lately, it hasn’t been that long, and he is worried that Gale will make things difficult for them. Gale’s declarations to Katniss didn’t really surprise him at all, so he wonders if Gale is giving up or just reformulating his approach. Although he hopes the return of Johanna Mason yesterday, may keep Gale occupied enough to stave off any real trouble.

 

“He has been behaving himself, his behavior has returned to his former brotherly affections. There have been no comments, underhanded or direct hinting at him wanting something more. I believe he would behave with or without Rory there as an unaware chaperone.”   Peeta closes his eyes as Katniss continue running her hand through his hair, _I am not so sure about that._ As if reading his thoughts Katniss continues on, “I don’t plan on releasing him from his supervised status for a while though, I plan on making him suffer for his ridiculousness.”

 

“I just want you to feel safe.” Peeta tells her opening his eyes and gazing into her molten mercury ones, he could just get lost in those eyes. “Have you thought about what you would like to do after we get married?”

 

“I am still trying to figure it out; it might just be trial and error as to how much time I will be in the woods and how much you need me in the bakery. Have you thought about how much help you will need beyond me, your dad and Rye?”

 

“Rye will be cutting back his hours once school starts up in two weeks, he has never been a morning person and it really takes more than one person to open up in the morning. I would like to figure out how to get a morning with you at least once a week, but we’ll see how much time dad puts in. I may need to hire someone, I was thinking maybe Rory, he seemed interested in baking.”

 

Katniss laughs that deep throaty laugh that always sends blood rushing to his groin. The mirth in her eyes causes them to do that swirly silver thing _and they are sparkly_ , even though he first saw her sparkly eyes when he was only five the effect they have on him has never diminished. _Ohh the blue flecks seems to dance in her eyes when they sparkle_ , Peeta still has trouble believing he gets to kiss her.

 

“Rory is interested in Prim, Prim likes the cookies and cakes at the bakery, hence Rory’s interest, but it isn’t a bad idea. You know”, she says to him while playing with those sensitive hairs on the nape of his neck. “We only have 3 weeks left.”

 

“We do”, he answers with a soft smile, “and you still haven’t told me what flavor you want our toasting cake to be or how you want it decorated. Girls are supposed to be interested in these things; Madge has been in every day going over what she wants me to do for her and Rye’s cake…in minuscule detail.” Madge has been a little bit of a pain about it, her toasting is 2 weeks after they have theirs planned and she has been a little too detail oriented lately, in fact she is bordering on getting kicked out next time she comes into change something.

 

Katniss chuckles, “How many cakes is she up to now?”

 

“Five”, Peeta replies with a sigh, “One of them is a four tiered fancy cake, the second is a groom’s cake and the other three are just large sheet cakes, she wants to make sure everyone who wants cake can have some, but I finally put my foot down on changing flavors, I needed to make sure that I had enough time to order ingredients. I need the same from you though.”

 

“Peeta, I told you that I don’t need anything fancy, just having cake at the toasting is a treat for me. But if you really need to know flavors, I liked what you brought last week for me to try, the chocolate almond and the vanilla. Is it possible to have both?” Katniss is looking at him like having both flavors is akin to asking if he can give her the moon, which he would try to do if she asked, but 2 cake flavors, that he can do easily.

 

“Yes”, Peeta replies with a soft smile and brings his free hand to her waist drawing small circles with his thumb. “How about this; we have a two tiered cake with vanilla on the bottom and chocolate almond on the top. I will ice it with the French buttercream, that was the one you licked off the spice cake.” He chuckled when her nose wrinkles at the mentioned the spice cake, truth be told it wasn’t his favorite either; he doesn't really like the flavor of anise that much.

 

“I didn’t like that one”, Katniss pouted at him causing him to chuckle some more, “but I did like that frosting.”

 

“I know”, Peeta answers his hand feeling the heat of her body through her clothes. “That was pretty evident, what about decorations, anything special?”

 

His mind wanders as he watches her contemplating decorations for their toasting cake, honestly having this conversation is a little unnerving to him. Although he has dreamed of marrying Katniss since he first heard her sing, he is getting nervous. Mostly he is nervous for the wedding night, he is afraid even with all the hints Rye and now Bannock have been giving him. _What if I mess up? What if I hurt her? What if it isn’t special enough,_ he wants it to be special so badly.

 

“I think, what I really want is to be surprised.” Katniss’s voice breaks into his inner thoughts, “You are so talented that I know whatever you do will be meaningful and perfect. Is that all right with you?”

 

Peeta’s smile lights up, it is perfect, because he has had an idea floating in his head. He hasn’t dared sketch it out yet for fear that she had something specific in mind. “Yes, that’s fine; I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I am marrying you, why wouldn’t I be happy?” Her answer makes him grin ear to ear and his fingers reflexively tighten on her waist. “I do have one request though’, she continues sternly, “That you make sure it represents both of us, not just me, OK?”

 

Leaning over and kissing her nose he exhales a “perfect”, because it is and she is. “Oh almost forgot, Madge wants you to stop by her house on Wednesday morning. Says she needs your help, something about clearing room in her closet for Rye and selling stuff at the hob?”

 

“Yeah, OK, she probably just wants to talk about her and Rye again, I swear she keeps going back and forth on losing her virginity before or after the toasting. Just make a decision and do it already or stop talking about it sheesh.”

 

“Oh they jumped that ship, you will have a completely different conversation Wednesday, I got to hear all about it last night.”

 

“Shit”, Katniss’s eyes bug out of her head as she slaps her hand over her mouth then dropping it only to burst out in giggles. “Are we the only people in twelve who are waiting for their toasting?”

 

“Probably”, Peeta replies his fingers back to lightly dancing on her waist, “I don’t mind waiting though. I figured if I waited eleven years to talk to you, this is nothing.”

 

Her hands thread back into his hair tugging lightly on his curls, he watches as a slight blush forms on her cheeks while her teeth worry her bottom lip. “Are you nervous?” It’s a soft gentle question but he can hear her nerves in the tone of her voice.

 

“Yes, yes I am.” Peeta sees a hint of worry creep into her eyes so he rushes to clarify his statement. “I have no doubts about us about **you** ; it’s not that kind of nerves.” _Good_ , he sees the worry disappear, “I am a little nervous about the… you know…night part.” _What **NOW** I can’t talk about sex? Get it together Peet._ “I…I just don’t want to hurt you and I want it to be perfect for you. And…and…” _just say it_ “I’m afraid that I won’t be any good.” He watches as she takes in his confession, love and relief floods her eyes.

 

“Peeta, I’m afraid I won’t be any good either, but…but I figure everything that we have done, even though it isn’t very much, has been so wonderful. I guess…even if it isn’t perfect the first time, we could just keep practicing until it is perfect?” Her statement ends with a question and even though his girl isn’t always seamless with words, sometimes she can say just the most exquisite things.

 

“Thank you”, Peeta says against her lips, placing delicate kisses on her lips. “You are right, you are perfect and all I need and we will have the rest of our lives to perfect our physical love.” He draws her in for a deeper kiss that he can feel in his toes and pulls back to ask her the other thing that has been on his mind lately. “Ummm speaking of that what are we doing, ummm… what would you like to do about… preventing babies? Not that I don’t want babies, I want lots of little Katniss girl babies, but not now and not till you’re ready.” Peeta has noticed that Katniss’s stance on babies has shifted from a ‘perhaps’ to a ‘when we are ready’.

 

“Actually, I am glad you brought that up. I will need the Apothecary keys Thursday night after the Bay’s close it for the last time for the long weekend. I plan on sending Prim in on Friday morning to grab two of those year-long birth control shots. According to the inventory from the books I looked over they have several in stock at all times, since the government made them available to the districts. One is for me and the other is for Madge, she and I have a trade agreement for hers and I figure since the apothecary will be ours, we really shouldn’t pay for birth control. The Bay’s sell that shot at such a high profit ratio it is almost robbery, so buying it from them now is ridiculous.”

 

“OK, so I won’t need to go buy those condom thingies from my mother-in-law or worse in the hob?” Peeta chuckles, just thinking about either of those scenarios embarrasses him.

 

“No you won’t, wait is that where boys buy them, the hob? I have never seen them there, who sells ‘em?”

 

“According to Rye, the old lady that sells the stew has been selling black market condoms for years.”

 

“Greasy Sae?” Katniss looks like she is in shock, “Fuck, I have been getting her stew for years, I never knew.” Her eyes light up and she suddenly busts out laughing, “Oh. My. God. No wonder Gale always insisted on returning the bowls.” They both bust out laughing, Katniss is laughing so hard she starts snorting causing him to laugh so hard his stomach hurts.

 

“Oh, god we need to change the subject”, Peeta gasps tears leaking out of his eyes.

“How did the books go, do you think we can still make a run with the Apothecary?”

 

“Yeah, we can, I think they were actually open too many hours and they certainly didn’t need to be open for general business all day Sunday. I have some ideas, plus I was talking to Prim, we could probably sell some of the homeopathic stuff mom makes in there as well, giving less fortunate people more options. Their yearly profit is decent and with the added benefit of mom’s homemade stuff we should increase it. Also speaking of books, I was going over the ones from the bakery you gave me. Why are you guys open on Sunday and open the doors at 6am during the week?”

 

“I…I don’t know, mom always insisted on it, why?” Peeta is intrigued; Katniss never fails to astonish him with her business acumen nor her brilliance when it comes to saving money.

 

“Well” she begins, he can tell she is a little hesitant, like she does not want to insult the way his family does business. “I think you are actually losing money by being open as much as you are, the cost of running the ovens for such small sales, well it doesn’t make sense. It’s not like the people wouldn’t come back another time, you are the only bakery. I think some of our time would be better spent on another project I have in mind.”

 

Peeta is intrigued, _Jesus I am the luckiest guy in twelve, no all of Panem,_ “What project?”

 

“Well out back behind the Bay’s and your yard there is that scrub area and I had Madge do some research at the Justice Building and according to records that space actually belongs to the Bakery. I think if we planted an herb garden and a vegetable garden we could save in purchasing those goods from the capitol. Plus with you adding those healthy muffins we should grow plenty of zucchini and pumpkins and we could preserve them for you to use year round. I was also thinking of adding a chicken house; if we invest in a few hens and a rooster up front they would give us eggs for the bakery, cutting down on ingredient cost and the chickens would also eat the bugs that can ruin a garden.”

 

Peeta is flabbergasted, just staring at her, his mouth open in shock. _Fuck, what can I say to that_ , so he says the first thing that pops into his head, “Brilliant, fucking brilliant, Katniss, wow, just wow.”

 

A big smile appears on her face, “so you like my ideas”?

 

“Like them? I love them! God how did I get so lucky, not only am I marrying the girl of my dreams who also happens to be the most beautiful girl in the district. Said girl is freaking brilliant and will make our business even better!” Reaching over he grabs her and pulls her on top of him and starts peppering her face with tiny kisses till she giggles, crying Uncle.

 

“So, what was your deal with Madge for the birth control shot?” Peeta is curious, everything his soon to be wife does just intrigues him. He likes the sound of those words, says it often, _my wife, my soon to be wife, my girl, my Katniss. I could be seven again writing Katniss Mellark all over my sketch books, Ah hell, not just seven; I never really stopped doing that._

“Dresses.”

 

“What?” OK that answer was not what he expected.

 

“Madge has some older barley worn dresses that don’t fit her anymore, I am trading for a few of them for Prim and I. I want to wear one for our engagement dance at the Harvest Festival and one for our toasting.” Katniss looks a little shy when she says this, like she is embarrassed that she would trade for something as superficial as pretty dresses.

 

“Am I going to like the dresses, Katniss?” Peeta teases her, he is secretly pleased that she wants to dress nice for their special days; although she could be dressed in her bloodied hunting clothes and he wouldn’t care just as long as she shows up and says I do.

 

“I think you will, I choose the one for the Harvest Festival with you in mind”

 

“Really? You did?” _She chose a dress for me?_ Peeta is giddy at the thought.

 

“Yes, what about you, what are you wearing?” Katniss teases him as she pokes his nose with hers.

 

“I have my one suit for Saturday and my best pants and shirt for Friday. Oh and I need to get new shoes, I don’t have any decent shoes, these are wearing out.” Peeta is excited to get new shoes, plus Delly has been bugging him for him to visit her, instead of vice versa.

 

Katniss’s face visibly falls at the mention of shoes, “Oh, ummm you won’t mind if I wear these shoes do you?” Peeta looks down to see her hunting boots, _crap his girl needs shoes._

“Katniss”, he begins slowly carefully knowing how sensitive she is about these sorts of things, “I don’t care what you wear, and I love you no matter what shoes you wear. But do you or Prim need shoes for our toasting?”

 

“I…I…don’t haveanyothershoes.” Katniss says it so quickly that he almost doesn’t catch it. “What about Prim?” Peeta asks slowly, he knows full well that he can get Katniss to accept something if Prim benefits too.

 

“Ummm”, Katniss then sighs dejectedly, “Yeah she needs shoes, but I was going to try and find some at the hob and have them repaired.”

 

“No”, Peeta says firmly “Katniss I have money from all those paintings, you need shoes, Prim needs shoes, tomorrow when you trade I will give you some money and then you can get some from Delly.”

 

“Peeta, I don’t take charity.” Her voice has taken on that deadly hard quality he knows so well and he normally would be tempted to drop it, but not today.

 

“It’s not charity when it’s **yours** Katniss, everything I have or you have is **ours**. You are already contributing to us with your ideas that will save our family lots of money. You helped me with the negotiations for the Apothecary and we would have paid more if it weren’t for **you**. **You** were my inspiration for the paintings that we sold, the reason they sold at all. **You** are the one that is going to be in charge of our finances. What is the difference if I give you the money now or three weeks from now, except that you and Prim will have shoes for our special days?”   She is wavering he sees it; everything he has said makes sense. “Prim would be so beautiful in a dress from Madge and new shoes, she could wear them to work in the Apothecary. I could just see her so very happy with new pretty shoes.”

 

Katniss heaves a big sigh looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. “OK Peeta you’re right. I won’t get shoes from the hob, but I won’t get brand new shoes; they have those barely worn shoes that the Cartwright’s sell. I’ve never had those, they are too nice, but I could do that.”

 

“Deal” Peeta is jubilant, _I won_ , “Tomorrow when you trade, I slip you some money for the shoes OK?” Katniss nods her head in ascent and he kisses her firmly, _three more weeks until this beautiful girl is mine._

As summer slips into fall Peeta immerses himself in learning all he can from his father. Three weeks turns to two and two to one and suddenly he and Rye are alone and free of their mother and the Harvest Festival is around the corner.


	18. Chapter 18 - Getting to know Mason

**A\N: I own nothing. Thanks to Oakfarmer, wonderful beta that she is. Please review**

 

Chapter 18 – Getting to know Mason

 

Monday morning Katniss finds herself trading 4 fat squirrels at the bakery. True to his word Peeta discreetly hands Katniss a small pouch, with a kiss on her cheek and whispering “remember it’s ours”. She is still a little apprehensive about taking the money from him, it still feels a little like charity, but when she thinks about what he said she knows he is right. Peeta doesn’t think that Katniss knows the extent of her being the inspiration of his paintings, but she does. During the school year she had been sneaking into the art room to look at his paintings, they have always been so beautiful. So she knows that all the paintings he sold have her in it somewhere, she is mostly unrecognizable in them, but she knows they are her.

 

Her cheeks heat up when she thinks of that last one, the close-up one of her face. He painted her so beautifully, like one of those wood nymphs in the stories from before the dark days. The way that the only thing that was in focus was her eyes made her look wild, free, feral and almost an apparition, it was gorgeous. He told her how much the last one went for and it was far more then what she holds in her hands now.

 

Plus Katniss cannot wait to take Prim shoe shopping, she plans to surprise her by walking downtown and just walking into the Cartwright’s shop and letting Prim pick her shoes. Her evening with Peeta last night was so delightful; she loved his reaction to her ideas. Katniss was a little apprehensive at first to discuss her thoughts with him, she really didn’t want to insult him or his family. But true to character Peeta listened to her, didn’t interrupt her and considered what she had to say and then praised her, not because it was her but because her ideas had merit. _I love him for that, I love how he treats me as an equal and a true partner._ Katniss thinks about her dad and how he always listened to her mother and how the two of them made decisions together. “Kitty”, he would tell her “a good idea can come from anyone or from anywhere, never discount a good idea because it didn’t come from you.” Her father was smart and her parents’ marriage was happy, yes they were poor, but they were happy.

 

 _I think dad would have approved of Peeta_ ; her father clearly didn’t care about the merchant-seam divide. _Dad would have liked the way Peeta treats me, how he respects me, how he sees me, how he loves me._ Knowing in her heart that her father would approve of her upcoming marriage and choice of love quells any nerves she has. Her thoughts and memories are full of her father as she approaches her house. Stopping right in front of it, she gets a little nostalgic thinking that not only will she not be living here in a little less than three weeks, most likely her mother and Prim won’t be here either. Katniss isn’t 100% positive that her mother will want to move to the apartment above the apothecary, the home where she grew up, but Katniss hopes that she will. The walk to school for Prim will be shorter; mom will be working above where she works. There is a shower with hot water from the tap. And a separate room for her patients, which is not their kitchen table. _This house is falling apart_ , Katniss has tried to keep up with the repairs, but food has always come first.

 

Walking in the front door she is greeted by the sight of Prim reading a medical book at the table while Rory is listening intently to her lecture on something in the book. Smiling to herself, Katniss wanders to the kitchen after smiling a hello. Pulling out the bread from the bag she notices 2 small cookies inside, one is frosted with a primrose flower, the other has a heart with '18 days my love' inside of it. Grinning to herself she quickly eats her cookie so Rory doesn't see it. Katniss knows that the next few weeks are going to be tough; Peeta, Rye and his dad have a lot of extra work to do for the festival. That’s OK, Katniss and Madge need to work on their surprise for their boys. A song that they plan to play at the festival, Madge will play the piano and Katniss will sing. It’s a short sweet love song from before the dark days, originally written by some lady named Christine McVie. Katniss likes the meaning of the lyrics and her father used to sing it to her mom. They aren't going to sing it on stage or anything, but just before the dance, they plan on using the piano over on the side that is placed there for kids who want to perform.

 

Katniss cuts three slices of bread bringing a slice each to Rory and Prim and then settling down in the living room to eat, just as she’s finishing a loud knock on the door followed by a bellowed "EVERDEEN" interrupting her solitude. Confused she swings the door open to find a grinning Johanna Mason, who without an invitation just walks right into her home, with an axe, no two axes in her belt. "Little Hawthorne", Johanna bellows walking over to Rory and ruffles his hair, she then turns her attention to Prim loudly declaring "you must be little Everdeen, how come you don't look like your sister?" _Seriously, does this woman have another volume other than loud?_

Katniss takes in Prim's terrified face and steps quickly in front of this unexpected visitor answering her question, "I look like my dad, Prim looks like my mother." Crossing her arms across her chest Katniss assumes a dominant posture, daring this person to comment any further. She watches as Johanna seems to quickly look back and forth between the two sisters and then announces, "Nope I was wrong your features are the same it’s your coloring that’s different." Johanna then proceeds to flop down in a chair and just stare at Katniss as if expecting something.

 

"Do you want anything?" Katniss demands of the intruder, _why is she here in my home?_

"Hunting, remember", Johanna bluntly replies, "Bow lessons for axe lessons."

 

"You were serious?" _Incredible, she really meant that?_

"Yup, I’m always serious when it comes to weapons.   Fucking men, no, weapons, yes." Johanna’s crudeness in front of her sister angers Katniss and the subject matter makes her cringe.

 

"Could you please mind your language in front of my baby sister?" The way Katniss seethes makes it clear this is not a request, "I already went hunting today, and you missed it."

 

"When will I not miss it?" her direct manner of asking is a little off-putting, but it appeals to Katniss, she hates beating around the bush, so she replies in kind.

 

"Tomorrow, 5:00 am, if you aren't here I leave without you, if you're loud I leave you here, if you can't keep up, I leave you behind."

 

"Fair enough, Everdeen, see you in the am." Johanna then flounces up off the seat and struts out the door letting herself out. After the tornado that is Johanna Mason's presence dissipates, Katniss turns to Prim with a smile on her face informing her sister. "Prim we have an errand to run in town, you can see Rory later.”

 

Twenty minutes later the Everdeen sisters walk into the Cartwright shoe shop, greeted by Delly's perpetual over the top smile.

 

"Katniss, Prim what can we do for you are you here to pick up a repair?" Delly chirps at them, it’s a little annoying to Katniss that Delly assumes that they are there for a repair, but since she has never been in here for anything else she can forgive the slight. "Actually, no Delly we are here to buy two pairs of the slightly used shoes." Katniss smiles at Peeta's childhood friend sniggering inwardly at the memory of Peeta’s reaction to the first non-kiss.

 

"Oh, Katniss, I'm sorry we are not allowed to trade for those, only repairs." Delly answers her with one of those faux I'm so sorry, but not sorry voices.

 

"Delly", the deeper voice of her brother Devlin calls out as he stands up from his work bench. "I am sure we can make a deal." Katniss watches as Delly makes a 'what the fuck' stink face at her brother, so before this escalates she decides to intercede. "Actually, I plan to pay in coin."

 

It’s comical when three faces snap to look at hers, Delly looks like she is sick, Devlin just dumbfounded and Prim has a huge smile. Prim, leans over and whispers very very quietly in Katniss's ear, "fiancé?" To which Katniss turns to her sister nodding with a satisfied smile on her face.

 

"Well, OK", Devlin booms happily, he has the exact same Delly smile, "those shoes are over here. Who are they for and what type would you like?"

 

Delly seems to be stuck where she is so Katniss just follows Devlin. "A pair for me and a pair for Prim, appropriate for attending toastings but not too fancy that Prim can't wear them to school and I can't wear them to work."

 

That statement seems to snap Delly out of her stupor, "Oh Katniss what toastings will you be attending?"

 

"Madge and Rye, Leevy and Bristel, Craig and Julia from our class." Katniss lists all but the most important one.

 

"Ohh, I will be at Madge and Rye's too." Delly squeals at her like they are old friends, which they are not.

 

"I think pretty much the whole town is invited to that one, Dels." Devlin chuckles while he is helping Prim try on several different shoes.

 

"Leevy, is that the girl that was always with Gale Hawthorne?" Delly asks Katniss with an almost over the top amount of glee.

 

"Yeees?" Katniss answers cautiously, _why is she so happy about that?_

"Oh Katniss does this mean you and Gale are engaged?" Katniss almost chokes when she hears the question spitting out vehemently, "No, I am not, nor will I ever be engaged to Gale Hawthorne. Why does everyone think that because we are best friends we have some sort of romance? I love him like an older brother."

 

"Hey, just like you and Peet, Dels!" Devlin jumps in, "here you go Prim, these fit perfectly, with just a little room to grow." Katniss looks over at Prim who is beaming at her new shoes. "Katniss, I love them! Are you sure we can get them?" Prim is giddy bouncing up and down, so Katniss checks on the price just to make sure.

 

"Those are 18 coins, correct?" Delly turns to Katniss with a chirpy "yes they are". Katniss studies Peeta's best friend, _how could she not have guessed about Peeta and I? Madge, Rye and Prim all figured it out, she's his best friend, and how does she not know?_

"Prim you can get them. Katniss then turns to Devlin, I am a size 6, I think? What do you have for me?" She sits down and lets Devlin bring a bunch of different shoes for her to try while Delly talks non-stop about all the kids in their class that she either has or hasn't seen since they graduated. She finally settles on some pretty brown flats that will go with both her dresses. "Katniss", her thoughts are interrupted by Delly sounding like a squeaky mouse-cow, _wow Peeta was dead on with that one._ "Have you seen anyone since school ended?"

 

What kind of question is that? "Yes, Madge and I get together frequently, I see Julia, you, Peeta, Craig"

 

"Peeta?" The squeaky mouse-cow interrupts, "when do you see him"? _Why does she care?_

"Every morning, he is in charge of the trades." Katniss patiently explains, _how does she not know this?_

"Ohh the trades, so when do you see Madge?" Delly likes to interrupt her, it’s quite annoying actually, no wonder she doesn't know what's going on in Peeta's life she is too busy talking to pay attention.

 

"I see Madge a few times a week; we actually are meeting Wednesday morning at her house. I am helping her clear her closet so Rye has some room." _God she is nosy, but I promised Peeta I would be her friend._

Delly looks like she is about to ask more questions when Devlin speaks, "Katniss the total for both those shoes is 38 coins".

 

Katniss pulls out the little leather pouch Peeta gave her and first pulls out some paper money, it is fairly rare and Katniss has never really had any since her father died. As she begins to count out the money she uses a 20 coin bill, a 10 coin bill and then counts out 8 coins. As she is counting out the money she can see Peeta gave her way too much, there are probably 75 total coins in the purse. Looking up she can see both Delly and Devlin staring at her in displeasure and astonishment respectively. Devlin quietly takes the money and bags up their new shoes.

 

"Where did you say you were working?" Delly inquires and it’s a question Katniss had not anticipated, but she should have, her mind is blank. _Holy hell how do I get out of this one,_ thankfully Prim rescues her.

 

"Katniss is really good at math and will be taking care of financial books. She was also the model for an anonymous artist whose paintings were sold in the capitol. He paid her pretty well." Prim chirps up.

 

Katniss's face heats up at the last statement, embarrassed she stammers at Delly and Devlin, "please don't talk about it, ummm... its private and....embarrassing, Madge helped me and ummm, the artist just painted my face and hair."

 

It’s Devlin who speaks first, "We won't say anything Katniss, but it makes sense, you are very beautiful." his pasty complexion has turned tomato red.

 

"No I'm not; just unusual looking, but ummmm...Thank you. Come on Prim, I promised you a cookie from the Bakery. Delly, Devlin we will see you later."

 

Katniss and Prim enter the Bakery to the stares of several existing patrons, everyone knows Katniss goes around back; thank goodness it is Rye working the counter. "Prim please pick out a cookie for you, mom and myself" she instructs her little sister, while approaching the counter.

 

"Hey Katniss, Primmy", Rye greats them with his customary grin. "Here to buy 3 cookies?"

 

"Yes, and ummm", Katniss looks around and notices everyone has left, "I have something for Peeta." Katniss pays for the three cookies from the pouch and looks up to see Peeta coming through the kitchen door a tray full of pastries in hand.

 

"Hey did you get what you needed?" Peeta asks her gently his eyes telling her he loves her.

 

"Yes and I have the rest for you." Katniss hands him the pouch.

 

"Are you sure?" Katniss rolls her eyes at his inquiry; of course he would question it. "Keep it safe, OK? Eighteen days." Katniss softly replies and turns to leave munching on the cookie Prim handed her.

 

Five am Tuesday comes fairly quickly, Katniss has been having some pretty embarrassing dreams lately, she knows that she won't see Peeta in the evenings as frequently leading up to the Harvest Festival. The Bakery sells a fair amount of inventory at the Festival which requires a lot of baking. Katniss is actually pretty impressed with how much they make on that one day after she went through the books, even with the mistakes she had discovered with the book keeping.

 

Stepping out her front door she is greeted by an unusually jovial Johanna Mason. Not stopping to greet her, Katniss just started down her usual path towards her favorite spot to enter the woods with only a brief "morning" in recognition that the victor was even there at all. She could feel the presence of the woman trailing only slightly behind her, but much to Katniss surprise and delight she couldn't hear the woman's tread. "Nice tread” Katniss says quietly as she cuts past the hob and making her way over to the scrub that hides the weak link in the fence.

 

"I hunt in seven, it keeps me grounded, and I like to contribute to the lumberjack camp dinners." Katniss's step pauses just a millisecond as she takes in what she just heard, perhaps there is more to Johanna than her public persona, conceivably she is someone that Katniss could if not befriend at least respect. "What do you want to go after?"

 

"How about you go for whatever you want and I'll tag along for the ride, between Haymitch's praise and Gale's nonstop talk about your impeccable aim, I want to observe what could possibly justify all this praise." Katniss can hear the smirk on the woman's face. Approaching the fence she catches sight of Darius making his rounds. Most of the peacekeepers in Panem had to be retrained, reassigned or removed from service due to their cruelty on the populous in the districts, but in twelve many were allowed to remain. Even lecherous Cray was kept on, although now that peacekeepers were allowed relationships and marriage, the line of girls outside his door is gone. Prostitution was now considered a crime with the purchasers receiving a higher punishment than those selling their bodies.

 

Katniss had always liked Darius and now under the new regime had even developed a tentative rapport with him, she trusted him, she had to now that he had discovered her and Peeta's secret. Stopping to let him catch up to them she gives him a big grin, "Hey Darius, good morning so far?"

 

"It is kitty kat, it is, and did you think any more about my offer yet. We red heads are known to be the most virile of all men, or should I dye my hair blonde?"

 

Katniss hears the snort of Johanna Mason behind her so instead of bothering to acknowledge Darius's not-so-subtle mention of the time he caught her and Peeta kissing in their willow cave, she decides to make introductions.

 

"Well Darius I'm not so sure that I can handle all the man that you are, but I'm sure if anyone can its Miss Mason here, have you met her yet?" The fake saccharin voice she uses clearly indicating to Darius to drop the blonde innuendos and directs the attention to the brunette with the voracious sexual appetite beside her.

 

"Miss Mason, a pleasure", Darius uses his I am so suave voice.

 

One minute, two minutes passes with just a blank stare from Johanna, the silence finally breaking with a barking laugh. "See you around carrot top."

 

Katniss smiles and waves at Darius and continues to the fence, climbing through the hole that’s been there forever, she turns and watches as Johanna follows, then she sets off for the current log where her second favorite bow is hidden. There is no way she is giving anyone lessons with her father’s special bow, not even a rich victor. Pulling the bow and quiver out of hiding she turns to see Johanna pull an axe out of her belt, Katniss observes the small smile and the gleam in Johanna’s eyes. _She knows what to do Katniss, let’s track some game._ The two petite woman set off looking for large game birds.

 

Two pheasants, three turkeys, five squirrels and one headless woodchuck later Katniss turns to her new hunting partner and breaks the silence signaling their hunting has ended. "I’ve never hunted with a girl before, not bad." Its high praise from Katniss and even Johanna can sense it.

 

"Me neither, I understand the praise, never seen anyone hit every animal through the eye before."

 

"Yeah well I’ve never seen anyone chop off the head of a chuck from 20 feet away while it’s running." Katniss chuckles a small smile gracing her lips.

 

"So what now?"

 

"Well normally I would run the snare lines but I told Rory yesterday to run it for me today, so now I decide what I want to eat and what I sell."

 

"If the snare lines are like what I saw this past summer with Gale, I get the picture. Where do you sell the game?" Johanna inquires, but Katniss is still pretty wary of her.

 

"Some goes to the hob, some to the Merchants in town.” It’s an evasive answer but with enough information that Johanna shouldn't press her for more details.

 

"So what’s with this merchant-seam divide that Gale always rants about; is it really that big of an abyss? I mean it’s clear your parents were mixed and you seem to be close with Madge, the mayor’s daughter." It’s a fair enough probe, especially since Johanna spent 2 months with the biggest shipper of the divide.

 

"I think it’s a bigger deal to some than to others, most don't care about it, I certainly don’t.   A small number of the merchant girls in school were pretty nasty to me and to some of the other seam kids, but most just ignored me. Although a fair number of the seam girls were nasty to me too." A decidedly unfeminine snort burst out of Johanna as they began the trek back to the opening in the fence.

 

"Shit, that has nothing to do with merchant-seam thing that’s just plain female jealousy." Katniss turned to look at her unusual companion and the confusion she is feeling must be totally written all over her face because Johanna just busts out laughing at her.

 

"I am not sure why anyone would be jealous of me, my father died when I was eleven and my mother became severely depressed leaving me to figure out how to feed us. I learned to hunt and gather because we were starving to death. Our house is falling apart and my mother’s family refuses to acknowledge our existence because of the merchant-seam crap. So, no, I don't think anyone is jealous of me."

 

Johanna snorted again and started to cackle, "Wow you really are clueless, do you not notice how unusual your looks are, how pretty you are?"

 

Katniss just stares at the girl, _is she insane_?

 

“Look brainless, I am sure that most of their attitude comes from the fact that they are afraid you would steal their boyfriends. Speaking of that, I am sorry about Gale, I didn’t know he was your man, when I found him at the hob.” Johanna looks disturbingly like she might have some feelings as she apologizes, but then adds “although he is one hell of a fuck, am I right?”

 

Katniss goes red in embarrassment and starts to stutter. “I ummm…I wouldn’t know. He isn’t my man.”

 

“Hey, I hope I had nothing to do with that, it was just some fun, I don’t have any scheme to date him. Don’t let me get in the way of you climbing tall dark and handsome.”

 

“Ahh, no actually he was dating a friend of mine, before he left, umm…he is just my best friend.” Katniss is treading in dangerous territory with this conversation, taking about sex makes her very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, ‘best friends’, I get it, shouldn’t stop you from tasting the flesh. Dude knows what to do with it, if you know what I mean; he’s not huge, but not small either. I think I really liked it when we used trees, he can twist and hammer at the same time.” Johanna is cackling at her.

 

“Oh my god stop talking about this I don’t want to know, Gale is like my brother. I don’t want to taste anything, gross!” Cringing at the thought, Katniss picks up the pace trying to reach the fence as soon as possible.

 

“A brother, huh, does he know this?” Johanna’s tone has changed from teasing to quizzical.

 

“He does now. So you are welcome to whatever twisting or…or hammering…or whatever…ugghh!”

 

“Hah, you’re a virgin aren’t you?” Johanna starts to cackle as Katniss climbs red faced through the fence as fast as she can with her haul. “Oh my god, you totally are, pure as a daisy! This is awesome; you are going to be too much fun!” Katniss practically runs for the hob with Johanna hot on her heels regaling her with her sexual exploits the whole way.

 

Wednesday morning she finds herself at Madge’s helping her go through her closet, Madge has pulled out and set aside the two dresses Katniss had requested as well as a pale blue and a pale pink one for Prim. It seems there are two types of too small clothes, the first was before Madge went through her last growth spurt where she grew 2 inches, the second was after the height growth spurt but before the ‘breast and hips’ spurt as Madge likes to call it. The dresses Katniss fits into are the before the height spurt and the second are the ones Prim fits into since she is now officially taller than Katniss.

 

“Katniss, why don’t you pick out 2 more dresses for you and two more for Prim, I looked at the price of that shot and only taking four used dresses is not a fair trade”

 

“Madge, that is the cost the Bay’s sell it for, they mark up the price from what they pay the Capitol for it.” Katniss will not take charity and she is pretty sure that this is heading down that road.

 

“Yes, but, I am also getting it discretely before my actual toasting **AND** Prim is administering it, there is inherent value in that. I hate needles; this is a huge favor to me. Not to mention, you will be my sister in a few weeks and I have never had a sister. How wonderful is it that my best friend will be my sister-in-law and we can deal with our horrible mother-in-law together. Also, it’s not like I would have the guts to take the remaining clothes to the hob and sell them myself, which is why there are a ton of old dresses in here.” Madge is pouting and Katniss realizes there is no way she will win this argument, so she just concedes, because Madge gets all high pitched and touchy when she starts begging.

 

“Fine, but I consider this payment for having to listen to you whine continually about whether or not you would lose your virginity before or after the toasting. And because now I am probably going to have to hear the details of your deflowering.” Katniss smirks at her friend and Madge bursts into shrieks, “Oh my god, I knew he would tell you! Katniss it was so wonderful, I am not sure why on earth you two want to wait, and it’s less than 3 weeks away!”

 

“Sixteen days”, Katniss smugly replies to her friend, but we won’t have much time between now and then anyway with the Harvest Festival coming up.”

 

“You’re counting!” Madge is gleefully bouncing on her knees in front of her.

 

“Well it is hard not to count when I get a cookies with the number of days left frosted on it almost every morning.” Katniss can hardly contain her happiness, Peeta is so wonderful and she cannot wait until they can stop hiding and just be together.

 

“Oh my god he is so romantic, Katniss” Madge flops herself back on her bed, just as her door pops open and a very chipper Delly walks through, uninvited.

 

“Who’s romantic?” Katniss jumps at the intrusion and Madge suddenly looks tentative as if she is not happy with this invasion either.

 

“Oh, just Rye” Madge smiles at Delly and sighs, but Katniss can see her friend is guarded and her smile is not quite so genuine.

 

“Oh, tell me”, squeals Delly, _why is she here_ , “I want to hear all about it”!

 

So Katniss listens as Madge tells Delly a story of something Rye had done two months ago that Katniss had already heard. “I am so happy for you.” Delly sighs at Madge, “everything is totally working out perfectly. You get Rye and Peeta gets the bakery.”

 

The wistful tone with which Delly says that last part takes Katniss by surprise, she quickly looks up to see Madge shooting her a glance that communicates ‘this may be an issue’.

 

“I know, Peeta has always wanted the bakery and Rye isn’t fond of getting up that early, so this is a perfect arrangement. Surprisingly, Rye is really good with the computers so the job is just perfect for him.” Katniss can sense that Madge is attempting to direct the conversation towards Rye, but as always Delly can’t take a hint.

 

“You know Peeta had been saying that as soon as he knows his future is secure that he would look into dating. Back in March I overheard him tell Rye he was going to ask a girl to marry him and she had been his best friend over the past year.” Delly is just vibrating while she is relaying her news, like she will burst if she doesn’t speak, “so I think there is a good chance we will be sisters soon!” The last sentence erupts out of her and she is clearly so happy and excited that it startles Katniss, who instantly raises her eyebrows in alarm at Madge.

 

“Oh Delly”, Madge utters in what could be deemed as a positive, yet placating tone. “Are you sure he was talking about you? I mean you know who Peeta has always had his eye on. Peeta always refers to you as his sister when he is talking to me.” It is clear that Madge is referring to Peeta’s long time crush on Katniss, but making it seem as if Katniss has no idea. _Bringing up the sister thing is smart_ , Katniss telepathically tells her friend from across the room. Katniss would rather that Madge handle this obvious misunderstanding so she stands and starts working on separating and folding the clothes that will go either to the hob or home with her.

 

“Oh I know, but I don’t think he regards me that way anymore, feelings can grow and change, I mean mine did!” Delly is clearly not taking the hints Madge has thrown her way, _this is a little Deja vu_ , Katniss muses to herself, but she suddenly finds herself clutching hard at the dress in her hand at Delly’s next statement.

 

“I don’t think that other thing is an issue anymore, I mean clearly it was a silly infatuation. I believe he has realized how truly childish that was and he is so over it.”

 

 _Oh my god, she is delusional_ , Katniss can feel herself start to get angry and several choice words are running through her mind as her eyes begin to throw daggers at the back of Delly’s head. Katniss catches Madge’s eyes and she can tell Madge knows how close to the brink she is to exploding. _Calm down Katniss, Delly is Peeta’s best friend; you will welcome her in your life, just like he will with Gale._

“Delly, Katniss and I have some work to do and I only have her help for an hour or so, did you come here for a reason?”

 

“Oh no”, Delly smugly chirps, “I just wanted to see you and honestly I just needed someone to confess to about this and I figured since we will be sisters it only made sense to confide in you. I can see that you are busy and I will get going.” Delly bounces up to leave her manic smile never slipping, but just as she gets to the door, Delly stops and addresses Katniss. “Katniss, I just wanted to let you know how lucky you are, my brother is going to ask you to dance at the Harvest Festival, maybe we can all be sisters, won’t that be fun!” At that Delly flounces out of the room leaving Katniss seething and Madge shocked, finally Katniss speaks, “Umm this is going to be awkward.”

 

Madge bursts out laughing, “Oh my god, I knew she had developed a crush on him but she is delusional. Katniss, do you think Peeta has any idea?”

 

Groaning Katniss flounces back onto the bed clutching the four new dresses she has picked for her and her sister. “No, he has no idea; he told me that ‘his little sister will be a great ally for us in town’.”

 

“Are you going to tell Peeta?”

 

“I don’t think so, what good will it do? If he knows he will just be uncomfortable. If he doesn’t know, once she realizes that he is taken, she they can maintain their friendship with him without any weirdness. It’s not like I have to worry, Peeta is in love with me, and I know he only cares for her as a friend. But hell, what is up with best friend’s pulling this shit?”

 

Madge starts cackling causing Katniss to laugh and the two of them just continue to giggle at the absurdity of the situation, and when Madge chokes out “between her and Hawthorne this is going to be one exciting Harvest Festival, may the odds be **ever** in your favor!” and both girls burst out laughing until their sides are in stitches.

 

An hour later after the two of them are recovered from their hysteria and have just finished up bagging the clothes. Madge has finished regaling Katniss with how she lost her virginity, ‘and yes it hurt at first, but oh my god when he made her come there were stars Katniss. And yes she was a little sore, but that didn’t stop her from wanting it again.’ Suddenly, a “Princess” is bellowed out as Johanna Mason bursts into the room. Obviously startled yet delighted to see that Katniss is there too Johanna hollers out a “Brainless” in greeting.

 

“Princess, sorry to barge in and I will only stay for a second, but why did you not tell me that there was more than one Blondie? I went to the bakery and Jesus there was a younger one and then I found out there is an older one too? How are they all that hot? Plus I heard a rumor that they are all excessively well-endowed, can you confirm that report?” Johanna smirks at Madge and then immediately starts cackling when Madge’s face gets bright red. “Oh my god they are, tell me is the younger one taken? I might just have to take that for a test drive.”

 

“They are all spoken for Johanna, Peeta has not officially announced it yet, but he will very soon, plus he has been in love with the same girl for years and is extremely faithful.”

 

“Damn, I thought he had that faithful puppy look. Oh well, I’m never one to knowingly dip my toe in crowded waters, unless I’m invited of course.” And with that she leaves the room cackling a goodbye while crashing down the stairs and banging out the front door to do whatever Johanna Mason does.

 

Katniss raises her eyebrows at Madge, “Princess? Blondie?” Madge responds back with a “Brainless?” The two of them bust out in giggles again and begin to cart the haul to Katniss’s house and the hob.

 

Sixteen days creeps to seven. Prim starts school in the advanced program and the Thursday night before the Harvest Festival is here before she can blink. Katniss picks up the Apothecary keys from Peeta with a kiss and a cookie, the words ‘one day my love’ inscribed in green frosting on it.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Calm Before the Storm

**A\N: And so begins the epic that is the Harvest festival. Please be patient there are multiple chapters and multiple POV’s for this one day. They have pretty much all been written, so enjoy!**

**Thank you to Oakfarmer who takes time out of her busy life to beta for me. A Fic recommendation: The Concubine by Alliswell, on AO3, it’s her first fic.**

**I own nothing and please review! I am abk1973 on tumblr, the song is Songbird, sung by Christine McVie, Fleetwood Mac, go listen it's beautiful.  
**

 

Chapter 19 – The Calm Before the Storm

 

Thursday afternoon finds Peeta with his stomach in knots, he watches his dad help him pack up their goods to transport to the Harvest festival tomorrow _. Come on Peeta, just ask him, he is not going to take away the bakery now, its 24 hours until it is officially mine._

“Hey Pop, can I talk to you for a minute?” His dad turns to him with one of his ‘indulgent father’ smiles on his face.

 

“Sure Peet, Can we sit? I am exhausted, your old man isn’t getting any younger you know.” At that his dad plops onto one of the decorating stools, “so what’s up?”

 

“Umm, I have some important plans at the Harvest Festival tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know that I plan on shutting down the booth at 5, unless you want to continue to run it. I was going to have the mayor announce the closure at 4, so we have a rush on goods. Looking at the sales for the last few years we barely sold anything after 5 anyway.”

 

“Well, I know son, but your mother always felt that it was important to be open.” His dad really doesn’t like change and has always listened to his mother claiming that she was the one with the head for business, but after listening to what Katniss found, Peeta is not so sure that is true.

 

“I know pop, but tomorrow is important to me and”, Peeta pauses and takes a deep breath and looks seriously at his father willing him to understand. “I will be dancing the engagement dance tomorrow.”

 

“Peet what’s this all about, you aren’t even dating anyone. How can you be engaged?” His father looks seriously confused and possibly a little sad that he might not know what’s been going on his son’s life.

 

Peeta takes a deep breath knowing that this is the start, how his father reacts to this will set the precedence for how this weekend will play out. “I’m sorry dad, but I have been seeing someone for over two years and she’s been my girlfriend for 21 months. I asked her to marry me the day I found out I was getting the Bakery and she said yes.”

 

“Jesus Peet!” His dad sits there looking stunned, “I…I don’t know what to say. I feel hurt that you couldn’t tell me. Who is she? Why couldn’t you tell me? Does anyone know? Please tell me you are not getting married just to get married or god forbid she’s pregnant. Are you happy?”

 

At the last question Peeta just starts to grin, “Yeah dad, I’m happy, so very happy, I never thought that she would love me, but she does dad, she does.”

 

“Peeta, are you telling me that it’s her…?” His dad’s words trails off like he cannot even fathom this news.

 

“Katniss Everdeen is my fiancée and we have an appointment at the Justice building on Saturday at 1pm followed by our toasting at three.” He can’t even contemplate the emotions going through his father; they flit by so quickly on his face that Peeta can’t recognize one, until the last where tears start to leak out of his eyes down his face beaming with a smile mirrored by his own. Jumping up his dad pulls him into a huge hug he can feel his father shaking with emotion, pulling back he looks at Peeta with a smile saying “two years, huh.   So taking over the trading worked?”

 

“Actually dad, ironically I have mom to thank, her beating me caused Katniss to give me that gift. It gave me the confidence I needed to talk to her, so I could ask her out. All I needed was that chance.” Peeta is beaming back at his dad.

 

“Your mom would just freak out if she knew she was the catalyst for this. Oh crap, your mom. She has invited the Wentworth’s over for dinner Sunday night, she wanted me to make sure you were there, Cassidy has a fairly large dowry.” His dad looked worried like he wasn’t sure how to handle this situation, Peeta knows he better instruct his father in what to do, before he messes things up.

 

“Dad”, Peeta says taking a big breath, “Mom is obviously one of the reasons we never told anyone. Katniss has been pretty adamant about it, she says she doesn’t want to be the reason I get hit or don’t get the bakery. I am asking you not to say a thing to anyone until after the bakery is signed over. Katniss would marry me with or without the bakery, but it would kill her to know that she was the reason I didn’t get it. Dad, you know how much I love the bakery and she also knows how I feel.” Peeta looks up at his father praying he can keep his mouth shut for 24 frigging hours.

 

“I can do that, but son, tell me who else knows and why haven’t you told me before?” His dad still looks pretty hurt that he didn’t know this development in Peeta’s life.

 

“Well I didn’t tell anyone at first because I just didn’t want to jinx it; it was so precious and fragile. Eventually Prim and Rye both figured it out on their own and then Madge did too, all three of them have known for over a year and a half. Katniss and I actually helped Rye and Madge get together.” Peeta sees his dad grin at this, “More recently, Bannock knows and, well, Darius actually found out a few weeks ago, he caught Katniss and I…well…he caught us.” Peeta’s eyes flit to the floor and he can feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at telling his dad how the red-haired peacekeeper caught them necking in their willow cave.

 

“Peeta”, his father clears his throat and puts a hand on his shoulder, “I hope you have been careful, she isn’t pregnant is she?”

 

Horror fills Peeta his eyes widening staring at his dad, _fuck, I was embarrassed about necking, oh my god I can’t believe he is going here_. “No, no…Dad …just…No. We haven’t done that yet, we were just kissing… we haven’t done that. We’re waiting for our toasting, ummm…neither of us have done that and… _oh god I can’t believe I am telling my dad we are virgins._ We were each other’s first kiss and we want our first everything to be with each other…ummm… **after** we’re married.” The heat in his cheeks has spread to his entire face, _fuck, probably my whole body is beet red._

“Really?” His dad is wide eyed in disbelief _; can he not believe we waited? This is Rye and Bannock’s doing._ “I would have thought her and Hawthorne…” his dad’s voice trails off clearly embarrassed. _Ohh he doesn’t believe that **I** was her first kiss._

“No dad, Katniss looks up to him like a big brother, her feelings are totally platonic, like the way I care for Delly.”

 

“Are you sure? Does he feel the same way, I just got the feeling there was more there?” His dad looks concerned and Peeta gets it, Lilly Bay ran off and became Lilly Everdeen breaking his father’s heart, it would only make sense that Farl Mellark would be worried.

 

“Yeah dad, I asked her once, she is pretty adamant. And well the way she treats me, the way she looks at me, the way she sounds when she tells me she loves me…dad I **know** it’s real, you should see how beautiful she is when she smiles at me.” Peeta takes a big breath to address the other elephant in the room, Gale. “Unfortunately over the past year Gale’s feelings for her have changed, he choose to reveal this to her a month ago when he returned from the expedition.” Peeta closes his eyes, blood pounds in his ears his eyes can only see red so he takes a big ragged breath to calm himself down. “He chose to expose his feelings to her by throwing her against a tree and forcing his tongue down her throat. She had to scratch his face and sock him in the eye to get him off. She was injured by the encounter, had an egg on her head and some pretty bad bruises on her back. Katniss was pretty shaken up, she had to have Prim come and get me, she was so angry she was crying.” His dad is looking alarmed and his hands are balling into a fist, his dad’s reaction reminds him of first Rye and then Bannock when they each learned of the incident. “Since then she has refused to hunt with him alone and has told him in no uncertain terms that she does not feel that way about him. She refuses to talk with him without Prim there; she refuses to hunt with him without Rory chaperoning.”

 

“Shit, do you think that he will take this well?” His dad seems a little worried for him, “is she worth it?”

 

“Dad she is worth everything, **we** are worth everything. And no, I don’t think he will take it well, that’s the reason I told Bannock. Rye and I thought it might be nice to have some backup for tomorrow. Although Katniss is still holding out hope Gale won’t be a problem, she wants him to escort her to the justice building and give her away in her father’s stead. Katniss is practical though, she has Haymitch picked as a backup in case Gale does not cooperate.”

 

“Good son, wow, how did I not know this was going on? Crap, am I that unobservant as a father?”

 

“No, just busy, running this place without mom and Bannock has put a lot more work on you. I know you hate the books and it takes you a while to do them anyway.”

 

His dad sighs, giving him a weak smile, “it has been tough, your mom was good at the books, plus the bakery has really picked up over the past year.”

 

_Shit the books, I wonder if I should tell him what Katniss recently discovered, what the fuck, I might as well._ “Yeah well about that, ummm. I let Katniss look over the books for the last three years or so, she is gifted when it comes to Math. She was top of our math class without even trying and she has a really good head for business. Turns out that Katniss found some irregularities in the books that mom did. Katniss discovered that the profits were being under reported. She said it was clearly intentional, but the reason was not clear. She thought that either we were trying to pay less to the capitol or someone was skimming cash off the top. Katniss didn’t know who was doing the books when she made the observation only that it stopped when the penmanship changed a year and a half ago.”

 

Peeta looks at his father silently willing him not to be mad at him, his father’s face is blank and he can’t read what he is thinking at all. He almost falls back off his chair when his dad leaps off of the stool and starts to pace back and forth his expression still unreadable to Peeta. This went on for what seemed like forever before his dad stops and turns to him his unreadable expression turning to stony anger, “Are you sure?” His dad’s voice is hard and it is kind of scaring him a bit.

 

“Yeah dad, I asked Katniss to show me, and she went through the books with me and showed me the numbers. It was a methodical dropping of numbers during the addition, where the numbers looked like they added up OK, but totals were slightly off it is only a little each incident, but it adds up over time. Look.” Peeta gets up and grabs the book from last year that was half his mom and half his dad. Sitting down at the counter he opens the book and proceeds to show his father what Katniss had shown him. After about 15 minutes of pouring over the book his father suddenly slams his fist on the counter with a loud “fuck” punctuating his anger.

 

“Crap, I had no idea this was going on. Fuck, your mother, fuck! I never told her to under report to the capitol, plus they dropped that heavy tax after the snow administration was removed, there was no need to do…this. I wonder if she has cash stashed somewhere?”

 

“Dad”, Peeta puts a calming hand on his dad’s arm. ‘What you do about this is up to you, but I am asking you to wait. Wait until I have the bakery. Wait until I am married. Then you can do whatever the hell you want. Please do not tell mom about Katniss and I until after the signing. It’s your choice if you want to bring her to the toasting. If you think she won’t behave herself, I don’t want her there. Don’t tell her to cancel the dinner with the Wentworth’s until after tomorrow, clearly I won’t be there. Sunday night, I will be enjoying my small honeymoon with my wife.” Peeta grins at that last thought; _hopefully we will be enjoying ourselves in bed_.

 

His dad’s anger has subsided slightly, Peeta sees him take a deep breath, “OK, nothing till after the signing, do you want me to take her home before the engagement dance?”

 

“Yeah, that would be great… and dad”, Peeta looks at his dad and hugs him clapping him solidly on the back; “make sure you bring my great-grandparents rings tomorrow. My girl has gone 6 months without an engagement ring. And even though she says she doesn’t need one, I want to put it on her.”

 

Hugging him back his dad looks at him like he is going to cry again but only says, “You got it Peet”.

 

The next morning Rye, Bannock and his Dad all helped setup the booth down at the Town square. By noon the Harvest Festival was in full swing and they were sold out of the breakfast donuts and were ready for their lunch break.

 

“Boys, I’m going to run home and get your mother and bring her back for lunch and then for the signing OK?” Farl wiped his hands on his apron with a big smile on his face, “I have never seen us sell out this fast, and people really seem to have a little more cash this year.”

 

“OK Pop”, Peeta grinned looking over at his dad as he began switching out the empty trays for the ones filled with the apple tarts, cookies and the new zucchini and pumpkin muffins for the afternoon sale. “Don’t forget to bring what we talked about OK?”

 

“You got it buddy” his father’s smile was infectious and all three boys were grinning ear to ear as they watched their father run off across the square to the new one story ‘retirement’ home his parents now live in.

 

“I can’t believe the baby is getting married.” The deep voice of Bannock rumbles as he grabs Peeta suddenly putting him is a headlock and rubbing his hair affectionately.

 

“Ban, you can’t really call me the baby, I’m taller than you now.” Peeta warmly whines as his bother continues to give him a nuggie, “come on, don’t totally mess up my hair, I want to look decent while I’m dancing.” Bannock just laughs his deep grumble of a laugh and continues holding Peeta in the headlock, “You’ll always be the baby, won’t he Rye?”

 

Peeta can hear his brother start to chortle at both of them, “You two look like overgrown eight year olds, you know that don’t you.” At that Bannock releases Peeta and quickly gets Rye in the same hold. “Dude, you’re still slower than me. Hope you aren’t too out of shape that you can’t satisfy you’re woman. The quiet ones are always spitfires in the bedroom”, Bannock rumbles with a huge smile on his face. All three boys are laughing now and enjoying being together; Peeta goes back to setting up the booth for reopening at noon.

 

“Boys”, all smiles drop from their faces, Bannock drops Rye from the hold and they all turn toward the stern voice of the person who terrorized them for years. “Is the booth setup for the afternoon yet?”

 

“Yes mother”, Bannock answers for them, “Peeta was just finishing it up. He, dad and Rye did a really nice job this year.” Bannock has always been her favorite, not that it got him out of beatings, he just got the benefit of the doubt more often.

 

“Are you sure you are ready to take this over, Peeta?” She spat his name like it was a disease, “you aren’t going to run this business into the ground are you?”

 

“No, mother, I’m ready. If I have any important questions I can ask you for advice.” Peeta almost choked on the sentence. _Five more hours and this is over, as soon as she signs, I am done._ He glances at his brothers next to him, he can see their anger radiating in their posture, a week ago he let them know what Katniss had discovered regarding the books and both of them instantly decided their mother was guilty.

 

“I smell something new, what is it?” Meredith Mellark can’t see for shit anymore, but she still can smell and hear.

 

“Zucchini and Pumpkin muffins”, Peeta replies and then quickly adds when he sees her visage swing towards anger, “both vegetables were super cheap this year and each muffin cost less than a cupcake to make, but I am charging the same as a cupcake, so the profit margin is higher.” Peeta holds his breath waiting to see what his mother will do.

 

Her bark of laughter is followed by an insult to her husband, “Well Farl, it seems Peeta has listened to my directives better then you have, maybe he can finally make a run at this place.” Peeta takes a deep breath in relief while shooting his dad an apologetic glance, but then she has to ruin the moment. “Peeta, you are coming to dinner Sunday night, since you can’t seem to find yourself a girl, I found one for you. Cassidy Wentworth and her family will be coming for dinner and I expect you to behave. If you have any sense you will ask that girl to marry you at dinner, she has a large dowry.”

 

_Crap, that damn dinner, I wonder if Cassidy knows and will be flaunting it today?_ But it’s a subdued “Yes, mother” that comes out of his mouth earning pity looks from his brothers.

 

“Farl, I’m hungry, find me a table with some respectable people, and then get me some lunch.” Farl takes his wife’s arm and turns her to walk her away, but as he does this his dad’s hand reaches back with the small black velvet box, winking as Peeta grabs it from his father’s hand.

 

All three boys visibly relax when their mother is out of earshot as Peeta mumbles under his breath, “no fucking way I’ll be at that dinner”. Then all three boys burst out laughing and walk off to grab lunch.

 

Lunch was fun with Bannock’s wife, Carrie joining them, half way through Devlin and Delly arrive as well. Peeta hadn’t seen Devlin in a little while and was a little annoyed when Delly kept monopolizing his conversation and barely let him chat with Devlin.

 

“I plan on helping Devlin get a dance partner today.” Delly whined at him, he was trying to keep an eye out for Katniss’s arrival and he wasn’t really paying attention. She had said she would be there sometime around lunch and he wanted to see this dress that she picked for him, he was too preoccupied to answer so he just grunted a response.

 

“I am setting Katniss Everdeen up to dance with Devlin today.” Delly was so jubilant in her announcement, that she didn’t notice Peeta practically choking on his food, Rye and Bannock’s wide eyes in disbelief and Devlin’s red embarrassed face. _What the hell, she knows how I feel about Katniss. Even though she doesn’t know that we’re together, why would she try to set Devlin up with her? Why would she do that to me?_

Peeta shifts and looks at Delly beside him and opens his mouth to say something the rings burning in his pocket, but it’s Rye who thankfully gets there first. “Umm Dels, I heard she was taken.”

 

“Ohh no”, Delly squeals in response “I saw her at Madge’s a few weeks ago and when I asked her if she was engaged to Gale Hawthorne she said she wasn’t, that he was like her big brother.”

 

“Dels”, Rye begins more forcefully this time, “she **is** taken and it isn’t Hawthorne. I heard Prim talking about it when she came in the shop the other day. She is engaged.”

 

“She is? Well why didn’t she say anything? Do you think it’s that anonymous painter who she modeled for? I bet it’s him. She got all red and flustered when Prim mentioned it when she came into the shop for shoes a few weeks ago. Katniss had all this money in a pouch and when I asked her what her job was, because there was no way she has ever had that kind of money. Prim was like ‘oh she modeled for an anonymous painter and he paid her really well’.”

 

“ **DELLY!** ” Devlin’s angry voice halts her mile a minute yammering, “She also asked us not to talk about it, that it was **private**!”

 

Peeta is about to burst out in anger he knows his face is getting red, _Jesus she is not engaged to an anonymous painter._ Then he thinks for a minute and barks out in laughter, _I’m the anonymous painter, Prim is freaking clever,_ he chortles with glee in his mind.

 

He looks up to see everyone staring at him so he just shrugs his shoulders. “I never thought I would say this, but Delly, that was mean. If Katniss asked you to keep something private then you should have. This is the most ridiculous conversation ever, Katniss is engaged. Everyone will know who it is in a matter of hours, why guess? Rye, Bannock I am going to get the booth ready to reopen, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” With that Peeta shoved the last bit of sandwich in his mouth, jumped up and made his way back to the booth wondering, why on earth his best friend would do that to him?

 

The booth opens back up and the stand is busy. Farl, Rye and Peeta are all serving customers and his muffins are flying off the shelves. He is serving a pumpkin muffin to a guy named Zeke, when he hears the guy bust out a “Holy Shit”. Peeta looks up to see what this guy is gawking at and almost drops the muffin at the sight. Katniss is walking into the festival next to Prim, but _holy shit that dress_. The dress is a sunset orange three quarter sleeve with a scoop neck, the color is doing amazing things to her skin, her hair and her eyes. The fabric falls, drapes and hugs her body accentuating her breasts, tiny waist and hips, the dress only falls to her knees and her calves are delicious, _mine, she wore that dress for me and her hair is down_ , he can barely think.

 

Peeta can see heads turning as people turn to look at her, but as usual she doesn’t notice the attention she is getting. Prim notices though and sends him a mischievous smirk, which breaks Peeta out of his reverie. He finishes the transaction with Zeke as he notices that Lilly Everdeen and the Hawthorne’s are trailing behind. Posy, Rory and Vick are right behind Katniss and Prim, Mrs. Hawthorne, Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch are behind them and bringing up the rear is a very grumpy looking Gale, _huh wonder why he is in such a mood?_

Looking up at Katniss he catches her eye and sends her his love, he watches as she subtly lifts her pearl to her lips and then walks off into the crowd of tables, presumably to find an empty one.

 

“Jesus, dude, I can’t believe that’s yours”, Rye whispers under his breath. “I know, she wore that dress because orange is my favorite color.” Peeta replies quietly with a dreamy smile and steps up to serve the next customer.

 

About an hour later the line of customers starts to dwindle so that only one or two people are at the booth at any given moment, its steady business, but not killer. Peeta takes a moment to look up and scan the crowd for Katniss, he sees her talking quietly with Madge who looks very pretty herself in a light green dress, that also shows off her lower legs. “Rye, your girl looks good” Peeta comments just as a contrite looking Delly approaches the booth.

 

“Can I help you?” Peeta asks his best friend, he is still pissed at her. First for betraying Katniss’s trust and second for suggesting that she would set Devlin up with Katniss. Delly looks hurt at his cool demeanor, but he doesn’t really care right now.

 

“Peeta, can we talk?” Her voice is taking on that mouse-cow quality like she is holding back tears and his heart melts just a little, _shit_ _I don’t want to make her cry_.

 

“Look Dels, I’m busy right now and honestly I am still a little irritated at you. I just never thought you would spread gossip and be mean like those three over there.” Peeta waves his hand to indicate the table where the panting wild dogs are sitting. At that she sniffles at him and her eyes take on a mournful cow quality and her skin begins to get blotchy red. Unfortunately the effect really isn’t all that attractive, so he takes pity on her. “Don’t worry; I still love you, OK? I will see you in a little while, at five tonight mom and dad are signing the bakery over to me at the same ceremony that Devlin is getting the shoe shop. I am closing down the booth for the night, but right now I am busy.”

 

Peeta sees her smile grow and he feels a little better about himself and proceeds to help the next customer, Delly steps over to the side. “Peeta, does that mean you will be dancing tonight?”

 

“Yeah Delly I will.” Peeta’s thoughts are so consumed by Katniss that he does not see Delly’s smile become smug or turn to see her flounce off.

 

Finally, five arrives as Peeta and Rye finish closing up the stand, his Dad has already gone to escort his wife to the tables where families sign over businesses in a long standing ceremony that is presided over by the Mayor. Peeta rushes over to his place at the table with his brothers right behind him. Devlin is at the table next to them and they smile in greeting, both happy that they will have futures.

 

The signing itself is almost anti-climactic and when it is over his dad brings him into a hug whispering how proud he is of Peeta. Addressing all three boys the patriarch announces “I am going to bring your mother home now, but I will be back in 10 minutes”, the look he gives them says ‘wait for me I want to see this’.

 

“Hurry back dad, the engagement dance is soon. You don’t want to miss Madge and I dance.” Rye winks at their dad, clearly it is not just his dance that Farl will want to see.

 

Turning to his brothers in joy, Peeta hugs each of them and just as he is released from Bannock’s ‘death grip hug’ a little blonde Delly launches herself into his arms squealing about how happy she is for him. Peeta is so blissful all animosity he had for her earlier is gone and he picks her up swinging her around once and setting her on the ground. “Thanks Dels, I am finally free”, he grins down at her and then at his brothers. “Hey um I have to run off for a minute, I’ll see you and everyone after the engagement dance OK?”

 

Racing off into the crowd Peeta makes a beeline for the remote table that he knows Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen would be sitting at, it was prearranged. Arriving he sees her sitting down between her sister and mother looking absolutely radiant as the sun, he halts for a moment as his happiness overwhelms him. Looking up from her conversation with Prim she catching him standing there staring at her and the grin she shoots him spurs him into action.

 

Striding the last bit of distance to the table he stops and clears his throat getting the attention of all three ladies at the table. Praying he can remember all he wants to say, Peeta launches into the speech he has been preparing in his mind for the last six months.

 

“Mrs. Everdeen, I don’t think we have ever formally met, but my name is Peeta Mellark.” Discretely, he hopes, he wipes his sweaty palm on his pants and holds it out to her in greeting. Gracefully, Mrs. Everdeen takes his hand and acknowledges him with, “I knew your father when we were younger, he is a very nice man, and I have heard the same about you.”

 

Beaming inside at the compliment, _things are going well so far_ , he barrels forward with what he has to say. “I know that this may come as a shock to you, but I am in love with your daughter. Katniss and I have been officially dating for almost two years and this past March I asked her to marry me, to which she replied yes. I gave her that pearl as a sign of my commitment.” Peeta glances over at Katniss smiling at her and then looks back at Mrs. Everdeen, who is eerily silent. “As I am sure you know there were many reasons we kept our relationship a secret, two of the largest being my mother and our different backgrounds made us want our privacy. I just now legally took over the bakery and we will have a very viable and comfortable future.   So, I am here to formally request your permission for her hand in marriage.” At that Peeta shuts his mouth and looks at the stoic woman hopefully, while sweating…profusely… _she is taking a long time to say anything_.

 

Just as panic begins to invade his mind, Mrs. Everdeen speaks turning to Katniss, “I have suspected for a while now that someone was making you happy. And although I am a little upset that you choose not to share the joy of your burgeoning relationship with me, I can understand the reasons why, probably better than most. Katniss is this something you want, are you happy with Peeta?”

 

Peeta holds his breath looking at his beloved waiting for her reply, “Yes, I want this, I am happy, I am in love.” With her statement Peeta can’t take it anymore and his feet carry him to the other side of the table and he is on both knees in front of Katniss again. Glancing at Mrs. Everdeen for confirmation he sees her nod her permission. Peeta pulls the box out of his pocket and plucks the engagement ring out leaving the ‘his and her’ wedding bands in the box. Holding it out to Katniss he takes her left hand and asks again, “Katniss, in front of your family and the world will you consent to be my wife”? He is pretty sure that tears are streaming down his face when she answers, “again, yes”. Her smile lights up his world when he slides the silver ring with the red stone on her third left finger. “You look beautiful” he whispers and then gives Katniss a tentative chaste kiss; it is the first they have willingly shared with others. Turning to Mrs. Everdeen, who looks to be tearing up in joy herself, all he can manage to say is a soft “Thank you”.

 

Looking back at his beautiful fiancée he asks a question that will introduce the next topic of conversation, “Are you ready to tell them the rest?” When Katniss nods her head, he hands Katniss the remaining keys to the Apothecary and the apartment. Katniss turns to him and says, “I think it best if I tell mom this alone, why don’t you go sit at the table with your brother and friends. Madge and I have a gift for you two just before the engagement dance, which is soon.”

 

It is with the lightest of hearts and happiest of souls that Peeta leaves his girl to tell her mother that they have purchased the Apothecary for Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and their future. Heading back to his friends he notices a few murmurs and dubious glances from people at the tables immediately surrounding the Everdeen woman.

 

Arriving back at the table with his friends and brothers it is Rye who greets him first “Is it done?” His smile is the only answer Rye needs, “well then sit down because I was told there was a surprise.”

 

“Peeta”, Delly plops herself next to him, almost on top of him really, “I am so glad you don’t have to work the rest of the Festival.” He looks down at her with a smile and notices her eyes are blinking furiously at him. “Umm Dels, do you have something in your eyes? Are you OK?”

 

“Noooo”, she falls closer to him causing him to shuffle his chair away slightly.

 

“Peeta”, looking towards the grating voice of Cassidy approaching the table with her pack of mutts following close behind, “I am soo looking forward to our family dinner Sunday night.”   _Fuck that damned dinner._

“What dinner?” Delly whines beside him, _are her eyelids still blinking?_

“Just a dinner with my parents at Peeta’s parent’s new house, Mrs. Mellark and my mother would like Peeta and I to spend some time together.” Cassidy smugly answers.

 

“What?” It is squeaky mouse-cow Delly that makes an appearance _, is she going to cry, what the hell?_

“Shut the fuck up guys”, Rye commands, “Madge is playing the piano.”

 

Its then that he hears it; the piano is not far from their table and the melody Madge is playing is beautiful, the table is quiet in deference to Rye but then all sound ceases when a voice begins to sing; when her voice sings.

 

**For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining, And I feel that when I'm with you, it’s alright, I know it’s right**

Time does not exist as she sings and he sees her hidden to the side. Her voice is haunting and more beautiful than when she sang as a child. Silence begins to fan across the festival like a wave spreading out from a pebble thrown in a pond spreading to the edges and never stopping as the hauntingly beautiful voice captivates and entrances.

 

**To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold' Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it’s alright, I know it’s right.**

He can’t breathe and just like years ago when he was five he is lost, a goner.   Her eyes are swirling silver and he couldn’t stand if he wanted to.

 

**And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before.**

Her eyes are burning into his soul as she looks at him and he is weak so weak. Her words are for him and only him.

 

**And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score, And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before.**

The song finishes off with a whisper of her voice trailing off into silence, because when she sings, even the birds stop to listen. A hand lands on his shoulder breaking him out of his trance and he turns to see his father looking down at him with tears in his eyes. Farl’s voice cuts through the deafening silence with a whisper, “You were right, even the birds stop to listen”.

 

Looking back, Katniss has disappeared but Madge makes her way to the table and to Rye.   Peeta knows it’s alright because she will meet him for their dance. Madge greets Rye who stands and kisses her and announces to the table “It’s time for the engagement dance, we’ll be back. At that Peeta regains strength in his legs and abruptly stands earning puzzled stares from those at the table. Not noticing the looks he is getting, Peeta hugs his dad and claps him on the shoulder affirming “see you in a few pop” and hurries after the couple to the dance floor.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Harvest Festival

**A/N: I own nothing. Thanks to my beta Oakfarmer and please review!**

 

Chapter 20 – The Harvest Festival

 

“Delly come on, hurry up I want to get there for lunch.” Devlin bellows from downstairs, “If you aren’t down in five minutes, I am leaving without you”.

 

Delly nervously looks down at the dress she is currently wearing, she isn’t pleased with this one, just like she isn’t pleased with the other five that are currently strewn across her bed. _I guess this will have to do_ , she was hoping for one of these dresses to make her look a little more sophisticated possible even sexy, but she looks the same as she always has, just in different dresses.

 

Today is a big day, Devlin officially gets the shoe shop and Peeta gets the bakery. It is also the day that she is positive Peeta will initiate a romantic relationship with her. All the signs over the past few years have been pointing to the fact that Peeta is in love with her. Overhearing Peeta and Rye talk back in March was the biggest signal and she hopes that not only will she get him to dance with her tonight, but maybe she can kiss him.

 

Ever since his outburst in the cafeteria at the end of their junior year, Kira, Jessica and Cassidy have backed off. Looking back on it now, that was also a clear signal that his feelings had been changing. He stopped mooning about Katniss Everdeen about two years ago; really he just went radio silent on her, like his crush never existed. Though she was upset to hear that Katniss and Peeta had been interacting over the trading and he had never told her. It was also unnerving to find out that Katniss and Gale were not involved, and pretty adamant about never being involved with him.

 

When Delly purposefully showed up at Madge’s a few weeks ago knowing Katniss would be there, it was to gather information. Truth be told, she was also a little jealous of Katniss and Madge’s friendship. She had hoped that Madge would give her some inside information about Peeta, especially when she announced that she and Madge would most likely be sisters soon.   Delly was a little disheartened at Madge’s reaction, especially when she brought up Peeta’s former crush in front of Katniss! It did seem though that Katniss didn’t know what they were discussing and didn’t really seem to care.

 

Delly flounced down the stairs where upon Devlin hauled himself up off the couch with a “finally, I’m hungry”.

 

“When are you not hungry, Dev?” Delly was cheerful and happy, “do I look OK?”

 

“Yeah you look fine, it’s just the festival, why all the dramatics over getting dressed?” Unfortunately Delly had also shown Devlin the five other dresses each one eliciting a similar response from him, but she was too far gone in the thoughts of her pending future to care.

 

“Remember how I told you that I have had my eye on someone and he on me?”

 

“Course I do Dels, why did something happen? Do I get to read this mystery guy the riot act?” Devlin smiled at her and ruffles her hair with his hand.

 

“It will today” Delly confidently replies, “Today Peeta is getting the bakery when you get the shoe shop. He has been waiting to have a secure future before he asks me out. After the signing, the final obstacle to he and I being together will be removed.”

 

Devlin stops short on the sidewalk and gawked at her open mouthed, “Peeta?” The disbelief is palpable on her brother face and in his tone.

 

“Yes, Peeta”, Delly smiles smugly at him, “I heard him telling Rye back in March that he was planning on asking his best friend to marry him when he had the bakery”. If Delly stops to think about it she may realize that those were not Peeta’s **exact** words, but in her euphoria she chooses to overlook some glaring red lights, like the fact that Peeta was working all the time, did not attend one party or dance, but those things slip through her mind as she selectively remembers what she wanted to hear.

 

“Shit”, Devlin grumbles, “I thought he regarded you as a sister and you thought of him as another brother.”

 

“Devlin”, Delly is exasperated that people keep bringing that up, “we were kids when we said that, feelings change as people **mature**.” Delly emphasizes the last word just as the reach the festival. Looking around she can see the table where the three Mellark brothers are eating lunch with Bannock’s wife

She and Devlin grab lunch and then plop down with the Mellarks to eat, Delly can’t understand why Peeta is distracted, _and why is he not paying attention to me_ , so she tries harder.

 

“I plan on helping Devlin get a dance partner today!” Delly announces triumphantly at Peeta as he seems to be looking around for something instead of at her and then he just grunts a response at her.

 

“I am getting Katniss Everdeen to dance with Devlin today.” Delly is triumphant in her proclamation, but it doesn’t seem to be getting the response she wanted and then stupid Rye responds with “Umm Dels, I heard she was taken.”

“Oh no”, _he has no idea I have inside information,_ “I saw her at Madge’s a few weeks ago and when I asked her if she was engaged to Gale Hawthorne she said she wasn’t, that he was like her big brother.”

 

“Dels”, Rye seems to be talking to her like she is an idiot, “she **is** taken and it isn’t Hawthorne. I heard Prim talking about it when she came in the shop the other day. She is engaged.”

 

 _Crap, I hate being the last to know anything. Shit now I’ll have to set Devlin up with Kira, god I hate that girl_. _Not that I love Katniss, but she sure is better than Kira._ “She is? Well why didn’t she say anything? Do you think it’s that anonymous painter who she modeled for, I bet it’s him. She got all red and flustered when Prim mentioned it when she came into the shop for shoes a few weeks ago. Katniss had all this money in a pouch and when I asked her what her job was, because there was no way she has ever had that kind of money. Prim was like ‘oh she modeled for an anonymous painter and he paid her really well’.”

 

“DELLY!” Devlin’s angry voice cuts her off making her feel like a kid, “She also asked us not to talk about it, that it was private!”

 

Then Peeta barks out in laughter, earning stares from the whole table.

 

All of a sudden Peeta starts scolding her like she is a child. He is calling her mean and it hurts. She’s not even sure exactly what he is saying, but she can tell he is disappointed in her. Peeta then jumps up and leaves making her feel awful, looking over at Devlin all she sees is pity in his eyes.

 

 _How did things deteriorate so quickly, all I wanted to do was make Devlin happy and get Peeta to pay attention to me?_ Delly has been sitting and sulking after ‘the Katniss is engaged debacle’ even Devlin left the table. Looking up she sees Devlin at another table with Cole and a few other kids from the wrestling team. Getting up she wanders over to the table and sits in an empty seat next to Devlin mumbling an apology at her brother.

 

“S ’okay, Delly you meant well” then he continues his conversation with the guys. Delly is still in her own world when she hears Cole exclaim “fuck me” under his breath. Looking up she can see all the guys at the table have their eyes locked on something behind her, turning in her chair Delly sees what has captured their attention so completely.

 

Katniss Everdeen is walking through the Festival with Prim at her side trailed by a herd of Hawthornes. Her dress is a gorgeous soft orange and hangs on her body just right, modestly covering her, yet at the same time showing off her perfect petite figure. Her hair is free from the normal braid and cascades in soft chocolate waves down her back; the front part of her hair is kept off her face with a braided crown that goes around her head. Katniss looks feminine, powerful, sophisticated and sexy, she looks like everything Delly was trying to achieve but couldn’t. The thought threatens to spiral Delly back into sadness, but then she remembers the most important thing she learned at lunch, that Katniss is already engaged. Delly just never thought to ask, to whom?

 

After a little bit more sulking, Delly finally gets up the courage to approach Peeta to apologize. As she nears the booth she stops and appreciates how handsome he is, how friendly, how much she loves him. Screwing up her courage she walks up to him and asks, “Peeta, can we talk”?

 

“Look Dels, I’m busy right now and honestly I am still a little irritated at you. I just never thought you would spread gossip and be mean like those three over there.” Delly watches as he indicates where Kira, Jessica and Cassidy are sitting. At that tears come unbidden to her eyes and she gives him her best mournful gaze. “Don’t worry; I still love you, OK? I will see you in a little while, at five tonight mom and dad are signing the bakery over to me at the same ceremony that Devlin is getting the shoe shop. I am closing down the booth for the night, but right now I am busy.”

 

Delly inwardly and outwardly begins to smile, _of course he forgives me, and of course he loves me._ So she takes a chance asking, “Peeta, does that mean you will be dancing tonight?”

 

“Yeah Delly I will.” Vindicated Delly’s smile becomes ecstatic and she turns away joyfully to find Devlin and her friends.

 

Just before five Delly makes the way to the signing table with her family where Devlin will officially get the shoe shop, looking over she sees that the Mellarks are at the table next to them. Glancing back she sees Peeta making his way through the crowd followed by Rye and Bannock. Delly can tell how excited he is for this because he doesn’t even notice that she is there, she sees him take a seat and look over nodding at Devlin.

 

The signing goes well, Devlin is happy and then she looks over to see Peeta and his dad hugging. The happiness and relief on his face is clearly visible as she hears Mr. Mellark announce that he was taking Mrs. Mellark home.

 

“Hurry back dad, the engagement dance is soon. You don’t want to miss Madge and I dance.” Rye calls out to Mr. Mellark.

 

Delly then watches as Peeta hugs both his brothers and just as he lets go of Bannock Delly launches herself into his arms crying out “I am so happy for you”. Euphoria takes over when Peeta picks her up and swings her around once. “Thanks Dels, I am finally free”, they grin at each other and she just knows that this is it; this is when he kisses her. But then he releases her and says “Hey um I have to run off for a minute, I’ll see you in a few?” Delly doesn’t know what to do; it was so odd, so her eyes try to follow his progress as he hurries his way through the crown, when she loses sight of him she looks over at Madge who is in Rye’s arms. And she can’t understand the sympathetic look that Madge is giving her.

 

They all make their way back to the table where the rest of their friends are waiting. It isn’t very long before a jubilant Peeta comes back to the table and sits down. At that Madge excuses herself and whispers something in Rye’s ear before she leaves.

 

“Peeta”, Delly sits herself next to him, in the most seductive manner possible, “I am so glad you don’t have to work the rest of the Festival.” When he turns to her she bats her eyelashes at him, but all he says is “Umm Dels, do you have something in your eyes? Are you OK?”

 

“Noooo”, _what the hell, batting your eyelashes is supposed to work,_ so she scoots closer to him but all he does is move his chair away slightly.

 

“”Peeta”, Delly inwardly groans as Cassidy approaches the table followed by the other girls, “I am soo looking forward to our family dinner Sunday night.” _Dinner what dinner?_

“What dinner?” Delly has to know as she flirts with Peeta using her eyes.

 

“Just a dinner with my parents at Peeta’s parent’s new house, Mrs. Mellark and my mother would like Peeta and I to spend some time together.” Cassidy smugly answers.

 

“What?” _That bitch. Don’t cry, Delly don’t cry,_ but she can feel the onslaught of tears coming.

“Shut the fuck up guys”, Rye commands, “Madge is playing the piano.”

 

Madge is playing a pretty song, but then someone starts to sing and it is gorgeous, the tables around them go silent at the singer’s evocative flawless voice. Delly desperately looks to see who it is and when she does she is stunned. Katniss fucking Everdeen, her beauty burning brighter than the sun, is singing. _I didn’t know she could sing?_

Looking around the table Delly can see everyone is equally in shock and entranced by her voice and the beautiful lyrics. But it is when she observes Peeta that her heart drops into her stomach. The way he is looking at her is alarming; his face is full of love as if the crush never went away. He is like a sailor on the sea bewitched by the siren’s song ready to dive to his death in watery depths of the ocean. The emotions on his face are indescribable, Delly slowly turns to look at Katniss and it looks like she is looking right at him, right at her Peeta, while singing ‘I love you’.

 

The song is short, but when the music stops there is a suffocating silence, it is as if every person is stunned mute, captured in a witch’s spell. Katniss seems to disappear, like a spirit dissolving into the air, abandoning all earthly remains but the lingering vestiges of her voice. It is Mr. Mellark that dares to cut through the resounding silence whispering to Peeta, “You were right, even the birds stop to listen”.

 

Delly is in shock as she looks at Peeta and Mr. Mellark, _he knows? Peeta knows she can sing like this, but how?_ A memory of a young smitten Peeta telling Delly how Katniss sang on the first day of school floods into her mind unbidden, at the time the story had entranced Delly, now it makes her head hurt. Madge then arrives at the table breaking the spell hanging over them and Rye stands to kiss her, he announces to the table “It’s time for the engagement dance, we’ll be back.” At that Peeta jumps up and hugs his dad with a “see you in a few pop” and runs off. _Where is he going?_

“How are you today Delly?’ Mr. Mellark greets her in his normal friendly fashion. Delly turns to him trying to shake the whole last few minutes out of her head and replies to her soon to be father-in-law, “Fine Mr. Mellark, how are you”?

 

“Good Delly, I am good”, he then leans across the table to shake Devlin’s hand congratulating him on getting ownership of the shoe shop.

 

“What the hell?” Cassidy’s screech causes her to head to jerk up and she sees the three girls all have sour expressions on their faces staring at the dance floor. Delly turns to see what has horrified them standing to get a better look. Confusion and pain floods her body at what she sees. Dancing the engagement dance right next to Rye and Madge is Peeta; dancing and laughing with Katniss Everdeen.

 

“That little shit”, rumbles Cole as he starts to chuckle, “well good for him”. Next to her, Mr. Mellark looks happy and proud, because he knows about this _, oh god he knows, this is real_. Delly looks at her brother who is glancing at her concern engulfing his features. She cannot comprehend this, _how did this happen, when did I miss this?_ She can hear the angry chatter of the girls behind her, but she is so lost she can’t focus. Turning back to look at the dance floor, she watches and it’s painful. Her best friend is dancing, clearly in love with the girl he has always loved, who he apparently never stopped loving. It’s awful as Delly watches when Peeta leans down and gently kisses Katniss and she returns it, and when Delly sees Peeta’s love reflected back on Katniss’s face it’s like a punch in her gut.

 

The dance ends and the occupants of the table watch in silence as the two couples make their way over to them. Rye has his arm slung around Madge and Peeta is holding Katniss’s hand; the four are talking and laughing, obviously in good spirits. Mr. Mellark walks the final few feet to meet his sons and their fiancées. Congratulating Rye and Madge, Farl tells them that he is looking forward to their toasting in a few weeks. Delly holds a breath as she watches the man she had hoped to call her father turn to his youngest son and the dark haired enchantress beside him.

 

“Dad, you know Katniss my fiancée, we would be honored if you would be at the Justice Building tomorrow at one to witness our marriage.” _Tomorrow?_ Delly is choking on the bile that rises into her throat and she can barely breathe, _they are toasting tomorrow?_ Delly then watches the exchange in abject horror as Mr. Mellark scoops Katniss into a huge ‘Mellark pop’ signature hug and practically cries out a “Welcome to the family Katniss”. Although, it is some comfort that Delly can see Katniss seems uncomfortable in the hug, _maybe you don’t belong in this family._

Peeta then starts laughing, “Pop let her go, Katniss is not a hugger”, as he tries to extricate Katniss from his dad. “Not a hugger?” Mr. Mellark cries out in mock offense while putting the young woman down.

 

“Nope, not a hugger”, Peeta repeats grinning, “Unless your name is Prim”.

 

“Or Peeta”, It’s the succubus that speaks, the soft musical voice belies her foulness, and Delly watches as Peeta turns to Katniss and looks at her with such longing and adoration that a painful squeak escapes her lungs. _How can I hate her, when he looks at her like that, makes him so happy?_

“Well kids, I’ll see you tomorrow at one, enjoy your night. I on the other hand have to go home and inform your mother of the change in plans. I don’t think my night will go so well.” With a wave he lumbers off leaving the remaining residents of the table to deal with these new developments without a chaperone.

 

“Guys, I know most of you know her, but Katniss these are some of my closer friends.” Peeta then begins to introduce them by name ending with her, ‘and you know my best ‘lil sis Delly’. Delly is mortified, because she knows Katniss is aware of how she feels about Peeta, how Delly expected that he would marry her. _What is she going to say to me?_ Katniss says nothing but a gracious hello to Delly and all their friends. A beautiful ring with a red stone flashes on her left hand, _that was supposed to be mine, this was supposed to be me. How did she win?_

 

Delly looks at them and finally understands that Katniss was never competing with her or anyone else for Peeta. While Delly and the other girls were playing petty games, Katniss was playing a different one, the real one. And there was no challenging her, because the rest of them could never even get in the ring, they never knew it even existed.

 

“Delly, Devlin, Cole”, Peeta address them, “Katniss and I would love to have you at our toasting celebration tomorrow night. It starts at three in the afternoon in our apartment above the bakery.” _Our apartment, our apartment,_ his words bounce agonizingly in her brain.

 

Devlin, her traitorous brother breaks first, “Congratulations Peet, Katniss, I would be honored to be there. I have to ask, because everyone here is dying to know, how long have you been together?”

 

“Almost two years,” the confused look on everyone’s faces is what must cause Peeta to chuckle. “We’ve been engaged for 6 months, but we have been dating for almost two years.” It’s this answer that causes Delly to collapse in her chair and the three girls behind her to break out in heated whispers.

 

“You sly dog”, the deep grumble of Cole answers, “I wouldn’t miss it”.

 

“Dels, you’ll be there right?” Delly looks up to see Peeta beaming down at her while Katniss, Madge and Rye look anxious.

 

“Of course I will be there.” She can barely choke out her answer but she manages.

 

“PEETA”, shrieks Cassidy behind them, “what about dinner on Sunday night?”

 

Laughter booms out, Peeta’s deep belly laugh that always makes her knees tremble. “Well clearly I have no intention of being there. We will be having our honeymoon, but you can still enjoy dinner. Just tell my mother ‘hello’ for me, will you? Sorry guys, but Katniss and I have other people to invite, see you later. Rye, Bannock, make sure you tell Cole and Dev about the bachelor party tonight and we will be over there.”

 

“Seam Slut”, it comes from the peanut Gallery of girls behind her just as the couple turns to go, Delly watches as Peeta’s body goes ridged in rage. But it’s Katniss who spins, her eyes are burning with fire and her body poised like a hunter ready to strike. The Cheshire grin adorning her face is disarming and decidedly not friendly and when she talks all the softness and musicality is gone, her voice turned low, calm and deadly sends chills through Delly’s body. “When you attend that dinner, you can inform Mrs. Mellark and anyone else that have a problem with us, the following. Tell them that that my **bow** is no longer illegal within the fence. No one can hear me coming and I **never** miss.” And with that statement they watch as Katniss puts a possessive hand on Peeta’s forearm, gracefully swivels and the two walk off into the crowd.

 

The low grumble of Cole breaks the spell, “soo hot”. Delly watches Cole, Devlin, Rye, Madge, Carrie and Bannock bust out in laughter and the reality that Delly had twisted in her head comes crumbling down.


	21. Chapter 21 - Harvest Festival

**A/N: I can’t talk, I have laryngitis and it’s not fun, but I promised this to those on Tumblr, so here it is! Thank you to Oakfarmer and please review!**

 

Chapter 21 – Harvest festival

 

The last few weeks have been frustrating, Gale watches as Katniss is demonstrating to Rory how to properly hunt geese with her. Katniss has still been unwilling to hunt alone with him and has insisted that Rory be there _, I wonder how much longer this is going to continue._ The most frustrating part is that he has yet to be able to ask Katniss if she would be his formal date to the Harvest festival. It is the Sunday before the festival and his time is running short. Rory is always there; constantly watching and learning, which is good, but it leaves Gale no opportunity to speak with her alone. This morning Katniss had informed Rory that Thursday morning she wanted to go to the lake and hunt geese, she has a special order to fill. He can see that the lessons aren’t going well and that Katniss although patient, is getting a little exasperated with Rory, so he decides to take this opportunity and cuts in.

 

“Catnip?” Gale approaches them using his most casual smile and attitude he can muster. “Look, the mines are actually closing Friday through Monday for this new Holiday weekend thing the Capitol is imposing, why don’t you and I just go out Friday morning before the Festival and grab the Geese while Rory is running the snare line.” It’s a practical suggestion, one that she cannot refuse. They will hunt and then Gale will ask her to be his date to the festival that afternoon.

 

“No” Katniss is staring at him with that emotionless mask she wears so well. _No? What does she mean by no?_ He can feel his anger begin to build, _stay calm, stay friendly._

“Why not? It makes sense you and I can get what you need in half the time that you and Rory will. That way we can deliver the geese on the way to the festival. It will save us all time and trouble.”

 

“I have plans Friday morning; I won’t even be able to run the lines, let alone head out to the lake and get geese.”

 

_Plans what plans, she always has these elusive plans now._ Last night he had stopped by on his way to the bar at the hob to ask if she wanted to head over there to hang with some of their friends. Katniss refused on the grounds that she had plans. “Well what about Saturday morning, when do they need the geese by? We could even do it Sunday morning if they don’t need them until the afternoon.”

 

Gale watches as Katniss takes a deep breath, he can see her getting annoyed at him, for questioning her schedule, but fuck he is getting irritated at her for avoiding him. He hates that he is still being punished for that kiss. “I need to deliver the geese on Thursday afternoon. They are for a toasting on Saturday and they need to be prepped Friday night.”

 

“Oh, well that makes sense. Who ordered them and what are you getting in trade? I hope you cut a good deal knowing that you would need extra time with Rory as your backup.” _Fuck, now how am I going to get her alone?_

“The Mellark’s ordered them and I know how to cut a good deal, Gale.” Katniss has assumed a defensive posture with her left hand on her hip and her right pointing a finger at him.

 

“I thought Bread boy and Princess were getting married in a couple weeks? Don’t you have to get them turkeys for that event?” Gale is confused, he was actually looking forward to Rye’s toasting, first he wanted to make fun of him and second it was rumored that the food and beer to be served was going to be plentiful and excellent.

 

“It’s a **private** toasting; Rye’s is still in a few weeks.” Katniss then turns back to Rory and continues to explain what she will need of him for Thursday, besides meeting extra early so they can make the trek out to the lake.

 

Gale decides to drop it, _who cares about Rye Mellark’s multiple toasting parties._ He goes back to work on the snare line wondering to himself if Katniss is even worth pursuing. Johanna came back after a two week trip to the capitol a few weeks ago and he has resumed having fun with her. He keeps it a little quieter now, but he was alarmed to learn that Johanna had gone hunting with Katniss. What’s more, Katniss had even said ‘I like her, she’s a little crude and loud, but she is a pretty good hunting partner. At least she’s good when she is not trying to embarrass me by talking about her adventures all the time.’

 

As they are walking back to the district, Rory asks her if she needs him on Saturday. Rory is a little lazy in Gale’s estimation, he is not out there every morning like Gale and Katniss used to be, but they aren’t starving to death anymore either so he cuts him some slack.

 

“No, actually I won’t be able to hunt Friday through Monday, although I may run the snare line Monday morning. How about we play it by ear, if I don’t make it, you two have some brother bonding time without me.” Katniss’s answer catches him off guard causing him to halt, Rory seems to take it at face value, but to Gale something is off. But by the time he can shake himself out of his shock; Katniss and Rory have disappeared over the hill and are almost to town. _Forget it; I’ll just go see her Friday morning before we head over to the Festival._

“Oh Hi, can I speak to Katniss?” It was Friday morning of the Harvest Festival and Gale was hoping to get some time with Katniss before the festival so he could ask her to be his date; unfortunately it was Mrs. Everdeen that answered the door.

 

“No dear, Katniss and Prim had an errand in town and then they were going to go over to see Madge. I believe the three girls were going to get ready for the Festival together.” _Why are they with Princess? Why is Katniss doing something so girly?_

“Rory and I were under the impression that we were all going to walk over to the festival together?” Katniss did say she couldn’t hunt in the morning, but she didn’t say anything about being away all day.

 

“Katniss assured me that she and Prim would be home in time for all of us to walk to the festival together. I know she promised Posy that they would dance together. I have already spoken to your mother I believe we plan on leaving at 12:30? Haymitch also plans on accompanying our families.” Mrs. Everdeen was polite to him, but Gale always had the impression that something is off with the woman.

 

“Ok, well I was hoping to get a moment with her before we leave for the festival, do you think she will be back before 12:30?” _What the hell are they doing at Madge’s house?_

“Yes, Katniss and Prim said they would be back in plenty of time.” So Gale bid Mrs. Everdeen goodbye and went back home to see if he could help his mother with the kids.

 

Its 12:15 and suddenly Gale is nervous, he is back on Katniss’s porch for the second time today. He had wanted to get here earlier, but Posy was having a tantrum, because they couldn’t find her pink dress, turns out Vick (the little shit) had hidden it. _I don’t care how smart that kid is, he is still a little shit._ Trying to find the dress, comforting Posy and then admonishing Vick had put him behind schedule. Taking a moment before he knocks he composes himself, last time didn’t go so well and Katniss flat out rejected him. Granted his approach was pretty bad, especially for Katniss. Looking back he should have known she would react the way she did, she is like a doe, skittish and scared of anything new.

 

Knocking he waits, when the door opens he is confronted with a Katniss he has never seen before. She is gorgeous, radiant and she takes his breath away, _I can’t believe she looks like this,_ he thinks to himself. After the effects of the long hair and dress wear off he speaks, “Catnip, I was wondering if you have a minute to chat before the Festival?”

 

Gone is the guarded expression she has been giving him as of late when Katniss smiles at him and opens the door wider gesturing for him to enter, “Sure come on in”.

 

Peering in he sees Mrs. Everdeen and Prim sitting in the kitchen chatting happily, “Umm I was hoping we could chat in private?” He watches as Katniss freezes staring at him blankly for a minute, and then he watches as she takes a breath and smiles at him. “Sure, but if you don’t mind I would prefer if we stayed on the porch.”

 

“Fine… Fine that will work.” His response is a little too eager, but right now he will take what he can get. It is better than being babysat by Rory or, god forbid, Prim. Katniss makes her way out onto the porch closing the door behind her and proceeds to sit down on the porch bench that looks out into the street.

 

Gale takes a second and gives her a small smile, “Wow, ummm you look really nice, I don’t think I have ever seen you in that dress before or with your hair down.” Her long hair is cascading down her back and the front part seems to be pulled back and braided in some sort of crown around her head, the orangey dress looks really nice on her and is doing fantastic things to her slight figure and that necklace she always wears now is on display and looks nice with her outfit. He is enjoying the overall effect.

 

“Thanks”, it’s a soft shy acceptance of his compliment that gives him confidence to continue.

 

“So, I was wondering if you would go to the Harvest Festival with me?” Katniss’s back goes suddenly ramrod straight and tension sets in her mouth as she draws it tight as she answers, “We are already walking to the Harvest Festival together.”

 

Katniss is avoiding answering the real question, just by her physical reaction Gale knows she understood what he was really asking her, that this was not two close families walking over together. _If she is going to make me say it then I will._ “I understand that, but what I was really asking was if you would go with me as my **date**?” He keeps it soft and gentle; he will not make the same mistakes twice.

 

“Gale…” Katniss takes a breath and he can see the rejection in her eyes, _shit_ , “I told you that I didn’t want that…that I love you as my brother.”

 

“Catnip, feelings can change and grow. You aren’t my sister and I was hoping you would give me a chance.” Gale looks hopefully at her, she isn’t screaming at him or running away, but she isn’t jumping in his arms either.

 

“Gale, I am sorry, but no, I cannot be your date today. I have things I need to do at the festival. I have plans to meet with people.” Her answer isn’t a rejection per se, perhaps this is the maybe he needs to have a fresh start.

 

“Fine you have plans, this is a last minute request for a date, I understand, but what about later this weekend, perhaps Saturday?” _This is good Gale you can do this calm down._

“No I have plans for Saturday and the rest of the weekend as well. But Gale, it’s not just that I have plans; I just don’t feel that way, you promised to stay my friend.” Katniss looks like she is a little disappointed and he isn’t happy with the friend thing, _will her feelings ever change?_ It’s the continued mention of these elusive plans though that kind of irritates him, _what are all these plans, what the hell is she doing?_

“Katniss, what are these plans you keep talking about?” He is trying to control his voice but the volume is starting to creep up along with his irritation level.

 

“Katniss heaves a sigh and looks at him with her huge grey eyes, “look Gale, its personal, but you promised you would be my best friend no matter what. I am asking you to do that, please let’s just go to the Harvest Festival and have fun. I promise we can chat about this later. Look here comes the rest of your family and Haymitch; I’ll go get mom and Prim”

 

The Harvest Festival is the same as always, food and music, people laughing and having fun, but it isn’t the same for him. He did promise he would be her friend and maybe she will just never get to where he is. As they walk through the crowd he can see that Katniss is turning heads as he trails behind his family. After finding a place for the Hawthorne-Everdeen clan (+Haymitch) to hang their hats everyone goes off to have fun. Haymitch and the two older women sit down and start to chat, and watch the festivities. Rory asks Prim to dance and she accepts with Posy as a chaperone. Vick runs off to get food for everyone from the vendors after Katniss, Hazelle and Haymitch give him money. Katniss excuses herself and runs over to Madge, he can see the two talking with bent heads, smiles on their lips and giggling together.

 

“Ma, I’m going to head over to the roped off section, I can see Thom, Gabe and Zeke over there.” Hazel looks up from her discussions and gives him a smile, but there is a warning in her eyes that says ‘behave yourself’, he is 20 years old and has been head of the family since he was 13 but she still terrifies him. “OK, See you soon”.

 

“Wait up kid”, Haymitch has jumped up from the table and clearly is intending on coming with him. The older man catches up the two walk in relative silence towards the roped off area (the area where vendors can sell alcohol, beer and white liquor).

 

The pebbles crunch under their feet as they walk until Haymitch breaks the silence, “What’s eating you, kid?”

 

“Nothings eating me”, he really doesn’t want to talk about girls with this guy, even if he was one of his dad’s best friends.

 

A chuckle is the response that he gets followed by an “I ‘aint stupid, kid, this is about a girl, what’s up? Never seen you in the dumps about a girl, in fact never seen you without plenty of girls.”

 

_Crap, he knows._ Maybe confiding in Haymitch might not be a bad thing, perhaps he can help. “Katniss wants to remain my friend, but I want more.” It’s a simple statement, no need to go into details.

 

Scratching his neck Haymitch seems to give him the stink eye, “Ahhh, but haven’t you two always been like siblings? You sure do fight like it.” It’s a fair question and Gale might as well answer it.

 

“Yeah, but she grew up. It would make sense to be together we have always been friends.”

 

“So, you’re **in** love with her?” Gale stops walking at that, it’s a simple question, but he can’t honestly say yes to it.

 

“Well no, I’m not sure if I’m **in** love with her, but I love her. We are a great team and I think she is attractive.”

 

“Fuck”, the old man chuckles “All the young guys think she is attractive, hell even some of the older ones too, but that’s not what I asked. Don’t you think that maybe Katniss would want someone who was **in** love with her?” Haymitch is giving him a look like he is an idiot.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so, Katniss has always been practical and she doesn’t like many people. We make sense.”

 

“Yeah, well, Lilly Bay was also a practical woman, and she fell head over heels in love with James Everdeen despite the impracticality of it. She grew up best friends with Farl Mellark, he loved her and they were engaged. Lilly would have been set, married to the baker and then she would have received the Apothecary after her parents retired. Instead she fell in love with a poor miner with no family and gave everything up for love. Katniss may look like her father, she may hunt like him, but she loves like her mother.”

 

It’s a lot for Gale to take in, to understand that perhaps Katniss wants to be in love and have someone be in love with her. “Maybe your right, but I would at least like the chance”

 

“That’s all a guy can ask for with a girl as special as Katniss. Have you considered that perhaps someone else already has her heart?’ Haymitch seems to be eyeing him and they are almost where they can order a beer.

 

Gale thinks a bit, “Nah, never seen her with one. Last year one of the guys on my team had me ask her if she would date him. She said she didn’t date.”

 

“If she was with someone else, what would you do?” The question throws Gale a little bit and he doesn’t know the answer.

 

“I’m not sure, I never thought of that before…” He trails off trying to think about what he would feel.

 

“Well it’s an important thing to think about” and with that Haymitch hands him a beer from the booth and grabs his own drink. “Look kid, I knew both your fathers, loved ‘em like my brothers. James wanted someone for Katniss who would love her the way he loved Lilly, I know, he told me and Hunter. If that’s you; good, if it’s not… then don’t pursue it.” With that Haymitch walked over to a group of older guys engaged in a card game and sat down to join them.

 

Looking around Gale sees Thom, Gabe, Zeke and a bunch of his friends chatting happily and decides to go join them.

 

A few hours later Gale looks up to see Katniss dancing with Posy, it’s a nice sight and he catches her eye and smiles at her. The dance ends and Posy grabs onto Vick making him dance with her as Katniss makes her way over to him and their group of friends. “Posy roped you into dancing with her?”

 

“Posy is persistent, I think that was my sixth dance with her today”, her smile is relaxed and it looks like she is having fun, “I cannot say no to her, she just flashes those eyes at me and I can’t help but say yes.”

 

“I know that is why I am hiding over here with the big kids.” Both of them laugh while watching Posy torture Vick. Katniss turns to the rest of the group greeting them all with her smile. Gale watches as Zeke is particularly attentive, but Katniss doesn’t seem to notice. The laughter and conversation is pleasant and Gale forgets his disappointment from the morning.

 

Bristel and Leevy join the group and even though he thought there might be some residual uncomfortable tension, there really isn’t. A few more girls from his year join them and one of them asks him to dance, so he does. Arriving back at the table he approaches Katniss and just as he is about to ask her to dance she jumps up from her seat.

 

“Crap I forgot the time, I need to go see Mom and Prim, we have plans. Bristel, Leevy, Craig and Julia, Congratulations! I will see you after the Engagement dance.” He watches as she bustles off to the table where their families are seated. She speaks to her mother and Prim and the three walk off towards the edge of the Harvest Festival until he loses them in the crowd. Turning back to his friends he catches his friend Gabe eyeing him.

 

“So maybe you agree with us after all and perhaps have changed your mind regarding your feelings for your best friend?” Gabe is quiet enough when he asks the question, but Thom is close enough to hear, both men regard him as they wait for his answer.

 

“Yeah, maybe”, he sighs regarding his two closest male friends; “she isn’t there though, at least not yet.”

 

Gabe claps him on the back and hands him another beer, all three men look around at the festival and it’s Thom who speaks next. “Who would have thought a few years ago that life would get so much better for all of us in the districts? Life is still hard, but less of us are dying, we have more in our bellies and hope in our hearts.”

 

Turning to Thom, Gale smiles at him knowing that he is right. Rory, Vick and Posy will never have to know the horrors of the games; never have to worry about being reaped. It isn’t perfect, but he can have a family without fear of starvation or the games. He is allowed to provide extra for his family by hunting without the anxiety of potentially being whipped and he has an opportunity to get out of the mines. Turning back to his friends they begin to discuss the opportunities that the Mayor had discussed with them about full time positions with the building teams for the new power plant and medicine factory.

 

“What’s going on over there?” Bristel interrupts their discussions and they look up to see him looking at an area of the square that has suddenly gone still, it has quieted down considerably and people are stopping and turning while a hush seems to settle over the whole festival. Then they hear it a piano playing, but it’s a voice a voice of an angel that quiets them all.

 

**And the songbirds are singing, Like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before.**

They can barely hear the words but the sound is so captivating and the stillness so profound. The voice is smooth and sultry, familiar yet brand new, he has never heard anything so lovely. A love song, someone is singing the love song, ‘Songbird’ to their intended, he can hear her emotion in her voice as she continues.

 

**And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, Like they know the score,And I love you, I love you, I love you, Like never before, like never before.**

The song fades off and ends leaving everyone at his table in a daze. Activity picks up in the square and Zeke comes hurrying up to them from the area where the song originated with a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“I didn’t know she could sing like that?” Zeke looks like a man who has seen a unicorn, a creature that is not supposed to exist, but captivates the imagination and heart nonetheless.

 

“Who? Who was that playing and singing Zeke?” Leevy asks her eyes fixed on Bristel with the contented smile of a woman in love.

 

“Madge Undersee was playing the piano for Rye Mellark, but it was Katniss singing.” Zeke still has the expression of a man that has seen a unicorn.

 

“Catnip?” Gale cannot believe it; _that was Catnip?_ The entirety of the table just stares at Zeke as if he told them it really was a unicorn. He never thinks to ask, who she was singing to.

 

“Hey guys, we’ll see you in a few. It’s time for our dance.” Bristel interrupts the individual musings of this revelation and he and Leevy leave for the dance floor to take their place among the engaged couples.

 

Gale watches as Craig and Julia join them on the dance floor. He watches as Mellark and Princess take their places out there as well. The younger Mellark jogs up to join his brother, “What’s little Mellark doing out there?” He hadn’t heard that Rye’s brother was engaged as well, but he really doesn’t pay attention to the kid either.

 

“Shit”, its Thom who speaks sounding disappointed. _Oh that’s right he must be with that Delly girl, Peeta, yeah that’s his name._

“Crap, sorry Thom. Catnip had told me he wasn’t with Delly, I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s OK man” Thom retorts dejectedly. They stand and watch as the couples form, but it’s not Delly that joins little Mellark on the dance floor. Gale watches as a dark haired girl in an orange dress flies across the floor to Peeta launching herself right into his arms. Slowly, it begins to dawn on him who that is, what this is, but its Zeke who verbalizes the situation first.

 

“Oh Crap” Gale turns to look at Zeke who is staring dejectedly at the pair, looking up he sees Thom and Gabe making their way closer to him. Gale finds himself rising to his feet because he is not sure that what he is seeing is real, _perhaps if he stands the view will change_ ; all he can croak out is two words; “is that”?

 

A steady hand is on his right shoulder as he sees Thom appraising him as if he is a wild animal ready to bolt. He can sense Gabe’s presence on his left side.

 

“Yes, I didn’t know she was dating anyone?” Thom’s quiet voice affirms his fear as they watch the couple dance. Katniss is dancing with Peeta Mellark and they look happy, familiar and in love. A groan escapes his lips when he sees them kiss and his legs become so unsteady he needs to sit. Thom’s comforting hand never leaves his shoulder as they all watch open mouthed. The dance ends and Peeta holding her hand and smiling at her as they walk off into the crowd.

 

“Did you know about this? Did anyone know about this?” His voice is straining for control as he asks this, _what is happening?_ Then it hits him, the plans, all her elusive plans.

 

“No” It’s a grumble from their crowd of friends. No one knew and he can feel himself start to get angry as they all sit there. Bristel and Leevy and then Craig and Julia join them flushed with the excitement of their own dance but in disbelief of the unlikely couple next to them.

 

“I can’t believe it; I didn’t even know they were dating? How long have they been engaged? A merchant, how did that even happen? Did you see how happy they looked?’ Leevy seems giddy and excited at the whole sordid affair.

 

Gale just sits there not understanding how this happened, _she said she didn’t date, she said she didn’t want to toast, was he her plans?_ Questions keep running through his mind as he sits there stewing all the unanswered questions, all the deceit sparking a fire in his veins.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After losing money (on purpose) to his buddies in the card game, Haymitch Abernathy walks back through the crowd to where the widows of his two best friends are sitting, the conversation that he just had earlier with the oldest Hawthorne running through his head. It was true what he had told the kid that Lilly Everdeen had left a secure future in the town to move to marry James. Lilly loved deeply, so much that it almost killed her when she lost James; unfortunately it almost killed her kids too.

 

It was also true what he had told Gale about what James had wanted for Katniss, for both his girls. A conversation that had taken place not quite a year before the accident had stuck in Haymitch’s mind over the years. The three men were in the woods and they had just finished discussing the rebellion when talk turned to their kids. Haymitch was a little jealous of his friends, that they were able to have wives and children.

 

Hunter had just finished discussing how well his oldest had taken to snares. James then began telling them how Katniss had been improving with her bow. He had been taking her on hunting trips with him for years, but just now she had started hitting the squirrels with her little bow. James was talking about trading the squirrel with Farl when Hunter interrupted him.

 

“How do you trade with the guy? Isn’t it awkward, after all he used to be engaged to Lilly. Rumor is he is still in love with her.”

 

James laughed his soft quiet musical laugh, “yeah well she married me so I’m not worried. Farl’s a nice guy, and his wife is horrible so I feel bad for him and that was years ago. The ironic thing is his youngest boy has a thing for Katniss.”

 

“Really?” Haymitch had busted out into chuckles, Hunter and James joining him at the irony of the situation.

 

“He’s got it bad too.” James continues with a chuckle. “He hides behind the door when we trade looking at her through the crack. She doesn’t even notice, but I can see it. Kid has been doing it for years, since they started up with school. I asked Farl about it once when neither young’un was around. He told me Peeta, that’s the little one, came home from the first day of school and announced that he met the girl he was going to marry. Apparently Katniss sang in class and the poor boy was done for.”

 

“That Everdeen voice is quite the weapon”, Hunter chortled. “Isn’t that why Lilly fell in love with you?”

 

“Well, I’m sure that’s not the only reason, but that’s how I got her to notice me.” James gives them an impish grin; he knows his voice is something.

 

“Must be weird having Farl’s boy crushing on your Katniss. I’m not sure I would like it.” Hunter has always been more cautious of Merchant folk then James or even Haymitch.

 

“I don’t mind, he’s a nice boy, quiet and sweet. The way he looks at her, like she is the sun, it’s nice, I approve of him. Katniss is bossy and willful; she will need someone who is gentle and patient. I can only hope that my girls find someone that loves them as much as I love my Lilly.”

 

The memory fades as he reaches the table now filled with food. Vick must have returned and run off again. Haymitch had given the boy a fair amount of coin; he tries to take care of his best friends families without insulting their seam pride. Haymitch looks at the muffins at the table and takes a bite, its pumpkin and moist and really good. It goes well with the beer in his hand. His mind wanders back to the conversation in the forest, after that day he took to observing the youngest Mellark boy. James was right, Peeta was a good kid and he did have a thing for Katniss. Haymitch had kept an eye on that situation over the years and the poor boy’s infatuation has never wavered. Haymitch wonders if he ever got the nerve to talk with her. Grabbing another muffin from the table Haymitch then settles in to listen to the gossip of the seam; happy that his friends’ wives are doing well enough that they can spare the time for idleness and chit chat.

 

As he listens to them chat his mind wanders to an incident that had taken place some months before. He had been waiting at the train station for a shipment from the capitol, Effie still sent him Capitol liquor (even though he had cut way back) and food. The art teacher Portia had walked up next to him. Haymitch never understood why she came out here to teach, but he knew she had been involved with the rebellion; she had been a stylist in training. They struck up a conversation full of small talk, when Haymitch finally asked her about the large flat package she held.

 

Portia explained it was a painting that one of her senior students had painted and she was sending it to her old design partner, Cinna to sell. It was the last in a series of paintings the boy had done and was his best. When she showed it to Haymitch, he was floored it was beautiful, the painting itself was fantastic, but the subject a girl’s eyes burning was captivating. The girl looked familiar, in fact like Katniss, but not at the same time. When Haymitch asked who the artist was, she had explained that she was sworn to secrecy, that the boy needed to get away from his mother. Portia had then gone on to explain that all of the paintings had an image of the same girl in them, but there was never enough for her to figure out who she was, Cinna had nicknamed her the ‘girl on fire’ and apparently the paintings were going for quite the sum. All the capitolites wanted a ‘girl on fire painting’. As Haymitch ponders the memory he wonders if the paintings were of Katniss and what boy was talented enough to paint them.

 

After sending Vick out for more food errands and himself embarking on a few more beer runs, Haymitch is content. Currently he is listening to Hazel complain that Gale won’t be toasting with some girl named Leevy that he had apparently been dating for years. Johanna Mason had flitted by several times, stopping to chat with him, earning death glares from Hazelle, apparently she felt it was Johanna’s fault that Gale dumped Leevy.

 

Haymitch knows that it wasn’t Johanna’s fault; _the kid isn’t ready yet, hasn’t found the right girl._ When he does all other women will fade into the background. Clearly it wasn’t this Leevy, it isn’t Katniss either, even if Gale thinks it might be. Some people just know their soul mate right away and others take a while to find the right one, they just have to play the field.

 

Katniss arrives at the table and bustles her mother and Prim away saying that she needs to talk to them about something important. Haymitch watches as they walk away, that girl looks beautiful today and he has watched as all the boys (single or taken) have turned their heads to see her. James would be delighted at how beautiful she had become. He would be carrying his bow around and threatening them all, but proud at the same time.

 

It isn’t thirty minutes later that the Everdeen girls come back, Prim flits off and Katniss hugs her mother and takes off herself after saying hello to the table. Lilly looks stunned and is wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

 

“Lilly, you OK?” Hazelle’s concerned voice gives speech to his question.

 

Looking a little dazed Lilly takes a few minutes to compose herself before answering. “Katniss is engaged, has been for six months, they have been dating for almost two years. I didn’t even know she was dating anyone, I mean I suspected there was someone, but…” He watches as the woman, who was once Belle of the district, takes a sip of water, “He just asked me permission to marry her and not only that he… or they… I don’t know how… but… they purchased the Apothecary for me and Prim to run for them…” Lilly’s voice fades out clearly still trying to wrap her head around just what happened.

 

“What? Who? Who is she engaged to? Is she happy, do you approve?” Hazelle looks about as stunned as Lilly, it’s no secret she has always looked after those girls as if they were her own.

 

“Farl’s boy, the youngest one, Peeta” Haymitch barks out laughing as soon as the words hit his ears, Hazelle and Lilly turn to him, not understanding his sudden outburst. So he tells them about the conversation in the woods and how he was just wondering if the poor boy had ever got up the nerve to talk to Katniss. At the end of his tale he looks over to Lilly and Hazelle who both seemed a little lost in their heads then he watches as a small smile ghosts over Lilly Everdeen’s lips. “Well if James approved then how can I not!” Her smile gets bigger and she practically beams, “Katniss was happier then I have ever seen her and he is clearly smitten, she is going to sing to him.”

 

Just as Lilly says this; the piano music starts and followed by the most beautiful voice Haymitch has ever heard. The voice is pure and sultry at the same time and all James. At the end of the song there is not a dry eye at the table, all three adults thinking of a man who was their friend or husband. A man whose voice was so beautiful that even the birds would stop to listen.

 

In moments Katniss appears at the table and hugs her mother, “I hope you don’t mind that I sang ‘Songbird’ the one dad used to sing to you? The song reminds me of love and I wanted to share it with Peeta.”

 

Lilly shakes her head at her daughter while getting her tears under control, “No, it was lovely, I have missed your singing. I think it has been long enough so I can remember without being sad.”

 

Haymitch watches as Katniss hugs her mother one more time and he notices the glint of red on her finger. “Congratulations Sweetheart.” He manages to grunt out at her, “So I hear you’ll be running the apothecary.” She gives him a big smile, “Thanks Haymitch, actually we’ll be running the Apothecary and the Bakery. Peeta has been saving his money since he was a kid and he was able to sell some of his paintings with Portia’s help, he is really talented. He always thought he would have to buy a business since he was the third boy. He just got the Bakery, but we decided to purchase the Apothcary anyway, it’s a good investment.”

 

_Good investment my ass_ , Haymitch thinks, _those kids are taking care of Prim and Lilly, while getting back what rightfully should have been theirs. Dammit, I knew she was the ‘girl on fire’!_ He watches as Katniss turns to Hazelle and he wonders if Hazelle knows that Gale had been contemplating a relationship with Katniss. When he sees the two hug and the genuine smile on the Hawthorne matriarch’s face; Haymitch knows it’s going to be all right. Even if Gale takes this hard, which given his male ego he is bound to do, Hazelle is still in charge.

 

Settling back the three adults watch as Katniss runs off meeting Peeta on the dance floor for their engagement dance. Haymitch notes the way the boy looks at her and the way she looks at him, it reminds him of Lilly and James. The conversation is quiet and happy at the table, while they watch the couple dance. Hazelle sighs when she sees Bristel and Leevy dancing and murmurs a quiet “I like her, she would have been good for Gale, just enough sweetness to offset his spirit.”

 

The dance ends and the younger of the Hawthorne and Everdeen kids begin to gather back at the table. Posy and Vick arriving back from god-knows wherever Posy dragged the poor kid off too. Rory and Prim arrive back from where they had been watching the dance with their friends, chatting quietly about the reactions to the surprise engagement. They all sit down and it is clear that the engagement and the apothecary is all anyone can chat about.

 

“Does this mean we will never see you and Katniss anymore? Will you guys still be my friend?” Little Posy seems to be confused by the fact that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen will be moving into town and that Katniss will be married.

 

“Of course we will still be friends silly”, Prim replies as she pulls the little girl onto her lap, “it just means that now you will be able to go into the bakery and get cookies whenever you want”.

 

The little eyes go wide with wonder and a huge smile breaks out on her face, “Really?!” Her voice is full of excited disbelief, “cookies from the bakery?”

 

“That is awesome!” Vick cuts in; Haymitch can see the gears turning in the boys head.

 

“Hey guys”, all heads turn to see Katniss and Peeta hand in hand approaching the table, just as they get there Posy jumps off of Prim and launches herself onto Katniss’s legs. “Are you really going to live at the bakery?”

 

Kneeling down so she is at Posy’s height, she hugs the girl “yes I am rosy Posy, you can visit me anytime you like.”

 

“What about the mean old lady? She doesn’t like me.” Posy shyly mumbles into Katniss’s dress while sneaking glances at Peeta.

 

Haymitch then watches as Peeta kneels down next to Katniss and addresses the young girl, “Well, Katniss and I own the Bakery now and I promise that mean old lady won’t be there anymore. Make sure you come and visit, I like to give out treats to beautiful little girls.” The smile Peeta gives her is so winning that the little girl seems to accept his presence and decides to introduce herself.

 

“I’m Posy” she declares while holding out her hand in greeting causing all the adults to smile at the table.

 

“Peeta” they smile at each other as they shake hands. Katniss then introduces him to the remaining Hawthorns’ plus Haymitch at the table.

 

“Peeta and I would like to invite all of you to our toasting tomorrow it’s at three, will you come?”

 

“Tomorrow?” Rory asks, “How long have you been together?” At that the whole table turns to listen as Katniss, with Peeta interjecting little details here and there, tells them about a long private courtship that culminated in a six month engagement.

 

“Will there be cake?”

 

“Vick, that’s not very polite!” Hazelle admonishes her youngest boy.

 

Peeta just chuckles in answer, “of course, what kind of baker husband would I be without cake at our toasting?”

 

“Awesome! I’m coming” Vick enthusiastically replies, quickly followed by Posy’s “Me Too!”

 

“Good to know, Vick” Katniss smirks at him. Katniss then proceeds to ask the older women if they wouldn’t mind helping make the dinner. “All the food needed is already at the kitchen in the Apothecary apartment, there are potatoes, carrots, onions, stuffing bread and two geese.”

 

“Geese!” Rory bursts out laughing, “The geese that we caught and plucked yesterday, for the private Mellark toasting, they were for your toasting.”

 

“Our toasting,” Katniss gently corrects Rory while looking up at Peeta with a soft smile on her face. Haymitch watches the interactions with a quietness he hasn’t felt in years.


	22. Chapter 22 - Flames Burning

Chapter 22 – Flames Burning

 

Katniss notices some staring as she and Peeta make their way hand in hand to the table where her extended family sits. It had been quite a day for her so far. First she and Prim had gone to Madge’s house to not only get ready for the Harvest festival but for Prim to administer their shots. Prim, the ever efficient soon-to-be-doctor, had read the entire pamphlet that had come with the shots. Prim then took her time informing and explaining to both girls the possible side effects (initial nausea, injection site redness, slight weight gain and irregular menstruation) and effectiveness (99% effective in preventing pregnancies and takes effect within 12 hours of injection) of the shot. Madge had grumbled a little at it taking 12 hours to work, saying something about plans for this evening. Prim had then administered the shot to both of them, it hurt a little, but so far she was not experiencing any of the immediate side effects.

 

Prim and Madge had then braided her hair, she and Prim helped Madge with her hair style and finally the two older girls braided Prims hair into a bun. Getting dressed together was fun as the three girls chatted about the coming excitement of the day. For her part Katniss was eager to stop hiding her relationship. She was proud to love Peeta and to have Peeta love her and she wanted to share that with the people in her life she cared about. She was still a little apprehensive about the whole reveal and had thought of just confessing to her mom what was going on several times, but the image of Peeta getting hit by his mother stops her.

 

The orange dress did look beautiful on her, Madge looked lovely in a pale green dress and Prim looked a little too grown up for Katniss’s taste in the light blue dress. Just as they were getting ready to leave Madge reminded Katniss and Prim that she was having a ‘shower’ for Katniss tonight at her house. Apparently, this is a type party for the bride before the toasting, girls only. Katniss had already heard about the ‘bachelor party’ Rye was throwing for Peeta, she was a little apprehensive about Peeta having one of these. Peeta had told her stories of Bannock’s bachelor party, which had involved alcohol and a naked girl. Katniss threatened Rye that if any naked girls were involved his life or at least a favorite body part would be in danger.

 

Katniss and Prim had walked back to their home at the seam for lunch and to wait for the Hawthornes and Haymitch to show up. During their journey Katniss began interrogating Prim about her ‘relationship’ with Rory. After determining that it was still very innocent she then discussed with Prim the importance of waiting and proceeded to remind Prim that Rory goes into the woods with her… and her weapons.

 

Lunch was a simple stew, they weren’t going to eat at the festival other than treats, eating a whole lunch there was expensive. The three women were having a nice time chatting and enjoying each other’s company when they had been interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

Katniss had really hoped that the last few weeks had brought some clarity to Gale’s thinking; his attitude to her reverted back to his behavior from before the ‘incident’.   Johanna had returned, and although he didn’t say anything they had resumed a much less public version of their relationship. Katniss liked Johanna, mostly, she also liked Johanna for Gale, and someone needed to be strong enough to put him in his place. Katniss was strong, but she and Gale were so similar they couldn’t mix; she also didn’t have the experience nor the desire needed to ‘keep him ridden’, as Johanna had so crassly put it.

 

So, although the question on the porch didn’t surprise her, it did disappoint her. Katniss handled it as best she could, being cautious of Gale’s pride. Losing her friend was something she did not want to do and going after his ego would do it. She had contemplated telling him about Peeta several times over the past several weeks, but caution won out. She was afraid that Gale would say something, the secret would get to Mrs. Mellark and then Peeta would lose the Bakery. Katniss would marry Peeta without the bakery, but she knows how much he wants it. She doesn’t want him to lose it because of her. As Katniss walked to the Festival she sincerely hoped that when Gale did find out about Peeta he would be accepting.

 

The festival was fun, dancing with Posy, eating a muffin, talking to friends made the hours that seemed endless fly by and suddenly it was upon her. Katniss saw the Mellark Family make their way over to the tables where Peeta would officially get the bakery. At that point she left her friends, found her mother and sister and led them to a table in the semi-private area she and Peeta had previously agreed to meet at. She saw him approach and observed him stop, his eyes lit up with happiness and nerves. A slight smile from her was all it took for him to bound forward and ask her mother. She had not anticipated for him to ask her again in front of her family, but he did and it was perfect. The ring he slipped on her finger was beautiful; it was small and silver with a red stone, but it was the kiss, their first public kiss that gave weight to the promise, made it real.

 

After Peeta proposed she then sat down with her mother and Prim. Katniss was even more apprehensive about telling her mother about the Apothecary then her engagement to Peeta. Her grandparents had really wounded Lilly when they disowned her for marrying her dad, so she was unsure how her mom would feel about being back there. Surprisingly her mom took the news fairly well. Katniss explained that although the apothecary and building would actually belong to her and Peeta, Katniss hoped her mom and Prim would to be in charge of running it. When she explained that she hoped her mom and Prim would live in the apartment above the apothecary, her mom did get a little misty eyed at leaving the house she had lived with her husband. Her mom looked at Prim and asked where she wanted to live, Prim had quickly answered the apartment above the apothecary. It would be warmer and Prim really wanted a place with a shower and running hot water. All three of them laughed together at that, and hugged each other. Her mother thanked her, told her to thank Peeta, and agreed to run the apothecary for her daughter and soon to be son in law.

 

The hug from Mr. Mellark had thrown her off balance, _Peeta is right; I am not really a hugger._ She could see the sadness in Delly’s eyes and it was a little haunting, Katniss understood that the girl had been misreading signals for a while. Madge had explained that Delly had known about how Peeta had felt about Katniss, but had chosen to ignore it. It wasn’t Peeta’s fault for the way Delly felt; she had never been led on by Peeta, just chosen to misinterpret his friendship for more.  

 

Katniss looks up at him as they weave their way through the crowd to where her family is _. I hope that the rest of my family is as accepting of Peeta as Prim and now her mother have been._

 

“Do you think they will like me?” His voice has a measure of nervousness that Katniss finds endearing.

 

"Of course they will everyone likes you Peeta, I am not sure how Gale will react though. He asked me to be his date today, just before we all left to come here. He seemed OK when I reiterated that I just wanted to be his friend. But he can get a little...ummm...hot under the collar when he thinks he has been slighted."

 

"Don’t worry about that, I never thought he would be my best friend, but I would like Mrs. Hawthorne and the rest to like me, they mean so much to you."

 

It was just then that they got close to the table and Posy threw herself on her legs. After some reassuring on her part and Peeta's the rest of the introductions took place and Katniss found some peace with a hug from Hazelle. Her pseudo mom's acceptance of Peeta and joy for the toasting tomorrow was a huge relief. Katniss then watched as Peeta charmed the table of Hawthorne’s, Everdeen’s and Hamitch just as she knew he would.

 

"Little Blondie and Brainless!" The exuberant cry of Johanna rushing up to them unnerved her slightly. Katniss liked Johanna probably more than she was willing to admit, but she was still uneasy around the woman. "Congratulations, you two have started quite the gossip chains, with your unorthodox relationship. Did anyone know you were together? How long have you two kept this a secret? I am invited to the toasting right? I've never been to one. Not going to remain a virgin for long are you brainless?"

 

Peeta just chuckled at her while Katniss scowled at the brunette, _she really can get annoying can’t she._

 

"Katniss and I have been a couple for almost two years Johanna." Peeta politely answered her, "very few people knew of our relationship for various reasons, although one of the biggest is that we are both private people."

 

"We would love to have you come to the toasting Johanna; it will be at 3pm tomorrow at the apartment above the bakery." Katniss hadn't thought of inviting the woman until now, but the idea has merit. Perhaps Johanna can keep Gale occupied and behaving himself, Katniss thinks to herself.

 

"I need a new name for you little Blondie." Johanna then addressed Peeta, "maybe ‘lover boy’ or ‘bread boy’, hmmm, I need to think on this. Well, see you all later; I am going to track down Princess and the original Blondie." Katniss then watched as Johanna bounded off on her way to annoy Madge and Rye.

 

Katniss looked around at the table of her family, her mom and Hazelle were busy planning the dinner for tomorrow while Posy was talking to Peeta about cookies. _So far this hasn’t been as difficult as I thought it would be. Now we just need to go invite the rest of my friends and Gale._ Katniss sighed to herself knowing that dealing with Gale has potential to cause a ruckus. Gale liked being right, he was not going to take her engagement well, mostly because of the rejection, but also because Peeta was a Merchant.

 

Peeta chuckled beside her as he was attentively listening to Posy tell him what she would like him to frost on a cookie for her. “Posies are a small bunch of flowers, so I need you to put a lot of frosting flowers on my cookies.”

 

“Lots of frosting flowers; got it. Any particular colors that you would like?” Peeta seems to be taking the little girls request very seriously and Katniss watches the interaction. _Peeta will be a wonderful father_ ; the thought crosses her mind not for the first time.

 

“I like pink and red…and lellow…and purple.” Posy seems to be contemplating colors in her mind, “Pink mostly, I like pink.”

 

“Got it”, Katniss watches as Peeta can hardly retain a chuckle as he tries to put on his serious face, “Mostly pink, but also red, yellow and purple”.

 

Just as Posy is no doubt about to launch into a more detailed explanation of the frosted cookies she requires Katniss interrupts.

 

“Posy, Peeta and I need to go invite some of our friends to the toasting. You can finish telling him about your cookie later OK?” Posy nods at her, and jumps up giving her a hug. Katniss then addresses the rest of the group. “We are going to go invite a few more people, OK? Mom, Prim I will see you at home later, Peeta will make sure I make it home.” A chorus of congratulations and ‘see you laters’ answer her as she grabs Peeta’s hand and begins to walk toward the roped off area where she last saw her friends were gathered.

 

Peeta seems to be bouncing beside her his smile is enormous and he looks like he is going to explode, looking at him she knows he is itching to talk so she tells him to, “What do you need to say Peeta before you burst everywhere.”

 

He gives her that sheepish grin of his that says ‘yeah you know me’ then he busts out with “I think they like me! Especially Posy!”

 

“Peeta I told you they would like you, I love you, why wouldn’t they? As for Posy, thank you for indulging her ‘posy description’, I think she may want to marry you herself!”

 

“She is adorable, and I will make sure to have a ‘posy’ cookie for her tomorrow, well probably every day, just like the ‘Katniss’ cookie and the ‘Primrose’ cookie. Ohh, should I do a ‘Lilly’ cookie too?” Katniss could tell he was excited and relieved as the words came quickly running out of his adorable mouth. “I don’t know what a ‘Vick’ cookie should be though? Do you think he would want one?”

 

“You don’t have to have a special cookie every day for everyone, they will still like you. Now come on, we have more people to invite. I want to introduce you to some of my friends.”   Peeta then gives her one of those special smiles that she loves so much causing her heart to stutter.   Stopping for a moment she pulls Peeta toward her and leans up on her toes giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“What was that for?” Peeta pulls her closer with one hand on her waist and she smiles at him stating simply, “because I can”. He laughs his voice deep resonating through her body and it makes her clench her thighs together as her body responds to him. _Dammit how does he do this to me?_ So she kisses him again and whispers against his teeth, “tomorrow night”. She watches as his eyes deepen and his breath hitches as he clutches her a little tighter, she backs up out of his embrace and gives him a knowing smirk and responds playfully, “gotcha”.

 

“Katniss, you can’t do that in public…in that dress…looking like that. I might not be able to wait until tomorrow night.” Peeta’s gait is a little awkward as they resume their walk to her friends. Making their way through the ropes she notices Rye and Bannock have come up and enter the area behind them. “Baby Bro, Katniss” Bannock greets them in his low grumbly voice. Katniss likes his voice, all three boys have deep voices but Bannock’s reminds her of a bear, a great, big, blonde, grumbly, rumbly, harmless bear.

 

“Getting married tomorrow, not a baby.” Peeta mumbles at him under his breath, but all that does is make Bannock and Rye cackle at him as they both waltz over to the beer stand. Katniss giggles internally as she sees Peeta pout slightly at his brothers. A vision of a little pouty Peeta enters her brain and it causes her giggles to escape.

 

“What?” Pouty Peeta grumps at her.

 

“You’re pouting Peeta. Maybe I should tell Johanna that your new nickname should be ‘Pouty Peeta’” She helpfully points out which causes the pout to deepen, “It’s cute”. At the last statement the pout leaves his face and he gives her one of his shy smiles, “Well I don’t like being called the baby; I am taller than both of them now you know.”

 

“I know, but just like Prim who will always be my ‘little duck’. You, my soon to be husband, will always be Bannock’s ‘baby bro’. It’s a good thing, get over it.”

 

“I think I can live with it, as long as I can call you my wife.” Her heart melts a little at his smile and she squeezes his hand a little tighter as they finish the walk up to the table where her friends are all gathered around. Katniss notices the smiles from Leevy and Julia and the quiet acceptance from Bristel and Craig. She also observes the forlorn looking Zeke, the apprehensive looks from Thom and Gabe who flank a very angry and wounded looking Gale Hawthorne. _Start with the easy group Katniss, ease people into this._ Still holding Peeta’s hand as an anchor to her soul she makes a beeline for Leevy and gives her a quick wave and then turns to give Julia one as well.

 

“Peeta this is Bristel and Leevy, and you remember Craig and Julia from our class in school. Guys this is Peeta Mellark, my fiancé.” Katniss ignores the low growl that has clearly come from her best friend who is sitting behind her. She watches as Peeta gives them his bright smile as he moves to shake their hands in greeting.

 

“Nice to meet you Bristel and Leevy, I hear your toasting is next weekend. Craig, Julia good to see you both congratulations on your engagement.” Katniss can hear the nerves in his voice and feel the slight tremble, she listens as Peeta makes small talk with her friends and then she tugs gently on his hand to turn him so she could introduce him to the remaining people at the table.

 

“Peeta, this is Thom, Gabe and Zeke. They were in Rye’s year at school, guys this is Peeta Mellark.” She watches as Peeta shakes each of their hands as she steels herself for the final introduction. Katniss has thought long and hard about the best way to introduce Peeta to Gale, she wants to do it in such a way as to make Gale feel special. In doing so she hopes it will go a long way toward preventing an altercation.

 

Katniss takes a deep breath and turns Peeta toward Gale “Peeta you know Gale, I want you to know my best friend, pseudo big brother and one of the more important people in my life. Gale, Peeta is my fiancé and one of the other most important people in my life.” Katniss holds her breath as she watches Peeta stretch out his hand in greeting towards her best friend. Gale seems to regard Peeta as something to be wary of, and ignores his outstretched hand as he slowly rises from his chair standing to his full height, an intimidation tactic Katniss has seen him use before. She decides to intervene and settling herself closer to Peeta’s side she addresses the group, “Peeta and I would like to invite all of you to our toasting, she flashes a smile at them. It is tomorrow at three at the apartment above the bakery. Katniss notices that Peeta doesn’t say anything, but smile benignly and pull her closer. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Bannock and Rye drinking a beer leaning against a nearby table in a seemingly casual pose, but their sharp eyes are clearly on them. _Hmmm, Peeta must have anticipated a potential issue._

“No” the hard voice of her best friend cuts through the air and everyone falls silent around them. Katniss can see the unwavering steel in his eyes, at the same time she can feel Peeta stiffen beside her.

 

“There will be no toasting tomorrow, not until I find out what is going on.” Gale’s voice is a little louder and his eyes flash, the vein in his temple is starting to bulge and the normal dark olive tone of his skin has a red undertone. Katniss knows the signs of Gale’s temper well and apparently his crew mates do as well. Thom reaches out to place a hand on Gales shoulder while Gabe slowly sidles closer to him. The whole time Gale’s eyes have not stopped staring daggers at Peeta

 

“Gale, Peeta and I already have it planned; we have an appointment at the Justice Building at one.” As she calmly states this she notices the other Mellark boys have put down their beers and look ready to advance, she sees Peeta make an imperceptible gesture with his free hand and the older Mellark boys relax slightly.

 

Turning his fiery eyes on her Gale directs his venomous voice at her “I said NO Katniss, we need to talk, NOW. Privately.” The last word is spit out like he is talking about something vile.

 

Turning to look at Peeta she can feel the tension in his muscles he feels ready to spring and she notices his weight has subtly shifted off his heels to the balls of his feet. Turning to look at her she can feel the question in his face, _will you be all right?_ So she answers with an unspoken thought of her own _, I have to do this, it will be all right._ Silently he replies with a nod, _ok I will be over there, I love you._ She replies with a smile, lifting her pearl to her lips, _watch for me in case I need you, I love you._

“Fine, we can talk right over there”, Katniss gestures to an unoccupied spot at the edge of the area some 20 feet from where they are standing. Instead of acknowledging her, Gale just strides over to the spot, watching her friend stalk away she turns to her love and quickly pecks him on the lips and silently follows Gale to receive the scolding of her life.

 

As she approaches the rigid back of her best friend Katniss steels herself for one of their epic fights. “Gale...”

 

“No Catnip”, he cuts her off, “What the hell is going on?” His voice is stern, angry and commanding his eyes pin her down with an accusative stare.

 

“I’m sorry” she manages to huff out.

 

“Sorry, sorry for what?” he practically spits at her. “I want to know what is happening here. **You** said you didn’t want to date. **You** said you didn’t want to toast.” His stare is burning into her and not in the way that Peeta’s does, it makes her squirm but when she goes to reply he starts in on her again and the malice in his voice steals her voice.

 

“Why? Are you pregnant? I **warned** you about what Merchant boys want from a seam girl. I told you. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to marry him. Even if you are knocked up, you don’t have to marry him.”

 

The implication that Peeta is marrying her and she is marrying him because she is pregnant hits her chest hard, “I. Am. NOT. Pregnant.” She grits out through her teeth, “I don’t like what you are suggesting, we have a relationship.”

 

“BULLSHIT” Gales voice raises a little. “A relationship?” he scoffs at her, “What relationship? One where he trades with you, pities you? Jesus you are stupid, he has been using you. When do you find the time to go and fuck him Katniss, is this your plans? Fucking bread boy?”

 

“We are not fucking!” _Screw being nice,_ Katniss is just angry now. “Why is everything about sex with you? I am still a goddam virgin and so is he!” She is spitting and starting to stalk toward him, her finger out, eyes burning with anger. “I am in LOVE with him, and he is in LOVE with me.”

 

“And how did this happen, when you said ‘you don’t date’?”

 

“I said I didn’t date, because I was in a relationship, you don’t date when you are already with someone.”

 

“That was a year and a half ago, don’t lie to me.”

 

“I’m not lying, Peeta has officially been my boyfriend for 21 months, but we have been seeing each other for just over two years. We had been together for a few months before you asked me about Zeke.” At that statement Gale reals back as if she had slapped him, it hurt to see him react that way to her so she softens slightly. “Gale, Peeta and I have been engaged for six months, before you even went on the expedition. He gave me this pearl as a promise.” It’s a subtle way of saying ‘before you tried to kiss me’.

 

“Two years?” The disbelief is palpable on his face and hurt creeps into his expression before he slips his face back to impassioned anger. Suddenly his arm shoots out and he grabs her elbow, “You have been lying for two years. You lied about the pearl. Why was it such a secret Katniss, was bread boy too embarrassed to be seen with coal dust on his hands?”

 

Rage creeps through her muscles causing her to shake; she glances over to where Peeta is leaning against a table Bannock on one side, Rye on his other. “Fuck you”, she spits as she subtly touches her pearl. “I am sorry about the pearl, but other than that I have not been lying. We have been keeping this private. We kept this a secret because of his mother, because of merchant-seam prejudices, because of bullshit like this. We were waiting to tell people so the witch had no reason to refuse to give him the bakery.”

 

“No, you will not be toasting with a merchant. Your father would be disappointed with you, the way you are spitting on your life in the seam.” Katniss feels the presence of Peeta beside her as she watches Gale’s body tense as his eyes dart to the men that are suddenly behind her. She feels Peeta’s hand gently placed on the small of her back as a symbol of support. Taking a big breath she begins to calm in his presence, “Gale, my father married a merchant, he did not feel the same way about the so called class divide that you do.”

 

Just as she goes to open her mouth again, she hear Peeta’s intake of breath and his calm steady voice address her friend. “Gale, we are sorry. I am sorry, this is my fault.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peeta silently watches as Katniss follows Gale to the deserted area. He desperately wants to follow her, hold her hand through this, but he knows she needs to do this alone. Looking around he can see the rest of the group eyeing him warily, so he flashes his best Mellark smile and turns to the really tall guy, Thom. “Katniss and I are really hoping you would be able to make the toasting tomorrow. My best friend, Delly will be there, she currently isn’t seeing anyone.”

 

Thom starts to chuckle, “so is this a formal set up?” Peeta relaxes when Thom flashes an easy smile at him. “Ummm NO, but it might be a good opportunity to talk with her. Delly really is the sweetest girl, I’ve known her for forever.”

 

“Maybe I will.” Thom doesn’t seem to be a man of many words but the silence is filled by Leevy’s question “How long have you two been dating?”

 

“Almost two years”, he can see the different reactions in the group that is looking at him. “We’ve been engaged for six months.” At that, the guy named Zeke just turns and stalks off to the beer line. “Look I am sure Katniss would love to tell you our entire story; I hope to see you all tomorrow. If you don’t mind I am going to go see my brothers over there.” Peeta gives them all an easy smile and a wave and saunters over to where his brothers are standing.

 

As he arrives he notices that they both have beers but they really aren’t drinking them. He quickly steps into the space between his brothers and leans his back against the table. Crossing his arms over his chest he watches as Katniss catches up with Gale and the two begin to talk. His eyes never leave her observing for any sign where he might be needed. “How long are you going to let that go on?” Rye breaks the silence first.

 

“Until she needs me, I will know when that is. Katniss wants to try and fix this; if it were my best friend with a crush she would let me handle it. Fortunately Delly has always known how I’ve felt.” Rye and Bannock both let out a simultaneous snort.

 

“What? She would.” Peeta replies never keeping his eyes off the two hunters, he can see the discussion is getting heated.

 

“What happens when she needs your help, how are you going to approach this bro?” Bannock always has a plan, wants to know the plan. Rye’s method is a little more off the cuff, ready to wing anything and everything, but Peeta is a strategist like Bannock.

 

“I am going to approach this as if I have no idea he has feelings for her. I plan on referencing her familial feelings toward him. Make myself seem less threatening, that sort of thing.”

 

“Hmm, ok,” Rye rejoins “what happens if that doesn’t work and he goes nuts.”

 

Peeta allows a feral smile to creep onto his face, “then we dance.”

 

“Love me a good dance” Rye responds with a grin equally as devilish. Peeta glances to Bannock whose face matches his brothers and rumbles, “we’re damned good at it too.”

 

“Peeta, can we talk?” the sad plaintive voice of Delly interrupts the brothers. Leaving one eye on Katniss he glances down at his best friend who seems to have been crying. “Dels”, he sighs, “this really isn’t a good time. Katniss needs me right now. If someone made you cry, can Devlin handle it? Can it wait till later?”   He gestures to where Katniss is arguing with Hawthorne, and it is starting to look intense. Delly is starting to say something when he sees Katniss glance his way and her hand darts up to her pearl.

 

“Ok time to interrupt.” He quickly straightens up and his brothers fall in rank on either side of him leaving Delly without another thought. As they walk to where Katniss and Gale are arguing, Peeta looks over at Rye and quietly speaks “if the shit hits the fan, protect the hellcat will ya? She might want to jump in the fray, and I’m going to be the main target.”

 

“Course she will”, Rye chuckles at him. Then he is right behind her and he lightly places his hand on her back. He had just heard the tail end of their conversation, and he sees it the moment Gale notices his presence.

 

 _OK, Peet time to see if your silver tongue can talk this guy down._ “Gale, we are sorry. I am sorry, this is my fault.” He watches as his words sink into Gale’s cranium the shock on his face makes it clear he has caught him off guard so he powers forward. “Look, I made a mistake, when I asked Mrs. Everdeen for permission to marry Katniss I probably should have included you as well. I know Katniss looks up to you as a big brother, and with her father gone I should have included you.” He can see Katniss look a little confused and she looks ready to argue this point, but then she seems to think better of it. _That’s right get on the same page, Kat._

He watches as Gale seems to take in what he has said, hoping that it will assuage his anger. “I don’t trust you” is what gets spit back at him. _Crap, OK time to grovel some more._

“Look I know you don’t know me really well, but I am in love with Katniss. I have cared about her for a long time. I promise you, I will be good to her. I won’t leave her for anyone else or cheat on her or use her. In fact, I’m pretty sure she wears the pants in this relationship. I have never physically taken advantage of her, she is the first and only girl I have ever kissed and the only one I will ever want.” OK the last statement unnecessarily referred to Gale’s dalliances, but he couldn’t help the subtle dig.

 

“Katniss and I would really like for you to be there for us, she loves you as her best friend and as her brother. Your mom already welcomed me to the family, your brothers and sister did too." He stands and waits for Gale to answer, but what he says next really pisses him off.

 

“Shut up Mellark, this has nothing to do with you. Why don’t you and your brothers go back to your townie friends and leave us alone.” At this Peeta notices that the guys he had met earlier have materialized behind Gale, seemingly protecting their own, it doesn’t surprise him, its why Bannock and Rye are here.

 

“Anything that has to do with my Kat concerns me.” He lets the friendly tone in his voice drop and stands up a little straighter. At his comment he watches Gale flinch, _that’s right buddy my Kat, not yours_.

 

“Jesus Catnip, this guy is an asshole; you are just a prize to him. He only wants you because you got hot, I’m taking you home.” Gale’s arm shoots out and grabs Katniss by the arm and jerks her towards him.

 

“LET GO, you idiot stop, stop this! You promised!” The situation is quickly spiraling out of control as Katniss jerks her arm from Gale’s grasp.

“Is there a problem here boys?” The authoritative voice of Haymitch Abernathy booms as he comes walking up and stands between the two boys.   Peeta notices the older victor is trailed silently by the visiting female victor, the two just seem to settle in and watch.   Peeta notices Gale’s brother Rory is standing wide eyed behind Haymitch and Johanna, adding one more body for the three Mellark boys to potentially contend with.

 

“No problem, I’m just taking Catnip home.” Gale seethes grabbing at Katniss again.

 

Katniss tries to rip her arm away from Gale again and Peeta watches as the fire in her eyes burns, he loves this intensity in her. “No you will not, stop ruining my day. You are my best friend, so start acting like it.” Peeta notices that she can’t get her arm out of Gale’s grasp, her face is stoic, but he can see a slight wince of pain. _That is fucking it, no more._

Peeta takes a step forward slightly and lowers his voice demanding, “Let go of her arm right now, you are hurting her.” He watches as Gale loosens his hold just enough for Katniss to yank her arm away, her eyes are seething and her face shows nothing but she does begin to rub where Gale was holding her arm.

 

“Catnip, time to go, **NOW**!” Gale turns to Katniss, “Stop this shit, go home and leave this townie now.”

 

“ **Enough** ”, Peeta’s voice booms, the anger flowing through his veins, he cannot be held responsible for what he will say. “You cannot tell Katniss what to do. You have hurt her enough. I will not let you physically hurt my fiancée, **AGAIN**.”

 

It’s at this moment he sees it, the imperceptible shift of muscles, a narrowing of the eyes, a change in breathing, where all of Gale’s focus leaves Katniss and shifts over to him. Peeta knows what caused this, he emphasized the word 'again' and he made it clear Katniss was his. He knows what to expect when a person’s rage leaves their head and enters their body. He knows the signs of impending attack the tiny tells that give away an opponent’s, or a mother’s, intentions. He feels the subtle shift in the men beside him, _good they see it too_. Gale may have a good 4 inches on Peeta, but he has a lifetime of training on his side.

 

Katniss, on the other hand is a rage of fury, she has told him about their shouting matches and fights. How Gale gets it in his head he is right and nothing will change his mind.

 

“ **Again**?” The word barked out low and deadly, spoken as a challenge. The tall boy’s muscles bunch and twist Peeta notes the knuckles white with clenched fists.

 

His fearless, wild girl either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, she wheels on her best friend, spitting and pointing her own muscles ready to spring. “Yes, again, or don’t you remember that day in the woods? It’s the reason why I refused to hunt with you without Rory present.   You promised to stay my best friend, no matter what!”

 

Her voice is getting louder and louder as she verbally attacks him, bruising Gale’s ego in front of his friends and brother. During her diatribe she has moved to stand in-between the two boys. Peeta glances slightly at Rye and he sees the nod as his brother slowly positions himself to grab Katniss. Although, Gale’s steely grey eyes have never left Peeta’s face during Katniss’s diatribe, then he sees the gleam in Gale’s eye when he speaks.

 

“Yeah that day in the woods, did you tell your townie that we kissed?” The smirk is a telltale sign that Gale is betting that Peeta wouldn’t know and is trying to get between them. Betting that the ever private and closed off Katniss wouldn’t have told Peeta the full story, but she did.

 

“You mean when you threw her against a tree and then forced yourself on her? Yeah I know that morning; I saw the nail marks on your face, the black eye. Katniss came right to me, told me everything. **You** don’t touch my girl **again**.” He sees the recognition of the challenge met in Gale’s eyes, there is no other way this ends. Peeta sees the muscles shift, the posture change, the decision in his eyes to move the argument from verbal to physical. Peeta knows he’s got him cornered, that the whole group knows he hurt his friend. “And I kissed all the bruises away.” And he didn’t have to push it, but he did, he couldn’t help it.

 

“You sonofabitch” it all happens at once, Rye grabs Katniss and swings her behind him, Gale swings, Peeta ducks down and in. Wrapping his arms around the middle of the taller boy, Peeta quickly executes a takedown.   That part was easy; its clear Gale can’t fight and uses his height to intimidate standing as tall as he can. But in his tactic lies the mistake, get low, get balanced, move quick, get out of reach. Gale is long and strong and impassioned with anger, elbows connect, punches flail, knees land. The anger fuels Gale, but uncontrolled anger causes mistakes. Peeta flips him and finally gets the bigger man pinned chest to the ground, it’s the safest hold, it’s hard to grab behind you.   Foul language streams from Gale’s mouth, but Peeta just stops and looks up to assesses his surroundings while straining to hold the big man still. His brothers are eyeing the other boys who have edged closer. Johanna is holding onto Katniss who looks ready to fly into the melee. Peeta looks up to Haymitch and nods; _see if you can control this old man, because I don’t want to have to do more._

“Stop", Haymitch barks out his voice is commanding and requires respect. The voices around them hush and the diatribe that has been spewing from Gale's mouth cuts off. Peeta can even feel the man's struggling let up. "You gonna let him up?"

 

"Only if he promises not to take another swing at me and to listen and respect what Katniss has to say." Peeta thinks his offer is reasonable, but the words that leave Gale’s mouth seem to belie that fact.

 

Haymitch leans down into Gale's face and Peeta can smell the liquor on his breath. "Shut up kid, it’s a reasonable offer, considering the boy here has got you pinned. Also I didn't necessarily like the way you were talking to sweetheart here. So here’s what’s gonna happen. The boy here is gonna let you up and both of you are to break apart, no more hitting and you are going to listen to what sweetheart wants to say. **Got** it?"

 

"I am fine with that” Peeta calmly replies while Gale grunts out "Got it".

 

Peeta springs up and back as he releases Gale, quickly getting out of the long reach of the angry beehive that is Gale Hawthorne. Gale takes a little bit longer to stand up and dust himself off. Johanna releases the fire ball of fury that streaks towards him and lands in Peeta’s arms with an "oof", Katniss then moves to quickly scan his face and body presumably looking for injuries of any-kind.

 

"Are you hurt?" Her voice soft and soothing quiets his pounding heart and brings a small smile to his face. Her small lithe hands run over his face and into his hair caressing and comforting.   Lifting one hand to her cheek cupping it gently under her jaw he turns her face up to look at him, his other hand reaches around to the small of her back and pulls her closer. "I'm fine", dipping his head down he kisses her softly on the forehead.

 

"Jesus Catnip I'm the one whose face was in the dirt", interrupts their peaceful embrace.

 

Katniss reels on Gale while Peeta just takes a step back while slowly dusting off his clothes.

 

"And you were the one who started it and the one who deserved it." Peeta watches as she advances on him, he knows if he doesn't calm her down the fight will escalate, again.

 

Gently and softly he approaches her and places his hand on her shoulder, "Kat, just ask what you need to ask, he will either agree or he won’t." He feels her breath, her hand over his and she sighs "you are right" she turns and gazes into his eyes, so sparkly and gentle, "you are right."

 

"Gale, here's the thing.” Deep breath "here's the thing, Peeta and I are toasting tomorrow. At 12:40 I am leaving my house to meet Peeta at the Justice building for our one O'clock appointment. My father is not here to escort me; I would like you and Haymitch to stand in his stead. I will be going whether you are there or not. It’s your choice, if you want to remain in my life as my brother or not."

 

Haymitch walks over to Gale and scruffs the tall young man on the side of the head and then answers for them both, "Sweetheart, we would be honored. Now c'mon Hawthorne, let’s have a talk."

 

Of course, his brother Rye always has to fly off the cuff and have the last word, "Hawthorne, little Hawthorne, the bachelor party is tonight starting at 8, in the apartment above the bakery, if you want to come embarrass baby bro with us."


	23. Chapter 23 – Men Ask, Animals Don’t

**A/N: Thank you to oakfarmer for keeping me on track. I know this is a short chapter but the next is coming soon. Promise.**

 

Chapter 23 – Men Ask, Animals Don’t

 

Rory Hawthorne follows Prim dutifully to the edge of the dance floor; she had come to find him after disappearing with her sister and mother exclaiming “I want to get a good view of the couples dancing the engagement dance.” He is not really sure why she cares; maybe it is because Leevy is dancing or maybe it is because of Madge, either way Rory doesn’t care, he would follow Prim to the edge of the earth if she asked him.

 

“Look there’s Leevy and Bristel and Madge and Rye.” Prim points out, Rory doesn’t know them all that well, he knows Prim is friends with Madge and Leevy through Katniss. He knows Leevy a little because of Gale “Hey isn’t that Peeta the baker’s youngest son? I trade with him with Katniss you know, he is really nice.” Rory likes Peeta, he knows Gale doesn’t like him, doesn’t really like any Merchant, but he has always had this rivalry with Rye, so he figures that is why Gale dislikes him so much.

 

“I know, he was in Katniss’s year.” Rory looks sharply at Prim who seems to be staring at Peeta with a soft expression on her face _. Does Prim like him?_ The paranoia begins to rise in his chest when he sees a familiar girl run and fling herself into Peeta’s arms. Glancing quickly again he sees the satisfied and happy look on Prim’s face as he beings to understand the situation. “Your sister…and… Peeta?”

 

“Yes, they are engaged. He is so wonderful for her Rory; he has really made her happy. Do you know what they are doing for Mom and me?” He listens as Prim explains how Katniss and Peeta will be living above and running the Bakery, but that they bought the apothecary ‘as an investment’ for her mom and Prim to run. How they will be moving to the apartment above the apothecary. “This of course is conveniently located right next door to the bakery, so Katniss can keep an eye on us. Mom can have a real healing practice and the apartment has showers with hot water and the windows aren’t drafty.”

 

“Wow” that word isn’t enough to describe everything that is running through his mind right now. Prim deserves the best and living in town would be the best, he knows her sister would never let her go hungry, but there wasn’t much she could do about that house. Rory has spent many a day there doing homework with Prim and he knows how cold and drafty it is. Looking at the dancers he sees how happy the couple is, wondering how he never knew. He never thought to look, but if maybe he thinks about it, he can recall how much longer they lingered while trading at the bakery. Katniss was much more talkative with Peeta then the other Merchants or well with anyone other than Sae, Rory just attributed it to the fact that Katniss and Peeta were in the same class and well because Peeta talked with everyone.

 

Rory watches the exchange as Katniss introduces Peeta to their families. _He really is a nice guy,_ Rory muses; he appreciates how Peeta is humoring Posy.   His mom and Mrs. Everdeen seem delighted, but there is one small thing niggling in his brain. Gale is not there, he wonders how his older brother will feel about this. He knows how Gale feels about Merchants especially Mellark’s. Rory has never felt the same way as Gale, it always seemed wrong. Prim was basically a merchant, she looked like one so how could they be so bad? They are just people really. He watches as the not so newly engaged couple wander off towards the roped off area to invite some people to tomorrow’s toasting. He still can’t believe those geese are for them, he is almost drooling at the thought of eating them.

 

“Hey, Rory” it is Haymitch that breaks him out of his reverie, looking up he sees the concerned look on the older man’s face as his eyes follow the couple. Rory is a little afraid of Haymitch to be honest, but he looks up to him at the same time. “Let’s take a walk.”   Rory glances at Prim who is talking to his mom and Mrs. Everdeen about tomorrow’s toasting meal, she nods at him mouthing a “see you later”.

 

He jumps up and follows the aging victor who doesn’t seem to be saying anything. “Did you need me for something sir?”

 

“How do you think Gale is going to take this engagement?”

 

“Because of his prejudices against merchants?”

 

“Because he thinks, he wants Katniss.”

 

“What do you mean he wants Katniss? Wants her for what?” Rory looks at the face of Haymitch peering at him as understanding breaks in his brain. “Oh…Oh shit.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I think too; let’s go see if we can keep your brother in line.” Rory follows the man trying to figure out when Gale started to feel something for Katniss other than as the big brother, as they approach the roped in area he can see a group of people some his brother’s friends and the three Mellark brothers. In the center are Katniss and Gale arguing, at least that part is a familiar sight. Johanna Mason appears by the side of Haymitch nudging up quietly and talking in low tones to each other as they approach this scene.

 

Rory takes in the argument, his brother is beyond angry, he is furious, but so is Katniss. Peeta looks calmer, but when Gale grabs at Katniss the normally happy and docile boy’s demeanor changes and a protective streak running as deep as a she bear for its cub surfaces. Suddenly Rory has visions of wrestling tournaments years past, he sees the three Mellark boys stances’ change, _Gale has no chance if he tries to fight._ His brother is a stubborn idiot, why is he arguing with Katniss or Peeta? They want to get married, her mom doesn’t care, he has no right to interfere, besides isn’t he involved with Johanna Mason?

 

The things that are being said confuse him, did Gale hurt Katniss before? It sure sounds like it? He forced a kiss on her? Before he can blink Katniss is being shoved into Johanna’s arms, by Rye Mellark and his brother and Peeta are on the ground, seconds later the blonde has his monster of a brother pinned. Rory is not sure what to do, although Haymitch takes control of the situation.

 

As he watches Katniss and Peeta leave, while Haymitch has a hand on the back of his brother’s neck he turns to look at Gale. The anger in his eyes as he watches the two walk away is palpable, _I don’t think he really loves her._ Then Rye is inviting them to Peeta’s bachelor party tonight, _What_?

 

Rory just follows Haymitch as he starts leading Gale back to the Victor’s village with Johanna right behind him, there is no talking as the four take the walk to the out skirts of the district. Rory has been to Haymitch’s house several times to help his mom clean it; the victor pays her well for her labor.

 

The door gets thrown open and Haymitch shoves Gale toward the couch with a gruff “sit”. Rory and Johanna make their way into the house and find seats in the room as well, while Haymitch perches on some sort of overstuffed arm chair and looks sternly at his brother, he looks like he is contemplating what to say, but Rory beats him to it.

 

“Did you really hurt Katniss in the woods? Is that the real reason why you told me I had to come on Sundays and not because I needed to learn Sunday hunting?” He is a little angry at his brother, if someone had hurt Prim he would be furious, no wonder Peeta looked so mad, it was a wonder the boy didn’t beat the crap out of his brother before. “Those marks on your face and that black eye”, a full picture starts to creep into his brain, “that was from her defending herself?”

 

The tired eyes of his brother snap to his as if he just noticed Rory was even present, a look of shame flashes through his eyes before the expression dissolves as his brother answers voice hard as steel. “I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just aggressively kissed her against a tree, she just didn’t expect or apparently want to be kissed.”

 

“Men ask first!” Haymitch booms at Gale, “ **Animals** don’t. Did. You. Behave. Like. An. Animal?”  

 

Gale’s tall frame seems to shrink at the older mans pointed question said with forced but controlled anger. “I guess I did?” His brother’s voice was no longer defensive, but had taken on a resigned quality to it.

 

“You. Don’t. Love. Her.” Haymitch stands and points at Gale who seems to get smaller as he disappears into the couch. “I asked you earlier to think about that, I told you, if you don’t love her, don’t pursue it. If you loved her you wouldn’t have behaved the way you just did when you saw your best friend clearly happy and in love.”

 

“I don’t like him, he is just using her.” The words leave his brother’s mouth like venom dripping from a snake, but Haymitch just laughs. “What are you talking about kid? That boy has been in love with Katniss for years. James, Hunter and I used to laugh at how the boy was lovesick over her. He is **in-love** with her, just as she is **in-love** with him. It is time for you to grow up.” This catches Rory’s attention and he can’t help but ask, “What do mean about you and Mr. Everdeen, and my dad?”

 

Haymitch then tells them a story about a day in the forest, Rory is fascinated to hear about his father interacting with other men. He laughs at the point in the story when Peeta told his dad that he wanted to marry Katniss on the first day of school ( _he must have been only 5_ ) and he goes quiet when Haymitch ends with “that boy has never wavered, never looked at another girl” while looking pointedly at Gale.

 

“So the question is; are you willing to lose your best friend and the respect of many people, myself included, for your pride? Because that’s what this really is about isn’t it? Remember what you said this morning when I asked you if you were in-love with her? I think your exact words were: ‘I’m not sure if I’m **in** love with her, but I love her. We are a great team and I think she is attractive.’

 

At that Johanna snorts and starts laughing, Rory looks at the woman wondering if she is wounded, she has been sleeping with Gale after all, but she doesn’t seem to be. Her laughter is infectious to Rory and he starts to join her, even Haymitch joins in chuckling along.

 

“Very romantic, Gale; we make good partners killing things for food, I find you attractive, so we should fuck.” Johanna snorts out and at that statement Rory can’t help but laugh harder, _what the hell is his brother thinking?_

 

“Be happy for her and then find your own happiness, because it sure as hell won’t be with her. I have been privy to witness enough of your and Katniss’s screaming matches over the years to know that you two wouldn’t be happy together. Hell even little Rory could tell you that.” Haymitch continues to chuckle as he berates Gale a little more gently then before.

 

“Fine you are right we probably wouldn’t last”, Gale seems resigned as he takes a big breath. “But aren’t you worried about her marrying a merchant, marrying him?”

 

“Nah, not that boy, it’s apparent he worships the ground she walks on. Did you even find out what those two are doing for Prim and her momma?” Haymitch then begins to tell an even more astonished Gale about Peeta saving money and the paintings and finally the apothecary. After that story the room is silent, even Gale has nothing to say, he just seems to make a huffing noise.

 

Standing up Haymitch points at Gale then at Rory, “So here is what you are going to do. Both of you are going to accompany me to this bachelor party that the Mellark brothers are having for that young man. You will be nice, you will be polite and you will have fun. Then tomorrow **you** (Haymitch points at Gale with a knife that suddenly materialized in his hand) will accompany me to the Everdeen residence in your nicest clothes and escort your best friend to the Justice building to sign her marriage certificate. Then we will all go to the toasting. I for one can’t wait to eat the cake that Peeta will be making.”

 

“Yes sir” both boys answer one resigned and one full of anticipation.

 

“Good, now go home and get cleaned up, we can meet at your house and head to this thing together.”

 

Johanna ends the lecture with a devious smile gracing her lovely lips informing them all “Have fun at the Blondie bachelor party. Tonight I will be turning a certain shower into a bachelorette party.” Her cackle could be heard as she skipped away, obviously intent on instigating mayhem.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Johanna takes off towards the house in victor’s village she is staying in, all sorts of things running through her mind. She had been a little disappointed when Gale had told her he had someone else in mind when they were on the expedition. She likes him, likes his spirit and it doesn’t hurt that he is fairly adventurous when it comes to sex. She wasn’t mad per se, because he was upfront with her about this just being a fling since that was all she was looking for at the time, but the more time she spent with him, the more she was thinking that she might like something ‘more’. Johanna is not sure how much more she desires or would ever want she isn’t sure that long term commitment is truly for her. _Perhaps something long-term, but more open_ , she muses. When Gale had told her it was Katniss that he was interested in she was a little shocked, she had seen the girl with Madge; Katniss was quiet, aloof and a bit of a prude, she wasn’t sure how that would play out with Gale’s ‘adventurous’ side.

 

After meeting her and spending time hunting with her, Johanna quickly realized that not only was Katniss not interested in Gale as a lover, but there was no way that girl would even entertain half of what she and Gale were into. Katniss was innocent and pure, she was also uptight and pretty darn fun to tease. It was fun to watch as her olive skin would get this red tinge when she blushed, it added to her attractiveness. Johanna had first wondered if Katniss had perhaps swung in a different direction, which would explain her apparent non-attraction to Gale, but that had turned out to be wishful thinking on her part. It would have been nice to be the one to corrupt that girl, even if it’s just a little bit. Katniss is sexy and seeing her dressed as she was today at the festival made Johanna, at least the side that enjoys her own sex, pant.

 

The pairing of Katniss and the youngest Blondie isn’t really a shock. The boy had that faithful puppy look and Katniss was the type of girl that appealed too. They were really very sweet and very much enamored with each other; one so clearly made for the other it was if they were preordained. The dark against the light, the dusky contrasting with the fair, it was appealing and if Johanna thought that the two would ever be into a threesome, well she would jump all over that, but neither Peeta nor Katniss looked like they were into sharing. _Hmmm, perhaps Princess and her Blondie wouldn’t mind a little romp_ , Johanna muses as she begins to go through her closet.

 

She needs a gift, it’s the first thing on her mental list of things she needs to get before she crashes this assuredly chaste ‘shower’ so she can turn it into a proper bachelorette party. _Bingo_ , she says quietly to herself as she pulls a garment out of her never been worn pile, working quickly she wraps it in some paper she has on hand. _Now all I need is some liquor, seriously that would help these girls loosen up a little._ Johanna makes her way to the fully stocked bar cabinet and pulls out the key, she initially didn’t lock it, but when she found that her first shipment from the capitol had been pilfered (or borrowed as Haymitch put it) she locked it up. _Peppermint Schnapps_ , she reads, well she has seen Katniss drink peppermint tea, and she is pretty sure neither Brainless nor Princess will drink whiskey, this seems an appropriate way to get them a little inebriated. Johanna gathers her ‘gifts’ and places them by the door, she plans on crashing this shower, but not for a little while, Katniss and Gale’s mother will be in attendance, so she should be fashionably late.

 

 _Just enough time for a shower_ , she muses as she strips down and heads into the victor’s bathroom. As she climbs into the steam filled shower and the hot water beats down relaxing her muscles she begins to reflect on the day. All the hoopla of a kid from the merchant sector in a relationship with a seam girl was just ridiculous. If these people even knew what the inhibitions of the people from the capitol were like their minds would explode. Multiple marriages, divorces, accepted infidelities, BDSM and not to mention the horrors that the Snow regime had inflicted on past hunger games winners. Johanna had gotten off easy; Snow had only managed to sell her once before the coup. But once was enough as far as she was concerned so Johanna never wanted to be in a position where a partner might have too much power over her body or her heart.

 

Johanna enjoyed the freedom that being a victor in the new regime entailed, the new government honored all past victors with their winnings to ‘compensate for the horrors they had to face and would continue to have to face every time they closed their eyes’. A mental health specialist was on call for all victors to visit or call anytime; he specialized in PTSD or whatever the fuck that was. All Johanna knows is that even though she loves seven there is no way she can go back and live there permanently, people there cannot forget her games. They cannot stop looking at her in that way, they knew who she was before and after, and she cannot live seeing the pity on their faces…every day. So Johanna took a position within the sector responsible for reconstruction, it allows her to travel and perhaps get an idea where she would eventually like to relocate. As allowed to all victors relocation was offered to any that wanted to, they could just move to any empty house in a victor’s village that they desired.

 

It was the call of the woods and the lumber consulting job that brought Johanna to twelve and so far she likes this place. It reminds her of home, without the guilt and pity etched on people’s faces. The population here is reserved, quiet and guarded but they also appear to appreciate the same values that the people of seven do, hard work, honor and pride in your family and heritage. Normally, the reconstruction committee would just send a team from seven to take care of the lumber, but Mayor Undersee has made it a point to have as little outside workers as possible in twelve, Johanna didn’t get it at first, but after being here, she now knows why. Jobs, the mayor wants jobs for his people, jobs that are not in the mines, jobs that will keep his people safe from harm and sickness. He has asked Johanna to stay as an expert to train his people so they can do the work themselves. Johanna figures that she will be needed for at least a year, but what about after that? Is it possible she has found her more permanent home in this small backwards district? Looking around the house she has taken up residence in Johanna mentally begins to compare it to the other homes in victor’s villages she has been too. This home is small in comparison to the ones in the more wealthy districts, but it is still big enough to be extravagant. Four bedrooms are located upstairs each with their own bathroom. Downstairs there is a living room, study, dining room, kitchen and a smaller room that could only be considered a den or perhaps another bedroom if needed. It’s big enough for someone to live with her, to have a family if she wanted, but it’s not so over the top that it makes her want to puke her guts out. The other plus is the woods that surround this place, they are peaceful and beautiful.

 

Finishing up her shower, Johanna makes her way back into her closet to find an outfit for this evening. Foregoing a dress like most ladies would wear, Johanna opts for denim pants, she prefers pants just like her friend Katniss does. They are more convenient when you are out chopping wood or just raising hell in the woods. As she surveys her wardrobe she gazes at her dresses looking for the perfect one for tomorrow. This dress needs to walk a line, one that will definitely capture and keep the attention of one Mr. Gale Hawthorne, but one that will not upstage the bride. Although she is pretty sure that Johanna could strip naked in front of Peeta Mellark and he still would only have eyes for Katniss. She finds a pretty one the color of copper; it is strapless and nicely highlights her assets without being distasteful. It hugs her petite frame, but isn’t too tight and the skirt is higher in the front and lower in the back to show off her long legs. The copper color brings out her brown eyes and the different browns in her hair. Johanna grabs her ‘gifts’ for the evening and makes her way towards town and the mayor’s mansion.


	24. Chapter 24 - Helpful Advice

Chapter 24 – Helpful Advice

 

Walking into the apartment Peeta looks at his brother who appears to be setting up for this ‘bachelor party’ he insists on holding for him. He has just returned from taking Katniss home, it felt good to walk her out and about in the district. Even though the early evening had been fraught with the drama, that had been Gale Hawthorne overall he felt satisfied. After the scuffle, he won’t call that a fight it wasn’t even hard to pin the guy, although Gale is stronger than he looks, the remainder of Katniss’s friends that had observed the argument accepted their invitation to the toasting. Peeta is pretty sure that the reason why they were so nice to him was that it slipped out that Gale had hurt Katniss while trying to kiss her in the woods.

 

Peeta had walked Katniss to her home and she had kissed him on the porch, the burning sensation her lips left on his was still lingering as he walked through the door to his, and at least temporarily Rye’s, apartment. “So you had to invite him to the bachelor party?”

 

At his voice Bannock’s face popped out of the kitchen with a big smirk on it, “Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies’ closer” rumbles out and then his head pops back in to continue doing whatever he was doing. Peeta sighs and sets the box down on the arm of the couch and looks at Rye chuckling at him. “What Bannock said; what’s in the box Peet?”

 

“Just some of Katniss’s stuff, that way we don’t have to move so much tomorrow before the toasting. I better put it in the master bedroom.” Peeta had cleaned out his parent’s (mom’s after she kicked Farl out of the room years ago) bedroom over the past week; he had purchased some new sheets for the bed (white) and a bedspread (green). He figured they could fully decorate it together, but he did want to be able to spend their first night together in their bed. He currently was still sleeping in his old bedroom and Rye had taken over his dad’s old room. Lifting the box back up he wanders down the hall and places the box on the bureau in the room, peaking into the attached ‘master bath’ he makes sure that Rye hasn’t been using it. _I cleaned this bathroom for Katniss_ , looking around he sees the clean towels are untouched and everything is in its place. Closing both doors he wanders back to the living room and pokes his head into the kitchen, “is there anything to eat, I’m hungry”

 

“Cut yourself a piece of bread, what took you so long to get back here anyway?” Bannock rumbles at him.

 

I walked Katniss home and then we talked for a little bit.”

 

Rye’s snort made him look up at his brother while he was slicing the loaf of French, “What”?

 

“Talking my ass.”

 

“We were talking” he insisted looking at both his brothers as they laugh at him.

 

“Talking with your lips attached to hers, you mean.” Rye continues to goad him as his ears start to turn bright pink.

 

“Baby bro, your lips are puffy and red and your hair is all cockeyed.”

 

Grinning guiltily Peeta looks at Bannock and starts to chuckle a little, “Yeah OK, we were kissing a little, or…maybe a lot.” Rye and Bannock burst out in laughter and it is so infectious he can’t help but join in.

 

“So Rye, speaking of kissing…umm…did you find a place to stay tomorrow and Sunday night?” _Not here, not here, please not here_ ; Peeta chants in his head as he turns to look at his imp of a brother.

 

“Yeah, I talked to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. I offered to help them move their stuff to the apothecary if I can stay with them in the third bedroom. So I will be right… next… door…listening…for every groan…whimper… and scream.” Rye’s grin has gone mischievous as he just stares at Peeta making him slightly uncomfortable.

 

“Shut up” He replies with a shove although there is no malice in his voice. Just as he is about to playfully punch his brother there is a knock on the door. “You said eight correct?” Peeta glances at the clock, “Isn’t it a little early for people to show up?” Jumping up he makes his way towards the door as his brothers just grin at him, _oh no what did they do?_ “No, Katniss said no girls, naked or not naked; please I don’t want to be sleeping on the couch on my wedding night.”

 

“We didn’t get you a girl” Bannock replies as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. “I don’t want to get on the wrong side of your girl”. Peeta just laughs as he opens the door to reveal a very despondent Delly.

 

“Hey Dels, what’s up are you OK?” He asks as Delly looks up at him, he notices the tear tracks and her blotchy red skin, _I forgot all about her being upset earlier, I should have found her._ “Why don’t you come in, Rye, Bannock and I were just talking.” Peeta puts a comforting hand on her shoulder as he ushers Delly into the living room where his brother are sitting and laughing.

 

Delly stops and looks at Rye and Bannock and then turns to look at him, “Peeta can we talk?”

 

“Umm, sure” is all he can reply, Delly is looking at him with a pained expression as if he had something to do with her state and it makes him feel guilty for ignoring her earlier in the day.

 

“Alone” Surprised by the sudden hardness in her voice Peeta looks up to see Bannock and Rye have quieted down and are looking at them. Suddenly Rye jumps up and declares “I have some stuff in my bedroom for the bachelor party, Bannock mind helping me?” Bannock and Rye scurry off down the hall to Rye’s room and the door slams shut leaving them in silence.

 

Taking a deep breath Peeta just decides to jump in and apologize, he really isn’t in the mood for any drama, especially if Gale and Rory decide to show up at his bachelor party. He loves Delly but his best friend can be well, a girl, a very girly girl, with hurt feelings and gossip and all that entails. “Look Delly, I am sorry I forgot that you were upset earlier. With all the drama involving Gale Hawthorne, it totally slipped my mind. I hope Devlin was able to deal with everything?”

 

“Peeta what is going on here? You are toasting? Tomorrow?” Delly is sniveling, he thinks snot might be running down her face, but he is not sure, so he hands her a cloth just in case. Her questions are confusing; _I thought this was all pretty clear_. “Ummm, well Yeah. You said you were coming tomorrow. I can’t toast with the girl of my dreams without my ‘lil sis being there.” Giving her a light punch on her shoulder, a familiar gesture between the two, he forces a chuckle and a smile trying to lift her obviously distressed mood, this whole thing has him feeling rather, well, uncomfortable.

 

His statement only seems to make her seem MORE desolate looking and Peeta looks around quickly trying to figure out how to fix this; his eyes light on a plate mounded with chocolate chip cookies, Delly loves chocolate and cookies. _Bingo I can fix this_ , he thinks excitedly to himself. “Would you like a chocolate chip cookie?” When Delly nods in acceptance and Peeta beams internally, grabbing one he gives it to her.

 

Delly seems to lighten up as she takes a large bite of the cookie, _Katniss would nibble the cookie at first and then take a big bite,_ his mind goes off track a bit. Clearing his throat he decides to fill the quiet in the air that Delly would normally be filling. “They are good right? Bannock made them for my bachelor party tonight.” At that Delly stops chewing and pulls the cookie away from her face and looks up at him. So he gives her his best Peeta smile and continues forward, “Madge said she was inviting you to Katniss’s shower at her house tonight are you on your way over now?”

 

“I don’t understand. Why are you toasting with Katniss?” Her voice sounds angry and the query makes his smile fall, “What…what do you mean?” He doesn’t understand the question; Delly knows how he feels…doesn’t she?

 

“Why are you toasting with, **her**?” Delly’s voice is getting louder and more like a cow then a mouse, the emphasis on the word ‘her’ a pointed barb, she is pointing at him and she looks…mad? Confused Peeta looks around and stammers “What…as opposed to what? Delly, I don’t understand? What don’t you get? You know how I feel. What’s wrong with Katniss?”

 

"I knew nothing about this." Her voice is kind of freaking him out it is getting louder and more like a braying donkey then a cow, but less like a mouse.

 

"I...I’m sorry, we kept it a secret for many reasons." He feels cornered and he is not sure why.

 

"Two years Peeta? TWO YEARS?" Tears are cascading down his best friends face and her eyes are puffy like a marshmallow.

 

Feeling slightly shamed Peeta rubs the back of his neck with his hand, "Well, yeah, but you know you can’t keep your mouth shut. You demonstrated that today, but I’m surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, Madge, Rye and Prim all figured it out on their own a long time ago."

 

"You stopped mooning over her, you stopped talking about her!" Delly is just shouting at him now and desperately he is trying to figure out a way to escape the wrath of his best friend, she looks blotchy and lumpy and really crazy right now.

 

"Well of course, she was my girlfriend, why would I need to moon over her? She became one of my closest friends. We talk constantly almost every day.   Why are you so mad?" The trapped feeling is starting to overwhelm him as this blonde tearing, snot dripping, anger filled person starts to advance on him, _where is my best friend?_

"That ring was supposed to be **mine**!"

 

Peeta reels back his butt landing in a seat at the asinine statement, "what"?

 

"That was supposed to be **me**! That ring was supposed to be **mine**! You were supposed to be in love with me." The statements start loud and fade to a whisper on the last word as tears silently leak down her face. The implication of her statements whacks him in the chest. Peeta takes a deep breath and slowly approaches Delly as if she were a hurt animal, "Where is this coming from? You know how I feel about Katniss, how I have always felt about her. I love you as my sister; I always have, but...” Bamm. Delly is on him, her lips pressed to his, wet and snotty and her hands are locked in his hair trapping his face to hers, her tongue is determinedly trying to push its way into his mouth.

 

"Uuugghhh" is all he can get out as he grabs her shoulders and forcibly shoves her off of him, his head hurts, and she may have taken some of his hair in her hands. "What the **hell** was that?" Peeta is angry now, he continues holding Delly at arm’s length by the shoulders as he attempts to wipe the miasma of fluids off his face onto his shoulder, the mixture of saliva, tears and snot makes his stomach lurch.

 

"I...I...kissed you." He hears muttered as Delly is now looking down. Leaping back and releasing her, Peeta begins to pace rubbing the back of his neck and staring in disbelief at his best friend sitting in front of him.

 

"Did you like it?' The question is soft and timid, yet full of an unknown defiance he hasn't seen in Delly in years.

 

"Honestly Dels? No, I didn't like it, I didn't want it. I am engaged...to Katniss, we are toasting tomorrow." He seethes at her, he feels violated, yet slightly guilty as if he has betrayed Katniss. _This must be what she felt like when Gale kissed her._

"I love you” Peeta stares at her open mouthed at her confession.

 

Finally he gets a hold of himself long enough to address that hornet’s nest of a statement. “What do you want me to say, Delly? I don’t know what to say. You have always been my best friend, like a little sister to me. You have known me forever and you know what I have always said; I will marry Katniss or no one. Please just stay my best friend.” Peeta is looking at her he doesn’t get this, _how did this happen?_ “Just go to the shower please, I told Katniss you would be her friend, we can forget this even happened.”

 

“Katniss knows” Delly’s voice is quiet and full of self-pity, “Madge too, I can’t go.”

 

“Katniss knows what?” What does his girl know? He then listens as Delly tells him how Delly had purposefully gone to Madge’s house when she knew Katniss would be there. The things she said to Madge and what she had said to Katniss _._ He is angry that Delly would be so manipulative and condescending to his girl. _Katniss never said anything to me when I told her Delly would be her friend. She never told me any of this why?_ He feels a little blindsided but then it hits him, Katniss talking about how she might lose her best friend and how she wished she never knew how Gale felt, how awkward it was. Katniss must not have wanted him to feel that way.

 

Turning to Delly he addresses her “Katniss may lose her best friend because he ‘thinks’ they would be good together, it is hurting her to possibly lose such a close friend. I don’t think she would want the same for me, just go to the shower, she isn’t going to say anything, and she won’t hurt you.” Taking a deep breath he decides that this, whatever this is, needs to end, “I am in love with Katniss, I always have been you know that. There has never been anyone else for me, there never will be. I confided in you years ago that I would toast with her, or no one. I really am sorry Delly, if I have ever said or done anything to give you the impression that I cared for you other than a friend. I never purposefully did anything that would make you care for me other than the brother that I am.”

 

“I’m sorry; I had to try, at least once.” It was a soft proclamation but one that was filled with resignation, Delly looks at him as she stands up the disappointment written in her eyes. “I don’t think I will go to the shower, but tomorrow I will see my best friend toast with the one girl he has always loved.” Peeta let out a breath allowing a small smile to creep onto his face as he watches his best friend walk out the door. Turning he sees his brothers standing in the hallway.

 

“How did I not see that coming, I have always thought I was perceptive? Did either of you know about this?” Seeing the expressions on their faces and the accompanied nodding he groans, “Why didn’t either of you tell me? I would have nipped this in the bud.”

 

“Katniss told Madge she wasn’t going to say anything to you, so you could keep your friendship without any awkwardness. I guess we thought the same thing. I just never thought she would confront you, after she found out about Katniss.” Rye mumbles at him. Peeta pulls at his hair a little bit looking at his brothers and then another thought hits him, “do you think Devlin knows? Will he be mad at me?”

 

Bannock just snickers at him, “Yeah Devlin probably knows, but he won’t care, you didn’t hurt his sister on purpose, it is more like she hurt herself.”

 

Peeta sighs “I just wish I had seen that earlier, maybe I could have stopped it from getting out of hand. I feel dirty and I really want a shower, do I have time before the guests get here?”

 

“Yup, just make it quick, we don’t have time for you to be moaning, ‘Katniss…Ohhh Katniss’ in there.” Ryes impersonation of Peeta is pretty spot on and it has Bannock chortling and Peeta bright red.

 

“Whatever, I don’t sound like that. Just remember what Katniss said about naked girls at this party.” He mumbles walking off toward the main bathroom.

 

“Bro I value my life, there is no way I would piss off your girl. And yeah you do sound like that” Rye’s voice follows him down the hall.

 

Twenty minutes later, Rye is already drinking and Peeta is running around trying to make sure the apartment won’t be trashed by his friends. Barricading the master bedroom, because locking it is not enough, not with Cole coming “I swear to god guys, no body better go in the master bedroom. I have totally de-momed it and everything is clean and ready for Katniss. No body better puke either, RYE, this place needs to be clean for the toasting tomorrow.”

 

Don’t worry baby bro, we got it covered, you are way too jumpy, calm down.” Bannock puts one of his large paws on Peeta’s shoulder, he sighs and looks at his brother, “I know, I just need to put the finishing touches on the toasting cake tomorrow morning, I don’t want to be cleaning.”

 

“I saw the cake in the walk in, looks good so far, I’m sure she will love it.” Bannock gives him a smile and pats him on the back in one of those half hugs Bannock likes to give.

 

“Let’s get this party started” Coles voice bellows through the apartment as he and Devlin walk through the door. Breaking into a grin Peeta goes over to give his friends a hug and points them towards the food and then towards the refreshments, where Rye seems to be acting as if he is manning the station not just partaking.

 

“Cookies!” Devlin’s glee is apparent as he hauls butt over to the plate of chocolate chip cookies. _He is way too much like Delly_ , Peeta muses, while he goes to open the door for the people he can now hear walking up the steps. “Hey!” His face and voice falls as he sees, Gale and Rory Hawthorne accompanied by, _is that Haymitch_ , on the other side of the door. Quickly he gathers himself and gives them a big Welcome smile, and steps aside to let them in.

 

“Hey, ummm…welcome the snacks are over there and....” He gestures to the location of the snacks and… “ **Devlin stop hogging all the cookies!** The drinks are over there with Rye.”

 

“Good, cause I ‘aint here for cookies, I’m here for the refreshments.” Haymitch Abernathy replies pushing past the Hawthorne boys and making his way over to Rye’s station, “Boy you got any good whisky or is that all Ripper’s stuff?”

 

“Rye chortles and pulls out a bottle filled with an amber liquid “got the good stuff old man.” He then pours the victor a very generous glass of whisky.

 

“I knew I liked you Mellark boys for a reason.” Haymitch extolls, takes a long pull, and then he wanders over and sits down in the lounge chair. After eyeing this scene Peeta turns back to the two boys in front of him, looking at Rory, Peeta gives him a smile, _well at least he likes me._ Gale just stands there looking around the room as if taking measure of the place and then wanders over to the drink station. “Mellark” Gale greets Rye. A ‘Hawthorne” answers with one of Ryes characteristics grins gracing his face as he hands Gale a beer, “Here to embarrass baby bro?”

 

“Eeehhh, why not”, the grin that steals onto Gales face is not uplifting to Peeta at all; in fact it looks kind of menacing. Peeta thinks he needs a drink.

 

The guests have actually settled in, conversation seems to be flowing and the two beers Peeta has consumed have made him a little less rigid, although he has had to chase Devlin off the cookie platter twice. Even Gale seems to be doing alright, over there talking to Bannock, who seems to have made it his mission to shadow the guy, and there are no naked women or any women that have shown up.

 

“So,” his buddy Cole speaks up, “I want to know how you got the nerve to talk to the beautiful yet elusive and dangerous Katniss Everdeen.” Peeta turns a little red, the story is pretty embarrassing and not everyone knows the extent of his mother’s abuse, so he decides to tell a modified version.

 

“Well, I didn’t, really… I always wanted to talk to her; I’ve liked her for forever…but umm she talked to me first.   She must have seen me… get hurt one morning two summers ago, when she came to the back door to trade with my dad. She came back that afternoon with some burn cream and tea for my injuries; it was a gift…a repayment really for something I had given her many years earlier. After that, I was in charge of the trading and we talked a little bit every day. We became friends and then I asked her if I could be her boyfriend and she said yes. And well…I guess I got lucky that she fell in love with me.” A dreamy look has taken over his face as Peeta remembers those early days with fondness, the rush of excitement he would get when she would let him hold her hand. The weakness in his knees the first time she kissed him, the way he thought his heart would explode when she told him that she would be his girlfriend back. _OK those days have not ended._

“Why the secrecy” the voice is hard and accusatory as he looks at the tall boy sitting on the love seat next to his brother Bannock.

 

“Have you met my mother?” He raises his eyebrows and his tone is light, but come on everyone knows what a bitch his mother is, especially people from the seam.

 

Whiskey shoots out of Haymitch’s nose in laughter as the rest of the guests begin to chortle; even Gale raises one side of his mouth clearly holding back a smile, replying with “Fair enough”.

 

“So how did you first kiss her, weren’t you afraid?” Devlin breaks in, his neck turning red with the embarrassment of asking the question.

 

“I had been her boyfriend for about a month or so, it was New Year’s when I asked her if I could kiss her ‘for luck’, she said yes. It was my first kiss and afterword she told me it was her first kiss too. And for the record, yes, I was terrified she would gut me, so I asked permission twice and well it was pretty chaste.” Peeta is pretty sure his neck color matches Devlin’s, he doesn’t really like talking about his physical relationship with Katniss especially with Gale and Haymitch right there. “I…uhh…have always been complete gentlemen toward her…I mostly just love talking to her. Katniss is really smart, you know, she is very business savvy. She will be in charge of our finances, I’ve already let her go over the old books for the bakery and she has a lot of good ideas.”

 

“Catnip?” The disbelief in Gale’s tone irritates him; if he would just get off his high horse and listen for once Gale would know how smart she is.

 

“Yes, Gale, she had all these ideas on how to save money, small changes and additions like adding a garden to grow our own vegetables. Individually they make a little difference but taken as a whole, the bakery will not only be more profitable, but it will be better for the community. We plan on selling some healthier items made with vegetables but sold cheaply to help the undernourished population of the district.” His voice gets louder the more he talks about the topic; he is really passionate about what they plan on doing. Gale stiffens in his seat, maybe he is a little chastised that he didn’t believe in his best friend like he should.

 

“Healthy, like those muffins you sold today? They were pretty good.” Rory pipes up, Peeta had made sure that he was getting water or tea, not alcohol, the boy was too young and he just got Hazelle to like him. The rest of the guys murmur in assent all talking about how they enjoyed the muffins.

 

“Yeah, like the pumpkin and zucchini muffins and I have been testing out a new type of bread as well, it’s less expensive to make, so it can be more affordable for the general population.” Peeta finishes lamely, not everyone can get his enthusiasm for bread or the changes that he and Katniss have planned, but it is exciting to him.

 

“So are you going to let her keep hunting or will you make her stay in the bakery working with you?” The hard edge has softened a little as Peeta looks at the man, who clearly wants his girl as a prize.

 

“I will not make Katniss do anything,” _although if I could keep her away from you I would_ , “She will decide how much time she wants to help me at the bakery, or hunt in the woods or help her mom with our Apothecary. Really it’s up to her, I have learned you can never tell Katniss what to do, and I really wouldn’t want to anyway, part of what I love about her is her independent spirit.”

 

“That’s pretty cool about the apothecary, Rory pipes in, “Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are really happy. I didn’t know you could paint, you’re pretty good.” This statement of course is followed by a bunch of questions about the paintings and the purchase of the apothecary. Peeta answers them to the best of his ability, while making sure to give Katniss her fair due.

 

“So, how long have you liked Katniss?” Devlin asks, “I mean she got really pretty over the past few years, but Delly told me that you have liked her for a really long time.”

 

“I have liked her a long time.” Peeta intends to leave it at that, but Rye, of course, opens his big fat mouth. “Peeta has been in love with that girl since the first day of school.” Now Peeta likes the story about how he fell in love with Katniss. Katniss likes the story about how he fell in love with her, but it is a little embarrassing for a guy to admit to other guys.

 

“Well, ummm… he starts to stammer not sure what to say, but he doesn’t get a chance because Rye opens his big fat mouth again. “Came home from the first day of school, and announced to us that he was going to marry Katniss Everdeen.”

 

Peeta’s face turns bright red at that since all the guys are staring at him and all he can mumble in defense of himself is, “She sang in music assembly, it was beautiful and she was beautiful and her eyes were sparkly and well…yeah…I was a goner.”

 

“When he was seven he told Rye and I we would have to give up the bunk beds when he got married so Katniss could have the top bunk, and he could have the bottom” Bannock pauses here and looks at Rye, _oh god no, they are going to do it aren’t they?_ And in high pitched little Peeta voices they both say in unison, “Because the top of the bunk is the best and when Katniss is my wife she will deserve the best bed.” Then they both burst out in laughter with the rest of the party attendees joining in, even Gale chuckles at that.

 

“Yeah when I tried to tell him that maybe he would want to sleep in the same bed with her, he was mortified. He kept muttering about cooties and respecting Katniss.” Bannock finishes flashing a grin Peeta’s way.

 

“Thanks, Ban, thanks for bringing that up. That was very nice of you.” Peeta half sneers at his brother, _idiot_. Looking around everyone seems to be relaxed even Gale Hawthorne isn’t ramrod straight. He doesn’t really remember embarrassing Bannock this much at his bachelor party.

 

“So you have never noticed any other girls?” Cole is looking at him in disbelief.

 

“No, I noticed other girls, but none of them held a candle to Katniss, she is the only one I have ever wanted.” And it’s the truth, Peeta has seen other girls, some are pretty, some have nice bodies, and some are nice to talk to, but none of them are as perfect as his Katniss.

 

“Never heard him moan another girls name and we’ve always shared a room till just a week ago.”

 

“RYE! SHUT UP!” He is mortified, simply mortified and he will kill his brother in his sleep.

 

“Awe come on baby bro, we are all men here, some more than others. I mean Hawthorne and I were well acquainted with the slag heap, back in the day.” At this Rye holds his fist out to Hawthorne who bumps it with his fist in some sort of manly slag heap secret gesture of sorts, Peeta doesn’t even know. Then Devlin and Cole bump their fists with Rye and Gale and finally Bannock too. Only he and Rory sit there, not fist bumping anything, well Haymitch too, but then, Haymitch throws his fist up there too saying “Well slag heap has been there a long time, may have been there a time or two before I got reaped.”

 

Peeta’s mouth is hanging open; _please stop talking about this_ , “Does anyone want another drink or a cookie?” Peeta leaps up and starts to serve people drinks and cookies while his ears are burning red.

 

“Peet it’s OK, no one cares that you are a virgin”, _oh my god, he did, Rye did_ , “in fact we are all here to help by giving you excellent advice for your toasting night.” Totally embarrassed, Peeta just sits down on his chair and looks at his feet.

 

“You’re a virgin?” Of course it’s Gale fucking Hawthorne that asks this question and he is looking at Peeta as if he is some strange magical creature from fairytopia.

 

“I’m a virgin too!” Rory pipes up, the kid is trying to be helpful, but he’s like what? Fourteen?

 

“Dude of course you are a virgin, you are fourteen and Katniss would castrate you if you took Prim to the slag heap. You better plan on being one till you’re toasted just like Peeta here, if you plan on being with Prim, unless you want an arrow in your eye.” That statement makes Peeta feel a little better until Gale speaks up again, “Dude hasn’t Cassidy been hot for you for years, why didn’t you ever hit that, she’s pretty decent in the sack and good looking too?” Then he fist bumps Rye again because apparently they both have ‘hit that’.

 

“Why would I want her? I don’t love her and I wanted my first time to be special. Then Katniss and I became involved and uh…we decided that we wanted to wait for our toasting night.”

 

“I think that’s nice” Devlin chimes in, “Weird, but nice. I mean you two have been engaged for what 6 months?” Peeta has no reply for that statement; he just nods yes to the 6 months part.

 

Haymitch loudly clears his throat and then declares “I think this topic requires more whiskey all around.”

 

“You are going to talk about this... with me?” Peeta voice is the highest it has been since before puberty hit.

 

“Boy, what I want to make sure of... is that these jokers”, Haymitch then points around the room with his finger deliberately hovering over Rye and Gale, “don’t give you **bad** advice.”

 

"I think Katniss and I are smart enough to figure out what to do, on our own." Peeta mumbles trying to figure out how he is going to get out of this situation.

 

"Ahhh, well Madge plans on educating her tonight at the shower." Rye helpfully informs him.

 

"Bachelorette party", Gale is speaking and it looks like he is trying to not laugh, "Johanna plans on crashing the 'shower' and turning it into a Bachelorette party. So if Katniss is getting advice from Johanna Mason, perhaps you better get some from us." Gale's grin is savage and it scares the crap out of Peeta.

 

“She is a virgin too, correct?” Bannock rumbles while pointedly looking at Gale, like he would know.

 

“Yes” Peeta jumps in quickly because really only he should know the sexual status of his fiancée, not anyone else.

 

“Well then the important thing you need to do is make sure to minimize the amount of pain, because it is going to be painful for her, no matter how much you don’t want it to be.” Bannock looks at him pointedly as if that piece of advice is supposed to mean anything at all. He just stares at Bannock as if that will magically implant all he need to know in his brain without him having to ask the question ‘How?’, but then Rye interferes with Peeta’s attempt at mind-melding with his brother by interjecting, “Especially since her first time will be with a ‘Mellark Monster’, she won’t be broken in”.

 

“That’s just some bullshit you guys made up, you aren’t anymore well endowed then the rest of us.” Gale snorts looking at Rye with contempt, but it’s Haymitch that addresses this one and nearly causes Peeta to have an apoplexy. “Actually, kid, that’s been around for a while, Farl was known for being exceptionally well endowed. All three boys look pretty much like Farl, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that their anatomy follows suit.”

 

Rye’s grin gets huge as he turns it onto Gale, but before he can say anything Cole ups the awkward level considerably by saying, “Yeah its true”. All eyes turn on Cole, mouths open and he just rumbles on, “I got curious once when Cassidy and Kira couldn’t stop talking about Rye’s size. I didn’t get it, I’m a big guy, so I thought there was no way they could be bigger than me, so I looked after practice one day. Dudes are hung.” Peeta’s mouth is flapping like a fish, Bannock looks red and even Rye is stunned mute, while all three boys’ hands have migrated to their front as a sort of visual shield. Clueless, Cole rumbles on, “Come on, like no one else noticed, I mean those wrestling uniforms were pretty tight.”

 

All of a sudden Rory of all people busts out laughing; he is looking from guy to guy in the room, “Well I am guessing that’s a good thing right?” Peeta whips his head over to look at the kid and then starts to laugh with him. Soon everyone is laughing including Haymitch and Gale the tension relieved, _thank god for Rory_.

 

“In all seriousness boy”, Haymitch leans over elbows on his knees holding onto his glass, while pointing at Peeta, “Personal size withstanding, your brother”, he points at Bannock, “is correct.” Peeta knows Bannock is right and he wants their first time to be the least painful possible for Katniss, the problem is he really isn’t sure exactly HOW to do this. He has some ideas, he is not totally innocent, he has had to hear his brothers brag for years, but he doesn’t know exactly what to do. His face must reflect his confusion because Haymitch then follows it up with a, “you do know what I am talking about, don’t you boy?”

 

“Yes…No…ahhh well maybe? I think…Hell I don’t know?” Peeta throws his hands up in exasperation maybe it is the fact that he is clearly the most innocent in the room, except for Rory over there, but he is getting frustrated. “I know about stuff, I’ve had to listen to these two bozos talk about their conquests well before I probably should have heard it, but…but…I don’t want to hurt her. I mean I’ve never heard them”, he points accusingly at Bannock and Rye, “talk about being with a virgin, well except maybe Rye, but Madge was pretty experienced already and so were you Rye. I don’t think any of you have been with a virgin”, he makes a sweeping gesture to the whole room and even includes Rory in his gesture, “who **also** happens to be the girl you’ve been madly in love with since you were five. It’s a lot of pressure, it’s my first time, our first time, I am related to those two girl magnets." He gestures at Rye and Bannock. "Katniss's best friend is the other slag-heap legend." He angrily waves at Gale. "and half the male population my age would love to have her."

 

"Half the **entire** male population." Haymitch interrupts his tirade.

 

" **Exactly**! Wait...what? Thanks like I needed **more** pressure. Now I've got Johanna freaking Mason, telling my girl stories and giving her advice. Probably building this event up in her head. And all the advice you guys can give me is...just...so...abstract! Yeah that’s it, abstract and…and vague! Jesus guys, give me something I can work with or just stop making me more NERVOUS!"   _Arrrggghhh I just admitted my inexperience in front of Gale Hawthorne, now I **will** die of embarrassment._

"Pansy Parkinson” Gale speaks looking around at everyone, "The grocers daughter, I was fourteen, but I think she thought I was sixteen. She was three years ahead of me in school. I lasted like 10 seconds then I collapsed on her and smashed her breasts." Peeta just stares at him, they all do. Then Bannock speaks, "Yeah, I know her, she was my first too, “Then he tells the story of his first time and how horrible he was, "I got better though” Bannock ends chuckling. A floodgate opens and stories come flowing out, Rye contributing funny stories. Cole tells a story, causing Devlin to choke on a cookie, because it was about Delly. Even Hatmitch throws in a few anecdotes, one that causes everyone to bust out laughing. Peeta is relaxed and happy and he remembers Katniss's words to him about how it would be OK, because it was them, and they loved each other. As the evening begins to draw to a close Peeta gets some actual helpful advice from Rye, with a few hints interjected by Bannock and Gale (of all people), when he looks over at Haymitch the man nods as if to give blessing to the advice and then tells him one last hint on being married before he leaves. "The woman is always right and when she is angry; nod your head yes if you want to stay alive."


	25. Chapter 25 - The Negligee

Chapter 25 – A Negligée

_James would be so proud of who she has become, who both of them have become,_ it was a simple sentence, a mantra of sorts, the same one that has been a big comfort over the past few years. Looking across the room at the girl who looks so much like her best friends of years ago she allows herself to think of a time when she and the Donner twins would be sitting and chatting just like Madge and Katniss are now. After getting help with her depression, Lilly had 'awoken' to find that her oldest had taken on the responsibility of running the household and Lilly didn't feel right in taking back the reigns, she felt she didn't have the right to take them back. So she had let her oldest alone, never mothering her, since she really didn't need one per se, at least when it came to surviving, but when it came to **living** Katniss needed some help.

 

Lilly could count on Prim to show Katniss how to live with joy, how to love and how to appreciate the beauty around her. Peeta also apparently had shown Katniss how to live, he helped her open up, find joy and romantic love. After Katniss and Peeta had left them, Prim and she had walked home, with a quick detour by the Apothecary. Lilly had known her parents were getting older and figured they would sell it soon, but this surprise that it would go back to her, in trust for her daughter’s family was astonishing and heartwarming. On the walk home she had a talk with Prim to try and ascertain more details of her eldest daughter’s relationship with the son of one of her oldest friends/ex-fiancé.

 

As Lilly suspected Katniss was pretty closed off with the details of her relationship with her beau, but Prim seemed to know them all anyway. Prim detailed the kiss she had witnessed and the purity and chasteness of their relationship was unexpected but not at the same time. Normally in a relationship that spanned this long with a six month engagement would have progressed further physically then it seems to have, but for Katniss it makes sense. Looking at the three girls seated across from her and Hazelle, Lilly decides that now is a good time to have a talk with these girls. Katniss and Prim for herself and Madge for her two best friends, one who died and the other whose spirit died with her, besides if she doesn't corner her now, she knows Katniss will just run away with her hands over her ears when she tries to talk to her.

 

Looking over she sees that Hazelle seems to be a little uncomfortable in the parlor of the mayor’s mansion. Lilly knows that this room is one of the smallest and least fancy rooms in the mansion and that Madge most likely chose this room to put everyone at ease. “Tea?” she offers to her friend and begins to pour her some as they look to the three girls across from them nibbling on tea sandwiches and little sugar cookies.

 

“I am sorry for the commotion my boy caused today at the Harvest Festival.” Hazelle speaks quietly after taking a sip from her tea. Lilly glances up and looks at her friend, exhausted is the first word that comes to mind when she sees her. “I had a little heart to heart with him when he and Rory came back from talking with Haymitch. I was unaware that his feelings had changed towards Katniss; I mean he had Leevy and now this Johanna Mason situation…well…I think he will behave himself now. He and I will have another talk tonight.” Hazelle looks uncomfortable talking about how badly Gale had behaved earlier this evening at the Harvest Festival.

 

“I think she is just worried that she may lose her best friend over this, although I can understand his shock over the engagement. It took us all by surprise I think.” Lilly discretely whispers back to her friend. Honestly what was most surprising about Gale’s outburst was his vehemence towards those of the Merchant class. It made her uncomfortable to think that someone she trusts with her daughters has such a blatant hatred towards them as a whole, because she is a merchant… or was… or will be again. The whole classification thing is silly, they are people of district 12, all were subjected to the horrors of the games, she lost her best friend to the games, being from the Merchant class didn’t save Maysilee. Lilly understands jealousy that can be the origin of hatred, there were many a cold hungry night that she was jealous of the now Mrs. Mellark and her warm home, but to allow that feeling to take root and grow into a prejudice is dangerous and foolhardy. What is the classification of being Merchant or seam? Skin, hair and eye color, because then she and Prim are Merchant. Where you reside or how much you have, because that makes Haymitch a Merchant. What will Katniss be when she moves into town with Peeta? Merchant or seam, she is already both. What will people call their children? What about the kids that are now being trained for good jobs but are seam, like Vick? No the whole divide is outdated and quickly becoming moot and nothing makes her more happy. Well nothing but her two beautiful girls sitting across from her.

 

Putting her teacup down Lilly then reaches into the bag she brought with her and pulls out a wrapped package. “Madge, Thank you for hosting this lovely shower for Katniss. The sandwiches, tea and cookies are quite lovely.” All three girls look at Lilly and Hazelle, Madge seams to give her a small smile and says, “It is the least I can do for my best friend.”

 

“Congratulations on your upcoming toasting, I think the whole district is talking about it.” Hazelle addresses the younger woman.

 

“Well it wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for Katniss and Peeta, they were the ones that got us together.”

 

“Oh don’t be ridiculous”, Katniss cut in, “you both liked each other already. Peeta and I just helped things along.”

 

“Please tell me how that happened; I would love to hear the story.” Lilly politely asks, causing an avalanche of words to cascade from her daughter’s mouth. It is more then she has heard her speak in years. The transformation of her surely, quiet and normally reticent daughter to the young woman blossoming before her brings tears to her eyes. There were times that she was sure Katniss would never love, never toast, but when she silently watched (not spied) Katniss and Peeta saying ‘goodnight’ on the privacy of their porch tonight she was overwhelmed with emotion.

 

At the conclusion of the heartwarming story, where Madge had finished Katniss’s tale by revealing how she had deduced that Katniss and Peeta had been covertly holding hands under the table, but knew something was up before that, Lilly stood up and handed the package to Katniss. “This was something that was given to me by my best friend before I married your father.” Lilly then nodded at Madge, “your mother was the only person who remained my friend after I was shunned by everyone for marrying a seam boy. I have never forgotten that, I will always love her and her sister Maysilee.”

 

Quietly Katniss took the package and opened it; she pulled out the long nightgown. It was one of the only things still white and not threadbare, Lilly had worn it for her wedding night and then after that only on their anniversary, even after James was gone.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As Katniss pulled the garment from the package she instantly knew what it was, her mother’s wedding nightgown. Her mother barely wore it, only on her anniversary even now when her father had been gone for seven years. Tears threatened to spill out and run down her cheeks, “Mom, I can’t accept this, it’s yours and…I just cant.” The fabric is soft in her hands the white was still white and she can see the delicate blue ribbon that weaves through the edging of the neckline and sleeves, looking up she sees the determination in her mother’s eyes, her commitment to getting better and she knows refusal is not an option.

 

“I wore that on my first night as your father’s wife and every anniversary since. I would be honored if you would cherish it as much as I have and then pass it to Prim when she needs it. We had a wonderful marriage full of love and laughter, I want you to start yours the same way I started mine.” Her mother watches as Katniss fights tears and struggles to say something.

 

“That is a beautiful nightgown Mrs. Everdeen. Did my mom really give that to you?” Madge rescues her friend by turning the attention away and Katniss is grateful for their friendship.

 

“Yes she did, now are we waiting for another guest or will this be it?” Lilly looked over at the tea service and noted two more tea cups.

 

“Oh well, I also invited Delly, Peeta’s best friend, but I am not sure she is coming. I also extended an invite to Mrs. Mellark.” Four heads whipped in astonishment staring at Madge in horror, “but I don’t think Mr. Mellark passed it on, he said ‘Meredith was not in the right mind to attend the event in a pleasant mindset’.” Twin derisive snorts are emitted from both Katniss and her mother causing Prim to burst into giggles.

 

“When is that woman ever in a pleasant mindset?” Hazelle asks, but then quickly follows that statement “Oh Katniss, I am sorry I didn’t mean to be rude towards your future mother in law.”

 

“No, that’s fine” Katniss is giggling now and even her mom is holding back her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

 

Madge starts to openly laugh and barely get out, “We both will have to deal with that woman as our mother in law. Her passive aggressive insults towards me are appalling and she **approves** of me, or well at least my father’s money and position of authority.”

 

“I am not sure how welcome she will be at the Bakery, or the Apothecary for that matter” Katniss muttered, she hated that woman. Loathed her for every scar, physical and mental, her Peeta had endured over his childhood. The urge to protect him from harm was strong on her heart and she would not have Peeta struck by that woman ever again, not under her watch. Peeta was like Prim, gentle and kind with an inherent goodness and sense of fairness that was hard to find and like a precious flower deserved to be protected and given the opportunity to thrive.

 

“Katniss, you must be respectful of your mother in law, if not for yourself, at least for your husband.”   Katniss looked at her mother as she scolded her, but when she saw the tiny smile she knew that although her mother meant what she was saying she wasn’t exactly disagreeing with the sentiment.

 

“I will be as polite to that woman as possible” Katniss blurted out, “but if she ever hits Peeta again, I will not be held accountable for my actions.”

 

“Hit him? You mean Peeta’s mom hits her kids?” Prim is all wide eyes and astonishment.

 

“I think that’s the districts worst kept secret.” Her mother sadly stated as Hazelle nodded along with her, “We have all suspected it, but it has never been truly confirmed. Has Peeta spoken to you about this? Has Rye said anything to you Madge?”

 

“I have suspected as much, but no, Rye has never said anything directly about it.” Madge said sadly.

 

“I saw it once.” Katniss softly continues as she quietly remembers that morning. “It was awful.” Her heart is heavy as she sees the rolling pin pound into Peeta over and over; the visual causes her to shiver. A small hand lands on her shoulder in comfort from Prim beside her, the warmth from her sister causes her to relax a little and let go of the image.

 

“So that gift, two years ago. That was for Peeta.” Prim asked gently.

 

Katniss had never confirmed this detail to her sister, nor anyone really. When they talk about their relationship and tell their story, they never really talk about the bread or the rolling pin incidents. Those parts of their pasts are too private, too intimate, too special to really discuss openly, but sometimes, some people deserve to know. So she confirms it with a quiet “yes”.

 

“You said it was to pay back a debt, for something that you owed…” Prim gently prompted her, looking at her with those eyes. Prim’s beautiful light blue eyes full of love and acceptance, silently pleading with Katniss to confide in her and take some of the burden off of her soul.

 

So Katniss quietly told the story of how she was dying in front of a tree and Peeta had purposefully burnt the nut bread to feed her and her family. As she finished she looked at her mother who had silent tears streaking down her face, but it was Prim who rescued her.

 

“Well then, I guess tomorrow will be the second time you he will burn bread for you.” It was said so simply and encompassed a feeling that Katniss had held tight to her soul ever since that day, it described how she had already felt connected to Peeta like no one else in her life. So she just laughed quietly breaking the spell, “I guess you are right little duck.”

 

“Have you and Peeta discussed children?” Hazelle asked steering the conversation to something light and shower appropriate as opposed to memories associated with starving to death.

 

“Yes, we want children, but not right now.”

 

“What about you and Rye?” Hazelle asked of Madge.

 

Madge blushed prettily and politely answered “We are of the same mind, we want children, but not now. I would like to finish my remote studies with the district 3 university before having a family.”

 

Katniss watched as her mother straightened her back and recovered her mood from the revelations before, “Have either of you then decided on a method of birth control?” and her mother has entered healer mode.

 

“Actually, I discussed options with Katniss and Madge”, Prim pipes up. “They both decided to use the year long shot that the Apothecary sells. I administered it to them both this morning, after going over all the instructions and potential side effects of course.”

 

Katniss beams with pride listening to her sister who even sounds every bit the doctor as she blushes at the topic of conversation.

 

“Excellent, so you discussed the 12 hour waiting period to allow efficacy?” her mom questions.

 

“Oh absolutely! I also went over with them the mechanism of prevention.” Prim and her mother then launch into a very medical discussion of the method of **birth control** she and Madge have chosen. _Oh god, please stop talking about menstruation._ She looks over to see Madge is suddenly very interested in her desert (or canapé as she called it).

 

“So Katniss, I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to discuss what it means to be a married woman.” Her mother says gently after she and Prim were finished discussing the intricacies of the birth control shot as it relates to her period. _WHAT? NO NO NO_ , Katniss screams in her head, her eyes open wide in fear as she desperately looks around the room for a way to escape. As she looks for support she sees both Prim and Madge are smirking at her, until her mother speaks again.

 

“Actually this is a perfect time for me to talk with you as well Madge. I am sure your mother would be grateful to have her oldest friend help her daughter since she is unable to talk with you herself.” Now only Prim is smirking and Madge also looks horrified until her mother speaks again, “Prim you would do well to listen now that you are also becoming a lady. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that a certain young man has been hanging around an awful lot lately.” All three girls look like they are a rabbit caught in one of Gale’s snares, eyes unblinking, mouths open, and bodies still.

 

“Hazelle and I are both women who have been happily married, both of us have a wealth of experience to help you young ladies start your lives with your partner. I am glad to hear that both of you have discussed children **before** getting married and that you and your fiancé’s are in agreement on that subject. Not discussing and disagreeing about children is one of the most caustic issues in a marriage, which can cause a wonderful relationship to go bad quickly. Have you discussed money and division of labor as well?”

“Peeta will do most of the cooking and I will handle our finances.” Katniss blurts out quickly; just happy that this talk isn’t going where she thought it would go. “We discussed work and home labor already, he and I have different strengths and he has encouraged me to continue to hunt.”

 

“Rye will be supporting my career as mayor”, Madge stated, “He will also be in charge of cooking, I guess. I mean we have a person that cooks, cleans and does laundry sooo.”

 

“So Rye will be a kept man.” Prim bursts in laughing, “Well when he is not helping us with the computers or Peeta at the bakery.” Even Katniss has to giggle at this, Rye’s personality makes him perfect for a role as second to Madge, and he doesn’t really care about being ‘the man of the house’ so much as he cares about not waking up really early.

 

“I am so glad you both have such mature and responsible approaches to your marriage.” Her mom smiles at them, Katniss soaks up the praise from her mother and is happy that this conversation is coming to a close. “Now are both of you, prepared for your toasting night?”

 

“Wh…what?” Katniss stutters at her mother, face heating up in mortification.

 

“Katniss, I am assuming that you are still a virgin, is that true?” Katniss looks at her mother who is speaking slowly so there is no way she could misunderstand her, but really there is no way to misinterpret that statement.

 

“Ummmm… yes?” Katniss says it like a question _, this is horrible, please stop talking about this._

“And is Peeta also a virgin?” _Oh shut up shut up this is just awful;_ “Yes” she manages to squeak out.

 

“Well, I had to ask, not everyone waits for their toasting night, and in fact it is fairly rare. After Prim addressed my queries into your physical relationship with Peeta, I had suspected as much, but I needed to ask to be positive. I don’t want to assume anything.” Katniss whips her head staring at Prim, _Benedict Arnold_ , who has suddenly turned beet red and seems very interested in her dessert.

 

“Well since you ladies are responsible and have taken care of birth control, the only thing left to talk about is the actual act of sex.” _Oh dear god, she really is going there._ Katniss immediately begins choking on her tea, Madge looks as though she isn’t breathing and Prim is just about to sink into her chair.

 

“Mom, do we really have to discuss this?” This whole thing is making her uneasy, although he is excited for tomorrow night, she is also scared, but **talking** about it, well that is even scarier.

 

“It is important for you to know how to please your husband”, _oh god,_ Katniss thinks _this sounds like that awful lady in health that the capitol sends to talk to them in 9 th grade._ “But it is also important for you to help him to understand and learn your body, so that it is pleasurable for you as well.”

 

“Oh yes”, Hazelle pipes in, “That is very important, because when they get that right, it makes your experience so much better.”

 

“Now for your first time it will hurt” her mother continues with Hazelle making noises of agreement, “but there are things he can and should do to minimize that pain.” Katniss is just blank there is nothing to say, what do you say to this? What do you say when your mother starts talking about this?

 

“This is going to be especially important for both of you young ladies to take note of because you are toasting with Mellark men.” Madge blushes at that and Katniss is confounded, _why does that make a difference?_ Her lack of knowledge must show on her face as her mother continues. “Farl was very well-endowed and since all three of his boys have his physique I am assuming that they are also blessed in that department.”

 

Her mother must have interpreted something in Madge’s reaction because her next question has Katniss dying of embarrassment. “Madge, is that the case?”

 

“Ummm…yes” Madge’s confident ‘I am the mayor’s daughter’ voice is gone replaced by a squeak.

 

“No need to be embarrassed dear, we are all ladies here who will not gossip and you are an engaged committed woman.” Her mother tries to sooth Madge as she then turns to Katniss, “So I am assuming you have not seen **him** yet Katniss?” The emphasis on the word ‘him’ tells Katniss exactly what her mother is talking about.

 

“No, No, we umm haven’t done anything. All clothes were always on. Does this matter?” The words erupt in mortification from her mouth as she stares at her mother, as her mind screams at her.

 

“Well I know from first-hand experience that it does matter, thank goodness Farl had a wonderful father who coached him on how to make it as comfortable as possible for a woman. Even for a girl who is not a virgin, it can be intimidating.”   _Dear god, did my mother just tell me she and Mr. Mellark had SEX once?_

“Too much information, MOM, too much information!” Katniss squawks in horror at her mother, _please let this be over, please let this be over._

“Your mother is correct, brainless” Katniss turns to see that Johanna Mason of all people has joined them. “I was hoping to join this little shower, you don’t mind do you?”

 

“Of course not, please join us.” Madge seems to recover from the hell that has been the past few minutes and jumps into hostess mode. Pouring a cup of tea for her and indicating a seat for Johanna. _Thank god, there is no way mom will continue to talk about this with Johanna Mason present._

“Thank you Miss. Mason, now as I was saying” her mom continues, _Jesus, no such luck_. “It is very important for you both to partake in a lot of foreplay before penetration.” Katniss visibly winces at the last word. “It is essential for you to be sufficiently lubricated for the act.”

 

“Lubricated and relaxed” Johanna adds with a smile on her face that is just this side of manic.

 

“Exactly, thank you Johanna. So it would be helpful if he can bring you to climax before intercourse, preferably with his fingers, so he can do some pre-stretching”

 

“Oh god, that is enough!” Katniss bursts out, _I can’t take anymore_. “I…I… think this is inappropriate…or maybe it is too much information for Prim!” Katniss turns to look at her sister who doesn’t look embarrassed at all, _crap is she interested_?

 

“Oh nonsense!” her mother continues, “I should have talked to you about this years ago, I am sorry I didn’t. Now do you understand how to help him bring you to climax with his fingers?”

 

Blank her mind is blank; she has nothing to say, she is just gasping like a fish, until Madge saves her, by throwing herself under the bus.

 

“Rye knows how, I am sure he will tell Peeta.” That causes Katniss to fall out of the chair she had been precariously perched on; literally she falls out of her chair. Johanna starts cackling that loud laugh of hers that all of a sudden has an evil bent to it. Shooting Johanna a glare she scrambles to get back into her seat.

 

“Well dear”, her mother gently states to Madge, “that is good to know, but not every woman has the same triggers although we are all similar. It is important for Katniss to tell Peeta what makes her feel best.”

 

“I don’t know, can we please stop talking about this? I can’t talk about this anymore.”

 

“Well I want to know. What does make a girl feel good?” Prim, her precious Prim is a traitor as she turns to her sister in abject horror.

 

“There are many things, nipple and clitoral stimulation are two of the main ones, and both of these can be done with the hands and the mouth, in some positions clitoral stimulation can be done with the penis. G-spot stimulation is mostly fingers or via penetration.” At this Katniss just covers her ears in an attempt at imitating the ‘hear no evil monkey’.

 

Her mother, who is just too clinical, too much of healer slowly approaches her and places her hands gently on Katniss's wrists to remove them from her ears. "Katniss honey, it is fine to be embarrassed, but you are an adult about to enter into an adult relationship with a man who is very much in love with you. I am only trying to help; having an open dialog and active sex life is just another important component to having a good marriage. Your father and I had a wonderful intimate life; I just want you to have that. You need to learn to talk to each other about what you like, what makes you both feel good."

 

"I know, but can you please not say those...those words, please?" It’s a plea for some semblance of control over the situation. If they are going to talk about this can they not do it in such a way that embarrasses her?

 

"Geez Brainless", Johanna barks at her, "if you can’t even say the words, how are you going to do it?" At that Katniss just scowls at her, it’s not the words, it’s the words in front of her mother, coming from her mother that is the most mortifying.

 

"Hunter and I had a wonderful sex life" Katniss's mouth drops open as she just stares at Hazelle her second mother, who just said the word sex, uggghhh this night could not get any more awkward. Except it does because then her mother and Hazelle begin to reminisce about their husbands and their sex lives. Katniss loves hearing stories about her father, but...not these stories.

 

Looking around, Katniss can see that Johanna, Prim and Madge are paying attention to these stories. _What the hell? This is the worst_ ; she thinks, then her mom reminisces about the time she was conceived, _no **that** is the worst_.

 

Finally Madge breaks up the ‘worst conversation ever’ with a call for Katniss to cut into the small cake that Peeta clearly decorated. The small white cake was frosted with a few Katniss flowers and it said ‘Congratulations Katniss’ on it in green. Looking up she gives Madge a small smile and asks “Peeta?’

 

“Of course”, her friend answers with her own smile. The cake was only big enough for a few people, but it was just perfect. Katniss identified the cake as vanilla, one of the flavors that will be for her toasting cake, tomorrow. At that thought a huge grin crept onto her face, causing her sister to come to her side.

 

“Why the big smile sis?”

 

“The cake is vanilla, one of the flavors that I chose for our toasting cake. It just reminded me that I am toasting with Peeta tomorrow, tomorrow he will be mine and I will be his, officially. No one will be able to take that away from us.” Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them back as quickly as they came, she will not cry over happy things, especially not in front of Johanna Mason.

 

“Well ladies, I think it is time for me to head home. Hazelle and I have a toasting dinner to cook tomorrow.” Katniss turns to her mother placing a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of affection. “Thank you mom, do you mind if I stay a little longer with Madge? I promise I won’t be home late.”

 

“Of course, just make sure to be home to get your beauty rest, Prim though needs to come home with me.” Her mother levels a look at Prim, who might be ready to protest, but halts at their mother’s look. “Prim, you need to show me what your sister is wearing tomorrow and then we can decide on how to do her hair, since you will be helping her while I am cooking.”

 

At this Prim eagerly gives up any lingering protestations she might have had and Hazelle, Prim and her mom say their good nights and Thank yous. Katniss watches as Johanna takes Hazelle aside and quietly talks with her. Hazelle’s tense frame relaxes through the short, private conversation and ends with her gracing Johanna with the slightest of smiles. Good, Katniss thinks, perhaps she will forgive Johanna for the non-existent transgression. Katniss likes Johanna and figures that she will play a big role in helping Gale forget this misguided ‘crush’ he seemed to have on her.

 

After the door closes Katniss heaves a huge sigh and looks at Madge, “That had to be the most awkward shower in the history of the universe. I learned way to much about my mom and Hazelle’s sex lives.”

 

Madge just starts to laugh while Johanna starts to cackle, “Princess and Brainless now it is time to turn this ‘shower’ into a ‘bachelorette party’. Loverboy is currently being schooled at his bachelor party by his brothers, friends, Haymitch and Gale. So let’s get this party started!” Johanna whoops as she pulls out a bottle of some sort of liquor, but it’s the mention of Gale at Peeta’s party that causes Katniss to stop and turn.

 

“What? Gale is at Peeta’s party. What is he doing there? I swear to god if he causes more trouble or hurts Peeta in anyway, we are done. Our friendship is over!” Her voice started out questioning and ended with a roar of a lioness ready to protect her cubs.

 

“Relax Brainless, Haymitch took care of it, they had a ‘nice little talk’ after today’s debacle. Haymitch set him straight and has informed him that he will be good.”

 

“Informed or threatened?” Katniss knows how Haymitch operates and the title of victor still looms over the older man lending him a dangerous air.

 

“Well, maybe a little of both.” Johanna’s grin is also hovering towards the dangerous victor that also encompasses her persona, at least when she is not teasing Katniss. “There may have been a visual of a knife involved, but no verbal threat was made.”

 

At that Katniss began to giggle; the events of the day followed by her mother talking about sex has her strung tight, but the visual of Haymitch subtly threatening Gale with a knife catches her off guard. So she giggles off the tension which then turns into a laugh as she sees her best girlfriend Madge and her new ‘friend’ Johanna begin to laugh along with her she starts to relax.

 

“Here”, Johanna pushed a glass of the liquid she had brought towards her and Madge, “Let’s have a drink and then perhaps we can have a ‘proper’ conversation about this deflowering that is going to happen tomorrow; without the embarrassment of having your mother discussing your conception.”

 

“God, that was awful”, Katniss moaned, “And the way she went about talking about it, like she was reading it from a medical textbook was just awful. Then Hazelle had to join in, oh God, I did not want to know that my best friend was conceived on a kitchen table.”

 

“It might explain his proclivity for using objects other than beds.”

 

Katniss and Madge snorted at that, with Katniss yelling out, “Jesus Jo, too much information, I do not want to know, he is like my brother that’s just gross.”

 

The drink was pepperminty and strong, clearing Katniss’s nasal passages out and causing her to cough when she tried to take a gulp not a sip.

 

“Screw that” Madge burst out, “I want to know all about that man-candy and what you do with him! I want to learn something so I can surprise Rye for once!” Madge’s cheeks had taken on a pink quality as she began to giggle at her own outburst.

 

Johanna just refreshed the girls’ glasses with a glint in her eye that scared Katniss just a little, “Oh ladies, we are going to have so much fun tonight! I am going to teach you things that will make your man’s toes curl, but for now let’s make sure that Katniss understood what her mother was trying to tell her so that her deflowering goes well!” And with a gleeful/vicious smile (because only Johanna can pull off that combination) she began to tell Katniss about how to make sure she isn’t ‘ripped apart by the Mellark Monster’ (Johanna’s words not hers), with Madge adding in little tips here and there. As the night goes on Katniss and Madge get a little tipsy from the peppermint drink, Johanna jumps to give the girls tips for some toe curling action that is sure to surprise their respective spouses. Katniss is confused by some of the tips, grossed out by others, but embarrassed by all, but the alcohol had done its job in breaking down some of her shyness and she finds herself taking mental notes as Johanna described ‘how to give the best head ever’.

 

Katniss finds herself yawning during the telling of one of Johanna’s riveting tales that involved her best friend and a tree (up in the tree not against it!) reminding her that she needs to get home. Standing up she gathers her gift from her mother and begins thanking Madge for a wonderful shower.

 

“Oh brainless I forgot, here is your gift from me.” Johanna hands her a package wrapped in brown paper, Katniss scowls slightly she never knows what to do with gifts. She knows she might get a few tomorrow, but tonight?

 

Cautiously she opens the package, you never know what kind of gift Johanna would give you, could it injure her? Luckily it isn’t a gift that could injure her, but it is one that’s slightly embarrassing, Katniss holds up the soft white nightgown that is translucent, short and seems to be held together in the front with three ribbon bows, there is also a matching scrap of lace, that confuses Katniss, since she doesn’t know the purpose of it. Turning she looks toward Johanna for an explanation while trying to thank her for the gift. “Ummm Thank you for the …the...” _what do I even call this?_

“Negligée set, brainless, it’s much sexier than that night gown your mother gave you. Although I wouldn’t wear it for your first night with Loverboy, he might just blow his load before he even touches you.” Johanna titters at her as Madge leaned over and looked at the scrap of lace and asks, “what is this?’ _Thank you, Madge for asking that because I have no idea either._

“That is a matching thong, they go on this way.” Johanna then held them up so the girls can see causing Katniss’s eyes to go wide and she stammers “but they don’t have a … have a back.”

 

“Nope, not supposed to. Try it Katniss, they will blow Loverboy’s mind, you won’t even need the amazing blow job techniques I told you, if you go down on him in this he will just go nuts, I guarantee it. Then he will be in your power forever.”

 

“Johanna, Katniss doesn’t need that, Peeta is already under her thumb. All she has to do is sing and he will be putty in her hands.”

 

“I don’t need him under my power or putty; I love him just the way he is.” Katniss asserts, and she does, she loves her sweet Peeta and the way he listens to her and the way they come to a decision together when discussing things that they initially disagree on.

 

“OK, so you don’t need to do that, but my dear, when you watch him fall apart, it will be so much fun. Come on I will walk you home, I go by there anyway on the way to victor’s village.”

 

That night when Katniss falls asleep she dreams of burnt bread, their toasting, wearing the negligée with Peeta and his face as he comes apart above her.


	26. Chapter 26 - Something Worth Protecting

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews especially the comment that this was an ‘underrated fic’, it made my heart happy. Of course I own nothing. I hope you are all having a fabulous holiday, I know I am. Thank you to Oakfarmer my lovely beta, who worked this past week! If you haven’t read The Concubine yet on AO3 you should or of course anything by JLaLa is perfect!**

 

Chapter 26 – Something Worth Protecting

 

Prim woke up to the comforting warmth of her sister snuggled beside her; it was unusual for Prim to wake up with Katniss still in bed sleeping. As she turns and looks at her sister who is smiling in her sleep she becomes a little nostalgic to the fact that not only is this their last morning in this house, but it is also the last time she would wake after sleeping with her sister. The feeling of sadness passes quickly though as she thinks of all the positive changes in her life that are happening. Her acceptance into the accelerated learning program that started a few weeks ago when she started her first year at the upper school was a wonderful change. The fact that she is tracked to be trained as a doctor was a dream coming true, perhaps healers truly are born. Their move to the apartment above the Apothecary is another positive change along with her mother having a true healing practice at the Apothecary. As she muses over the wonderful merits of hot water and showers Katniss starts stirring next to her, bringing her attention back to her sister.

 

Katniss’s eyes blink open slowly and its clear when she notices Prim is awake and looking at her since she seems to slightly startle at Prim in front of her. “Morning Katniss, I don’t think I ever remember you sleeping so late before.”

 

Katniss yawns and stretches cat like, for all that her sister hates buttercup she is more feline than any person she knows. “Morning Prim, I had some peppermint alcohol that Johanna brought last night, I guess it made me sleep in. Plus I’m not going to hunt this morning.” Katniss’s tone is soft and sleepy as she snuggles in closer to Prim.

 

Prim loves this as she snuggles into Katniss, “No you’re not, you have to pack and then get beautiful for your toasting.” At this a huge smile graces her sister’s face, “Yes I do, umm Prim if you promise not to tell mom, you want to see what Johanna gave me last night?”

 

“Sure” she was curious as to what the victor could give her sister. In truth Prim was intrigued by the woman, Johanna displayed many attributes that were reminiscent of her sister, but there was a confidence and brashness that she had never seen before. Johanna also scared the hell out of Prim. Her eyes grew wide as Katniss pulled out the negligée (at least that was what Katniss said Johanna called it), but it was the ‘thong’ that went with it that had Prim asking, “are you going to wear that for Peeta tonight?”

 

“No, I want to wear mom’s nightgown, it is special and mom trusts me with it. This might take a little bit of courage to get into for Peeta, although Johanna thinks I will ‘blow his mind’ in it.”

 

“Peeta wouldn’t know what hit him, but you don’t really need that to blow his mind. He already looks at you like you are the sun on earth.” Prim then giggles as she pictures Peeta looking at Katniss in the outfit displayed before them, “but it might be worth it just to see the look on his face.”

 

At that Katniss starts giggling with her as Prim describes what she thinks Peeta might do when he first sees Katniss in the negligée, causing them both to laugh so hard tears leak out of their eyes.

 

“Girls”, the call from their mother interrupts them and they both throw on a robe and hurry downstairs where their mother was up and dressed. Tea was set at the table along with some bread and jam for breakfast. “I am going to meet Hazelle and head over to the Apothecary to get started on those geese for dinner. I will see you both at the Justice Building at one. My room and most of the downstairs is already packed.” Prim watches as her mom picks up a box of dresses to bring with her. “Rye Mellark said he would stop by later this morning to start moving some of our things. We can take our time and move gradually over the next few days, since he promised us his help. Prim, just a reminder he will be staying with us tonight and Sunday night, so you cannot walk around in your nightgown and you must be on your best behavior.”

 

At that her mom walks over to Katniss and hugs her briefly while placing a kiss on her forehead, “I’ll see you at the signing, don’t worry you will be beautiful, Prim and I went over the perfect hairstyle for that dress last night.” Prim watches as her sister actually hugs her mother back and murmurs a quiet “Thanks”.

 

“Now get packing, I will see you both at one.” The smile and look of happiness on her mother’s face is one Prim had not seen in a long time. Prim follows her sister to the table and sinks down into the chair besides her and accepts the bread and jam Katniss hands her. _Today is going to be a wonderful day._

 

After finishing up her breakfast Prim looks at her sister who is glowing with happiness, “Come on sis, let’s get you packed up for your married home and me packed up for the move to town.” Katniss reaches over and clasps her hand, and both girls walk up the stairs together. “Plus you need to tell me what went down last night after I had to leave with mom.” She swore Katniss’s laughter could be heard at least a block away.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Rye Mellark groaned at the sun that suddenly was streaming across his face, _my head hurts I shouldn’t have had so much to drink_. Looking up he sees Peeta over by his window grinning at him, since he clearly had just ripped open the curtains to wake him up.

 

“Peet, it’s too early.” _Just five more minutes._

“Nope, no it’s not. I am toasting today, Katniss is becoming my wife today!” His brother is giddy like a kid in a candy store and it is annoying.

 

“Why are you not tired and in bed, doesn’t your head hurt?”

 

“Nope, I didn’t drink that much last night. Too nervous for today, too nervous with Hawthorne in the house.” Peeta cheerily replied, _he is waaayyy to happy this morning and loud…too too loud._

“Fine, but why are you in here again?”

 

“You promised you would help. Come on, I already have the dough rising for the toasting loaf. I need you to make the rolls for the dinner tonight, while I finish icing my cake. You also promised Mrs. Everdeen and Prim you would help start moving them later this morning.” Rye lazily reopens his eye and looks closer at his brother who is looking at him expectantly, _fuck, he is already covered in flour._

“Shit, I’ll be down in five baby bro”, Rye slowly starts to move in a direction out of the bed while Peeta strides past him out the room. Rye chuckles when Peeta yells back at him “not a baby”.

 

After throwing on some work clothes Rye stumbles down to join Peeta in the bakery where he has the cake out on the work bench. “Coffee?” is the only thing Rye mumbles at him. Peeta points to the partially filled pot as he slowly stares between the cake and design that is in front of him.

 

“Remind me why, I am helping you with all of this?”

 

Peeta looks up from his cake at him with a level stare, “Madge’s toasting cake”.

 

Rubbing his face Rye responds with “Oh yeah, sorry about that. Madge is a little detail oriented.”

 

“A little?” the ironic tone in his brother’s voice does not escape Rye, “I had to redo her sketch seven times Rye, I have NEVER had to re-sketch a cake more than twice. I swear to god the last three sketches are almost identical.” Rye smiles sheepishly at him as he sets his coffee aside and starts to grab the ingredients he needs to make the rolls for tonight.

 

“What about Katniss, she is a little bit of a controlling type isn’t she?”

 

“Well, she is a little bit of a control freak”, Peeta starts while wiping a streak of green frosting across his forehead, “but only when it comes to the necessities. She gave me creative license to do what I wanted on the cake. The only conditions were that it would be a surprise and that it represents both of us.”

 

Rye quickly glances at the cake and then at the sketch on the table before him, “so how does that represent both of you? All I see is trees and some flowers, don’t get me wrong it is beautiful”

 

“They are **willow** trees, Rye.” Peeta sounds exasperated, “We would meet to talk in the Willow Grove on the other side of the meadow. It is where I asked her to be my girlfriend, where we first kissed, where I asked her to marry me, where she said yes.” A dreamy smile overtakes his brother’s face and Rye watches as Peeta shakes his head to snap himself out of it. “These flowers are katniss flowers and these orange ones are primroses, normally primroses aren’t orange, but it is my favorite color, the willow and Katniss leaves are green representing her favorite color. The dandelions are special to us.”

 

Rye looks over the cake again, his brother is clearly the most talented out of the three of them. “Cake is beautiful, bro, she will love it.” Rye and Peeta both then go back to their respective task quietly working while waking up.

 

“Do you think Dad will bring Mom?” Peeta’s voice breaks through the peace and the question settles on Rye like a dust cloud.

 

“I’m not sure; do you want her to come?” This is hard for Rye, he knows Meredith Mellark will not approve of Katniss, but she does approve of Madge. He isn’t sure what the better option is, having mom approve of your wife or disapprove of your wife. Either way with their mom involved it can be hell.

 

“I don’t know, I mean she is our MOM, she should **want** to be there for me on my special day, but I know how she feels about Katniss, or more truthfully Mrs. Everdeen and anything seam related. I don’t want her to ruin our day by being mean to Katniss or her family, because that really is the only outcome if she attends isn’t it?” Rye looks up to see Peeta’s sad countenance, it sucks really, it always has, and their mom is just so nasty. All the hitting and shouting and berating can just kill you inside, and he and Bannock know Peeta has always gotten the worst of it.

 

“Peet, honestly, I don’t even really want her at **my** toasting. She approves of Madge, but she is mean to her too, not outwardly like she would be to Katniss, but in a passive aggressive manner. She is always making snide comments or making a remark that seems like it is a compliment but it is really an insult.” Taking a deep breath Rye voices his real concern, it’s the first time he has done so out loud. “What frightens me most is when Madge and I have a family. Madge and I can take her bullshit and she can’t hit me anymore, but I am frightened to have her around my children.”

 

Peeta looks at him seriously, “that’s a concern isn’t it. I know if mom even looks funny at any kid that Katniss and I have, Katniss will go ballistic. That is something I wouldn’t want to see. Mom’s tough, but Katniss would hurt her, and honestly I don’t want that on Katniss. Know what I mean?” Rye nods, because he does know what Peeta means. "Although it might not be an issue for me, I’m pretty sure mom has disowned me as of last night. You on the other hand will have to deal with her shit, there is no way she won’t try and spend all the time she can at the mayoral parties and such."

 

"Yeah, Madge and I already talked about that. The one thing I will say is that this blindness, although hard on dad, is a godsend. She can’t follow you around and she is pretty much stuck wherever dad leaves her." Rye looks over at his brother who is intently filling out the leaves of a Willow tree; _I wonder how much this mom thing is upsetting him?_

"Peet, if mom does disown you, would you be OK?" He asks softly, he is a little worried for his brother; Peeta has always had the softest heart of the three of them, quick to forgive and first to give it away forever. He watches as Peeta's hands still and his eyes raise up to meet his own questioning ones, Rye found Peeta's eyes to be so full of emotion, he sees the pain and acceptance there, a lifetime worth of hurt at the hands and mouth of that woman.

 

"It would hurt Rye, **I** would hurt, but not anymore then she has done to me in the past. But, if it is an all or nothing choice; Katniss or Mom? I choose Katniss without hesitation, she is my future. I have always loved her you know that, but it is the way she treats me, how Katniss praises me, makes me feel like I am worth it, that I am special to her. That is why I would give up mom, if that was the only way, and it may be, I am prepared for that. I always have been." At that Peeta went back to his Willow tree, his eyes firmly on the cake with a resilience and strength that Rye has never seen before, but suddenly admires his brother for having.

 

Later that morning Rye is having another epiphany of sorts as he walks through the Seam towards the Everdeen house. He has been through the seam before, but for some reason he never really noticed how decrepit a fair number of these houses were. He could actually see holes in the walls of a few of them as he walks down the street. Passing what he knew to be Hawthorne's house he notices that it was in much better shape than many of the others. Gale and his brother Rory must keep up with repairs and even seem to have made some improvements to the structure. Even though he has always had an adversarial relationship with the oldest Hawthorne, Rye has always admired him for the way he stepped up and took care of his family. Gale became a man years ago in some aspects, but in others, like his relationships, he has been adrift in a sea of adolescence for a while. His father's lectures on respecting women, respecting your wife, the attempts to tame his wild spirit with groundings and lectures have always annoyed the crap out of him, but at least he had his dad to do that. No matter how much Mrs. Hawthorne may have disciplined Gale, how great a mom she is, it doesn't make up for a male presence in a boy’s life. Rye wonders if Gale's dalliances were his way of rebelling against the fact that he had to shoulder such a large burden early in his life, like Rye rebelled against having such a bitch of a mother.

 

Climbing the porch steps to the front door of the Everdeen's he notices that although their house was in better repair then some, it certainly wasn't in great shape. The Hawthorne's house was clearly in better repair and was larger, but they had five living in that house where the Everdeen's just had three.

 

"Hey Rye" the always cheerful Primrose flings open the door to greet him just as he is about to knock.

 

"How did you know I was here?' he asked as he stepped into the house and surveyed the small pile of boxes on the threadbare couch.

 

"Katniss heard you coming", Prim pointed to a door where presumably Katniss heard him. "She’s just getting in her bath after packing. Apparently all you Mellark men walk with the same 'thunderous plodding tread'." Prim chirped even using air quotes in the most adorable way.

 

"You sound like a herd of elephants!" Katniss calls from behind the door of what must then be the bathroom. Rye just smiles in response; it is amazing how much the scowling reticent Katniss Everdeen has blossomed over the last few years.

 

“Prim what boxes do you want me to start with? I figure I can get a few loads in this morning before I have to get ready for the signing.”

 

“Why don’t you start with these? I had mom separate out the heavy ones from the lighter ones that I can carry.” He looks to where Prim points to a smallish pile of boxes, each labeled. He reads, Apothecary, Living room, master bedroom and Prim’s room.

 

“Which ones should I start with?” He asks the willowy girl in front of him, _she really is very fairyesque_ he thinks; both of the Everdeen girls have a magical quality about them. Katniss is reminiscent of a wood nymph and Prim that of a delicate fairy.

 

“Why don’t you start with the ones that we will need tonight, my bedroom and the master bedroom, we can leave the Apothecary ones for tomorrow. Mom and Mrs. Hawthorne are already there so you can just knock on the door. Thank you so much for all your help Rye.”

 

“Anything for my new little sis!”, Rye grins at her, “it is the least I can do for you and your mom letting me stay with you for a few days. I really don’t want to be around for the first few nights of the most sexually pent up couple in all of District 12!”

 

“I can hear you,” Katniss shrieks from behind the door, Rye can feel the scowl in her words, “and watch what you say around my little sister.”

 

“My little sister too, well at least she will be in a few hours anyway!” Rye happily chirps back at his soon to be sister in-law as he bend down to grab the first set of boxes labeled master bedroom and with a cheery good-bye he sets off towards the apothecary.

 

Climbing the back stair case to the apothecary he can smell the food cooking and it makes his stomach rumble. Knocking, he smiles when Mrs. Everdeen answers the door as she steps aside to let him in. “Good morning”, he grins while looking around the apartment, which looks to be an exact replica of the one above the bakery.

 

“Oh good morning my dear, Thank you so very much for your help.” Mrs Everdeen glances at the boxes he is carrying and makes a motion towards the hall that lead to the bedrooms. “Can you please take them to the appropriate bedroom? I am sure you know which the master is, this is a clone of the bakery’s apartment.”

 

“I can see that,” Rye grins at her and then notices the other woman, who is most definitely seam standing by the door to the kitchen. “Hello Mam, I’m Rye Mellark, Peeta’s older brother” he walks over to her with his hand outstretched in greeting.

 

“I can tell,” the woman greets him with a nice firm handshake. Her hands are calloused, red and worn and there is tiredness in her eyes, but strength in her grip and countenance that automatically earns his respect. “I am Hazelle Hawthorne, neighbor and good friend of the Everdeen’s.” _Ahh this is the famous Mrs. Hawthorne, no wonder the woman looks a little familiar._

“Well, it smells just delectable in here. I cannot wait for the toasting meal. Peeta said that Katniss shot some geese, is that what smells so good?” He gives her his most charming Mellark smile; Peeta really wants these people to like him and his family so he won’t let him down.

 

“It is, she shot two Geese,” Mrs. Everdeen replied bustling past him into the kitchen and returning to stir something on the stove. “We will have roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes and the Geese are stuffed with the bread from your bakery. I have infused the Geese with an herb mixture of Rosemary and Thyme. There will be plenty for tonight as well as for the next few days for the happy couple so they don’t have to cook.”

 

Rye nods as his mouth begins to water, it is customary in district twelve to make the toasting feast with enough leftovers for the couple so they don’t have to cook for a few days. Although it is a custom to do this, he knows that in the not so distant past not many people actually had enough food to have a toasting feast at all, let alone left overs. There still may be people who are too poor to have a feast, the thought bothers him as he puts the boxes into the master bedroom and walks back to the living room and stands by the kitchen door.

 

“Well the rolls have already been made, although they are not the dinner white rolls, Peeta insisted on cheese buns, apparently they are Katniss’s favorite.”

 

“They always have been her favorite, James used to get them for her as a child.” Mrs. Everdeen replied as she was peeling what looked like potatoes.

 

“I am off for another load; I will see you in a bit.” He replied cheerily. As Rye walked back down through the district towards the seam he wondered what he could do to help those that are in abject poverty in his district.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Gale Hawthorne woke up before the sun, grabbed his brother and the two headed towards the woods, both waking up in silence. As they entered the wood it feels odd to him that today he would not go to the place where he and Katniss usually would meet, but instead the two boys headed directly to the new snare line. He decided against retrieving his bow, which was really one of Katniss’s father’s spare bows, because he didn’t anticipate actually hunting today, unless of course the snare line’s yield was poor. As they make their way through the woods he notes that Rory’s tread has really improved, he isn’t as quiet as Katniss, but honestly he isn’t either, Gale attributes this to the fact that Katniss is just so small compared to him.

 

As they reach the snare line he quietly sends Rory off to start at the other end of the line that they can run this line fairly efficiently, but more importantly he needs some time alone to think, without those knowing eye of his brother’s…looking at him. Yawning he wonders if he will have time for a nap after the mornings hunting, there won’t be much trading today, just a little bit in the hob, the bakery certainly won’t be open. He is tired, after returning home from the bachelor party he and Rory walked in to find his mother sitting at their kitchen table in wait…for him.

 

After she unceremoniously sent Rory to bed she sat him down for a talk, apparently his mother had returned from the Undersee mansion and Katniss’s shower earlier and had been lying in wait for him, like the predator that he is in the woods. The talk was painful, but looking back on his behavior he deserved it. His mother went off on him and really just ripped him a new one, but the worst part about the whole thing, is that he agreed with her.

 

He had been an **ASS** , not just yesterday and not just to Katniss and Peeta. He had been treating Leevy badly for so long, been using girls as an escape from having to grow up so young. As his mother ran down the litany of his transgressions he began to feel bad, not for the lecture he was receiving, but for the people he may have hurt. He didn’t do it on purpose, he never did, but he had been so single minded and focused on what he wanted what he needed for so many years that he hadn’t stopped to determine if what he wanted was what others might want as well.

 

It was what Peeta had said about Katniss the night before that had really hit him in the chest and started to open his eyes a little. How he talked about her ideas and how smart she was, how she was contributing to their business, not just with physical labor but with her brains, which got to him. When he thought about it, he hadn’t listened, really listened to Katniss in years, beyond that of hunting and honestly it discomfited him. Katniss was supposed to be his best friend and he never noticed who she had become as a person, not just a hunter. Apparently Madge, Rye and Prim had all been able to ferret out the secret relationship by observing the changes in their friends. He could blame the fact that he was in the mines all the time and he only saw Katniss once a week, but really that was just a lame excuse, he hadn’t even noticed her physical changes until they had been pointed out to him (really shoved down his throat).

 

The discussion with Bannock Mellark was another thing for him to ponder, Bannock was two years older than he was and was 17 at the last reaping. Bannock was more reserved then Rye, more serious and had an older sibling protective vibe that Gale could appreciate. It seems that although life in town was much better than life in the seam, it really wasn’t all roses and feasts as had been Gale’s impression. In fact the baker’s boys probably had it worse than most in town, because they had to deal with their mother, who was more of a witch to her boys than she was to kids from the seam. The information that the only fresh food they would get on a regular basis was from the squirrels he and Katniss traded to the baker shocked him. Bannock did say conditions got better after the regime changed, but that it really started to improve with the downfall of his mother’s vision. Bannock also made it clear that Peeta got the worst, this floored Gale; how could someone be so cheerful and optimistic, when his mother treated him so poorly. In this Gale was grateful, he may have lost his father, but his mother is always there and has always loved him.

 

As he removes a second rabbit from one of his snares he reflects on his feelings for Katniss, did he love her romantically? Maybe, maybe not, but he does feel possessive over her, like she is his; but he also feels the same way about Posy. Recalling something she had told him weeks ago after the incident: _“I love you, Gale, like I love Rory, like I love Vick, like a brother. I don’t think we would be ‘good together’. Just because we make a great hunting team does not mean we would have a good relationship.”_ Then Haymitch had pointed out how much they argue and these revelations humble him even more, because yes, when he thinks about it, they probably wouldn’t be good together.

 

The worst thing is that he had fun last night and watching Peeta freak out over talking about his upcoming toasting night with Katniss was amusing. Rye really isn’t that bad of a guy, he likes good liquor and can be pretty funny. The stories he and Bannock told about a little infatuated Peeta were hilarious. He guesses if Katniss has to be with anyone, Peeta isn’t bad, he truly loves her, has loved her forever and will treat her with respect. He still doesn’t like it, Katniss going off to live in town, but, damn it’s hard to hate the guy _he’s just so damn nice_.

 

Looking up he sees that he and Rory are both just finishing up their last snares; they have a pretty good haul, enough for them to keep some and to trade in the hob. Sighing he looks down at his hands and figures if he is going to turn over a new leaf he might as well start with his brother.

 

“Rory, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry.” He looks up as his brother who is staring at him eyes wide and slack jawed as if he has never heard Gale utter those words before and maybe he hasn’t.

 

“While I was gone you did good. The new snare line is well placed and the individual snares are done well. The modifications that you came up with for large game snares are ingenious. Dad would be proud.”   And with those words his brother rewarded him with a smile that warmed his heart.

 

“I had a good teacher, now let’s go to the hob and see what we can get for this game.” And with that Gale knows his apology is accepted and no more words are needed.

 

They get home in time to take a short nap before having to start boiling the water for baths. He had promised his mother that he would get all four of his siblings fed, bathed and dressed for the toasting and then drop them off at the Apothecary, before meeting with Haymitch to walk Katniss to the Justice building. Hours later Posy, Vick and Rory and himself were bathed and dressed in their best clothes (the same ones as yesterday only newly laundered thanks to his mother). They arrived at the Apothecary and went round back to the apartment door and up the stairs where he could just smell the food; even though they had had some stew at 11 it made his mouth water.

 

Mrs. Everdeen lets them into the apartment after knocking on the door, he looks around. The place is nice, not as big as he would have thought, but nice. It looks like it would be warm in the winter and Rory asks to see the shower with the hot water that Prim had told him about (well that made him jealous). Finally after the grand tour and a third promise to his mother that he would behave Gale steps out to meet Haymitch back at his home.

 

“You ready?” The gruff voice of Haymitch greets him as he walks up onto Gale’s porch.

 

Gale stands and looks at the man who was a close friend of his father’s and one of the victors instrumental in bringing down the capitol of old. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

“I don’t mean if your dressed, I mean are you ready to be nice, to be supportive, to be a best friend, because if your aren’t, then you can just stay right here. Sweetheart don’t need you ruining her big day.”

 

“Yeah, I even got an apology that I plan to use.” Haymitch is scanning him with those shrewd seam eyes probably looking for signs of the veracity of Gale’s words. Finally after what must be a minute or two Haymitch smiles at him, he must have seen something he likes.

 

“Good, let’s go collect sweetheart and take her off to marry that boy.”

 

As they walk up to the porch they are greeted by Prim, who looks lovely in a pale pink dress, Gale has never seen her in this dress before, it looks like it has been used before but not overly so. _I wonder where she got the dress?_

“Katniss just needs a minute then she will be out.”, so the three of them stand there waiting, with a strange energy in the air. “Prim, you look very nice” he tells her one because it is true and two because this silence is deafening.

 

“Thank you” Prim replies a faint glow of pink on her cheeks. _Rory will be following her around like a puppy._

Finally the door creeks open and Katniss steps out and all the air Gale had in his lungs escape. She looks beautiful, well beyond beautiful, but it is the aura of happiness that gets him. She is really doing this, Katniss is marrying Peeta Mellark and for some strange reason even though her beauty blows him away, the anger just isn’t there.

 

“Sweetheart you look beautiful, your daddy would be so proud of you.” Haymitch gives her a pat on the arm and then offers her his right arm. “Now let’s go get you married.”

 

“Wait!” the words escape him before he can temper the tone, he knows he sounds desperate, and the reaction that Katniss has reveals this. She stiffens and her eyes get shaper as she looks at him.

 

“No, I mean wait, I want to apologize.” Gale softens his voice, “You are my best friend and I really haven’t been listening to you for a while. I am happy for you Catnip and I am sorry I have been such an ass. Forgive me?” He can feel her stare appraise him, much in the same manner as Haymitch’s did just moments earlier on his porch. He holds his breath waiting to see what she will do and he hopes she can see the sincerity of his words.

 

“Thank you” and with her words he can breathe again a small smile ghosting on his lips and they all turn to walk towards town. A small procession, Haymitch on her left, Prim holing her right hand and he holding Prim’s hand. It is a procession that has people smiling as they make their way through the district, a procession that is old as time; a young woman going to meet a young man to join their lives together in love.

 

As they approach the Justice building they can see a small group of people gathered there in wait. Gale can see Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, Bannock and his wife, Rye, Madge and finally Peeta. As they continue their march he can feel how Catnip has picked up the pace, looking over he sees her face just overwhelmed with joy. Facing forward he can make out the expression on Peeta’s face, his eyes locked on the girl with an uncontainable smile as he bounces up and down. Just as they reach the steps it’s clear that Peeta cannot contain himself anymore as he comes running down the steps to meet Katniss. Stopping the forward progression the two greet each other with their eyes. Gale can see the unspoken words flash between them and he realizes the tight bond that these two share, an entire conversation based on glances, gestures and touches. A language developed between the two derived from the need for secrecy dictating a new way to communicate.

 

“You are the most beautiful vision I have ever seen, that there has ever been” Peeta voice is practically a whisper as he raises a hand gently to cup her cheek in the most innocent gesture of adoration and love that Gale has ever witnessed. _How could he have wanted to get between this, how could he have even questioned this?_ As he watches this, their display of love, not with kisses, no this is not lust, but something pure and worth protecting, his heart grows to include their love in the small list of what he would shelter.

 

“Let’s go sign some papers, shall we?” Haymitch interrupts the moment by handing Peeta Katniss’s arm. He watches as Peeta takes her arm and the two slowly and steadily with no ounce of trepidation the two continue to climb the steps of the justice building. The peace settling in his heart suddenly shattering when the shrill voice of the witch comes from behind them, screaming that ‘this cannot take place this will not take place’. And all previously happy parties turn to see that Mrs. Mellark is angrily marching towards the couple with Cassidy Wentworth acting as her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Signing

**A/N: I have had a little bit of writers block lately, but Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming. Thank you to Oak Farmer my wonderful Beta. As this fic winds down (I know sniff) keep an eye out for my new project. It is Everlark of course, but an AU that spans between modern day and 1744, just think Scottish!Peeta. For snippets check out my Tumblr I am abk1973, pretty easy huh!**

 

Chapter 27 – The Signing

 

“Peeta Mellark, what in the **hell** do you think you’re doing?”   The shrill voice of Meredith Mellark rings across the empty square in front of the Justice building. The small gathering of people who had gathered to witness this union quickly move towards the couple and surround them soundlessly, protecting them from the women determined to rip them apart.

 

“I cannot believe you would defy me like this. I told you that we would be having the dinner with the Wentworth’s on Saturday night, that I had found an acceptable girl for you to marry. Your worthless father comes home to tell me that you are already engaged to that horrible girl from the seam?” He winces when she calls him worthless; Meredith’s voice was shrill and created shockwaves through the people standing there. The woman’s voice had power, power to intimidate, scare and hurt.

 

“Mom”, Peeta’s voice was gentle and placating. “I am in love with Katniss and she is in love with me, we are getting married, today, now.”

 

“I will not have it” his wife spat in the general direction of her son’s voice.

 

“Meredith, I told you; if you don’t support this marriage then you should just stay at home” Farl starts walking towards her then addresses the girl who brought her here. “Miss Wentworth, I am confused as to why you are escorting my wife here?”

 

“Mrs. Mellark deserves to have the opportunity to stop her son from making a big mistake.” Cassidy is defiant and stands tall, smirking at Katniss as if she has won.

 

At that Katniss just grabs Peeta’s hand and turns to him, “Unless you have changed your mind, we have an appointment at one, which is soon.”

 

Peeta turns to look at her smiling one of those smiles only meant for her, “I would never change my mind, let’s go.” Hand in hand they turn and begin to make their way towards the Justice Building.

                                                                                               

“You go through with this you useless boy and that bakery will never be yours. You and that Seam Slut will be sleeping on the street, and then we’ll see how fast that whore leaves you.” The words are venomous as they are hurled across the yard smacking into the boy and girl they are meant to hurt the most. The couple stiffens and turns to face the banshee, but as Peeta goes to address the vitriolic words with a sad smile on his face he is interrupted.

 

“I would marry him without the bakery; I would marry him if he had nothing.” Katniss’s words are strong as she stands straight. “I am not a whore; I am still a virgin, unlike that jealous bitch who brought you here.” A slight smirk graces her lips as she watches the verbal jab hit both women. A high-pitch scream bursts forth from the older woman as she hurls herself fists raised in the direction that she knows her son and that seam slut are located. Meredith may be mostly blind, but she can still see shadows in the bright light of day. Katniss moves to leap in front of Peeta, while Peeta raises his arm to shield Katniss from the blows he has felt all too often. He and another male immovable object move in as a shield before his wife can even get to the young couple. Haymitch stands with Farl as a wall and absorb the blows the witch (sorry his wife) begins to rain down both physical and verbal.

 

“Enough, Meredith, go **home, NOW!”** He is sure the boys have never heard him raise his voice like this to their mother. The voice is loud and commanding and so full of fury it causes pause to even the banshee stopping her assault and insults.

 

“No Farl you can’t make me, that stupid boy got the bakery under false pretense, he can’t have it anymore. He and that seam slut will ruin it; the place will be filled with dirty seam brats.” Meredith shrieks at her husband.

 

“No” Farl grabs his shrew of a wife’s arm and begins to forcibly move her away from the Justice building as he passes Cassidy he nudges her to follow as well. “No one could ruin it more then you. I saw the books Meredith.” His voice is low and dangerous as Farl leans in to talk to the witch, “When I get back from Peeta’s toasting tonight we will discuss what you have been doing with all the money you have stolen over the years. Then **I** will decide if this needs to be reported to the peacekeepers.” As he spoke into his wife’s ear Farl could feel Meredith initially stiffen in defiance then her body began to tremble in acquiescence. Standing back up Farl looked over at Cassidy, “Miss. Wentworth please escort my wife back home. I will be speaking to your parents about this incident.” At that Farl turns and walks back to the Justice building where the group has made their way to the office of Family Affairs, the brassy plaque reading – Marriages, Divorces, Births and Housing.

 

Looking around the waiting room he sees that Katniss and Peeta are standing off to the side. Peeta’s shoulders are hunched as Katniss is gripping his hands and she seems to be reassuring him quietly. The rest of the party is quietly gathered at the other side of the room giving them their space, so Farl heads over to where Bannock and Rye are. His boys’ heads are bowed in conversation, “What’s going on?”

 

“The 12:00 appointment is not done yet, we are just waiting to be called in.” Bannock replies, “What did you say to mom to get her to go home?”

 

“I told her we would be discussing the accounting discrepancies when I returned home tonight. And…I may or may not have threatened the peacekeepers…” Farl trails off with a slight smile on his face as he watches as his two oldest boys quietly chuckle. “But enough about your mom. Are those two OK?” He subtly indicates that he is talking about Katniss and Peeta who are still in their own little world as Katniss is quietly talking while Peeta gives her small smiles.”

 

“Yeah they’re fine, Katniss is just over there telling Peeta how ‘not worthless’ he is”, Rye answers with a slight edge of anger in his voice. Farl really isn’t sure how to address this, part of this is his fault he let Meredith get away with her abuse for far too long, so he just looks around at the small group of people who have gathered, feeling guilty.

 

The door to the office opens and an older couple exits the door, they look fairly happy so they must be here for housing.

 

“Next” A voice rings out and the mood relaxes in the room and two identical smiles hurry over to the door.

 

“Are you the one o’clock marriage signing?” The man says with a slight accent, it is clear he is not from twelve originally but an implant from another district. Farl had met him a few times through the bakery and when he had come here for his housing change. Dalton, was the man’s name and he was originally from ten and had run to 13 during the Snow regimes, but decided to transfer to twelve after the coup.

 

“Yes, we are “, Peeta answers his smile so big it is threatening to split his face in half, but his eyes never leave Katniss as he answers the official.

 

“I am assuming that both parties involved are 18 and are making this choice of their own free will?” Dalton is smiling as he makes the statement, while actually posing the question, it is pretty clear to anyone here that this is no shot-gun wedding, unlike his own.

 

“Yes” the answer is in unison and the two haven’t taken their eyes off each other.

 

“Well, OK then, just one more question before we begin, will this ceremony include rings or not?” It’s a valid question not everyone (well most couples honestly) in twelve can afford rings and it is better to know in advance so they can skip the ring part without causing any undo embarrassment.

 

Peeta is quick to answer in the affirmative and pulled out the box that holds the two silver bands. Dalton hands the two their paperwork and gestures to the two chairs on the other side of his desk. Katniss and Peeta sat down and scooted their chairs closer together as they both filled out the required paperwork. Name, DOB, current residence, occupation, will you require new housing at this time, have you been previously married? All the mundane questions that go along with the necessities of running a government, love on a three page form.

 

After returning the forms, Dalton takes the mandatory blood sampling to make sure they are who they say they are and to determine genetic compatibility. Farl has only heard of one couple that was not allowed to marry due to genetic incompatibility. The boy had grown up in the district’s orphanage, his mother had died in childbirth and his father was unknown. Apparently the father of the girl was also the father of the boy; he had been having an affair and did not know the boy was his. It had been a messy affair when the story came out; the Divorce section of the office got some use after that incident. Divorces were rare in twelve, but sometimes they happened. As predicted the blood test results are just fine and Dalton fills out the Marriage Certificate for the signing portion.

 

“Katniss Everdeen having read and understood the marriage contract before you please read the vows before you” Dalton then pointed to the vows that have been repeated in this Justice Building for centuries.

 

"I, Katniss Everdeen, in the presence of these witnesses, do take you, Peeta, to be my lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Her voice was strong and clear, as Farl looked at his son, he could see the tears of joy in Peeta's eyes.

 

"Please sign here,” Dalton pointed to the line where it simply says bride underneath and Katniss leaned down to sign, her hand steady and sure. "Peeta Mellark having read and understood the marriage contract before you please read the vows before you." It was a simple repetition of vows and they could not mean more to the couple before them.

 

"I, Peeta Mellark, in the presence of these witnesses, do take you, Katniss, to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." At that the smiles that encompass all in the room are eclipsed by the two that share a smile that eclipses the sun. "Please sign here,” Dalton pointed to the line where it simply says groom underneath and Peeta eagerly signs.

 

"By exchanging rings, you are consenting to be bound together as husband and wife. Pease place the rings on each other's left hands" Dalton paused while the two placed the rings on the other's finger, Peeta gently slides the ring onto Katniss finger and the slim silver band nestles into the engagement ring that is already on her hand. Katniss takes the larger thicker matching ring and starts to slide it on, but when it hits his knuckle it gets snug. With a mischievous smile Katniss roughly shoves the ring past his knuckle, with a chuckle Peeta addresses her action, “I hadn’t planned on ever taking it off anyway”.     Dalton lightly laughs before continuing, “You have promised to honor, to love and your fidelity for the rest of your lives. Will the witnesses sign?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Katniss watched as her mother and Mr. Mellark stepped forward and signed the paper. Dalton then looked at her and asked if she was planning on changing her last name or keeping it. Feeling a little baffled at the question, she looked at him and questioned “I have a choice?”

 

“Well yes you do. You can keep your last name, change it or you both can decide to hyphenate.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I change it?” The whole thing is confusing; you married someone and then took their last name.

 

“In the capitol, most marriages aren’t expected or planned to last past a few years, so people don’t always bother with a name change…” He trailed off looking embarrassed.

 

She quickly looked at Peeta, this was a permanent thing, and she only planned on marrying once, so she leaned over to the last line on the marriage certificate and wrote Katniss Mellark on the long line labeled wife and husband. Peeta then bent down quickly beside her and wrote Peeta Mellark right beside hers

 

“By the authority vested in me by the laws of Panem, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Katniss barely heard the applause around her as Peeta and she had come together. His hands delicately on her cheeks and her hands on his forearms, the embrace is reminiscent of their very first kiss only this time their bodies are touching and she can feel the electricity. His eyes are locked on hers and the gaze enfolds her as an embrace and she cannot look away from the loving look in his eyes.

 

“Katniss, you’re my wife.” A reverent whisper reaches her ears as he leans down to kiss her, his lips touch her and the energy in hers she just knows is all their love. His lips are closed and soft, it’s not one of **those** kisses, the desperate needy ones. No this is respectful and loving and sweet full of life and hope and future. As it ends their smiles mirror each other as he rests his forehead on hers as their eyes never break contact. Suddenly she is lifted into the air, Peeta’s arms around her waist and he is twirling her and she is flying and they are laughing with happiness, and just like the last time she throws out her wings her head fall back and a joyous “Yes” escapes her lips in homage to their time in the willow cave.

 

When Peeta slowly puts her down and he leans down for ‘one more kiss’, she realizes that there are other people there. There is clapping and laughing and congratulations. Grinning she turns to acknowledge her family and friends as Peeta does the same, their hands never breaking the link.

 

Suddenly she is swept up in the air again; a strong arm under her knees another round her back causing her to squeal in delight. They hadn’t discussed the traditional carrying of the bride, but apparently Peeta is not one to let any of their districts traditions go by the wayside. So she throws her arms around his neck and loudly declares, “Shall we move?”

 

Peeta begins to walk to her old home in the seam followed by the wedding party. It is an older tradition and not always followed. The groom carries the bride first to her home, where her belongings are gathered by their family and friends, then to his home where his belongings are collected and finally to their new home where they would start their life together. This is of course followed by the toasting and the toasting feast.

 

“You are getting off easy, Mellark,” she playfully chides him; “You only have one stop to carry me too.”

 

“I would carry you all over the district; I am so happy right now.” His smile is radiant and Katniss pretty much feels she has never smiled so much in her whole life, or at least not since her father died. Looking over her shoulder she can see Prim beaming between Rye and Madge right behind them, while Gale and Haymitch are off to the side laughing at something they are discussing. Her mother is walking with Farl, Bannock and Carrie and everyone is happy and laughing. A wonderful joyful calm settles over her as she sees everyone, happy, healthy and not hungry and it causes a sigh to escape her. Peeta grips her tighter as her warm breath hits his neck.

 

“I love you.” He quietly declares so only she can hear it.

 

“I love you too” she says softly into his ears and settles in looking about as Peeta strides purposefully through the district. People are looking up to watch the newly married couple make their way through the district, it’s a common sight, one that happened earlier today and will probably happen tomorrow. They are not the only couple to marry this weekend she is sure. But it’s a small show, some entertainment for their district and the attention although admittedly really isn’t more than any other couple does make her feel a little nervous. Katniss hates being the focus of any attention; she would rather push it off on anyone else.

 

“She hears Peeta chuckle, really she feels him chuckle, “It won’t take that long and people are not really looking at you Katniss.” Lifting her head out of the crook of his neck she smiles at him, her face close to his and teases, “Can you read my mind?”

 

“This causes him to laugh out loud and she is jiggling in his arms, “easy Mellark, don’t drop me, I would like to keep this dress white.” How he can hold her closer she isn’t sure, but he does while nuzzling his nose against hers quickly in what he likes to call an ‘eskimo kiss’.

 

“Never, can’t drop you if I tried, I am never letting go.” Her smile gets even bigger as she relaxes into his hold head against his shoulder. The day is beautiful, it is an Indian Summer and the sunlight is dancing in his golden curls, that are freshly cut but left just a little too long, because she likes them that way. Soon Prim is skipping past them with Haymitch, Gale, Bannock and Rye following her up the steps of her front porch, and she can hear Prim directing them as to which boxes to grab. She chuckles as she realizes that her tiny little sister is directing four huge men around and when she lifts her head up off Peeta’s shoulder she looks into his smiling eyes, “so it seems all Everdeen women are bossy.”

 

“Shut up”, she playfully admonishes, “are you getting tired yet? You could put me down, I can walk you know.”

 

“I know” he lightly kisses the tip of her nose, “but I don’t want to. I love this tradition; I always ran to the bakery window to see the couples walking through town. I have dreamt about carrying you like this for years, so nope, not going to put you down until we are over our threshold.”

 

“Oh yeah, he has had a lot of dreams about you over the years, Mrs. Mellark.” Rye grins at her cheekily a box in his arms.

 

“Rye” the warning comes in tandem from both Farl and Peeta, but it just causes Rye to cackle. The wedding party sets out to walk back through the district and Katniss whispers into Peeta’s ear “how was your night last night?”

 

“The most embarrassing night of my life, what Rye just said was tame compared to the stuff he was telling people last night. The entire party was made aware of our ‘inexperience’ if they weren’t already aware of it. That was then followed by graphic advice and stories by everyone including Haymitch.” Katniss watched as the blush started in his ears and then spread down his neck and disappeared into the collar of his shirt.

 

“Well at least your father wasn’t there giving you graphic advice.” Katniss cheekily replied feeling her own face flush at the memory of her mother talking about sex.

 

“Oh god, your mother talked to you about that?” Peeta grinned into her ear as he huffed a little and readjusted her in his strong arms.

 

“Mom **and** Hazelle, I now know how every single Hawthorne sibling was conceived in addition to way too much information about my parents’ sex life.” Katniss groaned in memory while she shuddered in horror.

 

“That is awful” Peeta commiserated with her, “How was Johanna Mason, I heard she was going to put in an appearance?”

 

“She did, but honestly listening to her talk, was not as bad as listening to my mom. Although I will say, that girl has done things that I didn’t even know were things people do. There were things she talked about I will NEVER do, but at least she wasn’t my mom, who by the way revealed that she had sex with **your** father. I almost lost my dessert at that little tidbit of information.”

 

“WHAT?” Peeta exclaimed his face looked as horrified as hers most likely did last night. “Fuck, I did **not** need to know that, please erase that image from my brain, uuuggghh. Crap you totally win, your night was way worse.”

 

 _Thank god their voices were low and everyone is far enough back to not hear this conversation._ “Yup, but I did get some decent advice, I think.” Katniss whispered in his ear and she could feel the delicious shiver run through his body and into hers. At that, Peeta picked up the pace causing her to laugh lowly, “Peeta we still have the toasting and the feast.”

 

“I know, but maybe I can get ahead of these guys enough to start the tour of our home on our own.” He whined just a little bit as he kissed the side of her head, she looked back and could see that his lengthened stride had put a little bit of distance between them and the rest of the group.   “You’ve picked up a little distance on them.” As she whispers conspiratorially into Peeta’s ear she catches Rye’s eye who gives her a knowing grin which she immediately returns, “Damn Rye might be onto us”, she adds as they enter the edge of town and at that she feels Peeta increase his speed towards the bakery. “Whoa there, I think you might be obvious if you break out into a run.”

 

“Don’t care,” Peeta huffs out the effort of carrying her through the district finally catching up with him. Looking forward Katniss can see the Bakery in sight and as soon as they turn the corner into the alleyway that runs between the Apothecary and the Bakery he breaks out into a jog. He has to shift Katniss in his arms to open the back door with the key and leaving it open he bolts through the back of the bakery and up the stairs, whips open the door to the Apartment and rushes toward the back down a hall and rips open a door on the left, both of them laughing joyously the whole time.

 

They are both breathless, Peeta from carrying Katniss, she from laughing that they just stare at each other as they catch their breath. Slowly she feels her feet being lowered to the ground, until her feet touch the floor and she finds that they are now standing face to face, her arms still around his neck and his tightly around her waist.

 

“I think you lost them” her voice is breathy as she sees the fire in his eyes.

 

“Good” and it’s the only thing he says as his lips descend onto hers, where they softly and gently begin to show her how much he loves hers. The kiss is soft and slow and deliciously full of hope and promise for more. Peeta slowly licks his way into her mouth, tasting her in the way they have practiced since they first began to kiss like this and warmth that she now associates with him begins to build and spread within her, while the air is being sucked out of her lungs. The need for oxygen building within her, within them, has them reluctantly tearing their lips apart so they can suck in ragged breaths. Just as she leans in to have his lips on hers again the door behind them slams open causing them to leap apart. Katniss ever the hunter immediately poised to strike at the intruder, while Peeta just looks guilty.

 

Fortunately or unfortunately they are greeted with Rye, who looks at them eyes sparkling mischievously proceeds to announce loudly, “found them!” Katniss’s face heats up as a procession of men enter the room with her boxes with Bannock looking at her and rumbling, “Where would you like your things, Mrs. Mellark?”

 

Katniss then looks around and notices her surroundings, the room they are in is a bed room, and she can see two dressers on one wall, a large bed on the back wall and two doors on the wall opposite the one with the dressers. “Umm, I don’t know? Peeta?”

 

“Over by that dresser”, Peeta then points to the right dresser, “I thought that one could be yours, is that OK?” Peeta looks at her almost shyly even blushing slightly so she tells him that it is fine, and it really is, she has never had her own dresser before.

 

“So should I show you around your new home?” Peeta asks as his eyes light up and he still looks shy almost like a little kid presented with a new friend.

 

Katniss just nods at him and walks over to grab his hand, “Well it’s not much, but this is the master bedroom, **our room**.” He walks over to one of the two doors, “this is our bathroom.” As she pokes her head in, Katniss sees a white tiled bathroom with a tub and shower combination, a toilet and a vanity with a sink. The bathroom reminds her of the one in Madge’s room, only smaller, but that’s OK because she has never had a real bathroom with running hot water before.

 

Peeta moves over to the other door that opens up into a closet that is bigger than the one she and Prim share at home, but not as large as Madge’s. “Our window looks out onto the back yard.”

 

“That’s nice”, Katniss comments as she looks out, she can see the woods from the window. Peeta then continues the tour; across the hall are two bedrooms with small closets each with a window that looks out to the front of the bakery, “That one was mine and that one is Rye’s for now” he explains. The door at the end of the hall is another bathroom that is virtually identical to the one in their bedroom. As they make their way back up the hall there is a smaller room on the back side of the bakery that shares the wall with their bedroom. “This could be an office or a smaller bedroom”, Peeta explains to her. And finally they retrace their steps out of the hallway into a large room that is set up as a living room to the back side and a dining room to the front side. A door in the dining area leads off into the kitchen.

 

“Well, what do you think? Is it OK?” Peeta asks her nervously.

 

“It’s perfect” Katniss says looking around at all this space, “although it looks familiar is the layout the same as above the Apothecary?”

 

“It is” the answer comes from both her mother and Mr. Mellark simultaneously as they enter into the house. The Hawthorne’s following are being led by her mother, all of them carrying the dinner into the kitchen. Looking around at the Apartment Katniss can see plates set out on the table along with silverware and in the living room in front of the hearth a small blanket is laid out with two toasting sticks laid side by side.

 

Turning back to Peeta she looks at him in awe and gratitude, “Wow you thought of everything.”

 

“I had help; Rye helped me finish setting up everything this morning.” Peeta grinned at her.

 

“Katniss!” she looked to her sister who was grinning at her. “So show us your new digs, while we are waiting for the rest of the guests to show up.”

 

Katniss looked up at a clock on the wall; it was 2:50, _where had the time gone?_ She hugged her sister and then grabbed Posy’s hand announcing, “Sure everyone who wants to see, follow me!” As she started the tour, albeit a small and short tour, Katniss thought that it couldn’t be a better day.


	28. Chapter 28 - Toast

**A/N: Sorry for not updating right away, been busy and the next few chapters have been difficult for me. Chapter 29 will be updated in 2-3 days, so please no threats. Reviews are very welcome. BIG Thanks to Oakfarmer who has been my awesome beta through this ordeal, there are only 5-6 more chapters remaining. Please keep a look out for my new story to be published after this pone is finished. As of yet it is unnamed and a very different concept, an AU that spans through multiple times, with a very alpha male Peeta. You can read snippets on my tumblr abk1973.**

 

Chapter 28 – Toast

 

“Are you sure you are going to be OK?” This was probably the tenth time that Devlin has asked her if she was ‘going to be OK’ in the last hour alone and it was starting to get old awfully fast.

 

“I am wonderful.” She snaps at him, “Well maybe wonderful isn’t the best word” she amends, “but Devlin stop asking me if I am going to be OK. I am going to this toasting because I promised my best friend I would. And yeah I am still sad and a little stunned over this whole thing, but Peeta was right he never led me on, I just heard what I wanted to hear.” Delly had spent most of the yesterday evening alternating between crying raging and trying to reason out what went wrong. Devlin had spent some time allowing her to cry on his shoulder before he went off to the bachelor party. She had even contemplated actually going to the shower, but one look in the mirror told her it wasn’t such a great idea.

 

Delly takes one final look at herself in the mirror, she is wearing one of the dresses that she had rejected yesterday, but she looks nice. Again, the desired effect isn’t what she had been going for yesterday, sweet yet sexy, something that says look I am beautiful and sexy but I am not even trying to look this way. Somehow Katniss had been able to achieve that very look Delly had desired in that damned orange dress and she probably did it without trying at all. _You’re Jealous_ , Delly said to her reflection _, yeah I am, she has the guy I fell in love with._

But Delly can’t really be that mad, Peeta had never hid his feeling about Katniss from her, in fact she was the only person he had told about his crush outside his dad and brothers. He had trusted her with his feelings and secrets, well most of them anyway. He had not told her about his secret relationship with Katniss and that hurt, but perhaps that was partly her fault as well. She had become a bit of a gossiper and even though she had never talked about his unrequited crush with anyone but Madge (who knew about it) she really hadn’t been good at keeping secrets for a while.

 

Delly still is ashamed of the way she acted when she went over to Peeta’s last night, the way she cried and carried on and particularly the way she threw herself at him. It wasn’t her intention to tell him about how she felt; she had originally gone over there just to figure the situation out, find out what happened, where she may have gone wrong. Shuddering at her remembered behavior and the way Peeta had looked at her after she had confessed her love, a look of utter horror and made her cheeks heat up in embarrassment all over again. _Get it together Delly, this is not the end of the world_ , and really it wasn’t, because if she is honest with herself she knows that if Peeta weren’t toasting with Katniss, he wouldn’t be toasting with her or anyone. Peeta’s heart had always belonged to Katniss; she just forgot that for a while.

 

“Ready?” She looks away from her reflection in the mirror to see Devlin looking at her cautiously so she musters a smile from deep within and says “ready”.

 

As she walks up the stairs as she has done so often in her life her feet feel a little heavy and she can hear the sounds of happy people already inside the bakery. Hearing the familiar loud laugh of Rye causes her to take a big breath, _you can do this Delly_ , and so she puts on her happy face and walks through the door. Instantly the smell of food hits her, making her mouth water. The next thing she notices how mixed the crowd is, there is just as many seam people as there are people from town.

 

“Delly, Devlin come on in. You guys are the last to arrive” they are greeted by a cheerful Mr. Mellark. Katniss and Peeta are just giving a tour to some of Katniss’s friends, and then we should be ready to start the toasting.” Delly looked around to see Cole standing off to the side talking with Rye and Madge; that seemed the best place to start so she made her way over to them with Devlin on her heals.

 

"Hey Rye, Madge" the happy voice of her brother broke into the conversation, both Madge and Rye greeted them and then with Devlin began a conversations filled with small talk. The type of conversation that is full of words, but says nothing of important at all, 'how are you', "the weather is nice today', 'are you excited for your toasting'. As the conversation continues Delly chimes in as though she is fully involved, but she has been searching, there is something missing and she can’t quite put her finger on it.

 

"Rye, where is your mom?" She asks the question without thinking, she knew there was something missing and the tension that the presence of Meredith Mellark in her boys is missing, the entire party is relaxed.

 

"Mom is not here and is not welcome, especially after what she tried to pull right before the signing." Rye bit out tersely his face turning dark, Madge reaches over and quietly rubs her hand on his arm in a comforting motion.

 

Devlin looked at them quietly and just says, "I’m sorry" and then he looks at her with a sad sort of smile.

 

"It’s OK, but Jesus, Cassidy was involved, I am never speaking to her again." Delly is a little taken aback, Rye was spitting mad and the whole conversation was just confusing. "I don’t understand" Delly asked quietly.

 

Madge looked at her as if judging her, looking to read her soul to see if she was worthy of even knowing the story. And after what she tried to pull last night, perhaps she isn’t, but maybe eventually she can be trusted again.

 

“It’s just, I knew Mom hated Katniss and we all know that Cassidy wanted Peeta, but for them to team up together, shit. Then the things Mom said to them, the names she called Katniss, what she said to Peeta.” Rye’s breathing is ragged and Delly can see his face is bright red in anger, he is almost incoherent. Delly watches as Madge turns to Rye and to calm him down by murmuring into his ear, she can see his breathing start to slow and then his facial muscles begin to relax. After a few tense moments Madge turns to Devlin and Delly, while still holding Rye’s hand, and tells them the story of what happened earlier at the signing. The story is awful and it makes Delly’s heart hurt for Peeta, she knows how mean his mom is to him, has seen what it has done to his ego over the years, although if she thinks about it, she has never seen him happier or more sure of himself then he has been over the past few years. Now she also understands that it was most likely due to Katniss.

 

“The signing was very beautiful and at the end when Peeta lifted her up and spun Katniss around I almost cried, they were full of such joy.” Delly watched as Madge dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief apparently at the memory she is talking about. “Oh and their kiss, it was the most romantic kiss I have ever seen, it was so pure so full of love..” Madge trailed off as Delly catches Madge glancing at her briefly.

 

“My favorite part was the carrying of the bride”, Delly looked up to see that Carrie has joined the conversation, at some point she and Bannock had joined the small group. “You didn’t do that for me you big oaf” Carrie teases Bannock while playfully nudging him in the ribs.

 

“No my favorite part was when Peeta started to take off running with Katniss in his arms trying to beat us all back here so they could get a few minutes alone.” Rye has apparently recovered from his earlier anger as he adds his two bits, “I loved catching them, you should have seen them leap apart, Katniss looked like she was going to attack someone while Peeta just looked guilty.” Rye had the whole group chuckling at this as he does an imitation of a guilty Peeta; it’s so funny even Delly is laughing a little. Glancing around she can see that Peeta and Katniss have appeared and are talking quietly with 2 other couples, both are from the seam, of course she recognizes Julia and Craig, she thinks the other woman might be Leevy which would mean the other guy would be her fiancé. She watches as Katniss talks her face full of laughter, but her body still and poised. Peeta is standing next to her his hand on her back, he looks to be laughing slightly at whatever she is saying, but the look of adoration on his face is breathtakingly beautiful. Peeta has always been handsome to her, but this look transforms him, love looks good on her best friend. Mr. Mellark then gently interrupts the conversation whispering something quietly into Peeta’s ear causing his gaze to look away from Katniss to meets hers. The initial look on his face is wary as he sees her, so she gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile the smile she receives back is not one of his carefree ones, it’s a little restrained and tentative, but it’s a smile, it’s a start.

 

Peeta then turns to Katniss and she watches as they excuse themselves and begin to make their way across the crowded room. _Katniss is stunning_ , even Delly can admit that to herself. Her white dress is simple, but it fits Katniss as if it were made for her, tiny cap sleeves with a scoop neck that shows off the tiniest bit of décolletage. The bodice skims her body and hips then flows to a skirt that hangs straight down to just above her ankles, as she walks Delly can see that there is a slit that goes up the side to just above her knees. The whole dress is covered in a delicate lace that projects an aura of sensual innocence. Unlike yesterday where Katniss’s hair was down, it is in an elaborate braid that is artfully pinned up that adds elegance to the overall look. But it is Katniss’s face that has Delly enchanted, there is no scowl, her face has always been pretty but Katniss’s expression of love has transformed her from the hot beautiful seam girl, to a radiant ethereal being that she first saw yesterday, and all other beauty pales in comparison.

 

 

“Delly, Devlin glad you could make it” her best friend greets them with a hearty handshake to her brother and a quick hand on her shoulder. Delly doesn’t miss his hesitancy and the lack of hug, but she knows it’s her fault, that she needs to make amends.

 

“Well I couldn’t not come see my big bro toast with the girl of his dreams.” Delly says it with a smile and tries to convey as much as an apology as she can.

 

“We were just waiting for you to arrive; we should be starting the ceremony any minute.” Katniss says gently while smiling at both her and her brother. “I am pretty sure you know everyone here”, Katniss gestures to the small gathering around them, while waving over two men who are clearly from the seam. “Although I don’t think you have ever met my friends Thom and Gabe?”

 

Two men walk over to join the group and Katniss introduces them to her and her brother. The tall man, Thom, takes her hand gently and tells her how pretty she looks. Blushing she looks up at the man who has a quiet gentle aura about him. Her brother greats both of them, it seems he may have known them from school.

 

Katniss then gently places a hand on Delly’s forearm and addresses the group “Enjoy yourselves; I am sure we will all get more of a chance to catch up a little later during the meal. Now that everyone is here, I think it’s time to start, Peeta?” Delly watches as Peeta agrees with Katniss and gently places her hand in the crook of his arm and begins to lead her towards the fire place. The lively banter that has been going on all around her begins to quiet as their attention is turned to the couple as they arrive at the hearth.

 

The voice of her best friend then addresses the small group, “Welcome friends and family, Katniss and I are grateful for everyone who is present here today. Each one of you is here because you mean something to Katniss or I. We are so grateful for your support and love during our time of happiness.” Peeta is eloquent and commands the room; while he speaks the raven haired girl by his side is gazing at him with a soft smile on her face. They both then turn and kneel down facing each other slightly turned toward the fireside and begin to light the fire. Whiles she watches the couple smile and talk lightly together as they work to bring a lively blaze to their hearth as she is focused on them a soft gentle voice whispers in her ear, “this part is my favorite, I cannot wait to find a woman to share this with me.” Turning towards the voice she finds herself face to face with Thom, who is stooping down to talk to her. Her breath hitches at the intensity in his gaze, the soft and gentle manner of this man that even towers over Gale Hawthorne is astonishing. For once in her life Delly finds herself unable to say a word, all of them having been stolen. Unsure of what to do, Delly smiles at him and nods, trying to convey that she too likes this part, she wants to say something, so she manages a soft “I agree”. Then turns back to watch the man she thought she would marry toast with someone else.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Peeta looks at the girl kneeling across from him, from the moment he saw her today walking towards the Justice building he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off her or stop from touching her. Holding hands, her hand on his arm, his hand on the small of her back guiding her, holding her, he cannot stop touching her; he needs to know this is real. As they concentrate on building the fire together his heart is beating rapidly, he can feel it in his throat. They are already married according to the capitol, she is his wife and the word sounds sweet and wonderful. But the toasting will solidify it, bind her and he in a way that is deeper, more meaningful then the paper the capitol gave them.

 

As the fire roars to life he reaches over and touches her knee and they turn and fully face one another. Peeta knows people are watching, that there are a fair amount of people in his living room, their living room, but he cannot see them. All he can see is the girl in front of him, the bread and the fire. The toasting bread is a small loaf of white fluffy goodness, it is made of the finest flour, he makes these loaves all the time but he put extra care into making this one and it is perfect. Deliberately he takes the bread knife in hand and deftly slices off the heal, then with shaking hands he carefully cuts a perfect slice. Looking up he is immediately engulfed in swirling silver and the beauty steals his breath from his lungs. Carefully he hands Katniss the knife and watches as she cuts the next slice, it’s not as perfect as his but her hands are shaking too.

 

Simultaneously they reach out and hands the other a toasting stick and they both carefully thread their respective slices through the tines. Peeta takes a deep breath and looks at her, the love of his life, the only girl he has ever wanted and reaches out his right hand to her left and winds his finger through hers their fingers fitting together perfectly, they both turn to the fireplace and extend the bread over the fire. The scent of yeast hits him first as the bread begins to warm and then as it toasts his nose is overcome by that distinctive smell that bread gets as it begins to toast its nutty and buttery and just so very comforting and in no time they are pulling the toasting sticks out of the flames. Gingerly he removes the toast from the stick, it’s hot but not burning, he notices that Katniss is a little more sensitive to the heat, which makes sense he can barely feel a burn anymore. Setting down the sticks they turn and look at each other.

 

Peeta breaks his toast first and gingerly holds the piece up to her delicate, perfect pink kissable lips and as she opens them and takes a bite he says the words he has been waiting to say for years. “Katniss, I offer you this bread as my promise to always keep you fed warm and loved. I promise to be faithful to you and our hearth. I promise my devotion to our family and will always do my best to provide nourishment and warmth for the rest of my days.” As he finishes Katniss then tears a bit off from her piece and lifts it to his lips, as he takes a bite he realizes he has never tasted anything so wonderful in his life.

 

“Peeta, I offer you this bread as my promise to always keep you fed, warm and loved. I promise my fidelity and to always tend our hearth. I promise my devotion to you, to raise our family and will always help to provide nourishment and warmth for the rest of my days.” Her statement is beautiful and perfect, her voice sooths and envelops him and keeps him safe. Her vows are slightly different as a woman, but he feels they mean the same, they are a team, partners in every sense of the word. As they finish he thinks it is Prim that starts to sing the toasting song and he knows other people join in, but all he can see is this beautiful woman in front of him and she is his, _mine, finally she is truly mine and I am hers._ They both lean forward, unable to close his eyes to leave the depth, warmth and soul of her eyes, they kiss very softly. Cheers break out all around them and a smile blossoms on his face threatening to crack it in half.

 

As they hold hands and slowly stand up he becomes aware of the people around him, his friends, his family, their friends, and their family. And it his brother Bannock who makes the announcement, because his father might be crying too much to talk, “Everyone, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!”

 

It’s time for them to say something, but he knows Katniss so he knows it will be him saying something. As he looks down at her, tucked into his side he meets her gaze and her eyes say what he already knows, ‘go ahead you speak, you know I hate it, you’re better with words anyway’. So he does, “Katniss and I are so grateful that you were all here to witness our toasting, please stay and enjoy our first meal with us in our home. Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Hawthorne have generously spent all morning cooking a wonderful meal for us. We have two geese that have been roasted to perfection, that were shot by Katniss, of course, followed by cake.” At that Rye walks up to them and presents the cake that he had so painstakingly created first to Katniss and then the crowd. Nervously he watches as Katniss looks it over taking in all the details a look of content and awe slowly overtakes her face.

 

“Peeta its perfect, it’s us” the words sound like a sigh coming from her lips as she takes in all that he has put on the cake.   He lets out a breath of relief that she likes it, no he thinks she loves it by the way she is looking at it. Rye then puts it in the center of the table and he watches as everyone crowds around filling their plates with food while looking at the cake.

 

“How is that cake you?” Delly is glancing at the cake with a puzzled look on her face, directing the question toward him. He looks over at Katniss and raises a brow and invites her to answer.

 

“The willow copse is where Peeta and I would meet, it is where we became us, he asked me to marry him there. The white flowers are Katniss flowers, the primroses are orange because that is Peeta’s favorite color and dandelions are special to us.” It is not the whole explanation, the dandelions mean so much more, but that is for them only.

 

They all grab plates and begin to pile on food, he takes his plate and walks over to where his father is standing. Nodding to his dad he stands by him and takes a bite of the goose, _oh my god that is wonderful_. He looks over at his dad smiling who also is eating the goose savoring every bite. “This is the best meal I have had in forever” his dad is almost moaning the words as he eats.

 

“I know, I can’t believe my girl, no my wife”, he quickly corrects himself, “can catch these.” His mouth is watering and his tongue is dancing from the flavor.

 

“I can’t believe my baby boy is married”, his father’s eyes look glassy but he quickly is composed. “It feels like yesterday when you came home that first day of school and you announced that you would marry Katniss Everdeen, now here you are married to her.”

 

Peeta smiles at his dad because what can he say to that, yes he is married to Katniss Everdeen and it’s a dream come true. Looking up he can see that she is across the room conversing with Johanna Mason, Prim, Madge and Rye, she looks up and catches his gaze. And unlike the years in school where she would catch him staring she doesn’t look away, she gives him a mischievous grin and a wink! He is content, looking around he sees everyone is happy, even Gale Hawthorne who is casting sly looks at Johanna Mason, who looks gorgeous in her dress of copper, though she doesn’t hold a candle to Katniss in her pure white dress.

 

He notices that Julia and Craig are heading over to talk to him, followed by Leevy and her fiancé ( _what was his name_ )? Soon both couples have him engaged in a conversation regarding toasting cakes and loafs, cost and can they get a small one for their toasting.

 

He feels her presence before she speaks as she sidles up to him and places one of her lithe hands on his forearm. It has been a bit since he has touched her, both of them making the rounds and talking to their guests, “do you think we should cut the cake and then get everyone out of here?” The shock of her breathy voice in his ear immediately has an effect on his body, and when he turns his eyes are staring directly into hers, _swirling and silver, oh god, everybody needs to go soon_.

 

Chocking out a “yes” he immediately goes into action announcing that it is time to cut the cake. He notices that his mother in law and his dad are already putting away the leftover food in the kitchen, while Prim and Hazelle are cleaning up. He starts to cut and plate, while Katniss serves their guests. Everyone thoroughly loves the cake; Posy and Vick have two pieces. Then people start to say their goodbyes and leave, he notices that Thom leaves with Delly and Devlin, and maybe just maybe there could be something there. Johanna thanks them for letting ‘a gal from district seven’ be a part of one of district twelve’s ceremonies, Gale is hot on her heals and its clear what they are going to do. Then it’s his brothers and their girls, his father, then last its Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, or Lilly as she asked him to call her.

 

Finally the door closes, all the guests have left he turns and takes in Katniss, his wife, beside him, beautiful and radiant and his. Reaching out he takes her into his arms and hugs her, and holding her close to him whispers in her ears, word of love, words of devotion, words of thanks and how lucky he is. He tells her that he is hers, every part of him and how incredibly happy she has made him and how much, dear god how much he just wants to be alone with her in their house, in their room.

 

“I love you” it’s a soft quiet admission that says in three words all that he had just been rambling, so he kisses her soft and slow. And as he sees the fire burning in her eyes and as their bodies instinctually mold to each other he picks her up and walks to their room.


	29. Chapter 29 - First Night

**A/N: I own nothing, and reviews are welcome. BIG Thanks to Oakfarmer who has been my awesome beta through this ordeal, there are only a few more chapters remaining. The next chapter won’t be for a week or two as this story winds down I am having a harder time finishing it, I just can’t let it go! Please keep a look out for my new story to be published soon. It is of course EVERLARK and is named ‘love throughout the ages’ and is a very different concept from this one. It is an AU that spans through multiple times, featuring a very alpha male Scottish!Peeta. It is a loose crossover with Outlander. You can read snippets on my Tumblr abk1973.**

 

Chapter 29 – First Night

 

His lips were soft and insistent, getting lost in them is easy, and as they walk, well he walked she is being carried, to their room her heart begins to pound a little harder. This is the first night they will spend together in a bed, the first night she has spent with anyone other than Prim of course and she is nervous, excited and curious. Suddenly she is being placed on the floor, their lips are still attached and it feels good, so very very good. One of his hands is on her hips burning her skin through her dress and the other is cupping her face, fingers twined in the base of her skull and she feels her complicated braided hairstyle loosen. She finds that she has pressed against his body and she can feel him against her stomach through his pants and her dress, its dizzying the effect this has on her and suddenly she can’t breathe, she needs to breathe. Ripping her mouth away from his she leans her forehead against his and takes deep ragged breaths trying to clear her brain.

 

Peeta begins to nuzzle her ear, nibbling a bit on her lobe he causes her to shiver, but she always does when he does that. “Katniss”, his voice is a delicious meld of a groan and a reverent whisper, “you’re my wife”. The statement makes her pull back a little bit to look at him, positive that her mouth is mirroring his goofy grin, “I know”, her voice is lower huskier than normal and she swears her body is humming. “Do you want to get ready for bed?”

 

“Oh god, yes!” his face makes her heat up when the words just bust out, his eyes are huge and staring at her like she is the only food he needs. His lips are swollen and red from their kissing and his tongue is peaking out the side like it does when he is concentrating on something. He is flushed and his wild blonde curls are sticking out all over the place. His fingers flex where they are gripping in her hair and on her waist.

 

“You have to let go of me, if we are to get ready for bed.” The way he is looking at her like he can see through her clothes, like he is a wolf ready to devour her but with an underlying hesitance is heartening, she feels that way too. Suddenly shy Katniss can feel herself flush, _how do we do this? Do we undress in front of each other?_

Peeta must sense her bashfulness or maybe he has a bit of his own when he saves her by asking, “Do you want to use the bathroom in here to get ready?”

 

“OK” she hasn’t had time to unpack any of her things but she had put her immediate necessities in the top of a box. So she grabbed her soap, toothbrush and paste and of course her nightgown.

 

Peeta watches as Katniss disappears into their bathroom, quickly he walks into the hall bathroom and brushes his teeth and takes care of his necessary business, then just to be safe he takes a washcloth and wipes his lower half clean. He took a shower before the signing, but he had been nervous and pretty sure that he had been sweating at some point; he did carry Katniss around half the district. When he gets back to their room he can hear Katniss in the bathroom, he cracks the window just like he likes it and turns off the bright overhead light, and he leaves a small dim lamp on to set the mood. He can still hear the water running so he just decides to get in bed. Stripping off his shirt, socks and pants he places them in the hamper he has placed in the closet for them both. When he gets to his underwear he stops, unsure of himself, _do I strip them off or get into bed with them on?_ Figuring that he will only have to take them off sooner rather than later, Peeta strips them off and throws them in the hamper. Scampering back across the room he quickly turns down the bed and gets in hurrying to cover his lower half. He is brave, but not brave enough that he would just wait out in the open for Katniss completely nude, at least not yet.

 

The door to the bathroom opens and Katniss shyly walks out, carrying her laundry, she is wearing a beautiful long white nightgown, it has a hint of blue ribbon along the neckline, which scoops down lower than anything he has ever seen Katniss wear before. She has taken down her hair and placed it back in her typical braid that hangs over her shoulder. In short she is a vision and Peeta can barely think or breathe and all of his blood has descended into his dick.

 

Peeta’s mouth drops open when she walks out of the bathroom, while her mouth goes dry. He is in bed, **their** bed sitting with no shirt on and Katniss can’t help but wonder if he has anything else on. She silently opens the closet door and throws her laundry in the hamper that already holds Peeta’s clothes. Taking a deep breath towel in hand that she had grabbed from the bathroom she pads over to her side of the bed, and slides in next to Peeta. Still holding the towel, because she is not sure exactly where to put it only that her mother said to put it underneath her during the first time in case she bled. She stills as she feels Peeta scoot a little closer to her and his hands reach out and frame her face. “I love you and you are so beautiful tonight” it’s a soft declaration before he leans over to kiss her.

 

The kiss starts out timid and slow and it’s like the ones when they were first learning how to kiss. She can feel his body shaking a little and it makes her feel better because he must be nervous too. Somehow her hands have landed on his shoulders, those big strong broad shoulders that she loves. This is familiar territory; Katniss has had his shirt off before, her mind flits to that time when she gave him his prize for winning the wrestling tournament. Turning her head Katniss begins to deepen the kiss in the way that they have practiced his tongue swipes across her lips and she grants him entrance with a sigh.

 

Slowly Peeta can feel them relax and when he starts to explore her mouth in earnest mapping out the soft and hard crevices her hands begin to roam his chest, shoulders and then glide up to the back of his neck where they play with the short curls on the back of his neck. Just like he has done during their entire relationship Peeta has decided to let Katniss set the pace tonight. He plans on taking control when need be, but not until she is ready, if he makes it that long.

 

Katniss has raised herself and is sitting on her knees leaning over him in a position that mirrors their time under the willow tree, her hands are exploring his chest and everything feels good and familiar, except his back is against pillows not tree bark. He feels her inch forward on her knees to get closer and more comfortable, she shifts and moves and suddenly he hears her growl in frustration.

 

"This gown won’t let me move right” Katniss pants after she pulls her lips from his.

 

"What" Peeta can’t think right, too much kissing and all his blood has migrated south of the covers?

 

"I can’t swing my leg over you, Uggghhh" the grunt of frustration was accompanied by a sudden movement, Katniss suddenly sits up off her heals and began to shimmy the gown up her legs to over her knees. All while telling the nightgown how restrictive and annoying it was. Peeta found these actions from his beautiful bride amusing and he couldn’t help but snigger slightly.

 

"Got it!" Katniss crowed in triumph and instantly threw her leg over Peeta's lap to straddle him and with a triumphant look on her face she leaned forward and assaulted his lips with hers.

 

Pulling his lips from hers he slowly begins an assault on her cheek over to her ear where he made sure to nibble and make her shiver and then made his way licking and sucking down to the spot that makes her moan so delectably.   Katniss has been hovering over him her hands moving from his shoulders to his chest to his hair and then back again. They are in familiar territory and he can feel the nerves leave his body as he laves her neck with his tongue. "You Are So Beautiful Tonight." He punctuates each word with a kiss as he finally finds that spot and sucks lightly.

 

"Ohhhhh” it’s that moan he loves so he sucks again a little harder. "Peeetaaa" the moan turns into his name in the most delicious way and Katniss lowers herself and grinds down against his hardened cock causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

 

Katniss can feel her heart pounding as Peeta sucks on her neck, the heat blooms in her center from his ministrations, so just as she has done before she grinds down on him. She feels as his hands clutch her waist a little tighter and his hands guide her movements on him. It feels good, so good and he is warm, so very warm under her, warmer and harder than he has ever been. She drags her hands down his chest to his abdomen as she reattaches her lips to his and explores his eager mouth with her tongue and she feels his muscles tense as she feels them. Katniss finds that small line of hair that she has seen before that leads down to where she has never seen. Lightly scratching and playing with the short curls Katniss slowly begins to follow it down. Where do his pants begin? Surely she should have hit the waistband by now. Katniss pulls away leaving Peeta and her panting as she looks down between them, pulling back the blankets slightly she looks down and is startled at what she sees.

 

"Peeta" she leaps back in slight alarm when she realizes he isn't wearing pants, looking up she sees his face begin to blush.

 

"I...ummm...well I thought leaving on my boxers would be...ummm...a waste of time?" His voice has a note of uncertainty and shyness that tugs at her through her shock. He is looking at her through those lashes she loves so much, "is that OK?" his question reaches through to her as she has been staring at him mouth open in shock.

 

"Ummm well yeah, we are married now” she begins as the situations begins to dawn on her a little more, she then begins to giggle at him a wide smile over taking her face. "Can I...see?" the last bit is said with a little uncertainty.

 

That big smile she loves replaces the nervous look that was on his face just moments earlier. "Of course, every bit of me belongs to you."

 

Scooting back so that her bottom is over his knees she grabs the blanket and slowly brings it back towards her following that tantalizing path of hair down towards where she knows is his.... _What do I call it?_ she wonders, her mother calls it a penis, but she has heard it called a dick at school and Madge calls it a cock, sooo. As it comes into view Katniss pulls in a breath, it’s big and red with a bulbous end and it twitches as she looks at it. It looks nothing like the ones she has glimpsed on her mother’s kitchen table when she has tended wounded miners before she always bolted to be anywhere else. Tentatively she reaches out to touch it, "ohhh it’s soft” the skin is velvety and smooth "but hard at the same time." She wraps her small hand around it experimentally (like Madge had explained) and began to run her fist up and down her fingers barely reach around his girth. With a pained sounding moan Peeta's eyes shut and his head drops back with a thump against the headboard, quickly she releases him and asks whether she has hurt him.

 

"No...no...umm that just felt really good" Peeta lifts his head and looks her in the eyes, "but I don't think you should touch it until later, ummm or I won’t make it."

 

"Ohh...ohhh" she exclaims as she looks down at his cock again realizing what he means. "OK...umm what now?"

 

A devious smile crept on to his very swollen and red lips, "well I think it might be a good idea if I ummm... help you get ready, OK?"

 

Relief swells through her heart, that was what her mom and Johanna had said needed to happen. "Good, ummm...that’s good."

 

"Can I take this off?" He questions her as he tugs on the bunched up hem of her nightgown.

 

"Yes” she squeaks out in reply surprised by the nerves and excitement in her voice. His hands gather the hem at both sides of her waist slowly; she can feel how he tentatively begins to raise the gown up. A chill hits her stomach, then ribcage; her breasts and then her hands are over her head as Peeta lifts it up and off of her. His eyes roam over her with that look of love, lust and enough reverence mixed in to remind her of what they are and to prevent her from being embarrassed. "So beautiful" the soft whisper falls from his lips and caresses her body so that it tingles and shivers. His hand reaches out and stops just as he gets to her breast "May I?" he questions.

 

"Every bit of me belongs to you” she parrots back to him with a smirk.

 

Peeta slowly cups a breast in his hands, "it fits perfectly, so perfect" he looks at her. He begins to knead while his other hand finds the other breast and does the same. Her dusky nipples are puckered and so perfect he can’t stand it, "I’m just going to...." he starts as he leans over and takes one in his mouth.

 

"Oh my gooood" its half declaration half moan that erupts from her that is music to his ears. He sucks just a little harder and takes the nipple with his tongue. He alternates between sucking and licking before he pulls back and then lightly blows on the nipple. Her sigh is wonderful and he can feel her shiver over him, then he makes sure to give her other breast the same attention.

 

The kneading and the sucking the licking and _oh my god, how does this shoot straight down._ Her underwear is soaked she knows it is, _what was it Johanna said, lubrication?_ Well she is there, so there, as she writhes in ecstasy above him. "Peeta, I...I...need...” is all she can get out while panting, by the time she gets to the word need she has been flipped on her back with Peeta hovering over her. Her eyes snap open in surprise at the move "wrestling"?

 

His eyes look up to hers his mouth still attached to a nipple that he lets go with a pop as a grin over takes his face, "yup, and I plan to use those moves all night long.”

 

The grin combined with the cheesy line suddenly has her giggling which has Peeta asking “What?”

 

“You are just a goofball you know that?” Katniss smiles at him his face inches from hers, and if this is the rest of her life, she likes it.

 

“Yes, but I am your goofball” he cheekily relies while placing a soft kiss on her nose.

 

“Yes, yes you are.” She sighs as she feels his bare chest against hers, her nipples are sensitive and her core is still throbbing so she reaches up her head and grabs his bottom lip between hers and bits softly smiling a bit when he moans and his eyes roll back. “Towel” she pants at him while trying to shove the towel one handed under her body. It’s a flurry of movement and limbs as Peeta takes control of the kiss, Katniss removes her underwear and they both place the under her, and then his hand wanders back down to her breasts, massaging and tweaking the nipple alternating breasts. His body weight is off to one side, but he has a leg between her and she can feel his cock on her leg hard and moving as he rubs it gently against her. He has her panting again when his hand slowly wanders down between her legs. Instinctively her legs move to slam shut but she just clamps them around his leg, but then his fingers are there gently stroking where she is wet.

 

“Oh god Katniss you are so wet.” He moans at her and when he hits a spot that makes her body quiver and groan he stops and stills for a moment before his hand hits it again.

 

“Peeta!” it is all she can say as he begins to stroke that spot in earnest. The sensation is causing her to burn the feeling is delicious and she can feel herself getting wetter, then he shifts his hand slightly and she can feel him slowly begin to push a finger inside of her.

 

“Let me know if this hurts OK”, he pants in her ear in between suckling on her neck.

 

“Good so good” she pants out as she feels him move his finger around, the intrusion isn’t painful but feels good and when what must be his thumb goes back to rubbing that spot he found earlier she just keens in his ear. A slight increase in the stretching sensation accompanies the addition of another finger. Peeta continues to rub as his fingers move around and even in her hazy state she can tell he is slowly trying to stretch her.

 

“Fuck…good…Peeta… don’t stop” she manages to gasp out as she feels her orgasm approaching. “Oh Oh Ohhhhhhhh, Peeetahhhh” she cries out as she snaps the inferno exploding inside her consuming her body and causing her back to bow off the bed.

 

As she is coming down she is aware of feeling so relaxed, but his fingers are still there still moving and stretching and he has bent over and is suckling a breast. Her body still feels good, so good as he continues to rub that spot and all she wants is more.

 

Peeta can feel her body release as she clamps down on his fingers pulsing in orgasm, the liquid changes becomes more slick as he continues to work her body determined to make this as good for her as possible. He feels her muscles begin to relax as she sinks back down into their mattress and he can feel a little more give in her vagina, so he scissors his fingers back and forth to stretch her as much as possible. Her hips begin to buck against his fingers again so he pulls them and quickly moves between her legs spreading them with his knees, his elbows support his weight as he gazes down at his wife, his love, his Katniss and asks, “ready?”

 

“Oh god yes, Peeta, yes” she cries out still bucking underneath him.

 

“Help me”, he gasps at her, his tip feeling her slick heat and god it is so much better than his hand. He lifts his body slightly when she reaches her small hand down between them, he watches as she grabs hold of him and helps guide him into her. Slowly he pushes in, not far, just the tip before he pulls back a little. Then he pushes in just a little more and it’s all he can do to keep himself from slamming all the way in. He watches her face for pain as she gasps a little and he can feel her tighten around him making him groan. “Relax” he gasps out all his energy being put into complete control, back and forth each time just a little further, and _god she is so warm and wet and so goddam tight, she is squeezing him._ Finally he feels it against his tip a barrier and he feels giddy because now he **knows** he is the first, he knew this before but this confirmation is just dizzying. **He** gets to break through, **he** gets to take her virginity and she gets to take his. She will only ever have him inside her and his male possessiveness is just crowing at the thought.

 

“I’m gonna have to push all the way OK” he looks down at her face as she is panting in pleasure and pain as well, “it’s going to hurt.”

 

“I know, do it, make me yours Peeta” she pants out. Planting both forearms on either side of her head he leans down and captures her lips in a fiery kiss and when she starts to lose herself into the kiss he thrusts hard breaking the barrier and burying himself fully. His hips nestle against hers as he stills as she cries out a pained “Ohhhh”.

 

“Are you OK, do you want to stop, he looks down at her pained expression in concern as he watches her attempt to get her breathing under control. _Please don’t make me stop, oh god, please,_ it is all he can think as he watches her face and feels her body relax as she slowly adjusts to him.

 

“OK, ok” she pants looking up at him with her swirling silver eyes, “try moving, gently.” He drops his head back down to try distracting her with kisses whiles he starts to move, slow, gentle, shallow thrusts, he stays deep inside her. _And oh god it is too much already, he is going to cum and cum soon._ “Katniss I…not …gonna…last” he pants out still trying to control himself. Then, dear god she starts moving her hips a little with him tentatively and it’s too much too fucking much. “Katniss! I…cumming” he manages to moan out as he explodes inside her, his eyes slam shut and he sees stars. It’s the hardest he has ever cum in life and it only took a few minutes of him being inside her. Still shuddering he manages to open his eyes to see her gazing up at him with lust still evident in her eyes. He gently pulls out of her and positions himself to her side like before, begins to suckle her breasts while looking in her eyes and drops his hand back down, finds that magic nub again and rubs until she cries out in pleasure her back arching off the bed again. He watches her face this time her eyes crinkling shut her mouth open and panting as she shudders underneath him.

 

As she slowly comes down from her high he watches her with a smile on his lips stroking her thigh with his hand. “Are you alright? Was that OK?” he pulls back and watches her eyes open with a satisfied smile on her lips; _do you want to do that again?_

 

“I’m a little sore and sticky?” she tells him her voice betraying the slight question, “but that was wonderful Peeta.” Her eyes light up with her smile as his smile grows, “Oh good that means you will want to do it again?” He smirks at her with a hopeful boyish grin, his voice betraying his eagerness that she begins to laugh.

 

“Now?” her eyes grow wide with mirth, she probably thinks he is kidding and he is, sort of. He figures it won’t take long for him to grow hard again with her lying naked next to him.

 

“Well not right now…” Peeta looks at her smiling so big his face will crack, _five to ten minutes from now would be fine_ , he thinks.

 

“Good, because I’m kind of hungry and I feel really sticky…” Katniss trails off as her stomach rumbles; the chagrined look on her face just makes him laugh.

 

“OK, let’s get you cleaned up and some food in that stomach of yours, hold on stay right there.” He moves off her and slips out from under the covers and walks to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Looking down he can see some pink streaks on his dick and quietly worries how much she bled. He quickly cleans himself off with cold water and then wets the cloth with warm water. As he makes his way back to the bed he can see Katniss watching him, her cheeks scarlet. “What?”

 

“Umm you have a really great butt, I mean it looks good in pants and in your wrestling singlet, I knew that but. I really like it naked too.” Her smile is that shy one that he likes, the one that she uses when telling him something she thinks is a little embarrassing. The one he has only seen her give him. It is adorable and he loves it.

 

“Well, I like your butt too, although I really haven’t gotten a good look at it naked yet. That is not really fair you know, I think I should get to see it.” Peeta smiles as he settles on the bed next to her and slowly lifts back the sheet. “Let me clean you up then we can get you a left over cheesebun OK?”

 

“OK” her voice is soft, shy and sweet as he turns his attention to her lower half. Her legs are long and beautiful and at her apex is a nest of soft dark curls. Slowly he takes the warm cloth and starts to rub on the top of one of her upper thighs while gently separating her legs. He can see the blood smeared on her inner thighs and around her lips, he gently dips the cloth down and cleans her thoroughly and lovingly. When he is positive she is cleaned and not still bleeding he removes the towel from under her body, it clearly has blood and fluid on it, not a lot, but enough to show that she had been a virgin and they had consummated their marriage.

 

“Thank you for giving me this”, he gestures towards the towel, ‘thank you for giving me you.” Gently he leans over and places a soft kiss on her lips. “Will your mother need to see this?” he asks hoping that she says no, but parents have been known to ask for the sheet as proof of consummation, usually this is for arranged marriages, but it can’t hurt to ask.

 

“No she doesn’t need it and I am assuming your mother doesn’t want it. Although I do kind of want to shove it in her face to prove to her that I am not the seam slut she thinks I am.”

 

Peeta hadn’t thought of that, but it’s an idea and it makes him think, so instead of throwing it directly into the hamper he folds it up and places it beside the hamper. The towel smells of sex tinged with blood, well the bed smells like sex and it’s wonderful. Walking over he leans down and gently lifts her from the bed and places her feet gently on the ground.

 

“Do you think you can walk to the kitchen for a cheesebun?” he asks her and smiles when she nods yes. “Good, because I think we should go to the kitchen naked so I can walk behind you. I want to see your butt in its full glory, along with your long luscious legs and very sexy back.” She just bursts out laughing at him then turns and walks slowly to the kitchen and her walk is a little stilted not quite as graceful as usual and he grins knowing he did that. As she walks away from him she turns her head looking back at him over her shoulder with a mischievous grin on her face, “like what you see?”

 

This snaps him out of his reverie and he looks at her grinning, “Yup and I will love looking at it for the rest of my life. Feel free to walk around the house naked all the time; in fact I think we should designate the house as a clothes free zone.” He calls out following her down the hall.

 

“Oh really, even when Rye comes back?” Katniss teases him while pulling out a cheese bun from the fridge and biting into it with gusto.

 

“Well okay, not when Rye gets back, but how about at least for this weekend and then after he toasts with Madge.” He looks at her hopefully.

 

He watches as Katniss looks his body up and down hungrily and he begins to respond to her gaze. “I’ll agree to a naked weekend, but you will have to negotiate for more time after Rye leaves.” She laughs at him, “and the only acceptable currency is orgasms and cheesebuns.”

 

At that Peeta grins at her hungrily answering in a husky voice, “Oh I think that can be arranged Katniss Mellark.”


	30. Chapter 30 - Differences of love

Chapter 30 – Differences of love

 

It is late when she wakes the second time to the sun streaming across their bodies, blinking rapidly as the light hits her eyes she turns her head to see Peeta’s face, so very close to hers. At some point in the night they had turned so that her back was curved into his front and his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him. His face is sweet and soft, there’s a small smile gracing his luscious lips. His lips remind her of the first time she woke up, or really was woken up sometime in the middle of the night.

 

“Katniss” the sound is blurry and far away but getting closer with the second “Katniss”, blinking her eyes awake she is met with darkness and the bright blue of Peeta’s eyes hovering close to hers. “Oh good, you’re awake”, Peeta smiles at her mischievously.

 

“I’m awake now” she smiles sleepily at him as he hovers over her. “Did you wake me for a reason?”

 

“Yeah” his voice is breathy as his lips descend down on hers for a long slow languid kiss only releasing her lips when they need air. “I wanted to kiss you” lips descend down again onto hers and then trail across her cheek and down her neck as he settles his weight down onto her. His weight is delicious and his kisses are doing sinful things to her body, and she can feel how hard he is against her thigh.

 

She watches as Peeta’s mouth slowly moves across her clavicle and down her chest. Gasping as a nipple gets sucked into his mouth and shutting her eyes, she just enjoys the sensations as he works his way from one breast to the other. Slowly Peeta began kissing down her stomach wiggling down as he settled between her legs, his mouth is just above her thatch of hair as she realizes what he is doing. Alarmed, she starts to sit up, “Peeta what are you doing? I don’t think…”

 

“Katniss, relax, I just want to try something OK? Rye and Ban said you would really like it. Please relax” his beautiful eyes sooth her as his mouth hovers over the apex of her thighs. She watches as he takes one hand and again finds her nub and rubs it briefly causing the warms sensations to stir in her belly. Just as she starts to relax he stops and takes two fingers and spreads her lips, she watches as his eyes dart down to look at her and she sees how much it turns him on, then she hears him groan, “Oh god Katniss I can’t believe you’re mine, I just have too..” And then his tongue darts out.

 

“Oh my Peeta!” she cries out at the sensation of him tasting her, her eyes lock with his and she watches a smile creep up onto his face as he does it again. And its heaven, pure heaven the sensations running through her as she flops her head back onto the pillow. She cannot help the noises that she is making as he continues to lick, it feels so fucking good. Then his lips wrap around her clit and he sucks, “Fuuuuuck, Peeeetah” she cries out as she starts to move underneath him. Suddenly one of his strong arms is pinning her hips down as he starts the assault again.

 

 _I’m dying_ , she thinks, _fuck this feels so goddamn good,_ and the pressure builds quickly inside her getting ready to burst.   “Peeta don’t stop” she cries out. Then a finger enters her causing a low long moan to emanate from her, because, oh god this is so decadent. Then it snaps the sensations coursing through her, releasing an exquisite orgasm, her body pulsing with pleasure that he laps up hungrily.

 

Coming down from her high she looks up to find him crawling up toward her, his face glistening with her. Lifting her head she gives him a soft kiss while panting, “Peeta that was wonderful”.

 

“Katniss, can I?” Peeta moans at her, his cock grazing her entrance as he hungrily leans down and sucks a nipple in his mouth.

 

She’s a little worried that it will hurt, she’s sore, but also confident that if she tells him to stop he will. “Yes, just go slow again, I’m a little sore.”

 

“Thank you” his eyes lock with hers as he reaches down between them and guides himself into her and oh she’s sore, but it feels good too. _This is better than the first time_ , she thinks as he starts to move in her slowly, _oh that feels good, much better than the first time._

 

Katniss watches his face, full of love and ecstasy as he slowly pumps in and out of her groaning and grunting. She lifts her hips to meet him and, _ohhh that felt different_ , “Oh my god Peeta keep hitting that spot”, she grunts out as she meets his thrusts, “Don’t stop oh shit!” and she comes again, it’s different with him inside her as she feels her body contract around him.

 

“Fuck Katniss, squeezing, uuuuggghhh” his thrusts go erratic and she can feel him pulse inside her his groan long and loud as he comes. As he pulls out, he moves off and adjusts himself behind her holding her to him. “I love you” she watches as his face curls up into a smile and he drifts off to sleep.

 

“I love you too” she whispers back and quickly follows suit.

 

 _It must be late morning_ , she thinks while leaning down and gently kissing his forehead before gently extricating her body from his grasp. Entering the bathroom Katniss looks at herself in the mirror, her hair is messy and her cheeks are flushed, she looks like one of those girls coming from the slap heap, minus the guilty looks and frenzied attempts to not look like they had come from the slagheap. Katniss can look like this; it is perfectly acceptable, because she’s married.

 

Quietly she cleans herself up and attends to her morning rituals, the hot water coming out of the faucet makes it easier and she feels a little guilty for having this luxury when all of those in the Seam do not. Slipping back into her bedroom she sees Peeta still passed out on the bed a slight smile on his face, grabbing a t-shirt of his that is folded on the chair, Katniss throws it on and pads out to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling all the way. Looking around she sees a bunch of pots and pans hanging over a small island counter. Grabbing a fry pan she quickly gets to work pulling out some of the leftover goose meat and vegetables and begins to chop it up for a hash.

 

As his eyes blink open Peeta notices three things immediately, one that it is later then he has ever slept in his life, two Katniss is not in bed with him and three he can smell something wonderful and delicious. _Katniss must be cooking_ ; he thinks to himself as he slides off the bed and quickly jumps into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror he sees his hair disheveled and he looks happy. Completely full of joy he walks off in search of his wife, finding her standing at the stove with one of his t-shirts on and it looks damn good on her.

 

“Morning” she greets him without even turning around, “can you grab some plates for us?”

 

“Good morning” he answers while getting plates out and setting the table quickly for breakfast. “You didn’t have to make breakfast; I could have done that for you.”

 

He watches as she scoops some sort of hash onto two plates and turns to set them on the table.

 

“I don’t mind, besides its just hash from the leftovers” she replies, and she is so beautiful he cannot help but go over and pull her into a good morning kiss.

 

“Hi” he says shyly after releasing her, looking down into her eyes.

 

“Hi” she replies back looking at him, “You’re naked.”

 

“And you’re not”, he replies softly teasing her, “clothes free weekend, remember?”

 

“Well, I don’t think cooking naked is very intelligent, what if hot grease splattered on me?”

 

“You’re probably right” he replies with a kiss to her nose. “I love you, but the stove is off now…?” he teases hoping that she will get the hint.

 

“Hmmm” he can see the teasing glint in her eye as she backs away from him towards the table, just as she gets to a seat she whips off her, or really his, shirt and then promptly sits and begins to eat.

 

“Thank you” he replies with a smirk on his face and sits down across from her and begins to eat as well stealing glances at her. He is so happy, they made it and Katniss is his wife sitting across from him in their home…naked. “Sooo what do you want to do today?”

 

“I thought we could go for a picnic in the woods.” Quickly looking up at her, he sees her smiling at him.

 

“Really?” he gets out; _ok this is not what I had in mind for the day but I’ll bite._

 

“Yes, I want to take you to my father’s lake. It’s beautiful out there, peaceful and…we can be alone.”

 

Looking up he can see her mischievous smile, yes, _that is a little more like what I had in mind_ , he thinks, “OK, a picnic it is.”

 

The two of them finish breakfast together talking and laughing, then clean up the dishes and pack a lunch; Peeta makes sure to pack a blanket. Laughing they head back to their room and get dressed for the day while sneaking kisses and touches. Then hand in hand the two head out to spend the first full day of being husband and wife together.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Why don’t you head back to town with our haul”, Gale directs his younger brother. “Take the rabbits and the wild carrots to mom for dinner tonight and trade the rest to Greasy Sae at the hob, think you can handle it without me or Katniss?” He raises his eyebrows looking at Rory questioning.

 

“I can handle it, what are you going to do?” Rory questioned him

 

Biting back a snide reply along the lines of, _it’s none of your business_ , Gale took a deep breath and looked at his brother and decided to answer him honestly. “Look, I plan on staying out here for a while. I need to be alone and do some thinking about my life. A lot of stuff has happened over the last few days that have really turned my life upside down. I thought I had my life planned out you know? I really thought I would marry Katniss, I gave up Leevy and now she is getting married this next weekend to my friend Bristel.”

 

“Sounds like it sucks” Rory answered, succinctly putting all his feelings in one sentence.

 

“Yeah, it does” Gale takes a deep breath and looks at Rory, “but it’s my own fault you know? Don’t be an idiot like me and sleep around, when you find a girl you like, wait for her. Many girls will want you Rory, you’re a handsome guy. Take your time to make sure the girl you want is right for you, but don’t screw it up by sewing your oats everywhere, like I did.”

 

“Gale”, he looks at Rory who puts his hand on his shoulder. “You are a good man, and I don’t think we say it enough…but thank you. I know that you gave up a lot for all us kids, you never got to be a normal teen, you made sure we were fed and clothed. You helped Ma raise us and even though we didn’t have a dad, we were probably some of the best fed kids in the seam. Between you and Katniss we always had fresh meat and greens. So it’s OK if you don’t have everything figured out yet, take the time now and get it figured out, find your Prim. We love you.”

 

Tears sprang to his eyes as he listened to his brother, tears that he never shed because it wasn’t what he did. Men don’t cry, do they? “Thanks Rory, it means a lot to have you say that, really it does.”

 

“No problem, you are the best big brother a guy could want.” There is a pause where the brothers look at each other before Rory continues, “Are you still mad about Katniss getting married?”

 

“No... Yes... Kinda” Gales answers, he doesn’t understand his feelings, and is certainly unable to put them in words. “I guess I’m not mad, just feeling blindsided maybe, hurt too. She didn’t trust me with her secrets and that hurts. I also don’t know where we stand with our friendship, how will this change us? Katniss has been a big part of my life for a long time and I guess even before I noticed her as someone other than my little sister, I never thought of her getting married. Plus she married Rye Mellark’s brother; I have hated that guy for so long. She married a merchant and I don’t know how that is going to change us.” Maybe he does know how he feels after all.

 

“Gale, I think you need to lay off the Merchant shit” Rory begins. “Especially in front of the Everdeens, I mean Mrs. Everdeen is a Merchant and Prim and Katniss are both half merchant. I don’t know if you notice the look on Katniss’s face when you start going off on them, she doesn’t appreciate it at all. I am pretty sure that is why she didn’t tell you about Peeta.” Rory looks at his brother before he continues, “I am sure you and Katniss will be fine. She married Peeta, not Rye, I like him he is really nice, just talk to him.”

 

Gale grunts at his brother _, get to know Mellark, geez what is this world coming too_ , but Rory does have a point…

 

“Yeah, I can try, thanks for the talk Rory.”

 

“Don’t stay out here all day, OK? See you at home.” Gale watches as his brother gathers up their haul and makes his way toward the fence. Turning back to the woods Gale makes his way through the woods and ends up at a familiar rock. It is as good a place as any to sit and think about all that is running through his mind.

 

The sun is breaking through the trees above the rock as he climbs up and sits, closing his eyes he takes a moment to relish the peacefulness and laziness of it all. Time, time to do nothing has always been a rare commodity in his short life, but he has some now, and he plans to use it. Gale needs time to think, and decide where he wants to go from here. To be honest with himself even though he felt some peace and protectiveness over Catnip’s marriage to the youngest Mellark, he is still pretty pissed about it.

 

The whole thing screwed up his plans for his future, romantically anyways. The rest of his life has been going so good, getting so much better he hadn’t really taken the time and energy to decide what he wanted in a wife. He just assumed it was Catnip. Wandering the woods with his thoughts seemed like a good way to blow off some steam.

 

He was angry at her, that she hadn’t trusted him with the knowledge of her relationship. He was angry with himself that he didn’t notice it either, they had been trading with the guy every Sunday for fucks sake and he didn’t notice they had a relationship that had been going on almost two years by her admittance _? How did he fucking not notice it?_ But if he thinks about it, maybe there were signs he just didn’t want to see them. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. The way Peeta was always so happy to see them, the way Katniss would smile while thinking to herself. The pearl incident. The way she was adamant that Peeta was NOT with Delly, the constant plans she had. The way she was overinvested in Madge and Rye’s toasting and Peeta getting the bakery…All those signs and he still didn’t see it.

 

Did he not want to see it? Was he just that oblivious or was it something more? Was the scenario so unbelievable in his head that the thought was dismissed from his mind before it became a conscious thought? The other thing that irritated him is that he had been warned, by Prim no less. She told him not to pursue a relationship with Katniss, she even asked him why he thought he was the only one that could love her. Clearly he didn’t listen and was an idiot not to, or at least he should have gleaned some information from that interaction.

 

The way that Peeta had reacted the day that he had kissed Katniss should have been a tip off for him too. Peeta looked worried, panicked even when he saw that Gale was alone and injured. Had Peeta thought that Katniss was hurt? What had gone through his mind? Apparently he knew later what had happened, that Katniss had told him, when the fuck had that happened? He ran through the events of that day, the day he is not proud of himself for, in fact he is pretty ashamed of his behavior.

 

Katniss ran away from him, and then he went to trade at the bakery. Peeta was worried; he most likely had been expecting Katniss to be there. He finished his trading in town and then went to the hob where he had hoped to see Katniss; he had some stew and replenished his stock of condoms from Greasy Sae, ran into some friends and chatted for a while. Then went home sulked and took care of his face before he headed over to the Everdeen’s to find Katniss. Prim had refused to tell him where Katniss was and then proceeded to lecture him on his behavior with her squeaky chipmunk voice. Then Katniss came home and went to the Kitchen and quietly talked to Prim while eating a cheese bun and handed Prim a bakery bag before heading over to lecture him herself. _Shit, the bakery bag, the cheese bun, she had gone to see him that day. Good Damn if he isn’t an idiot sometimes, how did he not wonder where she got the food from?_

 

He had been so focused on himself he didn’t see it sitting right in front of him; it was there the whole time. He still felt betrayed and lied to, but maybe as her best friend he should have seen this; he should have read the signs. Apparently Madge and Prim did, were they better friends to her than him?  Gale continued to contemplate what he had just learned and pick apart his relationship with Katniss over the past two years while wandering further into the woods his feet leading him to parts he has never stepped foot in before.

 

He hadn’t even considered Katniss as a potential girl to date until after she was in a relationship with Mellark. Mellark had seen what everyone else had come to see in Katniss years before the rest of the district, to fall in love with her at the age of five? Who does that? Katniss’s appeal as a woman had to be pointed out to him by his crew mates and even then he didn’t see it until later and then it took a bit for him to think of her as someone he wanted to date, way after she was off the market.

 

Looking down he sees that he has been following some sort of trail. Curious as to what or who had a trail out here Gale silently begins to follow the trail as he makes his way along it. Is it human or animal? _Human definitely human_ , he thinks, _not frequently traveled, but has been traveled recently, by a novice no less, ground twigs and branches that reach across have been broken recently._ Gale continues his musings as he becomes more aware of his surroundings, subconsciously switching into tracker mode. As far as he knows only him, Catnip and Rory ever come out into the woods, but they would never leave a trail like this. Maybe it is someone from the district, it isn’t illegal to go outside the fence anymore, but no one does it. There are predators and tracker jacker nests, it isn’t illegal but it is still risky. Who would come all the way out here and risk their necks without knowing how to not leave a trail?

 

Up ahead he can see that the woods breaks out into a large clearing, there must be a large field or body of water ahead he muses. Suddenly he stops and creeps off the path, he is pretty sure he heard a human voice up ahead. Creeping through the underbrush he comes up to what is a huge lake, he did not even know existed. As he creeps along the edge of the woods he keeps to the cover of the trees making his way to the human he is pretty sure is there. He can hear splashing and now he is confident he hears two voices, suddenly he hears a peal of joyous laughter that has him stopping in his tracks. Looking out around a large rock he sees two people in the water and it is immediately apparent who they are.

 

Katniss and Peeta are in the water and Peeta has Katniss in his arms, she is laughing as he is holding her, and she is struggling but has a huge smile on her face. He doesn’t want to spy necessarily, but he has never heard her laugh like that before and he is curious as to their private relationship. How are they together when there is no one around?

 

“Stop Peeta, Stop…Tickling…Ohhh” Katniss is laughing as Peeta continues tickling her.

 

“Take it back” his voice rings out happily, “take it back and I will stop tickling you.” His smile is huge and almost has an indulgent quality.

 

“OK, OK I take it back, you don’t sound like a herd of elephants when you walk.” Katniss exclaims as Peeta stops tickling her, but he still has her in an embrace. “you only sound like one elephant.”

 

“Thank you” Gale watches as Peeta leans over and pecks Katniss on the nose, “you hungry?”

 

“I could eat” Katniss says nonchalantly as she continues to look up at Peeta with a huge smile on her face, when suddenly Peeta lifts her out of the water and has her thrown across his shoulder and she squeals in delight as Peeta makes his way out of the lake toward what looks like a basket and blanket on a rock next to the lake. Gale sits back in surprise, not just at their carefree behavior, especially Katniss, but the fact that they are naked. Looking closer he can see the pile of clothes next to the blanket that he didn’t notice before. _Shit, do I leave?_ Gale wants to leave, but he is mesmerized by the scene. Katniss’s ass is bare to the world right up on Peeta’s shoulder as she hangs over his back he can get a glimpse of the side of a breast. He watches as Peeta who is also buck ass naked reaches the blanket and turns his head a kisses one of Katniss’s butt cheeks

 

“I love you naked”, he hears Peeta say as he sets Katniss down. Peeta and Katniss stand there embracing, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. “How did we wait so long for this?”

 

“We both wanted to wait for our toasting, remember?” Gale hears the feminine voice of his friend change to something soft and low, the effect is very erotic.

 

“I remember and I don’t regret waiting, last night was perfect. I’m mostly happy that I didn’t hurt you too much and the rest of me is happy that now I get to see you naked…and touch you…and kiss you anytime I want.” Gale watches in fascination as Peeta nuzzles Katniss’s hair with his nose.

 

 _Jesus_ , he thinks, _they really did wait._ _Holy Fuck, I thought he was making that shit up?_ He never could have waited for that long, been dating a girl he has loved all his life for almost 2 years and never even seen her naked. Kid is either a saint or an idiot, but maybe he should take notes, Peeta did get the girl after all.

 

There isn’t much porn to be had in the district; occasionally someone gets a hold of one of the holographic programs with Capitol porn on it. Gale has seen a few of these ‘specials’ most of them had Capitol people in them, it was weird and not very stimulating to watch people who had body manipulations go at it, but he had seen some with normal people, district people, Johanna had a bunch of these. Right now none of those compared to the live scene in front of him.

 

He watches as Peeta dips his head down and kisses Katniss, he can’t even call her Catnip in his mind as he watches this. The upset part of him wants to run and give them their privacy, the angry part of him wants to beat the shit out of Peeta then fuck Katniss himself, but the larger part, the curious and horny part, of him is frozen in fascination. Completely captivated he watches as Katniss kisses him back and starts to let her hands roam all over Peeta’s body. Their kisses are intense and practiced and Gale realizes they have probably been making out for a long time, but their hands are fumbling as he watches them caress each other.

 

 _Holy Shit_ , he thinks to himself, as he watches them break apart panting revealing Peeta’s hardon that had been hiding against Katniss, _dude is hung_. Gale watches with a bit of guilt, a bit of anger and a lot of horniness as the two crash back into each other. He watches as they end up falling on the blanket with Peeta on Katniss, making his way down her body. _Damn_ , Gale finds himself hardening as he hears Katniss gasp in pleasure, when Peeta settles between her legs and begins to devour her, _this is fucking hot_. He watches as she writhes, her eyes locked on Peeta’s as she pants and moans her way to what looks like an earth shattering orgasm. “Peeta…Peeta… Peeeetaaaaaa” escapes her lips as Katniss stiffens in her release.

 

“Katniss, come here”, he hears Peeta moan. He watches as Peeta sits back and Katniss crawls over to straddle him. “Let’s try this way, just sink down on me.” Gales’s eyes grow wide at the sight of Katniss and Peeta trying to figure out how to have her ride him. Then a shudder goes through his body at the sounds the two of them make as she finally sinks down onto him.

 

As he watches Katniss discover how to ride Peeta, Gale notes how talkative Peeta is throughout the whole thing and how affectionate he is. “I love you’ and ‘Oh Katniss you are so perfect’ and ‘beautiful so beautiful’ are phrases that escape his mouth frequently. Peeta is attentive and gentle and it seems so very intent on making sure that Katniss comes again.

 

“Kat, I am…so close” he pants, “you close baby?”

 

“Almost…there…keep…unngghhh…doing that” Katniss pants back at him, her face is scrunching up in the most divine way. Her breasts bouncing up and down as she rides Peeta are just adding to his situation. “Im…theeerrreee” she cries out in ecstasy and Gale watches as Peeta holds her close and starts rocking her faster grunting out his own release.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Peeta chants out as he strokes Katniss’s face and gently places kisses all over her face. “I love you, my beautiful perfect wife.”

 

At that, while the two are so clearly wrapped up in each other, Gale takes the opportunity to steal away unnoticed, making sure he follows the hidden trail back to the district. As soon as he feels he is far enough away to remain undetected Gale practically breaks out into a jog. The scene he had just witnessed was hot and he needs a release so he was heading towards the victor’s village and Johanna, he had spent the night with her last night, but he was pretty sure she would be open for some mid-day coupling.

 

What he just saw was a completely different side of Katniss, one he didn’t even know existed. Her carefree laughter, the teasing, the passion it was something to be seen. And Peeta, well it wasn’t a surprise to Gale that he kept talking throughout the whole thing; boy normally couldn’t shut up anyway. It was the words he spoke, the reverence, the way he treated Katniss and her pleasure that was different from his experience. And then it hits him, like a bolt of lightning. What he just witnessed wasn’t porn or two people fucking like you would occasionally get glimpses of down at the slag heap. It was two people making love and now he knows that there is a difference between fucking and making love besides just the terminology.

 

He didn’t really talk with girls when he fucked them; he also made sure they got off once and then went in for his own pleasure, but saying ‘I love you’ and all the other things Peeta said to Katniss. Then, thanking her at the end? Gale never did that, as far as he was concerned the girl should be thanking him, but perhaps that is where he has gone wrong. He needs to find a girl he wants to _Thank_ for being with him, he needs to find a girl he will make love to and then that is the girl he will toast with.


	31. Chapter 31 - First Anniversary

**A/N: First of all I wanted to say thank you to all of you that stuck with me as I worked through some personal issues and massive writing block when it came to this story. There are only 2 or three more chapters left and an epilogue. Thank you all for your wonderful words, please feel free to review and as always a big THANK YOU to Oakfarmer, my beta who makes my story better. I own nothing.**

 

Chapter 31 - First Anniversary

 

Peeta looks up and finally takes a breath. He has been working non-stop for what feels like days, but it has been worth it, this year’s harvest festival has been the best yet and the lines at their booth have not stopped all day long.

 

“Is it always like this?” smiling he looks to see Katniss has finished with the last customer and is walking towards him. Reaching over he pulls her into his arms for a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

 

“No, this is the busiest the booth has ever been, for as long as I can remember anyway.” Peeta answers his arm around his wife of almost a year.

 

“Actually this is the busiest the booth has been as long as **I** can remember. Nice job you two.” Farl chimes in, his big burly hand patting Peeta’s shoulder in appreciation.   “The additions you two have made to the selections have really increased the number of people who can afford to buy Mellark baked goods. I wish we had made these changes years ago, but your mom…” Farl trails off his voice saddened by the thought of why he couldn’t make any changes. “Well anyway, do you two need my help shutting the booth down?”

 

Peeta looks over at his dad perched on the table behind them; he is wiping his brow and is clearly exhausted. “Don’t worry about it Dad, we got it.” Turning he looks at Bannock and Rye who are both stuffing their faces with the last of the zucchini muffins and asks, “Are you two staying to help?”

 

“With the five of us here it shouldn’t take us long to clean up, baby bro.” Bannock rumbles while bits of muffin drop to his shirt.

“Great, thanks Bannock. Rory, would you please start bringing the empty trays with Rye and start hauling them back to the bakery? Stack them on the right side of the large sink, and then come back for the booth. Katniss, would you mind putting out the last of the inventory at the kids table, while Ban and I will break down the booth.”

 

The kid’s table was a new addition to the bakery booth; it was a small table off to the side where they had been placing the pastries that were unsellable. Anything that had broken, fallen or was otherwise unsellable was placed on the ‘kids table’. Any kids under the age of twelve were allowed to take the food for free. Katniss had set up a few rules for the table and had Vick running it, to make sure that the food was distributed to as many kids as possible. In return for his ‘labor’ Vick was bringing home two large loaves of nut bread and was given lunch by the Mellarks.

 

“Sure thing boss.” Rory replied and promptly started to grab the empty trays to bring back to the bakery.

 

Quickly Peeta gathered all the money from the multiple cash drawers that they had needed throughout the very busy day into the rucksack. “Katniss”, he said quietly to his wife, “I’m just going to run this over to your office and put it in the safe so we can deal with it tomorrow OK?”

 

“Sure thing, I’m exhausted, there is no way I am dealing with that tonight.” She replied, her face is flushed from exertion but her eyes are shining in happiness. _Still so sparkly_ , he thinks, “please tell me you’re not too tired” he whispers seductively into her ear, while pulling her back against his chest with his free arm.

 

Spinning quickly in his arms so they are face to face, she gives him a mischievous smile, “I am not that tired Mellark, now get to work so we can relax and enjoy the rest of the festival. The engagement dance is coming up and I am hungry.”

 

“Yes ma’am” he replies cheekily and quickly bends down giving her a kiss on the nose, then jogs off to her office.

 

It doesn’t take long for the five of them to clean up and break down the booth and place it in the storage shed that sits behind the bakery. After locking the shed he glances quickly out at what used to be scrub land that lay fallow for years behind the bakery and the Apothecary, now it is a well-organized garden that grows food and herbs for the bakery and the Apothecary and a large chicken coop filled with egg-laying hens. He feels a large hand descend on his shoulder and he turns his head to see Banncok standing quietly beside him.

 

“You did good, baby bro. That girl of yours is smart; I wish we had planted a garden and had chickens years ago.” Bannock grumbles at him while gracing him with one of his smiles.

 

“Stop calling me that, I’m not a baby.” He answers back, but the lightness in his tone reveals that perhaps he really doesn’t mind being called ‘baby bro’ at all.

 

“Come on help me carry Dinner to the festival.” This was also new; Katniss had caught three Geese two days ago, and two she sold for a toasting that was happening tomorrow. The other she roasted and then made a huge pot of soup filled with Katniss roots, carrots, onions and other vegetables they had picked from their garden or gleaned in the forest. He had made noodles that she had added to the soup and they had set aside three loaves of the hearty nut bread that she had said would go perfect with the soup. Peeta grabbed the warm pot of soup that had been sitting on the stove for the last hour heating, while Bannock grabbed the bag with the bread, bowls and spoons and quickly headed out to the festival.

 

They easily find the table where his ‘family’ is waiting. Katniss begins dishing out the soup while he slices the bread. “Here” Katniss says to him as she stops him from slicing and hands him a bowl of soup, “everyone has some, let’s eat.” Looking around he sees that everyone is eating; Bannock and a very pregnant Carrie, Rye, with Madge perched on his lap; Lilly, Hazelle, Prim, Rory, Vick, Posy and even Haymitch are all crowded around the table enjoying the dinner talking quietly, all smiling.

 

Smiling he plops down in his seat and pulls Katniss into his lap a la Rye and Madge and contentedly eats his soup. _It’s been a good year_ , he muses to himself as he looks around the table at his family and the people who have grown to become like family. It has been the happiest year of his life, being married to Katniss was a dream. It wasn’t all roses and flowers. Sure they had a few bumps along the way as they got used to living together as husband and wife. After the first few weeks of utter bliss where they had multiple toasting’s to attend and Katniss was trying to learn what her place would be at the bakery, it became clear that Katniss couldn’t bake. She had tried really hard, but for some inexplicable reason everything she tried to bake…burnt.

 

Katniss had been disappointed in herself, but Peeta told her that he didn’t care and he loved her anyway. It took them a few more weeks to figure out what she could do: which actually amounted to a lot, she could prep, clean, stock, do inventory and run the front counter. The last one had started out a bit rocky, some of the more petty biddies in town made snide comments and huffed that ‘Mellarks had sullied its name having Seam work the front’. Katniss bore the comments and snotty airs with dignity, but every few days Katniss looked angry and would leave the front counter, but she wouldn’t tell Peeta what was wrong.

 

Peeta had a tray of bread loaded and was just on the other side of the door that led from the kitchen to the front when he overheard a comment that made his blood boil. “Come on you seam girls live for it, how much do you want for a blow job?” Then he heard Katniss asking him to stop and let go of her.

 

Bursting through the door he found Mr. Jameson, the tailor, with his hand around Katniss’s wrist, pulling her toward him, leering at her. Throwing the tray on the table, Peeta launched himself over the counter and grabbed Mr. Jameson and put him in a headlock. First he forced him to apologize to Katniss, then he marched the man back to his shop which was just across the square and pushed him inside on the floor where they were greeted by a stunned Mrs. Jameson and Kira.

 

“Your husband is no longer allowed in my Bakery”, he announced angrily, “He has been harassing my wife and making unwanted sexual advances by trying to buy sexual acts from her. I will not tolerate that type of behavior towards any of my employees or any of my family. If you want bread, you”, he pointed angrily to Mrs. Jameson and then at Kira “or Kira will have to come and buy it. And if I hear of one nasty comment from either of you or if you”, then he whirled on Mr. Jameson who was still on the floor shrinking back from him, “or if you ever come near my wife, close to my shop or the Apothecary again, I will never sell you or your family anything every again. Your whole family will be banned from the Bakery and the Apothecary; I wouldn’t give a fuck how sick any of you are. I am filing an incident with the peacekeepers so that this is on your record.”

 

On his way back to the bakery he saw a familiar red-headed peacekeeper leaving the Apothecary next door. “Darius, hey”, he called his tone still showing his anger. “I need you to file an incident and a restraining order please.” After he ascertained that Darius was following him he jogged back into the bakery where he found his wife still stunned behind the counter. “Dad”, he called to his father who was in the back, “take a break, I have a family issue that needs to be dealt with.”

 

After Darius walked into the shop Peeta flipped the sign to closed and flipped the lock on the front door. He then explained to Darius what he had just witnessed and his reaction and then turned to Katniss who had been unexplainably quiet. “I am guessing that wasn’t the first time was it?” he asked her gently while taking her hand.

 

“No, no it wasn’t. He does that every few days or so, he must wait until the shop is empty and then comes in. I’m sorry Peeta, maybe I shouldn’t watch the front anymore.”

 

“NO Katniss, the only one who should be sorry is him. This is **our** business he had no right, you should be able to mind the front without being harassed. What he was saying to you was unforgivable and awful, not to mention illegal correct Darius?” he looked over to the normally jovial man and saw that he looked quite angry.

 

“That is correct Katniss,” Darius almost spat in anger, “it is illegal, so illegal that I am obligated to not only write up a report, but I have to arrest him and put him in lock up for 3 days. It is the minimum mandatory sentence for an incident like this, since it was reported by a witness and you admitted that this was not his first attempt to buy sex. First though, you said you wanted a restraining order?” he asked looking at Peeta.

 

“Yes, I don’t want him anywhere near our businesses or my family and that includes Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.”

 

“Peeta” her shocked voice had him turn to her and he could see shame and anger building in her eyes.

 

Pulling her close to him he looked in her eyes, “Katniss I know you can take care of yourself, but you shouldn’t have to deal with this. More importantly I don’t want this to affect Prim and your mom, who is to say he won’t bother them now in some sort of sick retaliation, plus you spend a lot of time over there. This restraining order is just as much about protecting Prim as it is about protecting you. Besides if you do have to hurt him in the future this will guarantee that it was in self-defense.” He watched her arguments crumble as he spoke and then a small smile graced her face.

 

“You’re right, Thank you.” She then turned to Darius and got to the business of filing a restraining order while he made two signs, one for the Apothecary and one for the Bakery, both of them clearly stating that ‘Mr. Hal Jameson is banned from the premises for harassment of the staff’.

 

Together they worked on improvements to the businesses. Katniss and her mother making improvements to the Apothecary and Peeta making repairs as the ladies in his life requested. Katniss continued to hunt and the variety of meat on his table was something he had never had before, but more mornings then he wanted he was away from his wife and more nights then he wanted he was more tired than he wanted to be.

 

He hired Rory at the bakery about ten months ago when it became clear that his father couldn’t work the way he used too. And if he wanted to spend any down time with his wife, it was clear they would need outside help. By that time, Rory had already become a fixture at the bakery and Apothecary, trying to spend as much time around Prim as possible.

 

Rory had immediately accepted the position; it would be after school and early on Saturday mornings. Rory had instantaneously taken to the job like a fish to water and was proving to be a decent baker, better than his wife anyway, which admittedly wasn’t a hard thing to do. Rory was good with breads, prep work and making cookies, really anything that didn’t require decorating. Artistic, Rory was not. The only bump in the road had been Gale, when he got wind that Peeta had hired Rory to work at the bakery he came storming into the shop and grabbed Rory by the back of his collar attempting to physically pull him out while yelling nonsense about accepting charity and that ‘Hawthorne’s don’t take handouts’.

 

It was only when Katniss had stepped in between the two brothers that Gale began to calm down. She calmly explained that it wasn’t charity, that Rory was doing a job, a job that if he didn’t want would go to someone else. And that if he insists that Rory quit, well that would be a shame, because they would just have to hire and take the time to train someone else. Gale finally relented and then stormed off, later that week he stopped by and left a rabbit at their door, it was an apology Katniss explained to him as they had fresh rabbit stew that evening.

 

“Peeta” the screeching voice of his mother ripped his thoughts back into reality as he and everyone else at the table turned their heads to see his dad leading his mother towards the table. “Your father said that you are having a family dinner, I hope you haven’t started without me.”

 

“Have a seat Ma and we will get you some dinner” he groans inwardly, his relationship with his mother hasn’t really improved all that much with the exception that she doesn’t hit him anymore. Katniss put an end to that when she threatened Meredith with an arrow through her eye declaring, “That no one will punish her because the whole district knows you would have deserved it.” Ever since then his mom has been wary of Katniss, she has also stopped calling her a slut. Peeta put a stop to that when he brought over the towel that held the evidence of Katniss’s virginity and practically shoved it in her face.

 

Additionally, now that Lilly had moved back into town the women that his mother would usually gossip and berate all things Seam with were loath to continue the practice. After all it was Lilly they now had to go to if they were ill or needed anything in the Apothecary. It was at one of his mother’s afternoon card games / gossip sessions that the matrons of the town learned of the newest scandal, one that blew away the marriage of a seam and merchant. Cassidy Wentworth was pregnant, which wasn’t that big of a deal, it was the fact that she wasn’t sure who the father was, that was the problem, apparently there were three men vying for the position.

 

Sighing softly, Katniss serves up two bowls of soup for his father and mother while he cuts the bread. Placing the bowls in front of them he warily makes his way back to his chair and pulls Katniss back down into his lap, as if sensing he needed comfort Katniss gently squeezed his hand and went back to eating. The mood at the table had certainly changed, the laughter and chatter that had been present was now definitely subdued. He watched his mother peer around the table trying to figure out who she is sitting with and the sour look on her face is evident to all as she realizes that not only is she sitting with the Everdeen’s but the Hawthorne family as well.

 

Surprisingly it is his mother that breaks the silence at the table as she turns and addresses Lilly. “Lilly, did you hear about that Wentworth girl? I am shocked at her behavior; it is too bad she didn’t wait for marriage like our daughter Katniss.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lilly’s tone conveys her shock, Peeta isn’t sure at what part of that statement is most shocking, the reference to Katniss waiting for marriage, that she acknowledged Lilly exists or the fact that she called Katniss ‘our daughter’. To be honest Peeta feels like he may fall over from shock himself.

 

“Mother” he hisses, “I don’t think that is an appropriate topic of discussion for the dinner table with children present.”

 

“Children?” he watches as his mother squints some more and peers round the table as if trying to find these children, but Posy and Vick are way across the table and he is pretty sure she can’t see them. He watches as his father leans over and whispers in her ear, suddenly she sits up with a slightly embarrassed look on her face, he knows his mother hates her disability. In truth, at least for Peeta and his brothers, it is the best thing that has ever happened.

 

“I apologize Hazelle, Farl here is supposed to tell me who is present.” His mother then turns and glares at her husband, but does nothing more. Meredith has softened some, since Farl confronted her about the discrepancies in the books. It turns out she had been hoarding money. With the exception of the money that should have been reported to the government, what she had done wasn’t technically illegal, you can’t really steal from yourself, but Meredith didn’t know that and Farl used it to keep her in line.

 

When Farl asked her about the money and why she was hording it, the answer was simple to her. “No son of mine, no matter how useless he was, was going to end up in the mines. If girls can use a dowry to bribe a man to marry her, why couldn’t a boy. It doesn’t matter one ended up marring seam anyway.” In the end Farl divided the money up into three pots. His plan was to give it to grandkids for education, if they needed it, Meredith didn’t argue.

 

Glancing quickly at his beautiful wife next to him, he noticed the telltale reddening of her nose, a sure sign of either embarrassment or anger. Reaching over he gently takes her hand in his and gives her a soft smile, one that he hopes conveys an apology for his awful mother and his unending love for her. Her eyes wander to him and the hardened scowl on her face softens slightly and she squeezes his hand in return as a sign of their solidarity.

 

In the past year Peeta has learned that yes, he can love Katniss more than he did the day before. He also learned that even though he loves her and would do anything for her; it does not prevent the occasional disagreement or fight. Peeta still can get irrationally jealous, when it comes to Gale freaking Hawthorne, and although the guy is heavily involved with Johanna Mason, he still is one of the guys on Cassidy Wentworth’s short list of potential fathers, making him even more suspicious in Peeta’s brain.

 

The first month of their marriage they barely saw Gale Hawthorne, between his new job helping the Mayor get the proposal ready for the Medicine plant and working in the mines he did not stop by often to trade, but when he did Peeta noticed he couldn’t look him or Katniss in the eye. Then the Rory incident happened, so they barely saw him again. About four months into their marriage Katniss came home late from the woods one morning with a huge smile on her face and not a lot of game, apparently Gale had been out there and they hunted together. Peeta thought her elation was due to hunting with Gale. Katniss was happy because they had bagged a buck and was having Rooba make venison sausages and Jerky, she also had made a deal for the hide. Katniss had a plan for it and wanted to surprise Peeta.

 

All day long Peeta had stewed in jealousy and Katniss had reveled in happiness at the thought of her surprises for Peeta. After a long day they went upstairs and Peeta was curt towards Katniss during dinner. During dish cleanup Peeta acted even more distant and annoyed, confusing Katniss, so she tried to cheer him up with funny stories from her hunting trip that morning, which annoyed Peeta even more and when Katniss tried to kiss him he turned his cheek and rejected her advance. Finally Katniss couldn’t take it anymore and just lashed out at him, “Peeta, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something?”

 

“Mad? Mad? No I’m not mad Katniss, I am insanely angry. How would you feel if I cheated on you?” Peeta had spat at her his words biting and angry.

 

“What?” Katniss looked at him clearly taken off guard, “you think I cheated on you? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

At that the dam had broken and Peeta started to tell her how it was ‘oh so nice that she had such a looong hunt with Gale this morning, but all she had to show for it was a couple of rabbits. He wasn’t stupid; he saw how happy she was, why else would they have been out there for that long, what else could have been going on? Huh? What was he supposed to think?’

 

“You Are An Idiot” her voice came at him loud and strong making him snap his eyes toward her.

 

“W… Wh… What?” he stuttered at her incredulously.

 

“Peeta… this is a misunderstanding.” she tried to go to him, but he turned his head. “Peeta I shot a buck, Rooba has it. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

At that Peeta looked at her eyes blinking back tears, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”, she soothed going to him pulling him into a hug, which he allowed. “I know how much you like venison jerky and sausage; I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday. And the hide, the tanner has it; I have a surprise planned for it too.”

 

“Really” Peeta pulled her closer and looked at her, “you didn’t kiss Gale in the woods?”

 

“No, yuck, why would you think that? I love you; I would never do that to you, to us.” Katniss leaned up and kissed him softly.

 

“I’m sorry”, Peeta replied sheepishly admitting, “I guess I just get unreasonably jealous when it comes to that guy.”

 

“You shouldn’t”, Katniss answered back, “I love you, I married you, I want you all the time.”

 

“Do you want me now? Even though I just behaved like a five year old?” he joked at her trying to bring back some levity to the situation.

 

“I do. Do you want me?” Katniss replied while wiping his tears with her thumbs looking in his eyes with patience and love.

 

“Yes, I always want you.” Peeta replied getting caught up in her swirling sliver orbs.

 

“Then show me.” Her voice was breathy and needy and he swooped in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss fueled by passion and a little bit of lingering jealousy and anger. Clothes came off, hands were everywhere and he had taken her right there, not bothering to get to their bedroom. Lifting her up onto the kitchen island and practically crawling up over her, he pounded into her while assaulting her breasts with his mouth. Their grunts, moans and cries of ecstasy christening the kitchen into the late night with only the stew pot soaking in soapy water as witness.

 

The venison sausages had been wonderful; Katniss had made him a birthday breakfast in bed with eggs from their chickens and the sausage from her hunting. They were still eating the venison jerky. But the hide from that deer, Katniss had hoarded it away in an unknown location; he still doesn’t know what it’s for.

 

“Brainless, Loverboy, Blondie, Princess and all other people too numerous to mention, how’s the festival treating you!”

 

“Good Johanna” Peeta replied, Johanna was still in the district, still causing trouble and for some reason had latched on to Katniss and Madge. Johanna was also still sleeping with Hawthorne, even after he had been named as one of the possible fathers of Cassidy’s unborn child stating that they weren’t committed to each other. She didn’t expect Gale to be faithful and she wasn’t faithful to him.

 

Peeta only listens half-heartedly while Johanna chats with Katniss; they have some sort of plans that involve hunting and axes. He really didn’t know, Katniss would tell him later that night anyway. It was part of the routine that they had fallen into over the past year. They consciously update the other during dinner about their day, plans and the businesses. Sometime Katniss adds items to their master list or to their calendar. The creation of the list and calendar was her idea. They couldn’t read each other’s mind nor remember everything that needed to be done so important things went on the calendar and long term projects and such went on the list. Katniss also put up a daily chores list that would get checked off during the day by either person, it made sharing the chores easier.

 

“Hey guy’s ready to watch the dance?” Devlin Cartwright saunters up to the table and slaps Peeta on the back. When everyone had found out about Cassidy, Devlin had stepped up and asked Cassidy to marry him, even though he was not on the short list of potential fathers. He had not even ever been with her, but he felt someone needed to do it. Cassidy had not accepted, she wanted to give the potential father a chance to man-up.

 

Standing up, hand in hand, Peeta and Katniss wander over to the edge of the dance floor to watch the newly affianced couples waltz across the floor to the traditional engagement tune.

 

“Delly looks real pretty Devlin”, his wife comments to his friend that is standing next to him.

 

“Yeah she does.” Devlin replies and Peeta swears he hears him sniff a bit.

 

Looking out at the couples, Peeta sees his childhood best friend dancing with her new fiancée. The day after Thom had walked Delly and Devlin home the night of his toasting Thom knocked on the elder Cartwright’s door and asked permission to court Delly. Thom explained that he was leaving the mines and had a job in the mayor’s office as the manager of the construction crew for the new Medicine manufacturing plant and was told that he would be manager of the first shift when the plant opened. Apparently Mr. Undersee had seen leadership potential in the tall young man from the seam, his peaceful demeanor and strong people skills made him the ideal candidate to supervise and manage people.

 

The Cartwright’s had given him their permission and Thom wasted no time in courting Delly, ‘the prettiest girl in all of twelve’ at least to his eyes.

 

When faced with the quiet persistence that was Thom, Delly didn’t have a chance and neither did Cole. So now here they are watching Delly and Thom dance their engagement dance, their toasting set for next weekend. He and Katniss are of course bringing the cake. Peeta pulls Katniss in front of him and pulls her in close to his body resting his chin on her head, he feels her body relax into him and he is happy for this upcoming long weekend. The bakery will be closed and all the toasting loaves and cakes that were ordered for the three weddings scheduled for this weekend were finished and picked up yesterday. He watches as the dance ends and Delly and Thom walk happily over to them.

 

“Congratulations ‘lil sis” he smiles reaching out to ruffle her hair, his hand is stopped by Katniss.

 

“Peeta don’t touch her hair, you’ll ruin it and it looks so pretty right now.” Katniss gently chided him.

 

“Sorry Dels,” he smirks at her and then turns to Thom his hand outstretched in greeting. “Congratulations, Thom. Now all those snippy hens have two couples to gossip about.”

 

“Thanks, I’m just lucky that the girl with the prettiest smile in district twelve agreed to be mine.” Peeta watched as Thom smiled gently down at Delly whose face turns bright red in her slightly blotchy way at Thom’s statement. “We are going to go say hi to our parents now, see you guys later” at that Thom and Delly walked off hand in hand followed by Devlin with a big smile on his face.

 

Happily he turned to the girl, no woman, in his arms that he knew was the most stunning girl in district twelve and asked, “how about a turn on the dance floor with your husband?’ Her smile was his answer and he led her out onto the dance floor a very happy man. And he allowed himself to get lost in the mercury pools of her eyes on the dancefloor.

 

“Peeta, I’m going to go take a shower before bed” Katniss kissed him quickly and pulled away as he chased her lips his hands occupied as he finished drying the last of the bowls from the dinner they had provided their family at the festival.

 

“Not too tired right?” he asked as she walked away from him throwing a smile that says ‘what do you think’ over her shoulder at him. Smiling to himself as he finished cleaning up the kitchen and closes up for the night making his way to their bedroom, he thinks of how far they have come since their first night together. They had planned on treating this weekend as their anniversary weekend.

 

Shucking his jeans and throwing off his shirt into their hamper he makes his way into their bathroom to clean up a bit before going to bed. The steamy air hits him as he walks in to hear Katniss singing to herself. Sticking his head through the curtain with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, he watches his wife wash her hair as he brushes his teeth. As she opens her eyes she smiles to see him looking at her with what he thinks must be a lustful look on his face.

 

“Go to bed, I will be there soon” she playfully chides him making him smile even more. “I may or may not have a surprise for you, but only if you are good and get to bed.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to help you finish up in there?” he smirks only partially joking; shower sex is one of his favorite things. “I could wash your back, help you get to all those hard to reach places?” He waggles his eyebrows playfully at her earning a splash of water in his face.

 

“I got it covered, see ya soon” Katniss smiles and then grabs the curtain and pulls it across his face.

 

Laughing to himself he finishes up and walks back into their room and turns down the lights. Lighting up a small candle to set the mood on their dresser across the way, he turns down the bed and crawls in to wait for her. Smiling to himself as he reminisces about the last year of his life, he has been in a contemplative mood today, brought on by their anniversary. Their sex life went from 0 to 100 the day they were married. Hardly a day has gone by since their toasting where they haven’t made love at least once. He even has taken her in the bakery, which had been a long standing fantasy of his that appeared when he started having fantasies. Now it is a reality and this weekend, where they have some time to relax, well he plans on being a bunny, perhaps head out to the lake…his musings are interrupted as the door to the bathroom opens and his wife steps out.

 

Turning to look at her his smile drops off his face as his jaw hangs open in shock. _Oh holy hell, what is she wearing_? Peeta can’t talk as his wife stands there smiling demurely in a sheer white very short nightgown of some sort that is held together in front by three ribbon bows. His eyes roam her body hungrily and when he catches a glimpse of the lacy, white, barely-there underwear she is wearing he groans audibly.

 

“Do you like it?” his eyes snap up to her face his mouth is still hanging open and he notes the insecurity in her voice, but he still can’t really talk.

 

“Where…When…H How?” he stutters eyes staring in wonder and disbelief, _where did she get this, when and how. Jesus Christ this outfit might get him off by just looking at her._

 

“Ummm, Johanna gave it to me at my shower. I wanted to save it for a special occasion sooo, ~~“~~ Happy Anniversary?” He watches as she fiddles with the hem of the gown that hits just the top of her thighs and a blush is making its way from her cheeks down to her chest and when the blush hits her breasts he snaps.

 

“Ohhhh, Fuck Katniss that is…the most…sexy…shit” he stammers at her because he has no words no fucking words, _where are his god-damn words_?

 

“So you like it?” a small shy smile appears on her face as she stands there in the center of their bedroom, not getting any closer to him, _please get closer. Jesus they have been having sex for a year and he unexpectedly feels like a virgin._

 

Suddenly Peeta is crawling across the bed and practically leaps off, clumsily making his way over to her groaning. “Oh god I like it…it’s so…fuck you’re killing me Kat.” He is so close but he can’t touch her, she is likea vision and he is under her spell, if he touches her, the spell will be broken, but he has to touch her. Slowly he reaches a hand out and tentatively touches the end of a ribbon that makes up the top bow; it’s soft and silky to touch. He slowly rubs it between his thumb and forefinger while lifting his eyes from the ribbon to look in her face. Fuck swirling silver, filled with love. And he is hard, so fucking hard it hurts, he lets out a shaky breath.

 

“There’s more” it’s a simple statement that she makes, but it punches him in the guts.

 

“M…m…more?” _how can there be more?_ His eyes scan looking for what ‘more’ could possibly be.

 

His wife takes a timid step back, his fingers are still grasping the ribbon and her action causes the bow to unknot. Dropping his hand from the ribbon he watches in awe as Katniss, his girl, his wife slowly turns in a circle and when her back is to him his eyes drop and, “jesus fucking christ” hisses from his lips when he realizes that the underwear doesn’t have a back to them leaving her taught butt cheeks in view through the sheer white gown, with only a scrap of lace disappearing in between.

 

Dropping to his knees he stops her slow circle with his hands on her hips and just stares at the vision in front of him. “Katniss, what are these?” is all he can manage to choke out as his finger tighten on her hips.

 

“Johanna called it a thong” he can hear the amusement in her voice; she knows she has him at a loss for words. It doesn’t happen very often, he is more likely the one to shock her by suggesting a new position or doing something that stuns her pure sensibilities into a speechless state. Even after a year of intimacy she still is so pure.

 

Using his hands he turns her to face him and he looks up into her eyes, from his position kneeling in front of her she is absolutely breathtaking and her long loose hair falls forward and envelops them in a Katniss hair cave, something he absolutely loves. “I love it” he grins up at her, “I love you” he nuzzles his nose into her belly feeling the softness of the nightie. As she giggles he takes the time to slowly untie the remaining two bows and the gown opens up revealing her bare to him, “you’re like a present…that I get to open”.

 

He allows his hands to travel over her breasts and ass while he places open mouthed kisses on her belly, dipping his tongue into her adorable belly button. “Can we leave this on?” He looks up at her while his fingers of one hand play with the edge of the thong while his other hand is tweaking the nipple of one of her breasts.

 

“Yes” is her breathy reply as he goes back to his ministrations, using his nose to nuzzle her lace covered center. He can feel the moist heat and smell her desire making his mouth water, sliding his right hand down and he grasps her left thigh bringing it over his shoulder to get a better angle. He loves going down on her, her taste is the elixir of gods to him, but he has never done it with her standing. His right hand grips her ass holding her steady and using his left he pulls aside the thong and takes a long lick.

 

“Oh god Peeta!” he feels her shake above him as he dives in using his mouth to bring her pleasure and drinking from her fountain to try and satiate his unquenchable thirst for his love. Slowly and surely he brings her up and over the brink and feels her orgasm on his tongue as he thrusts it inside her.

 

“I need you” her soft and silent plea fills him with lust as he slowly drops her leg back to the ground.

 

“Where, how?” is all he can ask as he stands while her small delicate hands remove his boxers, his cock springing free making him groan as he leans down to kiss her senseless.

 

“Whatever you want” she moans into his mouth and multiple visions of his fantasies leap into his mind’s eye causing him to groan in anticipation of all that he could choose.

 

“Hands…knees…from behind” he groans as she drops to her knees in front of him and takes a moment to take him in her mouth before he can follow. “Ohhh…Fuuuuck” it’s his turn to groan and he knows he won’t last in her mouth, “turn now”.

He nearly comes when she turns and presents herself; the lace disappearing between her cheeks just adds to the sight as he kneels down behind her, caressing her back, ass and thighs before he grabs himself and again pulls the lace to the side then quickly buries his cock in her eliciting a delicious squeak from her.

 

The sheer fabric of the gown has slid up her back as he slowly makes love to his wife, enjoying the sight of the white thong and gown against her olive skin flush with heat. Her noises are like music to his ears, she knows how much he loves to hear her perfect sounds. Slowly he gathers her hair into one hand twisting it into a rope and wrapping it around one hand. “Katniss, I’m going to ride you…” he pants out with each long slow stroke and he feels her clench him with his words. “I’m going to ride you hard now…” slow stroke in followed by a gasp from her mouth, “I’m going to come in your pussy”. Gasp, stroke and she moans at the slight tug on her hair, “then I’m going to flip you over…” he groans as she clenches, “and make love to you…softly… and slowly.”

 

He knows that on nights like this he can recover quickly, when he is so turned on by her, especially since they haven’t had a lot sex in the busy days leading up to the festival. So when she furiously nods and groans out a “yeeees”, he grabs her hip with one hand and takes control. Using her hair he pulls her back into him as he slams into her, hard, her back bows and she keens as he hits that spot he knows she loves. Her cries of pleasure get louder with each stroke as he rides her hard; spewing words at her, telling her how much he loves her pussy. Because if it’s one thing he has learned over the past year, it is that as much as he loves to sweet talk her while they make love, Katniss loves it just as much when he talks dirty to her when they fuck.  

 

Suddenly Katniss is singing, hitting a note as she pulses around him in climax that puts him over the edge. “Fuck…fuck…fuck” he cries out with each hard stroke and then he explodes in ecstasy.

 

“I feel you coming inside me.” Katniss moans at him as she collapses on the floor with him on top still pulsing inside her, his fist still gripping her hair. As they gradually come down from their high he releases her hair and slowly nibbles on her ear, her body deliciously under him, and his cock still inside her. Leisurely he starts to move inside her, stimulating his softening cock to grow again. “Mmmm you taste so good” he groans as he nibbles her ear and neck.

 

“I love you” she gasps out her hips slowly moving in tandem with his gently coaxing him back to life. Her declaration makes him smile so big he thinks his face will crack. And when he gets hard enough he pulls out rolls her over and makes love to his wife on the floor of their bedroom, telling her over and over how much he loves her and how happy she has made him. Sweet words of commitment and love from both of them close out their first year of marriage and ushers in the second as they make love into the early rays of morning.


	32. Chapter 32 – A Wonderful Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to OakFarmer, my wonderful beta. I also want to welcome all the new readers that have come on board as well as thank everyone who has left a review. I apologize that I am not able to answer all of them, but note I do appreciate every single review. And with that we are close to the end with 2 chapters left and an epilogue. As always I love to hear from you and please review!**

 

Chapter 32 – A Wonderful Surprise

 

“What the Fuck Catnip?”

 

Katniss leans back onto her heels, her face flushed and her body trembling from the force her body used to expel the little bit of bile in her stomach. Looking over she sees the rabbit she was field dressing off to the side when her body decided to betray her. Taking a quick sip from the metal flask containing water she quickly rinses and spits a few times trying to get rid of the vile taste in her mouth. She carefully puts her new flask away; it has her initials KAEM on it and was a gift from Peeta for their fourth anniversary a few months ago. “Sorry, I don’t feel well.”

 

“Still?” Gale replies looking at her as if she is the ground zero contagion for a population devastating disease. “You didn’t feel great last Saturday either.”

 

“Yeah, well mom says it’s one of those mild long-term bugs, I should start feeling better soon.” Katniss looks over at her long-time friend; she wouldn’t call him her best friend anymore Peeta is certainly her best friend with Prim and Madge following right behind, but she is glad they were able to maintain their friendship since they really do work together outside the fence well.

 

Her stomach rumbles threateningly at her as she gathers up the remainder of the rabbit and quickly stuffs it into her game bag to prevent the impending heaving that now comes with the disemboweling of game.

 

“How is your mom doing with Prim gone?” Gale asks in a gentle tone.

 

Katniss takes a breath, Prim has been gone since late August, she is in district 4 attending a pre-medical school and Katniss couldn’t be prouder, but she misses her sister.

 

“Mom’s good, she is probably doing better than Rory is, although his presence is helpful. But mom keeps herself busy she has recently taken up knitting.” After Prim left to go to district 4 Rory moved in with her mother to keep her company as well as be closer to the Bakery now that he has taken on a full time roll there since he graduated. She hears Gale snort and she knows what is coming next.

 

“Rory is a whiney baby, how Mellark can stand working with him every day, he must be a saint. I am glad he is not living with Ma right now, I wouldn’t be able to stand it.”

 

Katniss flinches when Gale calls her husband by his last name, it annoys her. It is as if he is refusing to respect him by declining to use his first name. Although he does still call her Catnip and Johanna is worse calling her ‘brainless’ and Peeta ‘loverboy’ so it could be worse.

 

“Prim’s been gone for almost seven months and she will only be back for 2 months this summer. How would you feel if the girl you love was gone for that long? Besides Peeta is a saint you know him, he gets along with everyone, besides what do you care if he lives at home or not, it’s not like you are there either.” She huffs as they trudge back through the forest towards the district. Suddenly she stops when she notices that Gale isn’t beside her anymore, looking back she sees him standing there looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Awww shit” she sighs looking at her friend understanding immediately what is going on, “what happened this time?”

 

“Jo kicked me out again” it’s a simple statement, but one that speaks to the tumultuous nature of her friends’ relationship. Gale and Johanna have been together off and on since Katniss and Peeta got married four years ago. He even moved into her place out at Victors Village about a year into their relationship, much to Hazelle’s disappointment considering there was no toast involved.

 

“What did you do this time and why did she not tell me?” Katniss asks in a huff, considering she is friends with both of them this should not have been a surprise and she really doesn’t have the energy to deal with their drama right now.

 

“I asked her to marry me again” he starts to explain as they restart their trek home. “And when she said no, again, I got pissed, went drinking and ended up screwing Cassidy at the slagheap.” His tone was sheepish and remorseful and she could hear the pain hidden deep.

 

Cassidy Wentworth had married Zeke after the birth of her baby had made it clear who the father was. Zeke was definitely from the Seam, but his oddly colored green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb in the district. They also made it apparent who the father was when Chase first opened his eyes to the world. Unfortunately for Zeke, Cassidy was not content with just him and her infidelity was a well-known secret. Mr. and Mrs. Wentworth had forked over her dowry and Zeke has left the mines for a job building the medicine plant so they were fairly well off, but Cassidy isn’t pleased with what she thinks is a shift in status, so she cheats. Katniss thinks Zeke deserves better, but it is their life.

 

“Gale” Katniss starts out dragging his name slowly trying not to make it sound like an admonishment. “Perhaps that type of behavior isn’t the best way to instill confidence in someone that you are ready for a committed monogamous relationship.”

 

“I know” he sighs dejectedly, “but she is never going to commit. Jo has told me that she doesn’t want monogamy, so I offered her marriage with an open relationship and she still turned me down. I don’t know but I’m miserable without her.”

 

Katniss tries to control the grumbling in her stomach at that thought; she would die if Peeta wanted an open marriage. The thought of anyone else touching him makes her so angry she has to focus on calming her heartrate, even knowing that there is no way he wants that. ‘I don’t think she rejected you, Gale Hawthorne, I think she rejects the institution of marriage. She rejects the paperwork that says ‘I belong to someone else’.”

 

Katniss looked up at Gale; they had reached the edge of the meadow where they part ways, her to head into town and he to his mom’s in the seam. “Go to her, fix it and offer yourself without paperwork. Maybe she would consider toasting without going to the Justice building, make up your own vows that fit who you are. I don’t know, do something or end it permanently and move on.” She adjusts her bag on her shoulder, squinting up at the sun she sees it is later then she wanted it to be.

 

“I gotta go; I have a lot to do today.” She huffs at him as she starts to walk towards town and waves good bye at Gale as he trudges towards his mom’s house. Walking through town Katniss picks up the pace as she nears the Bakery eager to see Peeta before she goes over to her mom’s to ask for some help.

 

Stepping into the back door of the bakery the warmth envelops her like one of Peeta’s snuggles. Looking up she sees Rory at the counter kneading dough and she can hear Peeta’s cheerful voice though the door as he helps customers out front. Tossing her game bag on the ‘dirty counter’ she acknowledges Rory’s greeting with a smile as she removes the layers of clothes. Mid-February is cold in district 12 and she stomps the snow off her hunting boots and slides on her inside shoes.

 

“Rory, do you think you have time to skin my haul for me this morning?” she asks hoping that he says yes, this time of year isn’t super busy so it should be OK.

 

“Yeah I have time; I’ll get to it after this last prep. Still not feeling well?’ he asks concern in his eyes.

 

“No and I am exhausted too, this bug is really weighing me down.” She says while internally smiling to herself, _this is going to be an awful long bug_. Quickly she makes her way over to the side of the kitchen where Peeta has the Crackers stored and grabs a few and slowly chews them while letting some ginger tea steep. After her stomach settles and her tea is ready she pulls the silver ball with the leaves and ginger root out and places it on the plate she leaves on the counter just for that purpose and makes her way out front. Quietly opening the door she sees Peeta is just finishing up with a customer, Ruth Cartwright formerly Turner from the Sweet shop, she was not bad as far as town girls go but Katniss didn’t trust that she would gossip about her. So whenever Peeta and she had them over to dinner with Delly and Thom, she was on her best behavior.

 

Silently she creeps up behind Peeta and snakes her arms around his waist feeling him jump in surprise at the initial contact and then relaxing into her touch.

 

“This better be my wife and not Rory” she can feel the chuckle in his chest. Spinning in her arms his hands go to her cheeks and she relaxes into his kiss. Pulling back he looked down at her his face holding a hint of concern no doubt taking in her exhausted and wan appearance. “How are you feeling, any better at all?”

 

“I threw up in the woods while gutting a rabbit.” She simply replies.

 

“Ouch” Peeta says looking down at her, “That’s not like you at all. What did your mom say? How long is this virus going to last?”

 

“She said this type of bug can be unpredictable as far as stomach trouble is concerned, but she thought it wouldn’t last that much longer.” She says while snuggling into his chest, it is hard to lie to him, he knows her so well, but she plans on letting him in on her secret tonight. Her mom told her she had finished the surprise yesterday, Katniss just needs to pick it up and wrap it up for him.

 

“Do you think you could close up early tonight?” Katniss lifts her head from his chest and smiles up at him. “It is your Birthday tomorrow and I wanted to give you a special present tonight?”

 

Peeta immediately gets that goofy grin on his face that always materializes when he thinks she is planning a romantic rendezvous, unfortunately the look is then replaced by a look of concern. “Are you sure you will be feeling well enough for a birthday celebration? You have been so tired and sick lately…” Katniss quickly cuts off that line of thinking with a kiss on his lips.

 

“I’m sure, besides I plan on heading over to see my mom right now and then I should take a nap. Sorry I am not very useful to you and the Bakery right now.” Katniss sighs as he gently caresses her shoulders, it feels good her muscles are sore and she is very tired. The bell rings as the door opens, both heads swivel to see who it is and matching smiles light up their faces as Julia walks in followed by her toddler, little Craig. Julia is waddling slightly as her protruding stomach precedes her entrance into the room.

 

After exchanging pleasantries and a cookie is given to the instantly crumby boy Katniss says her farewells and heads on over to her mother’s. Collecting the package her mother has prepped up for her they talk for a while, Lilly asking questions about her health and how she is feeling.

 

“So you plan on telling him tonight?” her mother enquires. Their relationship has gotten better over the years and ever since Prim left for school they have become even closer. It is pleasant; her mother treats her with respect as the adult she is and as the business partner she and Peeta are, although Peeta is more of a silent partner he lets her and her mother make all the decisions related to the Apothecary.

 

“Yes, I want to get back to work and I think I will go nuts if I don’t tell him soon. Plus it is the perfect birthday present for him and we have tomorrow off to celebrate.” She smiles and hugs her mother.

 

“Well, remember what I told you and if he needs to hear it from me, I will be home all day tomorrow. Rory will be with his family tomorrow so we should have appropriate privacy.”

 

“Thanks mom” Katniss smiles at her mother who has been running the Apothecary with precision so that their second business is more profitable then when the Bay’s ran it and treats the entire district as opposed to the Merchant sector only.

 

As Katniss climbs the stairs to their apartment she can feel the exhaustion setting in, one arm is carrying the gift the other has the package of meat that Rory had prepped from her kills. Opening the door she hides the first package and then sets about getting the rabbit and vegetable prepped and in the oven for their dinner. Then she strips off her clothes showers and collapses on the bed her eyes closing as soon as her head hits the pillow.

 

A loud sound jolts her awake and it takes a moment for Katniss to realize it is the oven timer Buzzing loudly. She gets up amazed that she has slept so long and quickly goes to the kitchen and turns off the oven and begins to prepare their home for her well-planned evening. Katniss started a fire in the living room hearth, she set the table, and she cleaned up and then put on burnt orange dress filled with memories. Just as she is finishing up braiding her hair she hears the door open and Peeta’s loud tread enter the apartment. She quickly dashes out to the living room to meet him with a kiss.

 

“Wow” his eyes are wide with joy at her surprise. “Dinner, a fire, and you in that dress how very romantic of you.”

 

Katniss leads him to the table and serves the roasted rabbit and vegetables while making small talk. The two talk comfortably throughout dinner, Peeta asking how her visit with her mom went and of course, how she is feeling. As dinner concludes Katniss can feel her stomach twisting into knots, this time not from nausea but from nerves, _you can do this_ , she thinks as she pumps herself up for the task at hand.

 

Standing she grabs both her and Peeta’s empty plates and place them in the sink and then opens up the cabinet where she had hidden the paper wrapped package. Walking back to Peeta still sitting at the table she delicately places the package in front of him and plants a small kiss on his delicate soft curls whispering “Happy Birthday, my love” as his eyes shine with love at her.

 

“You got me an actual gift?” he chuckles teasing her. “I thought that was just a euphemism for the fabulous birthday sex you were going to give me tonight.”

 

“Are” she answers, sitting in the chair next to him nervously. “I will be giving you fabulous birthday sex tonight. **After** you open your gift.” She teases back, emphasizing the word after. She smiles seductively at him watching his eyes grow dark with lust and how he begins to wiggle in his chair.

 

He groans at her and then turns his sunny smile to the plain brown wrapped gift in front of him and quickly rips the wrapping off. Katniss sees him pause and confusion enter his eyes as he first lifts up the soft tan deer hide that is made into a small receiving blanket. His eyes blink rapidly in confusion as he sets it aside to reveal the small set of tiny booties made from the same material and a small soft light green knitted hat. Katniss watches him as he fingers the gifts gently his mouth open in confusion as his face turns to hers a single question on his lips.

 

“Katniss?” Peeta’s voice is soft, questioning, shaking and utterly full of hope and she aches to see the smile that she knows will split his face in half when she answers him. So with a soft smile appearing on her face she gently explains.

 

“I purposefully did not get the birth control shot this past September… Happy Birthday Daddy.”

 

The sound of utter joy that erupted from his throat accompanied that beautiful smile she knows, loves and has anticipated seeing all day.

 

“You’re…you’re…pregnant?” He asks his joy tinged with disbelief his hands dropping the gifts to the table and reaching over to grab her hands and dropping on his knees in front of her.

 

“Yes” she smiles down at him watching tears of what she assumes is joy accumulating in the corners of his eyes. “I don’t have a bug Peeta, I have morning sickness. I am exhausted because I am carrying your child. Happy Birthday, I hope you like your present”

 

“Oh my god” his voice is soft and full of awe. “Thank you…thank you…Oh I love you…so much” he hugs her body close, his head laying on her breasts, which happen to be sore, and she watches as the drops of salt water cascade down his sweet handsome face.

 

Katniss grabs his chin and pulls it so he is looking up at her and she swears she has never seen this much joy in his eyes. Peeta had been asking her for children ever since their first anniversary, but she had put him off by telling him ‘that she wasn’t ready yet’. This year when he had asked she had already made the decision that she was ready, but thought a surprise was nice. “Are you happy? Are you disappointed that it was a surprise, that we didn’t discuss me going off birth control first?” She asks him softly leaning down and kissing him softly on his nose.

 

“Happy? This is the best surprise ever.” He beams at her through his tears. “You know I want little Katniss babies everywhere, I could never be upset at this. Tell me everything how long have you known? How far along? When will she be born?” Peeta jumps up and pulls her with him to the couch and pulls her onto his lap, just as she is about to speak he leans in and captures her lips in a long sweet kiss. “OK…ok…now you can talk…no wait…I want to kiss you again…then tell me” The next kiss has her core soaking and her body wanting more, but he pulls away and looks at her in such giddy anticipation that she cannot help but giggle.

 

“I started to suspect a few weeks ago when my period never came, but that isn’t unusual I have never been regular. Then my breasts started to ache and tingle and then when I started to get nauseous I was pretty certain. I went to see mom last week and she did some test and confirmed it.” I smile leaning in and kissing the side of his mouth. “I decided to wait a bit, just to make sure. As of this morning I am still pregnant, mom thinks I am about eight weeks along.” She watches as Peeta counts back in his head his smile turning into a smirk.

 

“Sooo… that end of December Blizzard?” he asks chuckling, no doubt remembering the three days the district was stuck in their homes. It was a wonderful three days of pampering, sex, sleeping in and more sex.

 

“Most likely” she smirks back at him, “although with us it really could be anytime. It’s not like we take sex breaks.”

 

Peeta’s laughter booms through the house and he leans in to kiss her, Katniss reciprocates the kiss tenfold and adjusts herself so that she is grinding down on his lap. She is truly anticipating celebratory ‘we made a baby’ sex, until his hands grip her hips and stop her motions.

 

“Katniss, is it safe?” he asks her concern lacing his voice. “Will I hurt the baby if we…you know?”

 

“No, I already talked to mom about it. She said it is safe right up until I give birth and that we should enjoy it now because we can’t have sex for at least six weeks after I give birth.” Katniss starts laughing at the horrified look on his face when she said six weeks; they haven’t gone six days since their wedding night.

 

“Really, we can have lots of sex now, but after she is born we have to wait six weeks?” the disbelief is palpable on his face as he looks at her in wonder.

 

Rolling her hips over him again she smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. “Yes, see if you would want to have sex after pushing out a 6 lb baby. And the baby is a girl?” she asks teasing him with her tongue.

 

“A girl yes, and she looks just like you with dark hair and sings like an angel. And I was 9 pounds as a baby.” She stills and looks down at him her face frozen and her eyes must look like what a deer’s do right before her arrow enters its eye.

 

“Are you kidding me?” she asks quietly.

 

“Nope, I was a big baby, but I was the third. My brothers were smaller than me.” Peeta explains while simultaneously pulling her dress up and off her. Before she can say anything his mouth latches onto her nipple and sucks it through the fabric of her bra while his hands slide to her back and unclip her bra easily. As he releases her from his mouth to remove her bra she latches her lips on his.

 

In a flurry of limbs, clothes come off and Katniss finds that she is lounging back on the couch, Peeta on the floor with his mouth between her legs worshiping her as only he knows how. After she comes with a satisfied groan, Peeta pulls her down onto the floor beside him; he lifts her leg and slides into her with a groan. “Katniss, ‘you are pregnant with my baby’ sex is the best sex ever” he gasps into her mouth while nipping at her. Katniss smiles into their kiss, Peeta always says this, whatever milestone they reach becomes the best sex ever.

 

Katniss wakes to a tickling on her stomach, looking down she sees Peeta kissing her small little belly and talking to their baby. It is the same greeting as every morning since she told him she was pregnant 4 weeks ago. He has pampered her and babied her to the point where she wants to kick him in the shins. Peeta has also helped her keep their secret, but today is the day they will tell people, after her appointment with her mother. Peeta has been to every appointment with her asking question after question. He has also started to clean out the room that used to be Rye’s so they can repurpose it as a nursery.

 

Looking down she sees blue eyes smiling mischievously up at her, suddenly his face is above hers leaning down to kiss her. Katniss squeaks out in surprise as he enters her quickly, no foreplay needed.

 

“We get to see her today” Peeta pants out joyously as he slowly strokes her. “I love you…I love you…I love her” he repeats over and over until they both reach their peak.

 

Peeta can tell Katniss is nervous as she lies on the table in the exam room in the back of the apothecary. He winces slightly as she tightly grips his hand when her mother squeezes some blue goo on her small little belly. He loves that belly, her mom said that she was showing a little early, but Katniss was so tiny it makes sense. He cannot wait until she is big and fat. Already her breasts are bigger; she has had to get larger bras. They had her mother go buy them so that people wouldn’t know. He loves that her breasts are bigger too.

 

Peeta watches in fascination as Lilly watches this screen while pressing this probe thingy around her little belly. Suddenly she stops and starts messing with the machine’s dials and buttons. Two years ago Lilly had taken a trip to the hospitals of district four at the request of Mayor Undersee in order to get more training so that she could better serve the district. Lilly had returned with this machine and several others all paid for by Undersee. She was gone for 3 months during which time Prim came to live with them. It put a damper on their sex life, but right now he is reaping the benefits and couldn’t be happier.

 

“There” Lilly says pointing to the screen, “There is your baby.” Peeta can’t contain his body as he jumps up from the seat and stares at the grey blobby thing on the monitor. Lilly starts to point out different body parts starting with the head. _Oh my god_ , he thinks tears pooling in his eyes, _it’s real that is his and Katniss’ baby_.

 

The picture disappears as Lilly begins to move the wand around again murmuring to herself. The probe stops and Peeta sees the head again, but Lilly’s forehead creases and she mutters a sharp ‘huh’. The probes starts flying around again and he starts to get worried.

 

“Huh what?” he asks the pit of his stomach dropping out of him, “Is she OK? Is our baby OK?” His anxiety is mirrored in his wife when her hand grips his so hard it hurts.

 

“Mom is the baby OK?” Her voice is small and tremulous as they both stare at the screen looking at Lilly’s scrunched up brow.

 

“Yes” she breathes out her face relaxing into a smile, “the babies are fine”.

 

“Oh thank god” Peeta relaxes, “wait…what…did you say **babies**?” Peeta hasn’t heard his voice go this high since puberty as he stares at Mrs. Everdeen.

 

“Yes babies” Lilly smiles at them both and then looks at Katniss with joy, “no wonder you are already showing sweetie, you are having twins.”

 

“Twins?” Katniss breathes out then looks at him her face getting paler by the second. “Two babies?”

 

Peeta is starting to get worried Katniss doesn’t look so hot, now that he thinks about it the room is getting awful hot. Pulling at his collar trying to get a breath he chokes out, “Lilly, Katniss doesn’t look so good” before the darkness envelopes him.

 

Lilly looks over at her daughter who is looking awfully pale at the news that she is going to have twins. Just as she goes to grab a cold wet cloth for her forehead, she sees her son in law crumple to the ground.

 

“PEETA” Katniss’ voice is one of concern and worry and just as Katniss is scrambling up to tend to him Lilly moves to her daughter.

 

“Katniss, lie down relax” she soothes the best she can while laying her daughter back and placing the cloth on her forehead.

 

“But…but…Peeta” Katniss stammers at her, her eyes wide with concern for her husband.

 

“Peeta just fainted, he will be fine…embarrassed but fine. I am concerned about your health, you are carrying twins and I cannot have you fainting. Lie here and relax while I tend to him.” Soothingly she strokes her daughters hair for a moment murmuring, “I am so happy for you sweetie” then strides over to the cabinet to grab the smelling salts.

 

Holding the salts under his nose she watches as Peeta jerks awake, she helps him sit up and hands him a glass of water. She watches as he drinks it then scrubs his face with his hand. The expression on his face is one part terrified and the other part elated.

 

“What happened?” Peeta asks her rubbing his butt where he landed slowly getting to his feet. Lilly watches as he takes in the room, Katniss on the table and the sonogram machine.

 

“You fainted” Peeta starts to go red, just like Farl used to do when he was embarrassed so she is quick to reassure him. “Here don’t worry about it, I have expecting fathers faint all the time in here and not with the excuse of getting the news they were having twins. Now here sit in the seat next to Katniss and let’s finish with the exam.” She watches as Peeta slowly sits down and then grabs Katniss’s hand and kisses it. Moving back over to the ultrasound machine she starts fiddling with it to give them a sense of privacy.

“I’m so sorry I fainted Katniss I love you, I love our baby…babies.” Lilly can almost hear the smile forming on his face in his voice. “How are you?   Are you fine with two babies? What do you need from me?” And her son-in-law is back, the strength of character she hears in his tone is palpable, she stares at the screen picking up the wand she goes back to doing her examination.

 

“I love you too” Katniss’s beautiful voice responds softly, this is the voice that Lilly knows is reserved only for Prim and the man beside her. “I just need you…and maybe we should think of getting some help.”

 

“That would be a good idea” Lilly interrupts the two lovers and makes it a point to continue the appointment. “Carrying twins is a more difficult than a single baby; we can discuss the specifics after I finish the exam.” Lilly moves the probe so she has a full view of the first child and presses a few buttons taking a picture and sending it to the printer.

 

“This is baby A, everything looks good, healthy and forming nicely.” She makes it a point to show them the main features, “here is the head, body, legs, arms, fingers and toes.” She then turns on the Doppler and the woosh woosh noise bursts into the room, “and that is the heart beat and it sounds just perfect.”

 

“Ohh” the soft gasp comes from her daughter and Lilly sees the small smile on Katniss’s beautiful face. Looking over she sees Peeta just as entranced by the visual on the screen and the rhythm of his child’s heartbeat, his smile is radiant and light tears track down his face.

 

Lilly switches modes and then glides the probe to the other side of Katniss’s belly and brings twin number two into view, “and here is baby B who is just as healthy” she then goes on to show them all the same features on the second child.

 

“Can you tell if they are boys or girls?” Katniss asks her, her daughter is wide eyed in wonder as they listen to the heart of baby B.

 

“Girls” Peeta states firmly before she can even open her mouth.

 

“I won’t be able to tell for another month or so, but what I can tell you is they will be the same sex.” Lilly states firmly, “they are identical twins. See how they share the same placenta?”

 

“Identical twins?” Katniss repeats sitting up to get a better look at the screen. “So they will look exactly alike?”

 

“Yes” Lilly responds.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” Peeta bursts out suddenly standing up and peppering Katniss’ face with tiny kisses. Lilly smiles to herself while wiping the goo off of Katniss’ belly and then leans down to collect the pictures, turning she hands them to the happy couple in front of her.

 

“Here, pictures of the babies. OK now that we are done with the exam, let’s talk about what this news changes.”

 

Katniss sits up and buttons her pants and adjusts her shirt while Peeta takes the pictures gently almost reverently and the two of them stare expectantly at her.

 

“You are going to get bigger faster, so we need to get you some maternity clothes.” She tells Katniss. “Multiples usually come earlier then a single, but we want you to get to 36 weeks, of course 40 would be best, but 36 will be fine without a doctor present. At some point you are going to have to curb your physical activity, you will get tired much faster than normal. I don’t want you lifting heavy things or climbing trees.” She states firmly, “I will need to see you more often for official checkups and we can discuss when you should stop hunting when the time comes.” A scowl instantly appears on her daughter’s face and Peeta is just taking it all in, Lilly can count on him to make sure that Katniss follows her directives.

 

“If at any point you don’t feel right, see me immediately. Listen to your body, if you are hungry: eat, if you are tired: rest.” She then starts at the two of them, “most importantly you will need help, don’t be afraid to ask for it.” Lilly then goes over to a cabinet and pulls out an old tattered book, _What to Expect When You’re Expecting Twins_. “You two should read this book. Now you are about 12 weeks along, so it is safe to tell people. Do you still plan on telling your family tonight at Dinner?” she asks Peeta.

 

“Yes” he replies a dazed happy look on his face. Lilly watches as Peeta’s face gets pink for a second and then opens and closes his mouth a few times clearly wanting to say something.

 

“Do you have a question Peeta?”

 

“Yes…no…yes, is it” Lilly watches as Peeta takes a big breath and then drops his eyes quickly to the floor. “Now that there are two is it safe for Katniss and I to keep having…you know?” His voice has trailed of and he waves his hand between him and Katniss and when Lilly looks over at her daughter she sees that her ears are red, but she looks interested in the answer.

 

“Have intercourse?” Lilly clarifies, trying to keep from laughing as Peeta bobs his head in affirmation while trying not to look at her. “Peeta, Katniss is pregnant and you two are married. I know that you have intercourse, quite regularly might I add since you insist on leaving your bedroom window open at night.” She watches as he and Katniss’s faces take on a mortified look and she speaks to quickly reassure them. “Yes, it is safe and recommended. You both will find that as the pregnancy progresses Katniss will require more sex and you two will have to be more creative with positions as her belly grows.”

 

“OH…OK” Peeta barely manages to choke out as he shoots to his feet and grabs Katniss’s hand quickly pulling her to the door. “We will see you later Lilly.” Lilly just chuckles to herself as she cleans up, then picks up the ultra sound picture she had printed for the couple’s record. Tears of joy fill her eyes and she can’t stop talking to James, _Oh you would be so happy, my love. Twin grandbabies; please watch over them from wherever you are_.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 _Things are starting to look up_ , Rye muses as he makes his way through the seam back toward his home at the Mayor’s Mansion where he has been living with Madge since they were married a little over four years ago. He is tired, sore and dirty from doing construction work all day.

 

Three years ago Rye initiated a district improvement building project, the images of the dilapidated homes he saw in the poor sector of his district stuck with him. One day when he was helping Peeta at the bakery he heard Katniss talking about running water and what godsend hot showers were now that she has experienced them. Startled he realized that not only did the people in those homes freeze, he realized that they had to heat their water on the stove in pots if they want to bathe, it horrified him.

 

When he saw the amount of lumber being pulled from the surrounding woods as the construction for the medicine factory started an idea began to form in his head. And after many long conversations with his father-in-law and then with Panem’s reconstruction governmental body he was able to finance and start his project.

 

Rye started by having water pipes laid through the district with the help of engineers from district 3. Water heating relays were strategically set up in locations across the seam completing phase one. Phase two involved tearing down old houses and building new ones in their stead. Homes with plumbing and insulation, air tight windows and electricity that worked were built with the wood gleaned from the forest. Rye started with the homes that were abandoned using construction workers from the capitol and volunteers from the district. Then when a house was finished a family would relocate from their current home to a new one, where that house would then be renovated continuing the cycle.

 

It is slow going and sometimes it takes a fair amount of convincing to move families from their shoddy houses to the newer larger homes. It helps that his sister-in-law is Katniss, people of the seam respect and listen to her, so when he comes across a particularly stubborn family he asks her to intervene and usually that is enough to get them moved. Unfortunately this happens the majority of the time, but he isn’t deterred, Rye is determined that the people in his district will not freeze to death in their own homes.

 

Entering the back door to the mansion he sees the Undersee’s long time housekeeper cooking dinner and it smells divine.   His mouth waters in anticipation as he strips his dirty outer layers and throws his clothes into the laundry room then makes his way upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner.

 

“Madge are you home?” Rye calls out when he enters their set of rooms. The mansion is nice in that he and Madge have a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom that is all theirs accessible through a single door. Madge calls it a bedroom suite, he calls it sweet, and it is good for their privacy. Sometimes he is jealous of his brothers, their homes are their own. He is fairly sure Peeta and Katniss have christened every surface of their home, even parts of the bakery. This little tidbit he found out when he accidently walked in on them in the back of the bakery going at it against the walk-in cooler door last summer. Luckily Katniss was facing the cooler door as Peeta was taking her from behind so they didn’t see him catch them or his hasty exit. Rye really did not want to see his baby brother’s pants down at his ankles and Peeta’s stark white ass moving as he fucks his wife. It took many a session with his own wife to get that horrid vision out of his head.

 

Moving into the bedroom he can hear the shower going and realizes that she must be showering for the family dinner tonight. Rye is not a huge fan of the Mellark family dinners; his mother is a pain in the ass. They are hosting tonight and his father-in-law will be there so he will have to bite his tongue to prevent himself from being sarcastic to his mother. _Even worse_ , he thinks as he quietly strips, _I can’t just leave like we do when dinner is at Peeta, Bannock or mom and dad’s_ ; he has to wait for his mom to leave.

 

The only way he will get through tonight is if he makes love to his wife now, before dinner. Grinning he quietly sneaks into the bathroom to join his gorgeous wife in the shower while thinking, _maybe if I’m lucky we can get two rounds in before everyone arrives._

 

Rye takes a deep breath and looks away from his mother, her insults towards Ban and Carrie’s lack of producing a girl has the whole table on edge. Luckily for him he is fully satiated and relaxed from earlier making it easier to keep his mouth shut. Apparently Madge enjoys the same escape from his mother and they had plenty of time to go a few rounds before they had to get ready for dinner.

 

Looking around the table he sees Peeta hovering next to Katniss, putting more food onto her plate and ignoring her brief look of annoyance at his doting. Peeta has always doted on Katniss but ever since she got sick Peeta has been over protective and quick to do every day things for her. Peeta has been feeding her trying to fatten her up since she lost weight from the stomach bug she had that lasted for weeks.

 

“Rye” the shrill voice of his mother causes his jaw to clench as he turns his face to look at his mother waiting for the rest of her sentence. Nothing good ever comes out of her mouth after she says his name, ever. “When are you and Madge going to start a family?’

 

He quickly glances over at Madge who looks like she is going to choke on her food, she is gesturing at him furiously letting him know that she wants him to address this. Her mouth is clamped shut and she is shaking her head feverishly at him. _Crap I have to address this shithole of a question._

 

“Mom, Madge and I are not ready yet, she has to finish her studies first and when we are settled we will begin to discuss having children.” The look of disdain on his mother’s face is enough of an answer. This line of questioning is always the same; she nags Ban and himself about children, never Peeta. Rye thinks that his mom is still holding out hope that Peeta and Katniss will divorce, although she has become more welcoming to Katniss over the years. Rye really does not want a lecture from his mother so he quickly searches his brain for a topic that will distract his mother, but before he can say anything Peeta interrupts.

 

“Katniss and I would like to say something.” Peeta starts out, his voice is strong but filled with trepidation and the nervous look on Katniss’s face has Rye putting his fork down, this seems to be serious.

 

“Last month we found out that it wasn’t a stomach bug that has been making Katniss so ill.” Forks clatter down as they are dropped round the table, horrified expressions look at the couple.

 

“Do you have cancer?” Madge’s voice is quiet and yet still cuts through the deathly silent room like an explosion blast. Everyone at the table fidgets as they remember what Madge’s mom went through two years ago before they lost her to the horrible disease.

 

“NO, GOD NO” Peeta jumps up and rushes to say, “I’m sorry if it came out that way.” His brother takes a breath and a huge smile breaks out on his face and Rye watches as Peeta looks down at his wife with adoration in his eyes. “Katniss has been having morning sickness…she’s pregnant.”

 

Joyful noises break out at the table, Rye thinks his dad is crying, Peeta does have tears running down his face and even the ever stoic Katniss is beaming. Rye jumps up to hug his brother at the same time that everyone at the table has the same idea. Katniss is hugging Madge and Rye is hugging Peeta then Bannocks huge arms wind around them too. Then Rye is hugging Katniss and his father is hugging them both.

 

“Are you sure it’s yours?” The shrill voice of his mother shatters the happiness of the group as they all turn to look at her, Katniss tenses in his embrace.

 

“Yes” comes the strong reply from both Katniss and Peeta, both of their faces filled with anger. “I am only going to say this one more time Meredith.” Katniss’s voice rings strong and clear, “I have only ever been with Peeta and I only will ever be with Peeta.”

 

“Of course it is Peeta’s, there is no doubt in anyone’s mind.” His father’s voice rings strong in the room. Then Rye watches as Farl turns to Peeta and Katniss and addresses them, “When can we expect my grandbaby?”

 

“I am about 12 weeks along, my mom thinks the first week of October or a little earlier.” Katniss says with a smile on her face while looking adoringly at Peeta.

 

“It seems that blizzard in late December was very productive for us.” Peeta grins mischievously at the group while he puts his arm around Katniss’s shoulder pulling her towards him. Bannock starts his grumbly laugh that soon has the entire table joining him.

 

“So do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?” Carrie asks while holding Ban Jr on her lap, her question making Meredith sit up straighter and finally look interested.

 

“Mom says she will be able to tell us next month” Katniss begins “But whatever the sex is, there will be two.”

 

“Two?” Rye busts out looking at Peeta his eyes wide.

 

“Yes two” his brother seems awful proud at this statement, “Katniss is pregnant with identical twins.”

 

Rye looks as his father starts to seriously cry with joy a funny hiccoughing laugh while tears stream down his face. “That is wonderful you two.”

 

“Yup” Peeta grins at them, “I have super sperm”

 

“Shut up Peeta” Katniss laughingly admonishes him, “Sorry everyone, Peeta has been saying that since we found out.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“You are the one that sounds like an elephant now.” Peeta laughs gently when he hears her grunt in reply behind him.   He finishes serving the customer in front of him and lets Rory, Rue (their new hire a transplant from district 11. She relocated to district 12 with her brother Thresh, a guy as hulking as Rue is tiny) and his brothers take over the booth. Rushing over to his waddling wife he quickly gets her seated on a chair he put behind the counter knowing Katniss would try to work at the Harvest festival today.

 

“That is your fault” she grumps at him, “you and your stupid super sperm”. Her scowl is full force as she looks up at him and it is a look he loves. “I feel like an elephant, I certainly am as big as an elephant.”

 

“You are beautiful” he replies kissing her lips gently kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. “You are glowing and round with my babies and I love you.”

 

“We are past 36 weeks now and I just want these girls out of me.” Katniss grumps at him, “I am sweating, my back hurts, my feet are swollen and they move around every time I try to sleep. The only thing that makes me feel better is orgasms and you are always busy with the bakery or getting the nursery ready.” At the end of her diatribe Katniss pouts at him and it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

 

“Jeez” he quietly teases her “weren’t the two I gave you this morning enough?” Peeta is playful but she has been running him ragged, when Lilly said Katniss’s sexual appetite would increase she wasn’t kidding.

 

“Too much information” Rye yells out behind them.

 

“Shut up Rye” they both yell back in unison before Katniss leans over and enthusiastically kisses him

 

“Can you take some time now?” her lip quivers at him and her eyes look like they are going to start spilling tears any second. That has been another side effect of pregnancy; Katniss’s emotions are always on a whirlwind.

 

“Lover boy, Brainless” Johanna’s voice interrupts their discussion. Peeta looks up to see Johanna sauntering towards them with Gale in tow, _oh god what now_ , he thinks.

 

“How are you doing Johanna, Gale?” Peeta greets looking over at the couple. Peeta doesn’t understand their relationship, they live together (most of the time) but Johanna refuses to get married. And occasionally they screw other people which Peeta has no understanding of at all, he gets insanely jealous if he thinks Katniss might want to look at anyone else in that way let alone actually fuck someone else.

 

“Doing great, Looking great” Johanna returns in her normal overly loud voice. “Wow Brainless you are HUGE, like as big as that sow in your backyard huge!” Johanna sounds excited when she says this; there is no malice in her voice. Unfortunately that doesn’t stop Katniss’s response where instantly tears silently start leaking out of her lovely silver eyes. _Shit_ , he thinks, _god damnit Johanna now I have to deal with a weepy and hormonal wife making it harder to make her feel better_.

 

“Jo” Gale chastises his girlfriend while looking at Katniss like an alien has taken over her body and it isn’t too far from the truth, two little aliens have taken over her body. It is clear to Peeta that Gale is afraid of hormonal emotional Katniss making him laugh inside a little.

“Jo, my beautiful wife is not huge, she is perfect and her belly is round with our two baby girls.” Peeta reprimands her as if she is a five year old. “Now because you made her cry, YOU have to help at the booth while Katniss and I take some time for ourselves.” He stands and gathers Katniss up to him as she protests claiming that she just walked over here.

 

“Yes and I will carry you home to the Bakery and then back here if need be.” He kisses her lightly and then leans down and whispers in her ear, “come on lets go give you that orgasm you need.” Her resulting shiver and the slight smile on her lips peeking through the tears is enough of an agreement that he will need. Turning he addresses his bothers and employees “I need to take Katniss to the Bakery for a bit, we should be back in half an hour. Do not go into the Bakery or Kitchen while we are gone; if it is an emergency **knock**.”

 

Bannock give him a sympathetic look that says _I’ve been there bro, go do what needs to be done_. “We got this Peet”, he rumbles, “go take care of your wife and babies. I’ll make sure to give this trouble maker hell in recompense.” Bannock looks over to Johanna with an evil grin on his face.

 

And with that he gathers Katniss up in his arms, gives a piercing glare towards Johanna and walks off towards the bakery while whispering naughty things into Katniss’s ear. As soon as they enter through the back door he places her on the large workbench and quickly turns to lock the door. They have had to be creative with her stomach getting in the way and have resorted to using surfaces when necessary, which has been an awful lot lately. Ever since Lilly told Katniss that orgasms are an effective way to treat the discomfort of pregnancy, she has not been shy in asking for them. It is not like he minds anyway he is a 22 year old male and his wife is hot, plus he is looking at a six week hiatus in a fairly short time.

 

Katniss has taken to wearing dresses and skirts all the time, she claims it is the only thing comfortable, but he is pretty certain she wears them for the easy access. Lifting up the skirt of her dress he gathers it around her waist and then pulls down her underwear as she struggles to lift her hips to help him.

 

“Lay back and to the side slightly so your belly is comfortable” he quietly directs as he grabs a stool he uses for decorating. Katniss does as he instructs and just before he dives in Peeta kisses her belly twice one for each of his girls. It doesn’t take long before his tongue has her quivering in delight and them with a final suck on her clit she comes with a cry of his name. The way she says his name in the throes of passion always gets him hard, but he never knows if she wants sex or just an orgasm and a pregnant Katniss is dangerous so he waits for her high to come down before he asks if she wants more.

 

Her head nods furiously in assent, he quickly grabs two bags of flour, helps her sit up and places them behind her so she can slightly recline on them. Leaning over her belly he kisses her greedily while making short work of his pants and boxers letting them drop to his ankles. Without a lot of foreplay he enters her with a sigh of his own, he will never tire of this feeling. Quickly and quietly he races to his release while making sure she gets another one. It doesn’t take long all he has to do is look at her belly as he fondles her breasts, which have grown much to his delight, while sliding in and out gently and suddenly he is coming himself as she clamps down on him milking his orgasm with one of her own.

 

Using a cold cloth he cleans her up and cools her down, “feeling better”?

 

“Yes” she replies her silver eyes swirling with love, “now I am feeling well enough to kill Johanna.”

 

“That’s my girl” Peeta replies softly and with one last tender kiss lifts her up in his arms and heads back to the festival.

 

“Peeta, Peeta” the words enter his hazy sleep addled brain but he cannot quite figure out if it is part of his dream or…”PEETA”. The hard poke in his side has him sitting up and blinking.

 

“Wh…What? What’s wrong?” He looks around to see Katniss standing up beside him grimacing.

 

“I think my water broke” she is looking at him like this should mean something, but his brain still isn’t really working so he just looks at her…blinking.

 

“The babies are coming,” Katniss grunts out as what looks like a spasm of pain overtakes her.

 

Suddenly he is on his feet, one part jubilant and one part terrified. “The babies are coming!” he yells out as he quickly throws on some clothes and rushes around grabbing the bag Katniss has packed by the bed. “Come on let’s get you to your mom’s.” Peeta picks her up and carries her down the stairs and over to the Apothecary where Lilly has set up a small maternity room in the downstairs. Making use of the keys that they have, Peeta ushers Katniss into the maternity room and places her on the small bed there before racing upstairs to the apartment yelling for Lilly to come.

 

“Lilly! Babies are coming!” he yells and within moments he hears her up and about in her room. Rory’s head sticks out of his room and looks at Peeta in sleepy confusion.

 

“Babies are coming at 3 am?” he asks Peeta just as Lilly exits her room fully dressed.

 

“Babies have no time table Rory” Lilly admonishes then she turns to Peeta and says lets go. Peeta wastes no time turning to run back downstairs, then quickly stops and turns back to Rory.

 

“You’re in charge of the Bakery; figure out the schedules, Rye will help.” Then he is off and is back down with Katniss in seconds.

 

 _The babies are as stubborn as Katniss_ , Peeta thinks as they enter the eighth hour of labor. His hand may or may not be broken from Katniss squeezing it, he is tired and hungry. But most of all he is worried about Katniss and his girls despite the constant reassurance from Lilly that this is normal. Rye brought him a sandwich to eat a few hours ago, but it sits on the other side of the room. He was forbidden to eat it, because ‘if I can’t eat then you can’t either’. Other people have visited, his mother and father are sitting in the small waiting room outside most likely listening to the creative expletives that Katniss is hurling at him and Lilly, he was told this is normal too. His mother has been a different person since they discovered that they were having girls, the transformation is mindboggling, but he goes with it even though it hurts his feelings.

 

Another hour passes and suddenly Lilly is telling him to support Katniss from behind and hold her knees. Katniss is screaming in pain and Lilly is yelling for her to push and he has no clue what is going on he just is doing what he is told.

 

Then a wail pierces through the room effectively silencing everything else and he is cutting a slimy rope. A small baby is placed in Katniss’s arms but before he can really look at her, Lilly takes off with her bundles her and then places her in a small incubator calling his mom in to watch her.

 

“Back to work” Lilly firmly tells Katniss taking her place back down between his wife’s legs who is crying, “my baby, my baby” over and over. The screaming and grunting starts again followed by another wail, the now expected quiet and he cutting a cord. Katniss collapses back onto him and Peeta scoots out from behind her as Lilly delivers the placenta. He makes Katniss comfortable and then goes over to the incubator where his mother is tending to the girls.

 

“What can I do?” He asks his mom who places the first baby in his arms and she tells him to bring the baby to Katniss. Walking over he looks at his baby girl and tears start to roll down his face. She is beautiful and perfect with a small tuft of dark hair and translucent pale skin. Her eyes are scrunched up and her little lips are making a suckling noise. He bends down and places the baby in Katniss’s out stretched arms as gently as possible, while Lilly bustles around helping Katniss try to get the baby to latch on.

 

“Willow Mellark” Katniss sighs looking up at him; his heart melts at the sight. They had already agreed on names, but they have kept them a secret until now. Suddenly his little Willow must latch on because Katniss grunts then sighs as he watches Willow’s little mouth suckle. Hearing a tiny wail he turns his attention back to baby B who is with his mom. Reaching out he lets his mom place the crying baby in his arms and looks down at her, she is the spitting image of her sister, except for a small birth mark on her shoulder and her face looks grumpy.

 

“You have your mom’s scowl, don’t you Aster Mellark?” he coos at her. “Lilly” he asks his eyes focused on his beautiful girl, “Can they both nurse at once? I think Aster is hungry too.”

 

“Of course, bring her here” Lilly answers softly. With her help they get Aster settled in Katniss’s arms and latched onto her other breast. Peeta watches her as she feeds their babies while trying to keep her exhausted eyes open.

 

Exhausted Peeta almost collapses on the chair next to the bed and quietly watches his girls, leaning over he brushes the strands of hair that have escaped Katniss’s braid off her sweaty forehead. “You were magnificent, love” he whispers. “Thank you for them, they are so beautiful. You are so beautiful, thank you” he finishes with a soft kiss on her lips. The girls finish their feeding and fall asleep, he helps Lilly put them to bed in the incubator side by side, then collapses into sweet oblivion next to his wife who is already sleeping.


	33. Chapter 33 - And baby makes...

**A/N: First I want to thank all of you for your patience with regards to the last few chapters, ending a story is a lot harder than starting one. Thank you to all that have reviewed, I don’t have time to reply individually to reviewers, but suffice it to say that I read all the reviews and am thankful for each and every one. This story the epilogue left, that is it. Thank you for following and a huge thanks to my beta, Oakfarmer, who has made this story better. Please review. And remember I own nothing. Also if you like my stories be on the lookout for another Everlark story, a modern day AU coming soon and of course check out my other Everlark/Outlander fic that is currently a WIP.**

 

Chapter 33 – And baby makes…

 

WHAM. The back door slams open and two blurry shapes with dark braids rush him. “Ooofff” Peeta says as the whirling dervishes that are his daughters slam into him all smiles and flashing blue eyes.

 

“Daddy” they both exclaim at once as they both hug him round the middle.

 

Peeta starts counting as he hugs his girls back, “One, two, three…ten” WHAM! The back door slams open again less forcefully this time.

 

“Daddy!” This time it’s a blonde solid little figure that bursts through the doors and catapults into him just as the girls have released him to run out front for their afternoon snack.

 

“James” Peeta exclaims as he scoops his little boy up into his arms, smiling at him noting the dirt round his mouth.

 

“Where’s your momma?” he asks while walking over to the sink to grab a wet cloth and begins to wash the dirt from his boys face.

 

“Momma’s commin’” little James tells him seriously, “she’s walking slow wi’ Auntie JoJo.”

 

Peeta chuckles at that just as he walks from the kitchen to the front and he spots his girls sitting at their favorite table over by the window, each with a cheese bun on a plate immediately in front of them as they both remove their new little backpacks from their backs. The backpacks are a new addition to the school, each child gets a pack that says their district and their grade on the pack, and his daughters say D12-K.

 

“Boss” Rue greets him handing him a third plate with a vanilla iced roll already a top it as he walks round the counter.

 

“Thanks Rue” he smiles at the sweet girl who has now been working for him for almost 6 years as he takes the proffered plate in his free hand and walks over to the table where his girls are busy digging their homework out of their bags. He places James down on one of the chairs and sets the bun down in front of him and James wastes no time diving into the food.

 

“How was school today girls?” he asks while waving at the two women walking towards the shop. His heart beat picks up speed as he sees his beautiful wife smiling back at him, his body never fails to react to her, even though they have been married for 10 years celebrating their anniversary last month quickly followed by the twins fifth birthday.

 

“Great daddy!” two bright smiles and two pairs of twinkling blue eyes answer, “We have homework.”

 

Ruffling his son’s straight blonde hair Peeta walks over and opens the door just as Katniss and Johanna walk up the front steps. Leaning down he greats his wife with a soft kiss on her lips and then pats her slightly rounded belly, “how was your morning with my little man?” he asks as Johanna comes waddling back from the counter as she shoves a cinnamon roll into her mouth.

 

Ever since the girls were born Katniss has employed his childhood best friend Delly as a sitter for their children Monday, Wednesday, Friday during the day and Saturday morning so Katniss can continue to hunt and work at the Bakery and Apothecary. They pay Delly in fresh meat and bread, which works out well for her, Thom and their own brood. Today is a Thursday and Katniss has been home with James, most likely taking him into the woods with her to check the snare line, based on the dirt that was on his son’s face earlier.

 

Little James followed his sisters into this world three and a half years ago in the middle of a late March blizzard. Much like the blizzard, James is a bundle of energy and trouble, but just like the beauty after a snow can charm you into forgetting the trouble that comes with the white stuff James can disarm you with his looks.

 

His thick hair is the texture of his wife’s but the honey color of his own. His skin is slightly lighter than his mother’s but is still clearly the Olive color that is distinctly seam. James’ eyes reflect Katniss gorgeous silver but with the mischievous glint that Peeta recognizes as belonging to his brother Rye. His body is stocky like a Mellark but he is a light walker like his mother and can sneak up on anyone, a trick he uses to torture his two older sisters.

 

James was a big baby, but even then his pregnancy was much easier on Katniss then the twins were. This forth child that is still incubating is only four months along and they don’t know the sex yet.

 

“Well” Katniss says to him with that stern mommy voice she easily fell into after the girls grew up to need it. “Someone decided to chase Uncle Haymitch’s geese around their pen.”

 

“Really?” Peeta says his tone morphing into his stern daddy voice turning to James whose cheeks have begun to flush. “James how many times have we told you not to chase Uncle Haymitch’s geese?”

 

“Free” James replies sulkily.

 

“Three?” Peeta questions his son, “Oh I know your mom and I have told you that way more than three times.” James sinks down into his chair slightly and his lower lip begins to quiver.

 

“I think he is referring to the three times I told him this morning while I was doing the laundry, as he was begging to go play outside.” Katniss says her arms crossed trying to look sternly at her son, but Peeta can see the smile in her eyes. “He was punished enough by the geese, so perhaps James will remember to listen to his mom and dad, next time.”

 

“Ahhh”, Peeta says his eyes twinkling in mirth as he looks at his son, “where did the big goose get you?”

 

“My bottom” James whispers his lip still quivering and his eyes quickly filling with little boy tears. Peeta scoops him into his arms before the first drop falls and kisses his precious little man.

 

“How are you feeling Johanna?” Peeta asks the heavily pregnant woman, he cannot remember her exact due date, but he is pretty sure it is any day now.

 

“Fat, hot, tired, swollen and horney” comes her blunt reply. “I don’t know why I let Gale talk me into this” she huffs at them. “This kid better behave like Willow and Aster or he’ll have hell to pay.”

 

A week ago Peeta and Katniss became the newest occupants of a victor’s village home. The moratorium of time that was placed on these homes ended last year and the empty ones became available for normal citizens. There were no more victors and the remaining victor’s had claimed their homes. So of the dozen that were built in district 12 2 were occupied by former victors, one was reserved for visiting victors and the remaining were available for occupancy at a price.

 

When Katniss and Peeta decided to have a forth they realized that their current living space was just not big enough and they would have to upgrade. Peeta had continued his painting over the years painting one or two each year for Cinna to sell and Katniss had been stashing away their money. They live frugally even though they made a good living between the apothecary and the Bakery. The changes he and Katniss have made to the Bakery over the years have made it very profitable and Katniss was miserly with their money. Although they could afford to clothe their children better than most families in the district, Katniss and he dressed them as if they were squarely middle class.

 

When they made the decision to move and they trudged down to the Justice Building and the office of housing they were able to easily afford the upgrade for a home in Victor’s village. They were the only homes that were big enough for their expanding family and when he looked to Katniss to see whether or not they could afford the upgrade he was surprised to see the ease with which she said they could afford it.

 

Several days later he asked Katniss to sit down with him and show him their finances and he was shocked to see how much they had saved over the ten years they have been together. Katniss bartered and traded her meat for services and goods. They almost never bought meat from the butcher. The eggs from their chickens, the vegetables, fruits and herbs they grew saved them an enormous amount of money, but it was the increase in clientele that really made the bakery and Apothecary profitable.

 

Rory and Rue were his only paid full time employees. Rye and Bannock only show up to help during toasting season, for the Harvest festival and when either he or Katniss are indisposed and Peeta pays them in bread and meat. His dad still comes and bakes every afternoon, he refuses to be paid but he knows Katniss drops squirrels off at his parents every time she hunts and he always sends his dad home with leftovers.

 

After acquiring the home they spent their spare time cleaning it and painting rooms to their taste. Finally this past weekend they moved their entire household to the new home in victor’s village. Katniss instantly rid the home of the weird extravagant capitol style decorations and assigned each space a purpose as needed.

 

The downstairs had two entrances a backdoor and a front, the front door led to a fancy foyer, while the back opened into a smaller room. Katniss immediately declared that they should all use the back entrance and placed hooks on the wall and organized it into an entry way of sorts that would help keep the rest of the house clean. A laundry room was just off this small room and they both immediately loved the washer and dryer, with three busy children, a wife that hunts and Peeta who is perpetually covered in flour they are constantly doing laundry, the capitol machines are godsends in his book.

 

The kitchen is huge and filled with wonderful appliances that he just loves and opens up into a large informal dining room with a great big wooden table. There is a living room and a formal dining room that Katniss has yet to decide what to do with. The fancy office has turned into a painting studio / office for the two of them and has been deemed a kid free room. The final room on the first floor is a small guest bedroom with a private bathroom, not that they get guests, but Katniss suggested that it might work for an elderly parent if needed in the future.

 

The upstairs had a master bedroom with a private bathroom, the bed was bigger than their old one, too big in fact since he and Katniss slept tangled up in each other. There were two sets of bedrooms each with a shared bathroom. Lilly called them jack and jill bedrooms. One was for Willow and Aster, but they refused to sleep in separate rooms so they made their second bedroom a sort of play space. The second set of rooms housed James and the nursery for their new baby. The two boys would share a bathroom and each has their own space.

 

Katniss and he have spent the last few weeks preparing the house, painting rooms, cleaning and dusting. Outside they planted a garden and as a surprise Peeta planted a few Primrose bushes by the front porch for Katniss.

 

The one thing Peeta loved about the new home was the thick walls, he and Katniss have had to be quiet during the last five years and he has missed his wife’s heady cries when she orgasms. Unfortunately this also meant they couldn’t hear everything that is going on with the children, Katniss ordered these baby monitors from the capitol, a one way radio so she can hear if they cry out for them at night.

 

Peeta has had to get accustomed to walking to work and not having Katniss directly above him while he works. But the spaciousness and the privacy outweigh the negatives and his family comes to visit him directly after school. Rory moved into their old apartment as part of his renegotiated contract for working at the Bakery. He and Prim broke up three years into her schooling and Rory has been still living with Lilly above the Apothecary which was awkward for him, especially when he and Rue started dating this past year.

 

Prim was upset when she found out that Rory and Rue were dating, even though she was the one who had broken it off with Rory. And when she came back to 12 for visits, Rory would temporarily move back in with Hazelle and 17 year old Posy. Vick followed Prim to district 3 when he graduated school 2 years after Prim and Rory to train in science and medicine. So when Peeta offered the Apartment they were vacating to Rory in exchange for more hours, especially early morning hours Rory leaped at the opportunity. They had barely removed the last of their boxes before Rory was completely moved in. The next day he had asked Rue to marry with him, they were now engaged.

 

Peeta looks over at his new neighbor Johanna, she and Gale finally toasted 2 years ago, but they changed the vows to fit their ‘lifestyle’. Apparently Gale also convinced Johanna that having a kid was something she wanted as well, because here she was waddling through district 12 grousing up a storm. Peeta places a now placated James back in his seat as Katniss places some drawing material at his place so he can do ‘howork just like Wiwow and Aser too’. Instantly smiling James begins to draw flowers or what Peeta thinks is flowers on the page.

 

The bell dings announcing the arrival of Bakery patrons, but when Peeta looks up he sees it’s his parents. “Nanny Grampy! Call the children excitedly when they see Farl and Meredith walking toward them. Surprisingly his mother loves his children and has accepted Katniss in her own way. Peeta is convinced it is because Katniss gave her granddaughters and because she has made the Bakery one of the most profitable businesses in town. Either way he and Katniss are still very leery of his mom, He watches as his father leads Meredith to a seat before scooping up all three kids in a hug.

 

“How are you feeling Katniss?” His mother asks while being hugged and kissed first by Willow and Aster and then by James who has crawled up onto her lap.

 

“Good, so far” his wife responds, her voice remains impassive but he sees the slight tension in her body that always invades their muscles when his mother is around. “I’m only 4 months along and so far I really haven’t had any morning sickness.”

 

“I was sick with all three of my boys, so maybe this will be another girl?” Peeta can’t help but sigh internally at his mother’s girl obsession, although she is in love with James.

 

“We will be happy with a healthy baby” Katniss replies smoothly and Peeta knows she is trying.

 

Peeta looks outside and sees the final member of the trifecta of pregnant ladies waddling up towards the Bakery. When Madge and Rye finally decided to try for kids it surprisingly took them a long time to conceive. They had started trying just as Katniss and Peeta decided to try for James. Katniss was instantly pregnant; Madge not so much and it put a strain on their friendships. Peeta can remember Rye and Madge and their forlorn faces when James was born. It took another two years and a few trips to Mrs. Everdeen before she was able to conceive. Peeta is just glad that he and Katniss didn’t get pregnant with their fourth until after Madge has her first.

 

The forth was a surprise to Peeta, after James was born Peeta assumed that his wife would be done with children. Katniss had initially been wishy-washy when it came to having kids, so when Peeta convinced her to have James he was satisfied with his family of three. Late one night after they had put the kids to bed he and Katniss had finished cleaning up from a very active day when he noticed that Katniss was acting strangely. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him but was nervous for some reason.

 

He watched her quietly for a minute and then went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of hot chocolate for each of them and a bun to dip in it. Leading her to the couch they sat down together and Peeta gathered her into his lap.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind” he asked her after she had relaxed with the hot chocolate.

 

“I want another baby.” Katniss bluntly replied.

 

Peeta shocked for a moment and looked at her trying to figure out if what he thought she said was what he heard.

 

“Well say something” she hissed at him.

 

“You want another baby?” Peeta asked trying to confirm her statement.

 

“Yes” her voice was serious as she squirmed in his lap. “I love our kids and James is getting to be a big boy, what do you think?”

 

“Katniss” he stated happiness infusing in his body. “I would love to have more kids with you, I want as many as you will give me, OK?”

 

She answered him with a kiss and they ended up having ‘we are going to try for a forth baby’ sex on the couch (which he thought was the best sex ever).

 

“How are you feeling Madge” he heard Katniss ask as his sister-in-law took a seat at the table next to her and Johanna.

 

“Awful, I just want this baby out” Madge grumbled then looked at him, “Peeta, can I get a cinnamon roll?”

 

“Of course” Peeta looked up and could see the crowd of kids making their way to the bakery after school. This was new over the last few years the building and the opening of the medicine factory has increased the overall wealth of the district and more kids have disposable income that they use at either the Bakery or the sweet shop.

 

Peeta quickly hurries over behind the counter and places a cinnamon roll on the plate for Madge and a cheesebun on the plate for Katniss and brings it back to them. The door opens and the first of many children enter the shop so he kisses his kids on the head and then his wife sweetly on her lips and excuses himself to the kitchen, after all he does have work to do. His father will walk his mom home soon and then come back to close the place up.

 

An hour later, Peeta finds himself carrying a softly singing James on his shoulder, ~~as~~ the girls run around the two of them as they make their way back to the new house. The walk isn’t very far, but Peeta is convinced that the girls multiply the actual distance by 3 with all the circling and detours and backtracking they do. _Good, let them get good and tired_ , he muses to himself he has plans later for his wife, tomorrow is Friday and he doesn’t have to be at the Bakery until 7 am.

 

“Rabbit stew OK for dinner?” Katniss asks catching his attention, “It’s been in the Dutch oven all day.

 

“Sounds good” he replies smiling at her, he loves the domesticity of their life. They may not be travelers like Gale and Johanna and neither of them went for higher education like Prim or Madge, but they are happy and content, he is happier with his life then he thought he could possibly ever be.

 

“Do we have anything for dessert? That really is your area of expertise.” Katniss smirks at him.

 

“Oh yeah, I have a few cookies left over for the kids” he states simply. “As for me, I plan on having you for dessert.” He has lowered his voice for that last statement least the kids hear that comment.

 

“Then you and I are on the same page, dinner, bath and bed for these guys.” she smiles up at him her eyes swirling silver. _Fuck_ , he thinks as his dick twitches in his pants, _how does she still do that to me with one look?_

 

“Or maybe you need a trip to the laundry room to help take care of that issue?” she smiles amorously at him gesturing to his lower half and his rapidly rising problem. Grabbing her hand while still holding onto James little legs tightly he quickly picks up the pace just as the entrance to the Village comes into view.

 

“Let’s hurry up Mellark family”, he calls out to his girls. “Daddy’s all dirty from working and Mommy has to help him clean up right away.” Willow and Aster take off like a shot as James squirms trying to climb down.

 

“I run too Daddy” he squeals out as Peeta puts him down. The instant his little feet touch the ground the little chubby legs go pumping toward the house.

 

Grabbing Katniss’s hand he smirks at her and pulls her along towards the house at a jog. “You have no idea, the effect you have on me do you?”

 

“Oh I think I have an idea” she laughs at him that silvery musical laughter that has always hit him in the gut. The kids reach the house first and slam through the back door, by the time they are in the entryway room, shoes have been taken off and backpacks thrown on the ground.

 

“Half an hour quiet time in your rooms before dinner.” He hollers out after the quickly retreating feet and he can hear the pounding of feet as they all run upstairs to their rooms. Quick as he can he pulls Katniss into the laundry room and locks the door all while she is in the process of removing her hunting boots.

 

“Peeta” she laughs at him, “I only have one boot off.”

 

“Don’t care” he huffs out as he boosts her up onto the top of one of the machines. Lifting up her still clad foot he quickly removes it while rubbing his length against her other leg.

 

Rapidly he has managed to get her shirt, pants and underwear off (he may have torn the underwear he isn’t really sure, nor does he currently care). Katniss has pried his shirt off and is working on his pants while he is currently sucking on that spot that still elicits that delectable moan while his thumb is rapidly circling her clit.

 

“Oh god Peeta don’t stop” she moans as she finally yanks his pants and boxers down over his hips and uses her feet to push them further down. Before she can grab his length he pulls her closer to the edge and quickly leans down and replaces his thumb with his tongue causing Katniss to emit a high-pitched keen making his blood sing in response. Groaning into her wet pussy he uses his hands to tease her nipples. Nails rake through his hair as she yanks gently on his curls that he keeps just a little too long at her request.

 

“Yes, yes” Katniss pants as he works her body as only he knows how waiting for the right moment. He feels her muscles tighten her impending orgasm close and just as she cries out he thrusts into her to catch the end of her orgasm. He then quickly races to his own end. After coming down from their respective highs they quickly put themselves back together. Katniss back in her clothes and Peeta throwing his in the laundry and running up stairs to throw on some lounge clothes. The kids are still in their rooms as he joins Katniss downstairs and start helping her in the kitchen as if their little tryst never happened.

 

Looking over surreptitiously he sees a grin on her face and it brings one to his as well. As he catches her eyes, each are trying to pretend they didn’t just fuck each other in the laundry room while the kids were upstairs, they burst out laughing. Peeta drops whatever sock he has in his hand and reaches out for her and pulls her into his arms as she chuckles into his chest. That was how James found them minutes later, holding each other in the middle of the living room laughing at their behavior.

 

-          - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Are you nervous, love?” The words envelope her the low tambour creating a warmth that seeps into her tense muscles relaxing them slightly, but not all the way. A huff of warm breath hits the back of her neck and two strong arms wind around her pulling her into the warmth of the hard body behind her. His chin, the one with the adorable dimple perches on her shoulder as she stares out the window watching the landscape becoming more and more familiar as it flies by.

 

“A little” she answers semi-truthfully with a small sigh; it has been a long time since she has been home. And now she is coming home for good with her fiancée. Prim is lucky to have a man that would leave the conveniences that district four has to offer for the most backwards district there is just to be with her. It has been over 10 years since she left home and her family for the University in district three and it has been four since she was transferred to the hospital in district four to finish the practical side of her medical training.

 

A soft kiss lands on her shoulder and Prim turns her head to glimpse at the man behind her. His soft brown hair falls into his gentle blue eyes that peer back at her lovingly. Meeting Marvel had been a wonderful surprise, he was six years older than her and originally from district one. Marvel had spent his childhood training for the games and had intended on volunteering for them when he turned 18. When the games had been cancelled and the regime over thrown it left a fair number of children in career districts with no direction as well as messed up heads. The governments in the career districts struggled to find a place for these children that had been taken from their parents and then trained to kill from a very early stage. Many of these kids ended up in mental hospitals, including Marvel, but with the help of some very skilled psychiatrists sent from the capitol he was able to find direction.

 

Marvel found through his time as a patient in the hospital that he fell in love with nursing and asked to train in the field, he was sent to the nursing school in three. Marvel and Prim arrived in district four to begin the practical training of their respective programs at the same time and were assigned to the same surgeon, she as a resident he as a nurse.

 

They worked well together and ended up becoming friends, they met up at night with the other residents and nurses in training. One night, just as they were starting their second year, Marvel got a little tipsy in the pub near the hospital and pulled her out into the night where he confessed his attraction and love for her. Then he ran off into the night leaving a very confused Prim behind. The next day he showed up at her apartment looking contrite with coffee and doughnuts from the coffee shop near her apartment (which honestly were not as good as the ones from Mellark’s Bakery). Marvel then re-confessed his feelings for her and then explained why he ran away. He thought she wouldn’t want him, he was too old, not smart enough and he thought she was waaayyy to pretty for him.

 

Prim answered him with a kiss, and they haven’t stopped kissing since. But now they were headed to twelve and Prim was going to be the first capitol trained doctor in twelve. The district has only had her mother or other healers for years, but her mom is getting older and she is tired so when the opportunity arose as the district wanted to put a clinic in twelve Prim asked Marvel to go with her. And honestly Prim misses her sister, her nieces, her nephews and her mom; she misses twelve and its simplicity, the lack of cars and bright lights. Twelve may not have all the conveniences of a city but what it lacks in sophistication it more than makes up for in love.

 

Plus this is where she wants to raise a family, next to her sister’s family with her mother to help her when she doesn’t know what to do. Prim wants a toasting, so Marvel agreed to wait until twelve to get married. She promised him the best toasting cake ever from her brother in-law’s Bakery, even though Marvel didn’t know what a toasting was. They didn’t have them in one; the ceremony in one was like that of the capitol, glitzy and expensive. Prim had cautiously explained to Marvel what a toasting ceremony was and why she wanted one instead of a ‘wedding’ she was worried that Marvel would look down at her districts traditions as backwards and unsophisticated.

 

He didn’t, of course he didn’t, as soon as she told him about the toasting ceremony he wanted to do it with her and not just to make her happy. He thought the toasting was nice a more intimate way to start a marriage then a big impersonal wedding in fact his exact words were; “it sounds like a perfect way to start a marriage that you want to last. A marriage full of love and family and that is all I want with you Prim, a happy life with children and love.”

 

So now she was on her way home and even though this is something she has looked forward to for years, Prim was nervous. Prim hasn’t been home in years she has been so busy, she talks to Katniss and her mother on the phone when she can, but her residency has really kicked her butt. She wonders where her place will be in district 12, a seam girl, who didn’t ever look seam and now is a capitol trained doctor. Katniss has told her that the Merchant Seam divide is no longer as definitive as it once was. But Prim still wonders where her place will be, will she be trusted by the conservative and generally secluded district twelve residents?

 

Marvel is also another reason Prim is nervous, introducing the love of her life to them has her stomach in knots. Her sister is infinitely protective of her and what if her family just doesn’t like him. There is also the fact that Marvel and Prim have been living together for three years, unmarried. In district three and four it’s accepted, in the Capitol living together before marriage is conservative, in district twelve it is scandalous.

 

That’s not to say that scandals don’t happen in district twelve. Katniss married Peeta that was a scandal. Gale and Johanna lived together before toasting, but she was a victor. Then there was the scandal of Cassidy Wentworth from years back, but she was the town pariah and Prim didn’t want that. She also didn’t want an arrow through Marvel’s eye when Katniss finds out that they are living together pre-wedding, have been for a while.

 

Then there is Rory, her ex, it didn’t end well and he was angry, but he is married to Rue now, has been for a few years, living in the apartment above the Bakery where he still works for Peeta. She and Marvel will be temporarily staying with her mother in the Apartment above the Apothecary until Marvel can get his citizenship status changed to twelve and they get married in a few months. Unfortunately this means they will be next door to the Bakery and living with her mother. Prim wonders if her mom will let her and Marvel share a room.

 

As the train begins to drop speed her mood begins to lighten and her stomach twists in anticipation. Prim hasn’t seen her nieces and nephews in years and she does love them very much and cannot wait to surprise them. Marvel and she are two days early, they had finished getting all their stuff in order and decided to just head out of four and come home, or what Prim hopes will finally be her home.

 

“I’m a little nervous myself” Marvel sighs into her ear it makes her turn and look up at him taking in the love that shines in his eyes. “You have told me so many things about your family that I can only hope that they like me.” He continues his nerves making their presence in the slight tremor as he speaks. “Not to mention the fact that I can only hope to give you the marriage that you deserve, one like your parents and your sisters. I can’t compete with a guy that’s been in love with his wife since he was five years old, how is that even a thing?”

 

“Marvel” she starts out turning in his arms and slipping her hands around his waist. “I am not asking you to love me like Peeta loves Katniss. What they have is theirs and theirs alone. I am asking you to love me like you love me, because that is what I need, not a copy of my sister’s marriage. I am not her, I am not my mother, I am my own person and I just happened to fall in love with you.”

 

“Thank you” is his response followed by a toe curling kiss just as the train comes to a stop.

 

Stepping off the train Prim takes a deep breath through her nose, “it smells like home.” She turns to see Marvel smiling indulgently at her his eyes twinkling with mirth.

 

She watches as he looks around and takes in the district train station, the dusty road in front of them a little bewildered as their bags get piled up on the platform beside them. Not surprisingly they are the only ones to get off the train.

 

“Umm, should we call a taxi…or is there a stand that we go to?” he asks her patiently.

 

Chuckling to herself she looks up at his handsome face, “No, we walk” she answers softly “there are no cars in district 12 it really isn’t necessary. The district isn’t big enough.”

 

“OK” he replies gently with a smile. “But ummm… how do we get this pile of stuff to your mom’s?” he doesn’t look insulted that she brought him here to this backwards district, just curious as to how they plan on carting their luggage and medical supplies and equipment.

 

Prim turns and sees all the deliveries that are being loaded off the train for the citizens of her home district. Looking over she sees a huge mountain of a man with a hand cart standing off to the side with a few children one that look to be his, the two others distinctly seam. School is just out for the summer and it looks as though a few of these boys have a summer job with the deliveries. Prim briskly walks over and approaches the man, _Jesus he is huge and definitely not originally from around here_ , she thinks to herself taking in the dark skin and huge brown eyes.

 

“Welcome to district twelve” he asks his voice low, soft and much gentler then she would have ever imagined, “how can I help you?”

 

“Can you tell me whom should I speak to in order to arrange delivery of our cargo?” she asks politely allowing her dormant accent to surface slightly. As soon as she speaks she notices his eyes widen slightly in realization that she is indeed from the district but his face is stoic immediately as the three boys around him look up at her, although the boy that is clearly his son doesn’t really look up since he is almost as tall as Prim is.

 

“That would be me, Miss” he answers politely a small smile on his face, “and might I say Welcome home. Where should the boys and I deliver your cargo?”

 

“The Apothecary Please” she tells him pointing out their luggage while placing a coin in the hand of each of the young boys’ hands enjoying the smiles generated by her actions.

 

“They’ll be there in about two hours” the large man informs her as he looks over her large pile of boxes and luggage and takes the cargo list from her. “This is a fair amount Miss.” he looks at her slightly worried, “it will cost 5 coins more than the standard rate of 7 coins.”

 

“That will be fine; I’ll pay you now we may not be there when you arrive.” Prim agrees as she hands the man the payment and then turns to grab Marvel’s hand and begins to walk down the lane towards town.

 

“Are you sure it’s OK to just leave our stuff there like that?” Marvel asks her with a bit of worry in his voice; they would never do that in his home district of one.

 

“Yes” she replies simply, “our stuff will get there” she reassures him gripping his hand tightly.

 

“OK” he says looking at her, “whatever you say Prim, this is your home and my home now too.”

 

His words are so sweet that she stops in the dusty road and launches her lips at his for a quick but passionate kiss. Pulling away she grins at his dazed expression and pulls at his hand, “come on, let’s go get a cheese bun.”

 

Prim has been talking, well more like bragging, about Peeta’s Bakery to her friends for years and now that she is bringing Marvel there she is a little nervous. Sure she has tasted many a pastry in multiple districts, but she swears her brother in law’s are the best she has ever tasted and in her mind they are but right now she is worried that she has been remembering them through rose colored glasses

 

As they walk through the streets towards town Prim points out different sights to Marvel, the meadow, the road to the seam, to victors village. She talks to him about the changes to her district, it certainly is busier than ever, with children running around and happily playing.

 

“Tell me about your family again” Marvel prompts her “I want to get their names right.”

 

“My mom’s name is Lilian, but everyone just calls her Lilly. Katniss is my older sister and she married Peeta almost 17 years ago, she is four years older than me.” Prim recites dutifully for him. “Peeta is the youngest of three; Bannock is the oldest and he is married to Carrie and they have two boys, Rye is the middle child and he is married to Madge, who is the Mayor’s daughter and Katniss’s best friend and they have a boy and a girl. Carrie and Madge are from town so they are all blonde with blue eyes.

 

“Peeta and Katniss have four kids; Willow and Aster are identical twins and are about eleven and a half, James is nine and their youngest is Brandon or Bran as everyone calls him is five. Peeta and Katniss own the Apothecary and the Bakery, we’ll have to deal with them, not my mom, if we want to buy them out or just buy the medical practice part.”

 

“OK, I think I have their names straight.” Marvel gives her a small smile as they come to a stop in front of the bakery. The first thing Prim notices is the expansion to the left of the Bakery. Katniss has told her that they were doing well and that they had built on an extension, but she didn’t say how big it was. The expansion was almost fifty percent bigger and went all the way towards the back not only increasing the front of the store, but the kitchens as well.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Prim opens the door and is greeted by the familiar bell that chimes and is accosted by the comforting scent only Mellark’s Bakery can emit. Walking through the room she sees that there are more places to sit and enjoy the delicious treats that Mellark’s has to offer. Prim and Marvel stand in line behind several teen’s that are from town and the seam, kids that Prim does not recognize, nor do they recognize her. Looking around she can see that the kids are healthy, laughing and have money to spare as they joke with the kid behind the counter.

 

Surprising Prim doesn’t know who is behind the counter; she can hazard a guess because he is a Mellark for sure. The blonde haired, blue eyed, stocky built boy looks about 15 or 16 so Prim guesses this is Ban and Carrie’s oldest, Bannock Jr. Her suspicions are confirmed when the group of kids holler, ‘see ya later Ban at him as they head out the door playfully jostling with each other.

 

“Welcome to Mellark’s how can I help you?” Bannock Jr greets her clearly not recognizing who she is, it could be her short pixie haircut and the fact that she hasn’t been home in 6 years.

 

“Are either Katniss or Peeta here?” she asks suddenly shy.

 

Bannock Jr looks at her more closely as he wipes down the counter answering her politely. “No, not right now, they are next door at the Apothecary but should be back in a half an hour. Would you like to wait, Mrs…?” he asks prompting her for a name.

 

“Yes, we’ll wait” she responds to her nephew by marriage not answering his question purposefully, she wants Ban to remember his Auntie Prim. Looking up at the beautifully decorated board she sees that Drinks, Soups and sandwiches have been added to the menu, the Bakery is now a full-fledged café. “We will have two turkey sandwiches, two teas and four cheese buns for here please.”

 

“Sure, coming right up” Bannock Jr rings her up and Marvel pays for their food. “You can sit anywhere and I’ll bring you your food in a moment.”

 

She and Marvel take a seat in the corner, a perfect place to observe people as they come in and out of the Bakery as they wait for her family.

 

“It smells so good in here” Marvel smiles gently at her, he must sense how nervous she is.

 

“Bannock Jr is Carrie and Ban’s oldest” Prim says quietly and if she admits it with a touch of sadness she cannot hide. “He doesn’t recognize me.”

 

“Are you OK? Do you want to tell him who you are?” Marvel asks his arm around her shoulders his hand rubbing her arm comfortingly.

 

“No, I want to surprise Katniss and Peeta, but what if their kids don’t recognize me?”

 

“Well to be fair, I almost didn’t recognize you when you first got this haircut” Marvel smiles down at her “and I live with you.”

 

Smiling up at him her spirits lifted, Prim smiles as she sees Bannock Jr walking towards them with a tray of their food.

 

“Good choice in sandwich” he says cheerily in that way all Mellark men have of talking to people. “Auntie Katniss just killed those turkeys yesterday and roasted them perfectly, her turkey is my favorite.” His smile is sweet and he looks at them curiously, “Where are you two from?” he asks politely.

 

“We just arrived from four.” Marvel replies for her smiling broadly at the young man.

 

“Four!” Bannock Jr cries out excitedly. “I have an Auntie Prim who lives in four; she’s a doctor and coming home next week. Do you know her?”

 

At that Marvel starts laughing as he glances at her next to him causing her to giggle, Bannock Jr looks perplexed for a minute, but then he studies Prim closer.

 

“Auntie Prim?” he questions her softly, “is that really you?”

 

“Yes, Ban” she answers back a true smile threatening to overtake her face as Bannock Jr leaps to hug her.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you” he looks embarrassed at his faux pas. Do you want me to go tell Auntie Katniss you are here?”

 

“Its OK Ban, I haven’t been home in six years and no, I want to surprise Katniss. This is my fiancé Marvel.” She introduces her nephew to the love of her life next to her.

 

“Nice to meet you sir” Bannock Jr says while shaking his hand firmly.

 

“Can you keep it a secret till they come back from moms?” Prim asks him in a conspiratorial manner.

 

“Sure” he replies as he looks out the front window at the sudden appearance of a group of kids laughing uproariously. “Oh god here comes trouble.” Bannock Jr says with a smile on his face that denotes that these kids are anything but that.

 

Prim turns to look as Bannock Jr addresses her with a smile on his face, “sorry gotta get lunch ready for the cousins, want me to keep it a secret from them too?”

 

“Yes” she grins conspiratorially as Bannock Jr heads back behind the counter just as a bunch of kids burst into the Bakery running at the counter.

 

“Hey squirts no running” he yells at them affectionately.

 

Prim watches as her nieces Willow and Aster simultaneously tell Ban to be quiet then start to order their sandwiches while James runs behind the counter and starts placing food on a platter. Willow and Aster are holding the hands of a small dark haired girl and a blonde boy who both look to be about four.

 

“I want a cheese bun with my sandwich” a young boy who has to be Bran yells at a tall dark haired boy that stares in awe up at the gorgeous twin girls who have to be six years older than him. “Come on Hunter, let’s grab seats.”

 

The bell tinkles again and a cute blonde girl who looks to be about 5 comes in huffing and marches up angrily to Bran and Hunter. “You were supposed to wait for me” she petulantly addresses them.

 

“Not my fault you can’t run faster” Hunter snips at her.

 

“Hey” Bran cries out, “don’t tease Hannah. She’s my cousin only I can tease her.”

 

“You should have waited for me too, Brandon Mellark!” Hannah stomps her feet at Bran.

 

“Wear shoes to run in when you play with us, Hannah Mellark!” He snipes back.

 

The three kids snip at each other, while the younger kids whine at Willow and Aster as James sings while getting the food with Bannock Jr, the ambiance in the Bakery has gone from soothingly quiet to a frenetic dull roar in seconds.

 

“Quiet!” Booms out Bannock Jr, he effectively shuts up all the chatting and yelling going on from the kids. “Do not scare away customers, your mom and dad will be angry. Hawthorne’s and Mellarks sit down quietly and James and I will bring you lunch.” Bannock Jr sends a wink towards Prim and Marvel as he gets back to work.

 

Prim then quietly points out all the children to Marvel. Willow and Aster are beautiful girls with long dark wavy hair, fair skin, freckles, their father’s bright blue eyes and Katniss’s facial features and graceful movements, it’s a surprise there isn’t a horde of boys trailing after them.

 

James’ sunny blonde straight hair contrasts with his olive skin and silver eyes beautifully he is a handsome boy even at nine. He is stocky like his father his broad shoulders typically Mellark. He is quiet and reserved and sings like an angel, something he inherited from Katniss of course.

 

Bran has Peeta’s sunny blonde curly hair and Katniss’s olive skin. His body at six is strong but not typically Mellark, his body is more wiry and graceful like his sisters. His eyes are striking in that they are a silver blue hue, it is as if Peeta had mixed the color of Katniss’s eyes with his own and created a new beautiful color.

 

Prim points out the two Hawthorne children, Hunter, who looks like his father Gale with his mother’s brown eyes. And Holly the young dark haired girl who Prim knows to be four, she looks just like her brother, with the exception that she was petite and clearly had the body of Johanna instead of Gale.

 

Lastly she pointed out Rye and Madge’s kids Hannah and Henry, Hannah is the same age as Hunter and Henry is just a little younger than Holly.

 

“They are all pretty cute kids, oh my god this sandwich is awesome.” Marvels says quietly as they eat their delicious sandwiches and covertly watch the children dig into their food, completely oblivious to her and Marvel’s presence.

 

“”Where’s Mom and Dad?” Bran pipes up as Bannock Jr sets a mess of cookies down in the center of the table. Instantly hands start reaching towards the plate, but Willow (or Aster, Prim is not sure which from this angle) chastises the younger kids, “cookies after you finish your sandwiches you heathens.”

 

“My Mom and Dad or your Mom and Dad?” Bannock Jr teases his cousin.

 

“Mine” Bran says scowling at him a perfect replica of her sister’s scowl of ‘you are an idiot’.

 

“At Nana Everdeen’s, they should be back soon.” Bannock Jr answers his cousin while ruffling his hair affectionately.

 

“Ahh checkup for the ‘ooopsie’” Aster (or Willow) says knowingly in that big sister know it all voice.

 

 _Oopsie?_ Prim thinks to herself _, what is she talking about?_ But Prim is smart and instantly suspicious.

 

“Quiet Willow we’re not supposed to know about it.” Aster chastises her sister through her teeth. _Ohh, that’s Willow_ , Prim notes the red ribbon in Willow’s hair and the green in Aster’s hair.

 

“What’s an ooopsie?” Hannah asks the two girls as she eats her sandwich.

 

“It’s an accident, like when you spill milk and you say **oopsie.** ” Hunter chimes in helpfully.

 

“My Mom says ‘shit’ when she spills milk” Holly adds helpfully, “but she doesn’t have to see Nana Everdeen.”

 

“It’s nothing guys” Willow says trying to cover up her obvious blunder the two older girls looking anxiously at each other. “Just drop it and finish your lunch, so you can have a cookie.”

 

The bell rings announcing the arrival of a customer and Bannock Jr cheerily greets an older woman and quickly sells her a few loaves of bread. The older woman stops at the table of children and greets them cheerily.

 

“Hello, Miss Portia” the children happily greet the Art teacher as one; clearly Portia is still a favorite teacher among the students. Portia waves good bye to the children and makes her way out the door calling out her hellos to Katniss and Peeta who are making their way up the walkway and enter the bakery.

 

Prim shrinks back and studies her sister and brother and law. Peeta is hovering and Katniss looks like she wants to kick him in the shins for hovering. But it’s the shit- eating grin on her brother-in-law’s face that confirms her suspicions even before she sees Katniss’s curvier than usual body.

 

“Stop hovering” Katniss chides him through her teeth giving Peeta one hell of a scowl. True to form Katniss’s aggression has absolutely no effect on her happy go lucky husband. Instead of backing off he swoops in and kisses her full on the mouth immediately causing all the kids to start yelling a chorus of ‘ewww’ and ‘gross’ and ‘your gonna make me sick Dad’.

 

“Is she?” Marvel whispers in her ear taking in her family by her side.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she is” Prim chuckles quietly back.

 

“Mom” Bran calls out as Katniss grabs a napkin and starts scrubbing his face that has food all over it. Peeta walks around the table kissing heads of the children that belong to him and rubbing the heads fondly of the kids that don’t. “What’s an oopsie?”

 

Peeta and Katniss instantly look at each other in wide eyed confusion tinged with fear while the two older girls squirm guiltily in their seats.

 

“Well…its…ummm” Katniss struggles to talk while begging Peeta to take over with her eyes.

 

“It’s when no one notices that you’ve come home.” Prim says loudly from the corner saving her sister.

 

“PRIM!” Katniss cries out in happiness all mentions of oopsie and hovering Peeta forgotten as she runs across the shop towards her. Prim falls into her sister’s hug relishing in the feel of her sister’s hugs. Prim has never felt as loved as when she is in her sister’s arms, until she met Marvel. In fact that’s how she knew he was the one, his hugs made her feel just as loved and safe as her sisters.

 

“Primmy you’re home!” Peeta’s hug encircles both her and Katniss adding to the complete feeling of home that envelops her. Suddenly they are all knocked into by the Mellark twins flying at them turning into a massive group hug. Prim is aware of crying and looks up shocked to see her sister with tears in her eyes. Worried she looks up at Peeta who is gazing at his wife in adoration and humor as Katniss starts trying to hide the fact that she might be crying in joy.

 

“Hormones” Peeta says a little too proudly making Prim start to laugh.

 

“Peeta…” is the warning that comes from her sister as Katniss attempts to discretely wipe her eyes on his shirt.

 

“Auntie Prim! Auntie Prim!” the girls call to her trying to get her attention. Prim leans down and hugs the girls as she notices James and Bran hanging back slightly. Bran is hiding behind James curious but still wary and she can’t blame him, Bran has never met her face to face.

 

“James, Bran come here and meet your Auntie Prim.” Peeta says gently and the two boys immediately walk over to her. Prim bends down to greet her two nephews with a smile on her face.

 

“Wow Mom, her face looks almost like you except with town coloring.” James says while shaking her hand. “I think I remember you when I was little” he adds shyly.

 

“Very good eye for detail James” Peeta says with obvious pride in his voice.

 

“James is artistic like his Dad” Katniss explains her own pride obvious in her voice, Katniss’s hand lies on Prim’s shoulder, in fact Katniss has not stopped touching her.

 

“I’m a hunter like Mommy and I make good cookies!” Bran explains eagerly as he steps forward to shake her hand. Prim just reaches forward to hug the precious child and kisses his forehead laughing.

 

Standing Prim turns and motions Marvel to come forward. He stands a small indulgent smile on his face mixed with a little apprehension as he walks forward to meet her family.

 

“Marvel” Prim starts reaching back to hold his hand and pull him towards her. “I want you to meet my family. This is my sister Katniss, her husband Peeta and their children; Willow, Aster, James and Brandon.”

 

“Nice to meet you all” Marvel greets them politely, his hand out for a handshake

 

It’s quiet for a few tense moments because Katniss just looks at him as if she is sizing up her prey, the kids all have the same expression on their faces. It’s Peeta, always good with people Peeta, who steps up to the plate and heartily grasp Marvel in a handshake proclaiming “nice to meet you Marvel.” Then Peeta pulls him into a one armed hug and states in typical Peeta fashion. “Mellarks hug family and you are family, welcome to district twelve.”

 

The dam breaks and then the girls are on Marvel hugging him and then the boys are hugging him and greeting him. Although Prim notices that Katniss is reticent to greet Marvel and does not join in the hugging.

 

“Katniss” Peeta nudges her sister softly with his voice and a hand on her back a gentle smile on his face. This seems to knock Katniss out of whatever stupor she is in, or whatever interrogation she is planning.

 

“Welcome to district twelve and our family.” Her sister days quietly to Marvel holding her hand out in greeting. Marvel accepts her gesture and smiles in answer not bothered by her lack of enthusiasm in her greeting. Prim had warned him that it would take a while with her sister. Katniss was not a hugger, and she was wary of all new people and needed time to warm up.

 

“Girls, Peeta called out, “run next door and go get your Nana Everdeen.” As soon as he said that Willow and Aster were off like a shot and the two boys ran to the table with the cookies.

 

“Dinner, at our house tonight,” Katniss stated her voice filled with happiness but her face her normal scowl. “We have a lot to talk about.”

 

“It seems we do” Prim said subtly gesturing towards Katniss’s midsection, “I’m not the only one with news it sounds like.”

 

Her sister’s face went soft for a moment before she fixed on a scowl and directed it at the beaming Peeta barking at him. “It all his fault this wasn’t planned.”

 

“Takes two” Peeta quipped back at his wife clearly unfazed by the fact that he was to blame according to Katniss. “Don’t let her fool you Primmy, she’s happy about them.”

 

Prim blinked looking back at her sister, “Them? Again?”

 

“Yes” Katniss sighed trying to sound put out but clearly elated. “At least they’re not identical this time.”

 

“Sweetie!” her mother interrupts them as she comes rushing through the door. Prim is enveloped in her hug and she is home.

 

Marvel gazes around at the Mellark Family home; dinner started at 5 and people are just finishing up eating at seven. He looks around the table and sees Peeta’s two brothers and their wives all laughing and joking with his fiancée. Haymitch Abernathy is in deep conversation with Lilly Everdeen and Johanna Mason. Katniss is talking with Gale about some sort of snare run and Peeta is rounding up the kids for dessert.

 

Peeta walks in from the kitchen a huge tray of cupcakes balanced in one hand and the other a bag of clear tubes filled with colored…stuff, Marvel wasn’t really sure. He felt welcomed into this large family that has been building a life for so long, but he is not sure he feels like he fits. Glancing to his right he looks at Prim and his heart beats faster and he just knows that being with her is home. This is what she wants, to be here with her family and he will give that to her and it will take some time until these people feel like family.

 

“All kids follow me for decorate your own cupcake dessert treats” Peeta calls heartily and like the pied piper he is immediately trailed by all the kids big and small. Even the adults get up and follow them outside to the picnic tables and chairs that are set up in the Mellark’s back yard. Peeta arranges the children so that the very youngest are interspersed with the oldest and gives them instructions on what to do. Apparently all those tubes are colored icing, and then Peeta is leaving Bannock Jr and his brother Wheaton in charge and starts walking back to the adults making their way back into the house.

 

“He’s good with kids isn’t he?” a voice appears at his side. Startled he looks down to see Katniss looking up at him intently, he didn’t even hear her approach him.

 

“Prim thinks the world of him…and of you too.” He replies, how else should he respond to that, he has known them for a day.

 

“Peeta likes you” Katniss continued looking at him as if she is trying to gain access to his brain. Right now he is pretty sure she can do it too, this woman is formidable. “I…on the other hand have not come to a conclusion yet.” Marvel watches as this petite woman looks him over, sizing him up and it kind of scares the crap out of him. “But you make Prim happy…but know this” Katniss leans closer to him her eyes glint like hard steel, “if you ever hurt her, I will hurt you.” Then suddenly she slips away quietly as he stares at the empty spot in front of him in shock.

 

A soft familiar hand slips into his and he looks down at Prim a small smile gracing her face. “So my sister threatened you?”

 

“Oh my god, yes” Marvel responds. “I know you told me it would most likely happen, but I never imagined that she would actually scare me. How does she do it, she is a tiny woman and she scared me.”

 

“Don’t worry about it” Prim said laughing, leaning up to caress his cheek easily calming him with her soft touches. “She scares the crap out of most everyone, but really she is a big softie. Come one lets join everyone in the living room.”

 

Seated in a soft love seat with Prim snuggled up next to him he listens to the conversation of the adults in the room. They had spent the last 15 minute over a tray of pre frosted cupcakes interrogating him about his life and family. Right now he is enjoying the fact that the spotlight is elsewhere and that Prim’s thigh is rubbing his. Haymitch and Lilly have just left feigning age and the need for sleep. Marvel wonders if there is something romantic there. A clearing of the throat gets his attention as well as everybody else’s in the room.

 

Peeta stands and moves behind his wife his hand resting gently on her shoulder. “Well Katniss and I have an announcement to make.” He pauses and looks down at his wife with such adoration Marvel is shocked that they have been together 16 years and still have this much passion. “We’re expecting…twins…in December.”

 

A burst of activity fills the room as people hug and congratulations are issued. Prim is especially happy for her sister, Marvel knows it is because they plan to start trying for children as soon as they are married and this means there will be cousins close to their children’s age.

 

“What happened Brainless?” Johanna’s loud crass voice carries through the room. “I thought you and loverboy were done? What made you change your mind?”

 

“Well we didn’t really plan for this to happen Jo” Peeta starts an explanation, “it just happened.”

 

“Uhhh” Jo replies “do you two need a talk? It just doesn’t happen, if you take the shot you’re covered.”

 

“Apparently if you take antibiotics for a sinus infection the shot can lose its effectiveness.” Katniss bites out, and then follows it up with “its Peeta’s fault.”

 

“Not my fault that you didn’t pay attention when your mother’s told you to abstain for a month while you were on the medicine. I wasn’t even in the room when she told you it was a possibility.”

 

“Like we could ever abstain for a month, it was just an increased risk not a certainty” Katniss snips at Peeta

 

“You clearly forgot about my super sperm.” Peeta shoots back with a smirk.

 

At that statement the whole room groans with the familiarity of a long standing joke.

 

“Oh my god Peeta,” Katniss exclaims while looking at her husband that Marvel can only describe as a fond glare. “I swear to god, we have heard enough about your supposed super sperm over the years.”

 

“Not my fault you are the most beautiful woman ever and that you can’t go one day without taking advantage of me and my generous…appendage.” Peeta teases his wife and Marvel can’t help but think that Peeta is walking into an Arena of traps in teasing this woman. Is he an idiot with a death wish?

 

“Shut up” Katniss replies shooting Peeta a fierce glare that would be truly terrifying if it wasn’t the case that Katniss could barely contain a smile.

 

“Our men are blessed aren’t they?” The Mayor’s daughter states as if she is at a formal tea. “So identical twins again, how do you plan on handling that scenario?” Madge asks while sitting on her husband Rye’s lap.

 

“Not identical, Thank god,” Peeta gushes out relief washing over his face as he pulls Katniss out of the chair sits down and pulls her onto his lap. “Lily says they are ‘fraternal’ twins, they could even be a boy and a girl. Those girls are trouble when they switch identities.”

 

“Fraternal twins are when two eggs are released and both fertilized by separate sperm and attach to the womb.” Prim lectures the room, “Identical twins, such as Willow and Aster, occur when a single egg is fertilized by a single sperm and then splits into two eventually growing into two individual fetuses. Identical twins have the exact same genetic material, whereas fraternal are as genetically different as two children born during separate pregnancies.”

 

All eyes have turned to Prim and the room is quiet as they all listen to his girl teach them the differences.

 

Peeta is the first to speak, “Sooo that means I have super sperm, right Prim?” At that the entire room busts out in laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Loverboy” Johanna hoots, “how did you come to that conclusion from what Prim just said?”

 

“Hey!” Rye calls out, “you’re just jealous and disappointed you never got a ride on a Mellark Monster.”

 

“Still think that’s the most ridiculous thing ever.” Gale hollers out petulantly, “Everyone knows it’s not the size that matters, but the motion that makes the ride.”

 

“You keep telling yourself that baby.” Johanna pats Gale’s head in reassurance.

 

“Seriously Catnip” Gales says ignoring his wife? His person? Marvel’s a little unsure of Gale and Johanna’s relationship; he has heard so many things about that woman. “You gonna start throwing up in the woods again?”

 

“Shut it Gale or I will shoot you through the eye.” Katniss growls back menacingly at the tall dark haired man.

 

“What is a Mellark Monster?” he whispers to Prim as the rest of the room snigger at the glaring/glowering contest going on between the two raven haired individuals.

 

“It’s well known rumor in the district that Mellark men are freakishly well endowed.” Prim whispers back chuckling. “Rye loves to brag about it.”

 

“Are they?’ he asks back quietly, it’s been his experience that when men talk about it, they are compensating.

 

“Yes” Three very happy women and one very grumpy male reply to his question simultaneously. He didn’t even know people could hear him.

 

“Wait” Katniss blurts out eyes narrowing on Gale. “How would you know?”

 

“How would you?” Gale counters back, “You’ve only ever been with Peeta.”

 

“I saw the injured miner’s on mom’s healing table growing up. I ran away as fast as I could, but sometimes I had to help. It was awful, but that still doesn’t explain how you know.” Katniss shot back.

 

Gale’s eyes were that of caught prey before he smirks and looks at the Mellark men sitting there silently. “Cole” at that statement all three men shifted to cover themselves with either their wives or hands. “Cole checked ‘em out after wrestling once to try and see if the rumors were true. He told us all at Peeta’s bachelor party.”

 

At that Johanna Mason started cackling like a crazy woman, “or it could be that you saw it the time you stumbled on Brainless and Loverboy screwing in the woods.” Marvel watched as Gale struggles to get his hand over Jo’s mouth

 

“WHAT!” Both Katniss and Peeta are on their feet. Peeta is struggling to keep Katniss behind him, he looks like he is trying to simultaneously shield her body from everyone’s eyes and prevent her from ripping Gale’s throat out.

 

“THANKS for that Johanna.” Gale looks at her in horror as the remaining couples in the room start laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Peeta let me go, I’m gonna kill him.” Katniss huffs out still struggling to get to Gale.

 

“No you’re not Kat” Peeta calmly says holding back his wife, “remember the oopsies.”

 

At that Katniss calms down and starts rubbing her barely there belly. “You’re lucky I’m knocked up Hawthorne.” Katniss spits out pointing at him, “how dare you intrude on our private affairs.”

 

“Katniss” Madge says calmly standing and putting her arm around her friend’s shoulders comforting her. “You were in the woods, it’s not his fault. Just like it’s not our fault that Rye and I saw them screwing in their backyard.”

 

At that Katniss blinks and a big smile curves on her face, “you saw them?” she questions.

 

“Yup” Rye bites out shivering and shaking his head. “I ran screaming. Horrible image took weeks of Madge therapy to get that out of my head. It was way worse than the time I walked in on you and Peeta doing it against the Bakery cooler.”

 

“Oh my god” Peeta cries out, “This just keeps getting worse and worse.” He flops down on a chair and throws his head back. “Katniss I need you to hold me I can’t take it.” Marvel laughs to himself as Peeta dramatically throws his arms wide an invitation for Katniss to sit on his lap. She immediately plops down on him and burrows in to his arms.

 

“Oh the shame!” Peeta cries out theatrically, “What must you think of us, Marvel and Prim?”

 

“I think this is the most fun, most normal family I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know.” Marvel laughs out kissing Prims temple between guffaws.

 


	34. Chapter 34 - Epilogue

**A/N: at the end.**

 

Chapter 34: Epilogue

 

“Peeta, Peeta wake up.” Slowly his eyes opened to the dark room to find his heavily pregnant wife looming over him. Blinking rapidly he brought the room into focus and immediately recognizes the grimace on her face as labor pains and is instantly worried.

 

“No, it’s too early; we have five more weeks left.” He pleads with her as if she can make this stop.

 

“Help me to the bathroom. Prim said they would most likely be early, you know that.” Katniss huffs at him as he helps her to their private bathroom.

 

“I know…I know. Are you sure it is time, they could be those Braxton Hicks contractions, you got them all the time with Bran.” He replies and an anxious pit in his stomach appears making him want to puke.

 

Walking her carefully back to the bedroom he quietly hopes that this is a false alarm and as he settles her back into bed without further incident he begins to relax. Unfortunately as soon as his shoulders settle Katniss cries out in pain and her face contorts demonstrating to him the seriousness of the situation.

 

“I’m calling Prim now.” he calls out trying to reassure her as he runs down the stairs to the phone in their office.

 

Not 20 minutes later he meets Marvel on the roadway halfway to the clinic they set up next to the Apothecary. Breathing a sigh of relief at the appearance of his new brother –in-law hurrying toward them, Peeta is glad when Marvel helps relieve the physical burden of his wife pregnant with their two babies. He has already passed Madge on the road as she hurries to their home to take care of the kids.

 

“How are you feeling Katniss?” Marvel asks his wife concern etched on his face as Peeta watches his eyes appraise her medically.

 

“I feel like shit” Katniss spits out as she looks over at him Peeta ducks at her scowl and he swears she grumbles something about his ‘stupid super sperm’. Another contraction has her releasing a sharp pain and has him and Marvel rushing forward towards the clinic whispering reassuring words into the night air as they practically run.

 

The lights on at the clinic provide a beacon of light in an otherwise darkened set of streets. “Why is it that women always go into labor at night?” Marvel huffs as they enter the clinic to see Prim bustling about getting things ready.

 

“I’m not sure” Prim replies smiling as she sticks a thermometer into Katniss’s mouth and then starts a physical examination, “but I am positive it is the fault of you men.”

 

“Stupid Super Sperm!” is all Katniss can grit out as she scowls at him, but Peeta doesn’t care he is just worried for her and the babies.

 

Helping Katniss get situated on the examination table he then goes to her side at her head and nervously asks Prim, “Are you sure the babies are coming?”

 

Katniss cries out and a sudden whoosh of fluid answers his question just as Prim verbalizes what he now knows.

 

“Yes, the babies are coming now. And yes it is early, but not too early. I wouldn’t be surprised if we had the date of conception off by a week or two, the babies are measuring large for twins and Katniss is horrible about keeping track of her cycle.”

 

“How long have you been having contractions like this?” Prim asks Katniss her voice quickly slipping into the same professionaltone that her mother uses. This quickly reminds Peeta that someone should have called Lilly, needs to call Lilly now.

 

“Did someone get Lilly?” he blurts out like a crazy person as Katniss is talking about contractions and timing.

 

Prim looks up and gives him a look that almost seems to have a bit of resentment in it. “No” she says steadily to him. “I thought we would assess the situation first and give mom a call if we need her.”

 

“We need her” Peeta blurts out again anxiously, “she has delivered all of our babies.” His voice rises as he starts to get hysterical, ‘and she knows what to do when I faint.”

 

“Faint?” Marvel questions him his eyes going back and forth between Peeta and Katniss.

 

“James and Brandon” Katniss manages to huff out, “Peeta freaks when I am in paaaaiiin.”

 

“KATNISS!” he cries out as his wife wails the last words his knuckles screaming in pain as she attempts to break his hand.

 

“Get mom, now!” Prim barks out to Marvel her hands are between Katniss’s legs. “Tell her she is close to pushing.” she grits out as Peeta watches Prim stands up quickly and starts pushing equipment around and Marvel rushes off.

 

“Is she OK? What’s wrong? Is it the babies, are the babies OK?” Panic starts to swell in his chest, _please let her be OK, please let them be OK_ chants through his head. Peeta starts focusing on Katniss trying to reassure her and most likely himself at the same time by murmuring “Its OK Katniss. You can do this, I love you.” Over and over while stroking her hair.

 

“No more Peeta. Nooooo mooore” his beautiful wife huffs out breathing in the way her mother taught her all those years ago.

 

“Whatever you say baby,” Peeta feels the tears fill his eyes and slide down his cheek, “whatever you want. Just be OK.”

 

A breath of relieved air barrels out when Lilly rushes into the room and joins Prim at the end of the delivery table between his wife’s legs. Concerned whispers reach his ears and break through the pain Katniss is inflicting on his hand. Words like _breach_ … _distress_ …and _cesarean_ tickle at his brain and start to wreak havoc with his nerves and eyesight.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, I know something is wrong. I can feel it; I have done this three times before.” Katniss demands and Peeta feels the blood drain from his face.

 

A glove snaps on a wrist and Peeta is sure it was Prim, who stands up quickly and speaks calmly to Marvel. “Get everything prepped and ready for a C-section, I’ll administer the spinal with mom’s assistance.”

 

Prim then turned to the two of them her face a reflection of calm with an underlying tension. As she speaks Peeta’s world begins to narrow. “The baby that is sitting low in your pelvis is in a breach position meaning he is feet first. From what I can tell the two babies are both in positions making it very unlikely that you will be able to give birth to them naturally without putting one or both of them at risk. As it is one baby currently has an elevated heart rate indicating signs of stress.”

 

As she talks Prim and Lilly walk around Katniss and have urged her to lean forward. Suddenly Prim is wielding the biggest most horrific looking needle in her tiny little hand. _Thank god Katniss can’t see that thing_ ; Peeta thinks as Prim keeps talking about horrible things calmly.

 

“I am going to perform a cesarean section” Prim continues, “that means I am going to perform an operation and remove the babies in the safest way possible for them as well as the mother.” Then Prim slides that huge hose in his wife’s back causing sweat to instantly bead all over his body and the room starts to get warm.

 

“Lilly” he manages to choke out as fast as he could since he knows what is coming. Suddenly a chair is swept under him as his knees buckle and Katniss’s hand is torn from his. Blue sheets go up and activity bustled around his wife as he struggles to gulp down air. “PEETA” his eyes snap back into focus as his mother in law barks at him. “Call help now, I want Johanna and Rue here ASAP, both women have helped me in the past.”

 

Getting a task seems to prevent him from fainting; Peeta hurries into the little room outside the birthing room and quickly makes the phone calls. Confident the women will be there momentarily he scurries back into the room only to find that Katniss is lying back on the table and her lower half was being draped off in such a way that neither Katniss nor he can see her lower half. He makes his way over to her and grabs her hand clenching it between their bodies. Placing his forehead on hers, his other hand softly stroking her hair he takes a moment to stare into the panicked eyes of the woman he has shared his life with.

 

“I have loved you forever, I will love you always. You can do this. Prim is a trained doctor, Marvel is a trained nurse. And your mom has delivered all four of our beautiful babies.” He soothed her while wiping the few tears that made their way onto her cheeks with his hand that isn’t gripping hers.

 

“That’s great Peeta” Prim called out from somewhere behind him as Rue rushes into the room, “keep talking to Katniss and keep each other calm. We’ll take care of everything over here.”

 

“Have I ever told you how I almost fainted from shock that day you came to give me the salves after my mom hit me?” he starts looking at her and her head shaking no at him in answer.

 

“It was so unexpected that you were at the door and then you were talking to me, like I mattered.” He hears the door opens and knows Johanna must have arrived, but he goes back to talking. “You were so beautiful and you were talking to me…and every time you took a deep breath your tiny t-shirt would tighten around your breasts which would cause me to stop breathing.” A small pained chuckle is all the encouragement he needs. “Between your perfect perky breasts making intermittent appearances and your beautiful eyes like the swirling silver moon sparkling it was all I could do to keep my knees from crashing to the ground. I wanted to kiss you so badly…actually there were many times in those first few months that I wanted to kiss you.”

 

A wail interrupts him and his eyes snap up to see Lilly and Rue wiping off a squalling infant. “First born, a baby boy completely healthy with a fuzz of dark hair,” Lilly announces as she brings him over for us to see.

 

“Linden Peeta Mellark” his wife breathes out one of the names they had picked months ago. They decided not to find out the gender of the babies this time around and opted to be surprised so they have names picked for all three possible combinations.

 

“He is beautiful my love” Peeta breaths at her looking in awe at his wife while Lilly returns to Prim’s side and Rue rushes off to clean up Linden properly. Another wail catches their attention and this time Johanna rushes to help with baby number two. “This one’s a girl, slightly on the smaller side, blonde fuzz on her head,” he looks up to see his baby girl and smiles.

 

“Dandelion Primrose Mellark” Katniss says as they gaze at her before she is whisked away. Peeta can instantly tell something is not right as the grip on his hand loosens. “Katniss?” he looks down at her unusually pale face just as Prim barks out “SHIT”.

 

“What’s wrong?” he manages to cry out as Katniss’s eyes glaze over oddly. Suddenly Marvel is pushing him out as Prim is barking orders all he can hear are the words _blood_ and _loss_ and _quickly_.

 

Staring at the closed door in front of him Peeta drops to his knees and he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up through tears he sees Johanna on one side of him with Dani in her arms. Rue is on the other side clutching Linden to her chest. “She’ll be fine Loverboy.” Johanna says in a soothing tone he has never heard.

 

“How do you know?” he demands tears running down his face, “Jo, how do you know she’ll be fine?”

 

“Because Katniss is the strongest woman I know.” Is the answer Johanna gives him, “there is no way she will leave you and your children.”

 

“I can’t…I can’t lose her Jo.” Peeta sobs. At that moment his father walks in, a smile on his face most likely ready to greet his latest grandchildren. Launching himself at his dad like he is five with a scraped knee he takes the comfort of his father while the father, son, two women and brand new babies await the fate of the mother.

 

After minutes pass, but what seems like hours to Peeta during which his father helps get him under control and focused on his sweet new babies, Marvel walks quietly into the room. Peeta raises his eyes from his sweet Dani who he is holding protectively in his arms while feeding her from a bottle he locks his eyes on the weary face of his newest in-law. “How’s Katniss?” he croaks out voice raw from crying.

 

“Katniss is stable” Marvel replies quickly the relief evident in his tone allows Peeta to relax a miniscule amount.

 

“So she isn’t going to die?” Peeta asks as tears threaten to fall again.

 

“No” Marvel sighed, “Katniss is not going to die. She experienced heavy bleeding from an unexpected tear in her uterus.” Marvel goes on to explain, “It was actually fairly lucky that we were already in there performing a C-section, it made finding and fixing the leak a lot easier. This type of complication is not unheard of and if the patient is in a medical facility with experienced trained staff almost never results in death.”

 

At his words Peeta exhaled in relief, “Oh Thank God. My wife will be OK? Right?”

 

“Yes” Marvel answers with a bit of hesitation in his voice. “BUT…I will tell you that Katniss will not be able to have more children.”

 

Peeta stared at Marvel for a few moments before answering him, “So? We have six beautiful children. I get to keep my wife, five minutes ago I thought she would die…I don’t care. Katniss may be upset, but… ultimately she won’t care either. Thank you for saving my wife.”

 

Peeta takes a deep breath as he pulls the bottle away from his tiny baby girl and efficiently adjusts her so that he can burp her in the way only an experienced father can. “When can I see her? When can she see Linden and Dani?”

 

“Prim and Lilly are still tending to her, when she is ready and awake they will come get you first then the babies.” Marvel informs him, “Katniss is not going to walk out of here tomorrow, and she will be here for at least a week. She will need you here during that time; I suggest you find someone to temporarily take care of your kids and shops.”

 

“Don’t worry son.” Farl speak up beside him. “I got the shop with Rye. Carrie and Bannock can stay with the kids. Ban’s boys are old enough to be on their own for a while. I’ll go make some calls.” And with that his dad stood up and went to go organize his life making up for the years of turning a blind eye to Meredith’s abuse.

 

Not long after Lilly comes out and begins to help tend to the babies sending both Johanna and Rue home, although they left reluctantly. Then as Peeta and Lilly silently cared for the newest Mellark children Lilly quietly tells Peeta what happened when he was ushered out of the room.

 

Two hours later an exhausted looking Prim opens the door. “Peeta you can see her now, she should be waking soon.”

 

His feet automatically had him at the door and he quickly passes Linden off to Lilly. The whirring and beeping of machines fill the silence and the stillness of Katniss lying on the hospital bed surrounded by the machines unnerve him. Rushing over he quickly scans her face and finds her pallor to have pinked up from the deathly pale he had last seen. Sitting in the chair next to her he gently envelops one of her cold hands in his and leans over to gently kiss her lips.

 

“I’m here my love” he speaks softly to her quiet form. “I am so glad you didn’t leave me, I don’t know what I would have done. Dani and Linden are so perfect and anxious to meet their mommy.

 

“I cannot wait for you to see Linden’s dark hair and I think his eyes will be grey just like yours; he looks so much like you Katniss. And Dani…she is perfect. Tiny, delicate and so very strong, her blonde hair is just fuzz and her eyes, I’m pretty sure they’re mine. I know you like that love, when the kids have my eye color, though I am partial to Bran’s the way they mix our colors together in that swirl.

 

“Dani’s going to be a heartbreaker like Willow and Aster I can just tell. But Katniss they need you. **I** need you…so can you wake up please?” Peeta catches a few tears before they drip on his wife and takes a deep breath before composing himself and then continues to talk. Peeta just talks telling Katniss about her new babies and then launches into a story about Bran and how he has mastered almost all the frosting flowers.

 

“Bran is just like you.” The small voice cracks as her eyes flutter open which cause his eyes to dampen again.

 

“Oh Katniss” Peeta sighs as he senses Prim start to bustle around them. “Don’t ever scare me again like that OK?”

 

“OK” she croaks out then takes a sip of water that Prim has suddenly in front of her. “What happened?”

 

Peeta allows Prim to explain as he strokes his wife’s hand softly while kissing the top of her head over and over.

 

“And the babies?” Katniss asks after Prim has quickly and succinctly described his worst nightmare in a sterile way.

 

“They are fine Katniss, Perfect even.” Peeta answers her then turns to Prim asking, “When can she see them?”

 

“Now, briefly, I want Katniss to try and nurse them each so she doesn’t lose her milk.” Prim pauses for a moment and then looks over at Katniss her voice losing the tone of a healer and taking on the tone of concerned sister. “One more thing Kat, you won’t be able to have any more babies. I’m sorry; we removed your uterus so that we could stop the bleeding quickly.”

 

“Could I have died?” Katniss enquires of Prim in a soft tone her tight grip the only thing revealing her feelings to Peeta.

 

“Yes” Prim said softly, “I made the choice. I was 100% sure you would live if I took it and if I left it there was a chance that you could have bled out later or I could have missed a tear. Normally I would have asked the father and given the family a choice, but I didn’t. You’re my sister and loosing you wasn’t an option, but I did take away your chance to have more babies for a guarantee that you would live.”

 

“That is the choice I would have made Prim.” Peeta consoles softly “losing Katniss isn’t an option to me; it wouldn’t have mattered if it was after our first or sixth, the decision would have been the same.”

 

“Me too” Katniss said softly, “I need to take care of the children I have now. Can I see them now?”

 

Peeta watches as Prim gestures for Marvel and Lilly to bring the newest Mellark twins into the room quickly reaching for Linden and helping Katniss bring him to her breast.

 

“This is Linden my love, he is going to be a big boy. Look at those Mellark shoulders and he has your hair.” After situating Linden and the little greedy guy latches on he takes Dani from Marvel and again helps Katniss get the tiny girl onto her other breast, double nursing a technique they perfected with Willow and Aster. “Here’s Dani sweetheart, isn’t she just perfect?”

 

“She looks like an angel with her hair all blonde and fuzzy.” Katniss breathes taking in her babies with that same expression he has seen over the years that is reserved for him and their children.

 

“They are perfect; you’re perfect, Thank you.” Peeta softly breathes into her mouth as he gently kisses his wife trying to tell her how much he loves her in his light touch.

 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

 

“Give it to me straight” her Nana says, silver eyes piercing to her soul. Cassiopeia O’Dair is the youngest of her cousins and has just completed her medical school training. Her mother Dani Hawthorne is her Nana’s youngest child, by 5 minutes, and is waiting patiently downstairs with the rest of her siblings and all of her cousins that are currently in district 12.

 

Cassie loves her Nana, loves her fire and the fact that she never wants to be pussyfooted around. ‘Give it to me straight’ is one of her most used terms and normally Cassie wouldn’t hesitate, but today she does because she loves her Nana.

 

Hesitating slightly she looks at her poppa who is diligently waiting for her diagnosis next to his wife of 77 years. Her poppa was diagnosed a few years ago with dementia and only the presence of his wife keeps him fairly sane. Cassie knows that he will not do well when her Nana starts to deteriorate and she knows that Nana knows it too.

 

“The cancer has spread, just as I said it would.” Cassie starts trying desperately to control her emotions and pretend as if this woman were just another patient and not the most beloved matriarch of her large happy rambunctious family. Growing up her Nana and Poppa have always been the center of the family. They were both always working and active, her Nana out in the woods and garden and her Poppa in the bakery. Up until a few years ago you could find them every Sunday taking a walk to a willow grove on the outskirts of the meadow.

 

“And, how much longer…” her Nana prods her voice calm and relaxed as if she were asking how much longer the cheese buns had left in the oven.

 

“Two…possibly three months” Cassie replies as strongly as she can, trying not to see the tears gathering in her poppa’s eyes. It really shouldn’t be so sad, her gandparents are the oldest in the district and most of her relatives have lost their grandparents years ago. Her Nana turned 95 just a few months ago a few months after her poppa did.

 

“I can’t lose you my love” her poppa speaks as his ancient hands hold her nana’s face with such reverence.

 

“And you won’t” her nana says softly, “Well go together just as we talked about a few years ago.”

 

“Nana?” Cassie questions softly.

 

“Katniss and I discussed this a few years ago when we lost her sister Prim.” Her Poppa states in a matter-of-fact way. “We have long since lost all our immediate family and our friends. Prim was the last one. We have seen our children grow and have children; we have met and love great-grand-children. Fact is Cassie at thirty you are the youngest of our grandchildren. We have lived good lives, seen our children live good lives. We have bakers and businessmen and doctors and hunters in our family and you have all become successful. We have even seen you marry the grandchild of a former victor. But most importantly we have been happy and our family is happy.”

 

“I’m ninety-five and have lived the way I wanted to. I want to die the way I want to too.” Her Nanna says in her short and concise way.

 

“So perhaps it’s time to take a final walk to the Willow trees?” Peeta says to Katniss.

 

“Together” Katniss says to Peeta.

 

And so slowly together, with their children and grandchildren following slowly behind Katniss and Peeta Mellark take a final walk in the sunshine to the willow tree grove that stands on the edge of the meadow guarding the entrance to the woods. The two lovers sit and talk quietly together. Katniss produces and handful of purple berries and splits them between the two. And with a final kiss and words of love the two lovers consume the poisoned fruit and join those they love in the heavens above to watch down on the ones they left behind. The couple is happy being with each other in eternity and loving each other, Always.

 

**A/N: That is it folks, thank you for following me and reading my first story. I am sorry it took so long for this chapter, I could blame it on summer vacations, but really I just didn’t want the story to end, it hurt too much. A huge shout out to my beta Oakfarmer, she took my story and made it better. A special thanks to all those who have read, reviewed and encouraged me from the beginning. I would love to hear all your thoughts on the story and look forward to reading your comments. Don’t forget to check out my ongoing fic Love Throughout the Ages Also keep an eye out for another coming right on its heels, The Reluctant Princess – a modern Day AU featuring everlark of course!**


End file.
